The Bridge
by Koharu-chan
Summary: She is just a 'bridge' and nothing more. He is getting fond of her and she treats it as friendliness. Not knowing that it was a start of a new romance, they begin a story of unseen and forbidden love. KK SK EK KM AM Rating may go up
1. Mission on affection

Chapter 1: Mission of affection  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
Author's notes: I declare this story as one of the fics that I will use to join fhb's fan fiction contest... I hope this wins even one award! ^_ ^ by the way, this is my true story. Those who would steal my plot of the story, he/she also stole a part of my soul and memory also... Please, don't steal this.  
  
It was a bright day in one of the days of April. In another word, school time.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, a girl who just entered high school in Seirin University (Yes, the school in GTO), looked at the list of names hanging on the door of each room. "Hmm... I wonder where my name is..." she whispered.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru...am I right?" a voice suddenly asked.  
  
Kaoru gulped and turned around. "H-Hai?"  
  
A tall, good-looking boy, just around Kaoru's age, was smiling at Kaoru. "Konnichiwa. I'm Yukishiro Enishi!" he introduced himself with a smile.  
  
"Oh? Ah! Yukishiro Enishi-san. Konnichiwa." Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"Looking for your name?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Ah...hai. Well, sort of." Kaoru whispered. She kept blinking because she didn't know the reason why THIS guy suddenly introduced himself to her.  
  
"I saw your surname in the A section list. Follow me." Enishi said and began walking.  
  
Kaoru managed to follow Enishi because there were many students who were looking for their names too.  
  
"Here it is. Look." Enishi said and lifted the list to Kaoru's face.  
  
Kaoru held the list and saw her surname. "Hora! Here it is!" she said and smiled. Her eyes moved. "Here's your name too. We're classmates!" she said.  
  
Enishi nodded and watched Kaoru's head bend down to observe the paper thoroughly.  
  
A name of a person suddenly caught her eyes. "Himura Kenshin..." she whispered. "Who is this person...? I feel that...I know him..." she said as she stared at the name.  
  
"Is my name listed there?"  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw Takani Megumi standing behind her. "Ah! Megumi- chan! It's you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Megumi smiled.  
  
Kaoru looked at the list and smiled. "We're classmates!" she exclaimed.  
  
Megumi smiled wider. "Good!!" she exclaimed too and giggled with Kaoru.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Megumi-chan, this is Yukishiro Enishi-san. I just met him and he's our classmate." Kaoru introduced.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. She pointed her finger at Enishi. "You mean you're- you're a Yukishiro???!!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
Almost all the people in the crowd looked at Megumi because of her loud voice.  
  
Kaoru blinked.  
  
Enishi nodded and laughed. "Thanks for recognizing me. Well, I'll leave you two now. See you later, Kamiya-san." Enishi said and bowed. Contented, he walked away towards the University Building.  
  
Megumi still couldn't believe her eyes. "He's a Yukishiro, Kaoru-chan??!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru covered Megumi's mouth with her hand and smiled nervously at the people looking at them. "Ah... Ahahaha! Uh, right!" Kaoru exclaimed and dragged poor confused Megumi inside their destined classroom.  
  
Megumi sat stubbornly on the vacant chair beside Kaoru inside the room that were filled by...maybe at least 30 students. 12 more students to go because there must be 42 students in the section.  
  
"Why are you so confused and can't believe that Enishi-san is a Yukishiro?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you don't know??" Megumi whispered back.  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
Megumi also shook her head. "A-re, a-re!" Megumi murmured with a 'tsk'. "The Yukishiro family owns this university, baka!" Megumi exclaimed softly.  
  
Kaoru blinked then her eyes widened after a few minutes. "WHA?!"  
  
Megumi nodded. "You hear me right!" Megumi retorted. "That's why I was so surprised when you said that the guy you just met was a Yukishiro! The Yukishiro family is known to be intelligent, rich- of course, calm, industrious, and quiet. They usually don't introduce themselves to anyone unless 'that' person is so important to him or her." Megumi explained.  
  
Kaoru stared at Megumi. "Important...?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes! Maybe you are important to Enishi-sama so that's why he introduced himself to you!" Megumi said.  
  
Kaoru smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"What's so funny??" Megumi exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"You think you know everything, right? Well, maybe those 'rumors' are false... I don't believe you! I'll just believe if it really came out of the mouth of one of the Yukishiros." Kaoru said while giggling.  
  
"Mou! Well, there's a possibility! I guess I was defeated in this battle!" Megumi said and sat back at the chair.  
  
"This is no battle, Megumi-chan." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Yeah, right." Megumi said. She looked around and stared at a 'certain' boy.  
  
Kaoru saw that Megumi was staring at something or 'someone'. "Megumi-chan? Ne, Megumi-chan!" she called.  
  
"What?" Megumi asked, still not taking her eyes off the 'certain' someone or something.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" Kaoru asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
Kaoru blinked then looked at the place where Megumi was staring at. She saw a redhead boy sitting at the back row, talking with his friends- gang. "Is that the one you're staring at? I mean, the redheaded boy?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Megumi nodded and put her hands on either side of her cheeks. "He's so kawaii and handsome, am I right?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru almost burst to laughter. "Here we go again... Megumi falling in love! Danger!" Kaoru said to herself playfully.  
  
"Kaoru-chan... I think that redheaded boy is different from others... I feel some kind of aura..." Megumi whispered, lost in space.  
  
"Aura of manliness?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Alright!" Kaoru exclaimed and giggled. She looked at the redheaded boy and saw him staring at her. Kaoru instantly blushed when her eyes met his.  
  
The redheaded boy smiled when he saw Kaoru blush. He turned around to face his friends again.  
  
Kaoru sat still, lost in space too. Megumi was right. There was an unknown aura...particularly in his- violet eyes, perhaps?  
  
Megumi smiled widely. "Did you see that? He stared and smiled at me!!!" Megumi exclaimed happily.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Mochiron! He was looking at Megumi-chan. Duh! Kaoru no baka, thinking that the redhead was looking at me!" Kaoru exclaimed to herself and leaned on her chair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
The redheaded boy smiled. His eyes met hers. He looked at the beautiful 'maiden' again that was leaning on her chair. "Kirei na..." he whispered.  
  
"Who is?" one of the friends of the redheaded boy asked.  
  
"It's nothing!" the redheaded boy said and laughed.  
  
"There's something new, Kenshin! Tell us!" Sanosuke exclaimed, his best friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard the name 'Kenshin'. She remembered when she saw the name 'Himura Kenshin'. "So he's Himura Kenshin..." she whispered.  
  
Megumi sighed. "If only I can get close to him, Kaoru-chan... I'll be the happiest girl in the whole world! I might even die in happiness if he courted me!" Megumi said to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "You're really dreamy, Megumi-chan! I want to know more about that Himura Kenshin-"  
  
"His name is Himura Kenshin?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yup. As I was saying, because I want to know more of him, I'll be the 'bridge' for the two of you!" Kaoru declared quietly.  
  
Megumi smiled and was excited, but the smile faded away slowly. "But it may go to another way around..." Megumi whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Megumi-chan! I won't like him! You're my best friend, and I won't dare to hurt your feelings and his feelings, too." Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
Megumi smiled too. "I believe you, Kaoru-chan. Then...please be a bridge for me to Himura Kenshin." Megumi said.  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru gladly answered.  
  
"But...do I have a chance on him? I mean, there are so many pretty girls out there..." Megumi whispered, losing hope again.  
  
Kaoru held Megumi by the shoulders and smiled. "Just trust me!" she said and they both giggled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
It was already sunset.  
  
Kaoru landed on her bed, flat. She was tired of listening to teachers who said nothing but rules in the classroom, proper decorum, etc, etc!  
  
Kaoru took out her book that she used to read when she wants to go to sleep or take forty winks. She scanned the pages of the book and found her little bookmark.  
  
The story was about an American girl falling in love with a Japanese man. (1) The American girl happened to be lost in Japan since she was kidnapped by one of the gangs in Japan while she was in the airport. Good thing, the girl escaped from the gang, but she was lost in the streets of Tokyo. She sat on one of the bench around the beautiful fountain and cried her heart out. People ignored her cries, until a certain Japanese man offered his white handkerchief and smiled at the American girl.  
  
Kaoru sighed. It was a lovely story, and she wanted to know the ending. She read some paragraphs, until she encountered a part of the poem written like this:  
  
---- "The rain falling... ...pouring at the lost hearts... Wandering minds... Wandering souls..." ----  
  
The image of Himura Kenshin's eyes meeting with hers flashed at her mind while she read aloud the poem.  
  
---- "I am alone... Please find me soon..." ----  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she stared at the white ceiling. "Why am I...thinking about him now? He probably was looking at Megumi-chan. It's impossible for him to be looking like 'that' to me..." she whispered, feeling beads of sweat form on her forehead.  
  
----  
  
"Maybe...it wasn't such a good idea to be a bridge for them after all..."  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Like it? Please leave a review! ^_____^ Koharu-chan feels kind of embarrassed to tell you her true story. (Boo-hoo!)  
  
Koharu-chan, ureshii! 


	2. Conversation

Chapter 2: Conversation...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK! But the plot of the story is my own.  
  
Author's notes: To Cherry-chan, ganbatte to your English essay! ^_^  
  
Kaoru yawned softly while she listened to their Biology teacher. "Ugh! I didn't get enough sleep just to read my book, and then this boring discussion!" she thought.  
  
Megumi hit her with her elbow. "Boring, ne?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and almost closed her eyes.  
  
----  
  
"Her eyes were half-closed, half-lidded, BEGGING for a kiss..."  
  
----  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She remembered about THAT line in the story!  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan," Megumi whispered.  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"It's been weeks already! You haven't been playing bridge!" Megumi whispered, but with intensity.  
  
"Nn."  
  
"Are you going to be my bridge to Himura-san or not??" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at Megumi. "Okay, okay... I'm going to be the bridge! Fine! But I don't think~"  
  
"Okay class! Let's observe the plants outside in the school garden!" the Biology teacher said suddenly that cut off Kaoru's words.  
  
"Tell it to me later, Kaoru-chan. But for now...I want to see you playing bridge to Himura-san!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, hai, wakarimashita!" Kaoru exclaimed with annoyance and followed the other students to the school garden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Megumi-chan no baka! I'm the one who suggested playing bridge, yes, but she doesn't have to order me things! Shish!" Kaoru whispered and kicked a stone.  
  
"Cell phone number? Sorry, I don't have one." Kenshin said to the girls that were surrounding him.  
  
"Whoo! Go, Kenshin, the girl magnet!" Sanosuke exclaimed and laughed.  
  
"You guys!" Kenshin said and laughed with them.  
  
Kaoru watched from a distance and felt herself blush just seeing Kenshin laugh. She shook her head. "I don't like him. I don't like him. I must not like him. I must not like him!" she chanted.  
  
"We're going to look over there. You coming, Kenshin?" Katsu asked.  
  
"Ah...later! I'll just look around here." Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go, guys!" Sanosuke exclaimed and the other boys followed him.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Fate maybe really did this in order to 'cross' the two 'unfound' lovers." Kaoru whispered and walked slowly towards Kenshin. She was preparing to talk to him.  
  
Kenshin turned his back and smiled. "It's time you showed up."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Eh?"  
  
Kenshin turned around and faced Kaoru with a smile. "I saw you looking at us a while ago." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru shook her head innocently. "The truth is, I thought that you were the friends of- um, let's not talk about him. Can you have a minute?" Kaoru asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kaoru lead Kenshin in partial shadow of a building. She was absent-minded that she was holding Kenshin's right arm.  
  
Kenshin just smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Ok..." Kaoru said as she looked around. "Coast is clear. We just have to~ AAH!!" Kaoru exclaimed and took off her hands away from Kenshin's arm.  
  
Kenshin laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Kaoru exclaimed, pouting cutely.  
  
"Nothing!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Let's get serious. Do you know why I brought you here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin just smiled. He knew, but couldn't tell if he was sure or not. "Wakaranai."  
  
Kaoru smiled widely. "Good! Well, can you call me on the telephone later?"  
  
Kenshin blinked many times in confusion. "Wha?"  
  
"I said call me in the telephone later." Kaoru repeated, taking up much courage to look at his eyes. Her knees were trembling, and her heart was leaping. She inhaled then exhaled, relaxing.  
  
"For what?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Just call me up, okay? If you don't agree, do you want to trade punches?" Kaoru asked, still smiling while lifting her fists to her chest.  
  
Kenshin laughed. "You're so funny, Kamiya! Ok, I'll call." Kenshin said.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"When will I get your number?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Wait here." Kaoru said and ran back to the classroom.  
  
Kenshin leaned on the wall and watched Kaoru go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kaoru wrote her telephone number in a scratch paper. "027266354... Well, that's it!" Kaoru said to herself. She folded the piece of paper and turned around. She suddenly saw Enishi at the door.  
  
"Yukishiro-san!"  
  
"Os." Enishi said and walked towards Kaoru.  
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be observing some biological things out there?" Kaoru asked, laughing softly.  
  
Enishi laughed too. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll just give my landline number to a friend." Kaoru said.  
  
"Who?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Who? Oh! It's Himura." Kaoru said and tiptoed towards the door.  
  
Enishi looked at Kaoru. "Can you give me your number too?" he asked, but rather softly.  
  
Kaoru blinked and was surprised a little, but she shook THAT thought away. "Mochiron desu!" she exclaimed. She sat on her chair and ripped a piece of paper from her spiral notebook.  
  
"You have such a nice calligraphy, Kamiya-san..." Enishi whispered near her left ear.  
  
Kaoru smiled and blushed faintly. "Thanks... Um, may I ask you one thing, Yukishiro-san?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Are you really...hmm...the son of the owner of this University?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Enishi was silent for a few seconds that Kaoru almost thought that he was deaf. "Kind of."  
  
"Eh? What 'kind of'?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Enishi fell silent. "Oh, thanks for the number. I'll call you sometime." Enishi said, grabbing the piece of paper, and quickly went out of the room.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "What's wrong with him...?" she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kenshin looked at his watch. What was taking Kaoru so long?  
  
Kaoru walked slowly. She recalled the look on Enishi's face when she asked about the 'Yukishiro' thing. "I must have hurt him..." she whispered and saw Kenshin waiting for her.  
  
"Kamiya!" Kenshin called and walked towards her.  
  
Kaoru gave him the folded paper. "I'll just explain it all to you later. Bye." Kaoru said and quickly walk away.  
  
"Ah! Matte, Kamiya!" Kenshin called out, but it was too late. "What happened to her? She was so energetic a while ago and now she seems so tired and vexed..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kaoru landed flat on the bed again. She sighed. "I can't believe I acted that way in front of Himura. I was too bothered about Yukishiro-san's case." Kaoru whispered as she looked at the white ceiling. She got up and changed her clothes.  
  
Kaoru sat on the computer chair and opened the monitor. She waited and dialed up so she can connect to the Internet. She logged in www.friendster.com (AN: Anyways, my email address there is eisyu_16@yahoo.com. I'll explain the rest later.) and looked at her 'friends'.  
  
Kaoru looked at fanfiction.net too and read some stories. Suddenly, she realized that when the Internet is on, Kenshin cannot call her! Kaoru quickly got disconnected from the Internet and shut down the computer.  
  
She lied on the bed, grabbing her book. She sat up slowly, bringing her knees up to her chest. She read the lines aloud like this:  
  
----  
  
"I want him to find me... I want him to find his other soul... Soul mates."  
  
----  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she suddenly heard the phone ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone and coughed. "Uh, moshi-moshi?" she asked in her nicest, sweetest voice.  
  
"It's me, Kenshin. Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" the voice asked.  
  
Kaoru laughed softly. "Mochiron."  
  
"So, what are we going to talk about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well... Do you know Takani Megumi who is our classmate?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
"She's witty and fun to be with."  
  
"Uh...and so?"  
  
"You're going to be her lover." Kaoru said simply.  
  
It was like 5 seconds before Kenshin could answer. "Oh... So she's the one we're going to talk about..." he said, his voice suddenly losing energy.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll just think about it, Kamiya. I think I'm...somewhat attracted to Takani." Kenshin said, energetic-less. With that, he hung up.  
  
(Music cue: Make it with you)  
  
Kaoru looked at the phone and put it down. "So... I was right. He's really attracted to Megumi-chan. There is no chance for me..." she whispered. She sat up quickly. "But...why am I thinking about him right now?? Megumi- chan's my best friend, and I would never dare to take her love life away from her!"  
  
Kaoru lied on the bed. She looked at the window and saw the sun setting. She squeezed her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes slowly. "Himura Kenshin..."  
  
----  
  
"I am alone... Please find me soon..."  
  
----  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! If you have a Friendster account, please add me! As I said, my email there is eisyu_16@yahoo.com. My name there is "Cristel Cruz", because I used the account of my cousin! Hope you add me! ^_^  
  
Koharu-chan, ureshii? I'm still feeling kind of embarrassed... -_-;; 


	3. Just once

Chapter 3: Just once...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK! But the plot of the story is my own.  
  
Author's notes: Those who want some help, talk to me!! ^___^  
  
P.S. Anyways, I'll make it Kaoru's POV. Since this is my story and it REALLY happened to me, it would be much easier to express to all of you how I've felt the emotions... -_-  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
Morning came...  
  
I bolt up suddenly. My eyes were wide, and I knew how BAD I looked. I began scratching my head. "Where's that darn alarm clock??!!" I exclaimed, standing up and going towards the closet.  
  
"Not here... Not here too... Ugh!! Not here! Where the hell is that alarm clock??" I exclaimed in frustration. I opened my drawer and there I saw my long lost watch!!  
  
The hands of the clock were still moving. I looked at the watch to know the time, and found out that it was 7:00 am!!!  
  
"Sou na! I must hurry up!!" I said to myself and hurried towards the bathroom. I showered, bathe, EVERYTHING that was supposed to be DONE there.  
  
I changed into my school uniform and approached the dining table quickly. I looked for some plates of food, but none. "Oh, thanks a lot, 'tousan, 'kaasan! Thanks a lot!!" I said, being sarcastic.  
  
By the way, my parents are always away. When it's already midnight, I hear them step inside my room, probably looking at me, and then turning away to start another day. I don't really care about them. I hate those KINDS of parents... I only see them sometimes. Once a week, perhaps?  
  
I grabbed the box of cereals (which is Honey Stars by the way) and poured some milk in a bowl and the cereals. I ate quickly and brushed my teeth, what a little, nice, good girl must do. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30 am already!!  
  
I put on my socks quickly, brushed my messy hair fresh from the shower, put some clips at the sides, and put on my black leather shoes. I grabbed my bag and the allowance that otousan left me, and closed the gate of our 'ol home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I ran towards the bus stop and lo, there was already a bus coming! The bus stopped in time, and I went inside. I looked for any vacant seats, and saw a hand waving at me. I looked thoroughly and saw it was Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin waved his hand and smiled at me. He pointed out the vacant seat beside him.  
  
My eyes seemed to twinkle a bit, and I walked slowly towards the seat. I sat down and smiled at Kenshin. "Arigatoo, Himura." I whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was nothing." Kenshin said and looked at the window.  
  
Deep silence formed.  
  
I played with the tip of my light blue bag while Kenshin was looking outside the window.  
  
"Nice watch you got there," Kenshin commented after some minutes of silence.  
  
I smiled and nodded, even though he cannot see me. "Yup. It's my long lost watch, to be exact.... So..." I whispered.  
  
"About yesterday--"  
  
I gasped softly and stared at the edge of my watch. "H-hai...?"  
  
"Are you sure...you're the one who was talking to me?" Kenshin said softly, not looking at me.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I just noticed that your voice changed. Anything wrong?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Iie..."  
  
"Yokatta..." Kenshin said and smiled at me. He looked at the window again.  
  
I blushed crimson. "Yokatta...? What is it that made him 'glad'? Does it mean that...?" I thought and looked at Kenshin. I also noticed that he kept staring at the window.  
  
"It's a long way to school campus, huh?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded and lifted his left hand to touch his chin for support.  
  
"Kamiya...can I ask you a question?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
I looked at him surprisingly because he seemed so serious.  
  
A smiled formed to his lips, but I knew that it was a fake smile.  
  
"I know that this is a usual question for girls and is a cliché. But...may I ask you THAT one?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." I said, completely curious.  
  
"Well...did you ever have a...you know...a...a...a..."  
  
"Boyfriend?" I asked, interrupting him.  
  
A soft laugh escaped Kenshin's lips. "Yup."  
  
I was totally shocked. Why did he have to ask me that? "No, not really."  
  
"Okay... Have you ever been in love?" Kenshin asked, still not looking at me.  
  
I fell silent and looked at my shoes. Images of Kenshin and Enishi flowed through my mind. "I...guess so... Wakkanai..."  
  
Kenshin looked at me surprisingly. Maybe he was expecting the answers "yes or no".  
  
"I have no time for those things..." I whispered as I continued. "Why must I fall in love? Isn't it painful?" I asked softly.  
  
Suddenly, a hand entered at my vision and tilted my head up slowly.  
  
I was looking directly at Kenshin's eyes and saw him smiling at me. I knew that I must smile too, but when I stared at his violet eyes, I felt tears sting my eyes.  
  
Why am I seeing his images? Does it mean...I'm in love with Kenshin? But I'm only a bridge...  
  
"It's not wrong to love, Kamiya." Kenshin said and slowly, very, very slowly, he leaned forward to me.  
  
I didn't know what to do then. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but why? We are too young! Besides, I'm 'crossing' him to my best friend, Megumi-chan. I don't have the right to kiss and to be kissed.  
  
I pushed his hand gently away from my face and turned away. "Onegai... No."  
  
Kenshin blinked. I heard him sigh too. He sat up and looked at the window again. "I see. Gomen..."  
  
"That's ok." I said and forced a smile. "I know that you just want to comfort me."  
  
Kenshin smiled slowly. "Sou ka...sou da ne!"  
  
Silence formed again.  
  
"So...are you ready for the United Nation's Day?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I blinked in confusion. "Eh...?" I asked, dumb-founded.  
  
Kenshin slightly and gently punched my forehead. "You ARE forgetful, Kamiya!" he said, laughing. "We are the representatives of our class to be Mr. and Ms. Canada." He explained.  
  
"Oh... Oh!! That one! Really, I'm forgetful..." I whispered and laughed with Kenshin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"See you in class, Kamiya." Kenshin said when he already got his books from his locker.  
  
"Ja ne." I simply said and grabbed my books.  
  
"Kaoru-chaaaaaan!"  
  
I turned around and saw Makimachi Misao, one of my friends. "Nani, Misao- chan?" I asked.  
  
"Someone put the complete volume of WITCH comics inside my locker!! I wonder who it is..." Misao said and looked at the ceiling.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know! I'm not the one!" I said and continued looking for one book inside my locker.  
  
"Hey Kamiya girl!!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, Himura-san's friends are coming our way!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
I slowly turned around and saw Sanosuke and his other friends walking towards us.  
  
"Hey baby, how's it going?" Sanosuke asked, lifting my chin up.  
  
I glared at Sanosuke and pushed his arm away. "Get away from me, Sagara!" I exclaimed.  
  
I'm not boasting and I don't know whether it's true, but Misao and Megumi say that the friends of Kenshin like me. P.U.!! I'd rather like Kenshin... Eh?!  
  
Sanosuke and his friends laughed at the same time.  
  
"Want to have a date tonight? I'm getting' hots on you, you know." Sanosuke said and grinned.  
  
I glared at Sanosuke again. "Not with you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Think about it, Kamiya!!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he went inside the classroom with his friends.  
  
"Crazy silly moron dorky jerks!!!!" I exclaimed in frustration yet again.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan, what are the names of the characters in WITCH?" Misao asked.  
  
I looked at the ceiling too (Hey, maybe I can get the answers from the ceiling) and thought about it. "It's Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin." I said.  
  
"Oh... What's your favorite book anyway?" Misao asked suddenly.  
  
I stared at her. "My...favorite book?" I whispered and looked at the floor. "It's... It's 'Why must I love?'" I explained.  
  
"Interesting title." Misao said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kamiya-san!! Kamiya-san!!" someone called out.  
  
Misao and I both turned around and saw Suzume, a 3rd grader.  
  
I kneeled down to the level of Suzume and smiled at her sweetly. "Konnichiwa, Suzu-chan!" I said.  
  
Suzume smiled. "Kaoru 'neesan, I'm delivering something to you!" Suzume exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" I blinked and looked at Misao.  
  
Misao just shrugged.  
  
Suzume searched for something in her pocket. "Here it is!" she exclaimed and handed me a letter.  
  
I blinked again and opened the letter. I read it aloud. It goes like this:  
  
"Dear Kaoru Kamiya,  
  
Would you be my angel to hug and to hold? Would you be my rose to cherish more than gold? I love you so much I wish you were mine, but all I can do is wait until that time. Touch my heart and you will feel... Listen to my heart and you will hear... Look into my heart and you will see... That you will always have a special part of me...  
  
=S=P=E=E=D=, w/ all love for you..."  
  
My eyes widened and dropped the letter.  
  
Misao picked it up and read it. She smiled. "This is the first time you've receive a love letter?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You're such a good girl, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed while sighing. "But I wonder who is this "=S=P=E=E=D=" guy."  
  
I nodded again. "Masaka! Could it be--?"  
  
"What is it, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing! Don't mind me." I said and looked at Suzume. "Tell to the person that delivered that to you...that I want to talk to him in person. You got it?" I asked.  
  
Suzume nodded and smiled. "Wakarimashita!! I'll go now! Bye!!" she exclaimed and hopped away.  
  
I looked at the letter again and looked at Suzume hopping away. "Who are you...?"  
  
----  
  
"Do you know me? What exactly...is your purpose...?"  
  
----  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa... I'm feeling SO PROUD that I'm feeling bad. I feel that I'm such a jerk, telling you that I received some love letter something! Forgive me if I look like an over-confident jerk to all of you! T________T WAAHH!!!  
  
Koharu-chan, ureshii? Please forgive me... ^___^ Now back to business! Tee- hee! Just kidding!! 


	4. Lost

Chapter 4: Lost...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Gomen for not updating so quickly! ^_^ Well, I still had classes last week, and yesterday night, we attended in our cousin's graduation! After that, we celebrated somewhere in Glorietta 1 in the Dad's, Kamayan, and Saisaki restaurant-- eat-all-you-can!!! ^_^ We had this ULTIMATE buffet because of celebration of my cousin's graduation, my mom's success in becoming a doctor in Arts and Literature, my 2nd brother maintaining his scholarship in the grade 1.75, my 1st brother graduating college with the course Med_Phy and being a dean's lister, and of course, my success in taking possession of a gold medal and bronze medal. ^________^ Koharu-chan, ureshii!!  
  
If you want the details of our celebration, just email me! ^_^  
  
Hehehe... Sorry for taking up your time! I was just so happy last night, and I slept at 2:00 am because I was so full! ^_^ Now on with the story!!!  
  
"Let's go to class, shall we?" Misao asked, with an 'annoying' smile on her face.  
  
I nodded slowly before moving my feet.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan..." Misao called out.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"To tell you the truth...I'm familiar with SPEED, but I just don't know who it is." Misao explained.  
  
I stopped walking, and I felt my feet were paralyzed. I felt this 'feeling' in my heart that I haven't felt before. Could it be-- no, impossible. Would I 'like' someone whom I haven't known yet? It could be that the person who sent me the 'letter' is some kidnapper of some freaky scary rapist! I wouldn't fall for it!  
  
"Honto...?" I whispered, feeling kind of cold in my body.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, daijoubu?" Misao asked, noticing how I shivered.  
  
I smiled at Misao-chan. "Betsuni!" I said. "Ikemasho! The class and sensei are waiting for us!" I said and went ahead, leaving the confused Misao-chan at my back.  
  
We went inside the classroom, sat on my ordinary chair and acted like an ordinary girl. What's with the ORDINARY thingy???  
  
"YAPOO!!"  
  
"KIYAA!!!" I exclaimed loudly. I was so surprised! I turned my head to the left slowly and saw Tae, the friend of Megumi-chan. "Nani yo??!!" I exclaimed, feeling embarrassed because I was so surprised.  
  
"Nothing! Hehehe!" Tae said, almost annoying me.  
  
NGAAAAAK!!! What the hell was that?!  
  
Suddenly, I heard a 'weird' laughter. It was like, "OHOHOHO!!"  
  
It was Megumi, as I expected.  
  
"Go back to your seat, Tae-chan! You're frightening Kaoru-chan to death!" Megumi exclaimed, still giggling.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Tae said and went back to her seat.  
  
I blinked. "Eh...?"  
  
Megumi looked at Tae then looked at me. "What did he say, Kaoru-chan?" Megumi whispered with a hint of excitement.  
  
"Himura?" I asked.  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
I didn't know if I should tell Megumi. I felt this 'resist' feeling deep inside of me. (Go away, dirty mind!)  
  
"Uh, right. Well, I think he said...um, let me remember. Hmm... Oh right!" I exclaimed, hitting my left palm with my right hand. "Himura said he's sort of ATTRACTED to you." I whispered.  
  
"HONTO??????????" Megumi exclaimed that some students looked at her.  
  
I blushed in embarrassment and shook my head. "Yeah, right!! Keep your voice low, onegai???" I exclaimed.  
  
"What is the thing in me that he was attracted to?" Megumi asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Your smile...maybe? Ahahaha..." I whispered nervously.  
  
Megumi blinked then smiled. "Maybe he has a crush on my retainer!" she said and giggled happily.  
  
I smiled and laughed too but it was fake. My eyes wandered around the classroom and noticed a pair of violet eyes staring coldly at me. I stopped laughing and looked away.  
  
"Let's keep quiet, Megumi-chan..." I murmured.  
  
Megumi blinked again in confusion. She looked around and saw the teacher coming. "Oh yeah, right" she said.  
  
Megumi-chan misunderstood me. I was trying to pint out that Kenshin Himura was listening to us and that we must keep quiet because...I don't know. Maybe...I'm afraid of being stared at with those cold eyes.  
  
----  
  
"Thank you for treating me in this restaurant. I had a problem in the airport and now I have no place to go and have no money, mister--uh, um..."  
  
"I'm Inichi Oto. Call me Inichi! What is your name, miss?" the boy asked.  
  
"Me? Ah... It's Hillary Thompson. Nice to meet you, Inichi. Thank for REALLY treating me..." The American girl whispered.  
  
"Yorokonde, Hillary-san!" Inichi said.  
  
"Uh...what did you say?" Hillary asked, confused.  
  
----  
  
The conversation in the book that I was reading...great. I felt that...it was somehow connected in my situation.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
It was dismissal time.  
  
I put my 'excess' books inside my locker. I suddenly heard footsteps.  
  
"Yo, Kamiya-san."  
  
I recognized the voice. I turned around slowly. My face brightened up. "Yukishiro-san!" I exclaimed.  
  
Enishi smiled at me warmly...too warmly.  
  
"I thought...you're angry at me." I whispered and looked at my locker, finding the books interesting to stare at.  
  
"Nani? Nande?" Enishi asked. He touched me by my shoulders.  
  
"It's because...I asked you if you were the son of--"  
  
"I'm not angry, Kamiya-san." Enishi interrupted, stopping me.  
  
I blinked. "You're not?"  
  
"Yup." Enishi said and held me by my shoulders.  
  
I blushed slightly. "Um..."  
  
"I want to know more about you, Kamiya-san." Enishi whispered.  
  
I was lost. Yup, I was lost. That's the way to define what I felt after hearing his voice and feeling his touch.  
  
I was lost in...  
  
Shiawase...?  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! ^_^ Too short? I'll write more next time! Ja ne! 


	5. I know it

Chapter 5: I know it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
"So, point of tangency X will connect..." Hamasaki-sensei, the Geometry teacher, explained.  
  
I bit the tip, the eraser of the pencil I was holding. It was a boring class, and I couldn't help myself act like a normal student.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. It was Yumi-chan, an old friend of mine that is a Grade 6 student. "Ah... Hamasaki-sensei, the Rijichou is calling the U.N. participants." She explained.  
  
"Okay... Who are the U.N. participants here?" Hamasaki-sensei asked.  
  
"Himura and Kamiya!!!" the class shouted.  
  
I lowered my head and blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed.  
  
Kenshin stood up and looked at me, but didn't wait for me.  
  
"Get up, Kaoru-chan! Himura is waiting for you!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
I stood up slowly. "F-F-Fine! I'll go!!" I stammered. Who voted me to be Miss Canada anyways?? ^_^  
  
Before I left my seat, Megumi tugged on my skirt. I looked back. "Nani? (What?)" I asked with noticeable confusion in my eyes. I didn't know why I was confused, so I was confused. Get it?  
  
"A-no sa... E-to... Go hold hands with Himura-kun, Kaoru-chan." Megumi murmured and winked at me with a smile on her face...a rather odd smile.  
  
I blushed crimson and turned away. "W-W-Whatever..." I said, going towards the door of the classroom and heading out of it.  
  
"Let's have free time, class," Hamasaki-sensei said incompletely.  
  
"Copy the notes written on the board and we will have our free time," Hamasaki-sensei said.  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!!" the class shouted in joy.  
  
"Only here inside the classroom!"  
  
"AWWW! No fun!" they exclaimed.  
  
I giggled softly as I heard the conversation of the class with the teacher. I saw Kenshin waiting for me at the staircase going through the quadrangle.  
  
"Iko," Kenshin said softly, walking forward. (Iko means let's go)  
  
I nodded and walked to catch up with him. "Do you think it's too early for practice, Himura? It's only late August today but the U.N. is on middle October..." I said, starting a conversation.  
  
"Seirin University is an early bird." Kenshin said simply.  
  
"Oh..." I said and simply. It was useless talking to him, after what happened...  
  
"Kamiya,"  
  
I gasped suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes. "H-Hai?"  
  
"You...told Takani-san...about me...being attracted to her?" Kenshin said softly, almost a whisper.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless.  
  
Silence passed.  
  
The tension was getting thicker, I could feel it.  
  
"I... I..." I murmured, feeling that I've lost the game. "I told her so."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"I am a bridge for the two of you, and it is my purpose for you two to 'meet' by the bridge. I have the rights to tell her how about you feel, she has the rights to know how you feel, and you have the rights too. I am only a bridge, and no more." I said, amazed that I realized that I have spoken that aloud, feeling I was a heroine or something. I looked at Kenshin for some minutes.  
  
Kenshin stopped walking. "A bridge is not only a bridge... A bridge is special...for me." He then said and walked fast ahead of me.  
  
My eyes widened from the response I got from him. "What is he talking about?" I thought. "Matte kudasai!!" I exclaimed, almost running to catch up with him.  
  
I knew that Kenshin was having a hard time and I was having it to, but why?  
  
I put up my cheerful smile and ran up to Kenshin. "Let's do practice today, Himura!" I exclaimed, my smile widening, walking ahead of him.  
  
Kenshin blinked, obviously thinking about what happened to this girl that had gone insane!  
  
"What are you waiting for? Rijichou would be really angry if we don't come on time!" I said, holding Kenshin's right arm and pulling him at my back.  
  
Kenshin almost tripped, I knew, because of the sound he made. "Ahhh!! Chotto!!! Motto yukkuri!!" he exclaimed.  
  
I laughed. "Good for you! You were so silent and it was so annoying, so you deserve that!!" I exclaimed with my usual cheerful voice, but a voice that hid lots of worries and anxieties.  
  
Kenshin went silent, and he chuckled. He laughed with me. "Good riddance, yes!"  
  
"Oh yeah??" I exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Uh-huh??"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Stop imitating me!"  
  
"Okay, fine!"  
  
As I was expecting, it ended with smiled and laughter...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Attention, U.N. participants. Please line up alphabetically by the country you are representing." Rijichou said.  
  
Kenshin and I stepped forward, with Mr. and Ms. Cuba behind us.  
  
"Kamiya-san!! Kamiya-san!" someone called me.  
  
I turned around, looking for the person who was calling me. I saw someone running forward to me, and I knew quickly that it was Suzume. "What is it, Suzume-chan?" I asked.  
  
Suzume panted and caught her breath. "Kamiya-san...the...the...the..."  
  
I stare at Suzume then smiled. "It's okay...relax first, and then tell me."  
  
Suzume nodded obediently then took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's about the person who sent the letter." Suzume whispered.  
  
My eyes widened and I became curious. "Who is he? Why did he send the letter to me?" I asked.  
  
Suzume giggled. "I still haven't told you yet if 'he' is a 'he' or 'she'. You have to figure it out." Suzume said, challenging.  
  
I stared at Suzume and thought about something. Maybe...the 'person' who gave Suzume the letter was someone whom she's very close with... I know she's not just a messenger.  
  
"I said to the 'person' that you wanted to talk to him/her personally, but she/he said that you must figure who she/he really is. Kind of hard, Kamiya- san, don't you think?" Suzume said her eyebrows up.  
  
I was speechless. This 3rd grader knows how to make me speechless.  
  
"Well, go to go! I still have classes! Ja ne!" Suzume said and ran away, fast.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and turned around. I sighed.  
  
"It's great," Kenshin suddenly said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"It must be great to receive a love letter, Kamiya." Kenshin said.  
  
"Yup, it's great, but annoying too."  
  
"Hmm? Nande sou?"  
  
"I have to figure it out who he or she is! I don't have enough clues, but I will stop if it's a 'she'!" I said, but not really offending lesbians. Oh, I have tons of friends who are girls that happened to be lesbians, but I'm not one of them! But I still respect them! ^_^  
  
"It's your own fault." Kenshin said, looking away.  
  
"Eh?? Why did it become my fault? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"It's because you're so attractive, so you have admirers from both genders." Kenshin whispered, not looking at me.  
  
I stared at him, speechless again. "Ah..."  
  
"Never mind me." Kenshin said and looked at the Rijichou making her way to the stage.  
  
I pouted slightly and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well then, let's start the practice!" Rijichou exclaimed.  
  
I heard the music start, and I looked at the people in front of me. Suddenly, I felt something warm at the back of my hand. I took a glance at my hand and saw Kenshin's right hand hitting PURPOSELY at my hand. I looked at him.  
  
Kenshin looked at me too, and then turned away again. He lifted his right hand, waiting for my left hand to occupy the space on the open palm.  
  
I noticed that Kenshin had become slightly pink, but maybe I was just seeing things. This is only a practice, and we must hold hands because we are 'partners'!  
  
I lifted my left hand slowly, and held Kenshin's hand. It really felt warm, and I squeezed it gently.  
  
Kenshin gasped a little, but then focused at the sky.  
  
I smiled a bit. "Well... I'm only a bridge... This is the last thing I would ever receive from Kenshin, the boy whom I am crossing to my best friend, Megumi-chan." I thought and got ready to walk when Rijichou called our country.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I purchased 'Pepsi Blue' at the convenient store at my way back home, with Misao-chan beside me, not to mention.  
  
"Let's seat here." Misao said and sat on the vacant bench, trying to open the seal of the Lay's.  
  
I sat beside Misao-chan and drank the fizzy drink. I went silent, thinking about the person who sent me the letter.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan." Misao called.  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"Aren't you affected?"  
  
"Affected on what?"  
  
"The rumors about you..."  
  
"RUMORS????!!!" I exclaimed, standing up and staring wide-eyed at Misao- chan. "What rumors?"  
  
"There is a rumor...that Himura is your 'official' boyfriend already." Misao said.  
  
My mouth fell open. I sat down calmly and drank some Pepsi blue. "It IS not true. You know that. And if it was true, you'll be the first one to know. Besides, I can't have Himura as my 'bf' because he is Megumi's soon-to-be- lover." I said, explaining to her that I am only a bridge.  
  
"But it's dangerous, Kaoru-chan..." Misao said, taking a bite on one chip.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Being a bridge? Aren't you worried? There's a possibility that...you ARE the one who's going to be in love with Himura you're crossing to Megumi- chan, and Himura can be in love with you, too, but you don't want to hurt the feelings of your best friend..." Misao said, really worried.  
  
My eyes widened then sighed. "I know..." I just whispered.  
  
I know it...but why did I became a bridge...?  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Hullo! ^_^ Konnichiwa! Hanaseyou! (Hello in Korean form) Took a long time to update? Gomen!!! ^________-^ we went on vacation so...Hehehe...  
  
Bye!! ^_________-- 


	6. Nearly broken

Chapter 6: Nearly broken...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I walked towards the school next day, worrying about the rumors spreading about US. It's not true. It ISN'T true! I walked inside the classroom and when I saw Megumi facing me, I shivered like ice. I've forgotten about her.  
  
What if Megumi hears about the rumors and gossips spreading? Would she hate me? Would it cause us not to be best friends anymore?  
  
No, I don't want to end our friendship in just a silly rumor. Should I avoid Himura...even though it's against my will?  
  
Against my will? Does it mean...I want...I want--  
  
I want him...?  
  
I approached my seat slowly and sat slowly too. I was silent, and I bit my lips from asking Megumi-chan if she heard about the rumors.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise, and I stopped breathing. Yup, I was exaggerating. ^_^  
  
"Hai, Megumi-chan?" I asked and turned to face her with my fake smile.  
  
"A-no... Do you extra 'Oslo' paper? I've ran out of it, and I don't have one for our Art project!!" Megumi hollered.  
  
I sighed. That was it. I was expecting too much drama! I nodded in response, and look for the Oslo papers piled up in a plastic bag inside my bag.  
  
Time passed, and it was Art class.  
  
I used too much paste and it became sticky on my hands. I went over to the bathroom to wash my messy hands full of paste.  
  
"Konnichiwa! (Hello)" Megumi exclaimed, happy that I was there at the bathroom.  
  
I smiled nervously. "K-Konnichiwa..."  
  
"What happened to the both of you yesterday, Kaoru-chan?" Megumi whispered.  
  
I blinked. "Betsuni! (Nothing!) We just practiced and practiced..." I said in return.  
  
"Did you hold each others hands?" Megumi said with her almost 'evil' smile.  
  
I cleared the lump in my throat and smiled a fake smile. "Uh...no."  
  
Liar!  
  
"WHOO! That's a lie! You really want to hold hands with Himura-kun, right, Kaoru-chan??" Megumi exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Masaka! (No way!)" I said softly while giggling, even though it's not really funny at all.  
  
Megumi shook her hands with water and started sprinkling water all over my skirt. "Lie! Lie! Lie!"  
  
"So that's what you want, ey???" I exclaimed. I shook my hands and sprinkled water all over her skirt too.  
  
We laughed and laughed, not realizing that we were in such mess!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"What were you two girls doing at the washing area???!!" our teacher-in- charge exclaimed angrily at us. She was at rage and was red all over her face, seeing our skirts and vest all wet.  
  
"She's so red like a tomato!" Megumi whispered to me.  
  
I laughed softly.  
  
"What are you two girls laughing at??"  
  
"Nothing to make you angry, sensei!" Megumi said.  
  
"What were you doing outside?" the sensei asked.  
  
"Some spoiled kids sprinkled our skirts with water." Megumi lied.  
  
I just stared at Megumi then to our sensei. To tell you the truth, it was hard for me to tell a lie to a teacher because I respect them.  
  
The sensei was convinced. "Well, okay. Just avoid unnecessary mess next time!"  
  
Megumi and I sighed deeply.  
  
"That was a close call," I murmured.  
  
"Yup." Megumi said and grabbed her notebook to write down some notes written on the board.  
  
I did the same too and glanced at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled at me and laughed.  
  
I pouted playfully, knowing that we were telling lies at the teacher. I smiled, and then took my eyes off him. I hid my face from him because I was starting to blush, I could feel it...  
  
It was dismissal time, thank God it's Friday.  
  
I threw my bag on the bed and went straight for the computer. I typed some sentences to finish a chapter in Love in Spring. (Anyways, that story is a true story too. Let me explain later. ^_^)  
  
I connected to the Internet, and I read some reviews in my inbox in my mail. They were encouraging me to continue, and I was really grateful that people are reading my story, and I'm happy that they are happy just reading my little fan fiction.  
  
The computer has been on for two hours, and I shut it down. When I started changing to my normal clothes, the phone suddenly rang. I ran to it and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Ah... Kaoru...Kamiya?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Who is this?"  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Oh... Wait a sec." I said and continued changing to my home clothes. I picked up the phone again and took a deep breath. "Nani? (What)"  
  
"I just want to ask...what is the favorite color and favorite cartoon character of Takani-san...?" Kenshin said softly, almost a whisper.  
  
My heart nearly broke.  
  
Why would it be broken? We are not meant for each other, and I don't have the Magna Carta to fall in love with Himura. Still...I couldn't help myself...  
  
"A-no... Megumi-chan?" I asked. (A-no and E-to are the same as "Um...")  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well...her favorite color is violet...and Hello Kitty." I whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh. Got that right. Say, what's your favorite color and cartoon character?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Why are you asking?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just curious."  
  
"Well...it's light blue."  
  
"Light blue? It suits you."  
  
"Honto ni? (Really?) Arigatoo..."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"A-no... I'm not really interested in American cartoons... Ahahaha..."  
  
"Really? You love Japanese animation?"  
  
"Ah...yup."  
  
"Which anime?"  
  
"Plenty. But right now, it's RK."  
  
"RK?" (RK- Rurouni Kenshin! ^_^)  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, I got it."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, got to go. Ja na." Kenshin said and hung on the phone.  
  
That was quite an interview, and I lied on the bed and squeezed my pillow, thinking it was HIM I was hugging. Come to think of it, am I not even allowed to embrace him in seconds...or say my feelings...?  
  
Wakaranai... (I don't know)  
  
I still don't know my feelings for him... Perhaps... I'm just infatuated in him...  
  
"Kenshin..." I whispered, not knowing I've spoken his sacred first name. Before drifting to sleep, the phone rang again.  
  
I was instantly on my feet and picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Moshi-moshi... Is Kaoru-san there?"  
  
I blinked and tried to know whose voice was it. "Speaking. May I know who is calling?" I asked.  
  
"Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
"Ah! Yukishiro-san!"  
  
"Ah...call me Enishi-kun. I like it that way."  
  
"Ah... Enishi-kun." I whispered a sacred first name again. His voice was gentle and soft that I can hardly hear him. "Why did you call?"  
  
"I just want to chitchat with you. It's boring out here, you know." Enishi said.  
  
I giggled softly. "Really? It's kind of boring here too."  
  
"Kaoru-san?"  
  
"You can call me Kaoru, if you want...to be fair." I said.  
  
"Kaoru. Ok."  
  
I laughed. I have never been this comfortable while talking to a boy.  
  
"You want to go out with me?"  
  
I gasped and blushed crimson. "Eh...? Go out...?"  
  
"Yup. We can stroll around some parks...or go around Ikebukuro." Enishi said.  
  
I blushed crimson, thinking if it was healthy to blush that much! "I- Ikebukuro?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"Mochiron desu! Where would we meet?" I asked.  
  
"I'll just go to your house to pick you up...right now." Enishi said.  
  
"Right now?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Look outside your window." Enishi said, laughing.  
  
My eyes widened in confusion. I spread the curtains away and looked outside my bedroom window and saw Enishi outside the gate, glancing up at me.  
  
Enishi was wearing a red polo shirt and underneath it was a white t-shirt. He looked...somehow...beautiful. A bishounen...perhaps? He was holding his cell phone near his right ear and was grinning at me.  
  
I smiled and laughed. "You're so silly, Enishi-kun." I said. "See you later!" I said and put down the phone. It was okay for me to go out with him, as long as it's not a DATE! I'm just going to date somebody whom I really like or love!! ^_^  
  
After some minutes, I went out of the house and unlocked the gate. I saw Enishi smiling at me. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaoru." Enishi said and smiled.  
  
"All this time, you were here already?" I asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What if I said 'no' to go out with you?"  
  
"I would wait for you here."  
  
I blushed again. "Where are your security guards?"  
  
"I left them at home. I escaped, you know."  
  
"Such bad thing!"  
  
"I couldn't help it!"  
  
I laughed, and then stared at him, dead serious. "This is NOT a date, right?"  
  
Enishi shook his head. "Nope. I'm just bored and I want to stroll around some places with someone. This is not really a date."  
  
"Well, okay... Where would we go first?" I asked eagerly, for I was really bored at home with my parents at their office and me alone.  
  
As we strolled at some places, there are some unlikely things you don't want to encounter. I didn't expect it...but...I was rather happy.  
  
Don't know what I'm saying?  
  
Wait for the next chapter, please.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: Quite a cliffhanger? ^_^ Konnichiwa! Hello! Hullo! Hanaseyou! Magandang araw! Ni-hao! ^_^ They are hello's in Japanese, English, Korean, Tagalog, and Chinese! -____^ 


	7. Best pal!

Chapter 7: Best pal!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa... Feeling better now, but still has the flu. ^_^  
  
I sat on the wooden chair as I watched Enishi buy some food for us to eat. We were at a restaurant of some sort, and we were kind of hungry after we walked several hours.  
  
I unzipped my bag and saw a notepad. "A notepad? I don't remember putting it here..." I whispered to myself and grabbed it. I saw a pen too.  
  
"Hmm... Perhaps my second brother played tricks on me again." I said. I looked out of the transparent window beside me and watched the people walk around, and then my eyes lingered on Enishi Yukishiro. I smiled at myself. Unexpectedly, my mind was filled with the thoughts of being a bridge-- Kenshin, Megumi, and of course the main bridge, me. I frowned and sat up darkly. "AHA!!" I suddenly said and looked at my notepad.  
  
"If I write my problem about being a bridge in fanfiction.net, maybe the people who would read my ficcie would help me solve my problem! De-mo..." I said. I've written the title, "The Bridge" in script.  
  
If I was in an anime show, I would've sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ahahaha... As if they would believe if this really happened to me. They might think I'm just a jerk." I said aloud.  
  
"Who's the jerk?" Enishi suddenly said, putting down the tray of food. He sat on the opposite side.  
  
I sat up suddenly and gulped. "Uh...what did you order??" I asked, hoping to really change the subject.  
  
"Oh? Ah. I've ordered iced tea for you, these really large French fries, and these two cheeseburgers." Enishi said, looking down at the food.  
  
"Yummy." I said absently. "What did you order for your beverage?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, coffee."  
  
"Coffee?! It would stunt your growth!"  
  
"Don't be silly. I've been drinking it since I was five!"  
  
"Really." I said and sighed. I kept the notepad and the pen to start eating one cheeseburger. "Ne, Enishi-kun..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A-no..." I murmured and then laughed.  
  
A smile was forming at Enishi's lips. "What?"  
  
"When you called earlier and when you said that you would pick me up on THAT time, and when I opened the window seeing you with your cell phone near your ears...it was like...um..."  
  
Enishi chuckled. "What? You're really suspense."  
  
I giggled. "Well, it was kind of like in the movies...you know..."  
  
"Ah... That! Well, I really did that on purpose." Enishi said and laughed.  
  
We laughed together, and as usual, silence passed.  
  
Enishi sipped on his coffee. "Can I ask you something...if you don't mind, Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
I nodded as I drank the iced tea in the glass. "Sure."  
  
"Is it true about you...and Himura...going out?" Enishi asked.  
  
My eyes widened. What would I answer him?  
  
I put up my 'image' and smiled at him calmly. "No. It's just a rumor."  
  
"Why did it become a rumor?" Enishi asked, his fingers tracing my jaw line.  
  
I shivered. I didn't know he would go that far. I pulled away from his touch and looked away. "I...I am...the bridge between Himura...and Megumi- chan." I said.  
  
Enishi smiled and his hand withdrew. "I thought it was true. Sorry for touching you. I was just making sure."  
  
I nodded hastily and looked down at my lap.  
  
"No, don't be afraid of me. I won't go that 'far' yet. We're still kids-- that's all." Enishi explained.  
  
A hand suddenly entered in my vision and tilted my head up. "Gomen nasai..." I murmured.  
  
"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I scared you." Enishi said, sipping on the coffee. "Yokatta..." he sighed.  
  
I stared at Enishi. When he asked me those questions and when he touched my jaw line, I wanted to do something dramatic--like slap him, run away, shout at him, or faint. But I didn't do anything. It was too late.  
  
"Let's go." Enishi said, standing up.  
  
I nodded and stood up too.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Enishi said while we were walking towards our own houses. Houses--not homes.  
  
"No, you don't have to." I said.  
  
"But I want to." Enishi said. As I expected, he was stubborn too.  
  
Silence passed.  
  
"A-no...Enishi-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you...always alone at home?"  
  
Enishi sighed and looked at me. "Yup. Always. Parents go to work, and siblings go to their own lives. Sometimes, I regret being the youngest in our family."  
  
I smiled convincingly. "Me too... I seldom see my brothers and my parents." I whispered. We had one thing in common.  
  
We are alone.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Kaoru, you are the first one not to 'expect' something from me, or something like that." Enishi said.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry...I don't understand."  
  
"I mean... I've been dating many girls already but they were all the same. They anted my wealth--no, my parents' wealth, and wants me." Enishi said and forced a smile.  
  
"I didn't know you could be so open to me." I said.  
  
"We're alike, aren't we?" Enishi said. Suddenly, he held my hand that halted me from walking.  
  
My eyes widened and stared at Enishi. "Enishi-kun?"  
  
"What do you think of me, Kaoru?"  
  
I looked at his eyes that seemed to penetrate my soul. "I...I think of you as my...as my..."  
  
Enishi smiled. "Older brother or your best boy pal?"  
  
I nodded, scared of what he would say.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Doushite?" (Why?)  
  
"Himitsu!" Enishi said and smiled. "I have experienced being a bridge too, Kaoru."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You're in love with Himura, right?"  
  
I blushed crimson and shook my head. "N-no... Ah, I don't know!"  
  
"Maybe...just maybe...Himura is in love with you too." Enishi said.  
  
My eyes widened again. I felt a cold breeze and I wanted to do something dramatic again. "It would never happen."  
  
Enishi took a second glance at me, knowing that I was acting a bit odd.  
  
"I wouldn't let it happen. He's the love of my best friend and...our friendship means a lot to me." I said, feeling like a super heroine yet again.  
  
Enishi went silent. He scratched his head.  
  
"I don't what to do... I have never been in this situation before." I whispered.  
  
"Can we...?" Enishi said, looking at me.  
  
I looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Can we go to Shibuya next time?" Enishi asked.  
  
I smiled a bit. "Mmm." I said simply, nodding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I quickly went to the bus stop and looked for a bus. I drank the water in my bottle and waited for the bus. "AAHH!! Where's that damn bus?!" I exclaimed impatiently, knowing that I was late already for class.  
  
Good thing the bus came before I lose my head over it! ^_^  
  
I ran towards the hallway inside school and unlocked my locker. I grabbed the books I needed and rushed towards the classroom. I could hear our sensei already discussing, and I slowly glided towards my desk.  
  
When the sensei wasn't looking, I went quickly to my chair and sat. I sighed deeply.  
  
"Why were you late?" Megumi whispered.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kamiya-san." The sensei said, smiling at me, her eyebrows raised up.  
  
I blushed as my classmates were laughing at me. "O-Ohayo gozaimasu..."  
  
"Can you explain to me why you were late?" the teacher asked, sitting herself on her seat.  
  
I went over to our sensei's desk and looked down on the ground. "I slept in." I whispered, my eyes taking a glance at Enishi, who chuckled softly. I blushed more because of embarrassment.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I... We... My family and I went on a trip to...our province to visit ojii- chan. We arrived at home at 3:00 am." I lied.  
  
I seemed to have convinced the sensei easily, and I didn't know I could be this so tricky. Bad me! Bad! -_-  
  
"Okay... Let's continue our discussion." The sensei said, standing up.  
  
I sighed and went back to my seat.  
  
Megumi giggled and winked at me.  
  
I pouted back, feeling SO embarrassed.  
  
--0O0--  
  
"I'm so full!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"You're always full. You like to eat a lot!" Megumi exclaimed too.  
  
I just laughed.  
  
We three walked inside the classroom and horror struck me.  
  
"KAMIYA AND YUKISHIRO--NEW COUPLE!"  
  
My mouth fell open as I stared at the blackboard. "Who wrote this???" I exclaimed.  
  
My other classmates just giggled.  
  
"MOU!" I exclaimed and pouted. I was going to reach for the eraser, when suddenly I felt chalk dust upon my face. I sneezed.  
  
"Ah bless you."  
  
I looked up and saw Kenshin erasing the BAD writings on the board. I blinked. "Himura?"  
  
"I don't like these writings." Kenshin murmured and sat back to his seat without looking at me after finishing erasing the words.  
  
My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it.  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned back. "Megumi-chan?"  
  
"Kaoru-chan...the bridge." Megumi murmured against my right ear.  
  
I was speechless and I felt tears stinging in my eyes.  
  
Why would I cry?  
  
==========================================================  
  
Author's notes: This is PURELY true; this is not a made-up story. Yup, it seems like a fairy tale or some kind, but then come to think of it...I'm lucky. ^_^  
  
I'll answer some reviews! ^_^  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Koishii Sweet: Hehehe... ^^ Nope, he does not look like Enishi, because he looks better! ^_^  
  
Lendra-chan: Hiya! Thanks for saying it's cute, and your story is cute too! ^_^ This is not really an EnishiXKaoru fic, this is... ^_^ Himitsu! (Secret!)  
  
Victoria: *blushes* Ahahaha! Yup, you got that all right.  
  
Cherry: Ni-hao ma... Thanks for teaching me mandarin! ^_^  
  
Kairi7: I am not mean! *pouts* Hehehe... ^_^ Nope, mine's not messing up! -_^  
  
Wolf Creek: Yup, it seems so strange for me, too. *sighs*  
  
Aphrodite24goddess: Nope, she does not meet Kenshin there. ^_^ Got you all! *bang, bang*  
  
Kenshinobsession: Arigatoo gozaimasu!! *bows repeatedly and is suddenly unconscious on the computer floor*  
  
Moonlight-xxx-sonata, Kenshin's-angel: UH... I know Tagalog very well... *AHEM* Ahahaha! ^_^ Here's what I understand:  
  
Kamusta?: How are you? Magandang araw: Good afternoon. Just the same as Konnichiwa, so it is like HELLO or HI. Magandang Umaga: Good morning.  
  
^_^ don't hate me for this, please!!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
ATTENTION: My life is NOT cute at all! *Sobs* It's pretty miserable, because I have so many problems! But that's over now!  
  
Atashi wa...shiawase! -_^  
  
Bye for now! 


	8. Other part

Chapter 8: Other part...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK! But I'm proud to say it's my own story and my own plot! ^_^ Please don't steal the story! ^_^ Onegai!!!  
  
I sat quietly on my seat. I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked back. It was Misao showing concern in her eyes. I smiled at her and shook my head before she withdrew her hand.  
  
I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me...I don't want anyone to pay attention to me...except for that certain HIM.  
  
Why do I keep thinking about him anyway? I'm just a bridge. An untrustworthy bridge. A lame bridge. A stupid bridge.  
  
...ordinary bridge...  
  
I fidgeted on my seat. I was confused at that time, wondering who was that who wrote that words on the board, why Kenshin erased it and why Megumi reminded me of being a bridge.  
  
I sighed. If everyone just knew the REAL me, they wouldn't have done this to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
The class was agonizing that day and more boring than ever. Good thing, the 5:00 pm bell started ringing and it was time to go.  
  
I grabbed my notebooks and books and put them on my bag.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
I didn't look. "Hmm?"  
  
"A-no...can I come with you?"  
  
I turned around. It was Misao...again. "Nande?" I asked.  
  
Misao smiled at me and looked down on the floor. "I will just come with you until to the locker room." She said.  
  
I sighed. "Why? Do you feel sorry for me?" I asked and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"No! It's just that I...I want to discuss something with you..." Misao whispered.  
  
I looked at Misao and nodded. I put up my 'image' and left the room with her. We went downstairs to the ground floor to change our shoes.  
  
I reached for my shoes and I my eyes drifted at my friend. "Something the matter?" I asked curiously because I saw her face getting redder and redder.  
  
Misao blushed. "A-no sa...E-to... I...I..." she stuttered.  
  
The very thought of it! I would've laughed if Misao's face wasn't so serious! What was she trying to say to me that made her so nervous and stuttered?  
  
"What is it?" I asked, putting my white shoes on the space provided.  
  
"A-no...I... I just love..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love your story!!"  
  
I stared at Misao and began to laugh. I laughed and laughed till I felt tears on my eyes and my stomach hurt slightly.  
  
Misao pouted playfully then laughed with me.  
  
"I thought it was something else" I exclaimed after I stopped laughing, but I was still accompanied by soft giggles.  
  
"What were you thinking? Hidoi!!! (You're so mean!!)" Misao exclaimed.  
  
I shook my head. "Nai, nai. (Nothing!)" I said softly and was finished with a soft chuckle. "Really? What story?"  
  
"You know! The story you wrote in fanfiction.net--the "love in spring"!! I just love the drama--and the one that you said the boy who was the girl's seatmate and became an actor--it's a true story, right?" Misao asked.  
  
I blushed crimson. "H-how did you know?!"  
  
Misao grinned rather 'evilly'. "Don't think I'm not your classmate last year!"  
  
I nodded. "Oh yeah...right."  
  
"The boy was Tsutsui-kun that was your seatmate and was included in some TV program to be a star! I know your story! He was the one who teased you a lot! How come you did not end up with him, even though you really liked him and pretended to hate him?" Misao asked.  
  
"I DID not like him!" I exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. "...and I didn't pretend because I really didn't, after all."  
  
Misao put her shoes back on the space 'provided'. "But you know...I think Tsutsui-kun likes you, too. Everyone likes you, Kaoru-chan." Misao said and grabbed her bag that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Everyone? Well...not really...considering my 'perfect' family." I whispered.  
  
"Well yeah, but think about it. When we were in grade 5, you liked a boy that was 7 years older than you, but you gave up because you think that he only sees you as a child and not worthy enough for him. But you know what? I heard that he was /really/ attracted to you and your innocence and simplicity." Misao explained.  
  
I kept quiet. "I am not good-looking...I know it and you know it."  
  
Misao shook her head. "You are! Why don't you have self-confidence? But even if you're not, you're still cool, have lots of friends and all..." Misao said. "And you didn't know about Tsutsui-kun too, probably. Every girl likes him and he thinks you hate him, so he began helping in some projects, joining some club activities and even in a TV program JUST to impress you and make you his because you were the only one, perhaps, who did not like him. He likes you a lot."  
  
"Don't try to know everything, Misao-chan!" I exclaimed, looking away.  
  
Misao grinned. "All your previous crushes that you gave up liked you back after all!" she exclaimed. "This time...don't let Kenshin go."  
  
My eyes widened. I kept silent.  
  
"I mean...I know how you feel about him...the way you look at him. That's just normal because you are the bridge. A bridge is the one usually closer to the opposite gender that they are 'crossing' to their friends." Misao explained.  
  
"But I can't...I can't just get him! I mean...Megumi-chan is my friend and...Our friendship means a lot...for me." I whispered, taking note that she is not really my best friend.  
  
Misao smiled.  
  
"It's really...normal?" I whispered, feeling a blush form on my face.  
  
"See?" Misao hinted and laughed softly.  
  
I pouted and smiled. "Mou ii!! (That's enough!) Let's go home, shall we?" I said and began walking towards the door.  
  
All Misao said...is it really true?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I stared at the white, empty, cold room of mine, just like my heart. I lied down on the bed and looked at the undecorated ceiling. I grabbed my pillow and squeezed it tightly. I sighed.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the phone ring.  
  
I didn't want to get up yet because I was tired and thinking of many things. But--  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru...? I guess you're not there yet."  
  
Kenshin's voice.  
  
The 'leave a message after the ring tone' was activated. I leaned on the wall as I sat up from my bed and looked at the phone recording the message.  
  
"Listen... There's...good news for you."  
  
I listened intently. "I wonder what it is..."  
  
"Well...I went to the 100 yen shops to buy some gifts and...I brought a small stuffed toy for...Takani-san."  
  
I shut my eyes close. No more, please.  
  
"But I suddenly remembered that you are the one who let me get closer to her, so I brought a gift too...for you." Kenshin said in almost a whisper.  
  
"You don't have to!!" I screamed. Good thing my family wasn't there yet and I could scream whether they like it or not.  
  
"I'll give 'it' to you later when I pass by your home. I'll see you soon." Kenshin said.  
  
My eyes widened and rushed towards the phone to grab it. "Kenshin! You don't have--"  
  
Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut.  
  
I sighed and put the phone back down. He'll be coming any minute now.  
  
Other part of him wanted him to go away o something.  
  
...but the other part of me wants to...want him to...want him to...  
  
...make me happy...?  
  
==========================================================  
  
To be continued... 


	9. I would never forget

Chapter 9: I would never forget...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I've got to make one chapter quickly because I noticed that the last one was a short one, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Gomen nasai.  
  
It was already dark and it was night already. Around 10:00 pm, perhaps?  
  
I went out of my room and checked out one by one the rooms of my two older brothers and my parents. They weren't there, and I didn't need to worry. A couple of times this has happened that they will go back home the next day, leaving me all alone in this house.  
  
Yes, a house.  
  
...not a home...  
  
I went back to my own cold room and slipped under the thick blankets of my bed. My eyes squinted slowly before I heard a doorbell.  
  
"Ah!!"  
  
I bolted right up and remembered Kenshin was coming.  
  
Ding-dong...  
  
Ding-dong...  
  
Ding-dong...  
  
The sound of the doorbell echoed in my mind and inside of me. I felt nervous slightly and gripped tightly on the sheets. I stood up slowly and went downstairs. I grabbed the doorknob gently and turned it.  
  
Before I faced that certain him...  
  
...I wore my 'image'...  
  
I saw Kenshin smiling at me when he realized that I was the one who opened the door for him and I smiled back.  
  
"You were excited about me coming to your house?" Kenshin teased and then was followed with a chuckle.  
  
I giggled but this was far from laughing matter. I didn't know what I would say if he didn't chuckle. "No!" I exclaimed and presented our living room to him. "Come on in."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No, thank you. I just wanted to give this to you-- "  
  
I pushed him 'playfully' inside the house but seriously--I wasn't playing with him. My mind was blank and I just did what my body and mind told me so.  
  
"No, come inside. Please, make yourself at home. I'll just go and grab something to drink." I said and went towards the kitchen. Before I left him, I saw the confused look on his face.  
  
After some minutes, I came back with a nice cold iced tea flavored lemon. I served it on the coffee table in front of him. "You can stay here for a while..." I whispered absently, clutching onto my own glass of beverage.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Where're your parents...and your brothers?" Kenshin asked. (A/N: We always introduce ourselves, about families and hobbies when it's first day of classes.)  
  
I smiled sadly but unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Kamiya?"  
  
"I'm alone here." I murmured as I continued to stare at the legs of the coffee table.  
  
"You? All alone in this big house?" Kenshin said, seating himself beside me on the sofa with a respectable distance.  
  
I nodded. "My mom...usually doesn't come home because she teaches in a school far away from here and so she rented an apartment near the school. My dad is a business man who travels all around the world, negotiating with other businessmen and selling pumps for cars..." I whispered and took a glance at Kenshin to look for a reaction.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "What about your brothers?"  
  
"My first brother already graduated in college and has a job at the call center to earn spending money. He stays with his fiancée for a while and I seldom see him..." I whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh... You're second brother?" Kenshin asked his voice thick with concern and other emotions.  
  
"He's living at my grandparents' house in Okinawa...you know, by the beach. I think he needs to heal something that he has injured." I said.  
  
"When was the last time they came here altogether?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I tilted my head up and looked at the ceiling. "Four weeks or less ago..."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin said quietly and sighed.  
  
Silence fell upon us.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful." I said, looking up at Kenshin's gentle face.  
  
Kenshin glanced up at me and smiled. "Why?"  
  
"I would just make you feel sorry for me. I'm sorry but this doesn't concern you at all, so please, I hope you don't get bothered by my family problems..." I said.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Ah...you just said family problems..."  
  
I looked at him and looked down at the carpet yet again. "I think they hate me."  
  
Kenshin bolted right up in front of me and in a blink of an eye, he was there standing in front of me. "Why so?!"  
  
I didn't know what I should do and how would I react. Would I feel happy because I know he's there for me? Or should I feel scared because he's going to spread these problems of mine to--  
  
"Kamiya."  
  
I stood up in front of him and glared at him. The hatred for my family, the sorrow of being alone, the despair and the longing for love was all poured to Kenshin with one glare.  
  
"If they didn't hate me, why would they leave me alone just like this??!! If they are so busy and couldn't come home for a long time, they would've let me stay at my grandparents' houses!!!!" I exclaimed. I shook my head instantly, smiling at myself like a madwoman.  
  
Kenshin stared at me silently without any reaction at all or an attempt to calm me down.  
  
"No, I remembered... My relatives hated me too! I don't know what I did for them to hate me and ignore me when I needed them most!!!" I shouted as I felt tears stinging on my eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong!!"  
  
I hated the whole world.  
  
I just let my warm tears roll down on my cheeks without really caring at all if Kenshin sees this. It was my first time to release my anger and sorrow to the one whom I care for the most in this time.  
  
I sobbed yet again and tears filled my eyes and streamed down once again. It seemed like forever. I wanted to run away from Kenshin, embarrassed that this cool, calm and problem-free girl in school could be so feeble, weak, and vulnerable.  
  
In other words...  
  
...I was desperate...  
  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand at the back of my neck and an arm slipping around my waist.  
  
My sobs stopped quickly and my eyes widened because of surprise now. My head was resting at the chest of Kenshin Himura who was one of the most good-looking, smart, cool, trustworthy, polite, graceful, charming-- what a woman wants in a man. Why would he hold such a horrible girl that has an outside 'image'?  
  
"Ken--"  
  
"Shh... Don't move." Kenshin whispered enchantingly and gracefully with a warm smile...  
  
I bit my lip and controlled my tears not to stream down suddenly. I breathe on his lovely scent...which he intentionally put it on him. I didn't realize that I had unintentionally spoken his first name.  
  
Kenshin was warm...so warm. It was like a dream...  
  
Yes, probably a dream only...  
  
This was what I've been dreaming for so long... Someone special in my heart, even one of my family members would hug me tightly and comfortingly was always been my dream.  
  
My eyes snapped open when I realized that this may only be a dream. I lifted my arms slowly before my arms encircled his waist and touched his back.  
  
Kenshin sighed deeply and relaxed.  
  
It was not a dream.  
  
My eyes widened and finally realized that this was KENSHIN, the one whom I was crossing to Megumi Takani, who is my best friend!!!!  
  
I made a noise, trying to escape from his strong arms, struggling. I kept moving my arms in an attempt to escape.  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything and his arms still remained in place.  
  
"Let me go!! Kenshin let me go!!" I exclaimed, feeling really desperate.  
  
It took 15 minutes or so before I calmed down and relaxed, but I was still panting and my eyes were still opened wide.  
  
Kenshin pulled me back to his warm embrace and this time, his chin rested on my head. "Please don't move..."  
  
"Why? Why are you...doing this to me?" I asked silently.  
  
No response.  
  
"I am just a bridge, nothing more..." I whispered.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"This time...don't let Kenshin go." Misao said seriously.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I close my eyes tightly and bit my lower lip once again.  
  
"Are you still oblivious until now?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Eh?" I whispered. I opened my eyes slightly.  
  
Kenshin chuckled softly and before letting me go, he embraced me so tightly filled with many unknown emotions.  
  
"I'll give you time to think about what I'm saying..." Kenshin said. "For now, can I stay here a bit to accompany you?"  
  
I stared at him and wiped my tears away. I nodded while I was giggling and felt tears stinging my eyes again. He was not so ordinary, not so typical. He was 'the someone special'.  
  
Normally, when a guy sees a girl crying, he would offer the girl his handkerchief or something then say sweet nothings to her ears until the girl...probably would like him.  
  
But Kenshin was different... He just held me tightly and all problems seem to vanish easily with his gentle, warm smile that had a funny, fuzzy feeling in the stomach and shivers in the spine.  
  
I had these kinds of reaction before...to Tsutsui-kun... So does that mean...?  
  
I...  
  
I...  
  
I like Kenshin...?  
  
"What?" Kenshin suddenly said, ripping out my thoughts.  
  
I shook my head. "Nande mo 'nai..." I whispered and smiled as I felt my eyes were all puffy.  
  
Kenshin smiled back. "I hope you don't forget..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I hope you don't forget this night."  
  
I fell silent.  
  
"Kamiya, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenshin stared at me with a concentrated frown. "Don't forget this night, but don't tell a soul to your friends." He said seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
Kenshin sighed and smiled. "Don't tell anybody. I don't want you to be in trouble just because of me." He said.  
  
I nodded and sat back down on the sofa. I didn't know he liked being secretive, which I am not, but I'll try to.  
  
Minutes passed...  
  
Kenshin looked at the clock and saw it was already 11:30 pm. "Uh-oh."  
  
I looked at the clock too and my expression became bewildered. "Oh! The curfew!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin laughed and left something, the size of the paper bag of BENCH. (^_^) "Here is yours. Well, got to go." Kenshin said and went towards the door.  
  
"Bye!" I said absently but without a smile on my face.  
  
"Ah, by the way...sweet dreams..." Kenshin said with a smile (again) and left the house quickly.  
  
I stared at him and giggled sadly. He was gone now, and I was alone once again. I looked over at the paper bag and became curious of what was inside.  
  
I went over to the paper bag and prepared to open it up.  
  
As I finally released some tapes, I saw the most wonderful gift of all.  
  
==========================================================  
  
TBC... 


	10. Gift

**Chapter 10: Gift**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK!

**Author's notes**: Yay! I'm editing in fanfiction.net, so this chapter looks...more captivatibng than ever, ne?

* * *

**Next day came...  
**  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!!" Megumi suddenly called, catching up at me while I was walking towards the classroom from the kiosk.  
  
I paused and looked at Megumi. There was an obvious happiness written on her face. "What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm so happy, Kaoru-chan!! I can't explain my happiness in words!!" Megumi exclaimed as she giggled and blushed red.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked, a smile forming at the corners of my lips.  
  
"Kenshin gave me a gift last night!!" Megumi exclaimed, giggling and blushing deeper than ever.  
  
"Last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yup! He came over our home last night at **7:30 pm**!" Megumi said and started walking ahead of me.  
  
I walked towards her. "7:30 pm? What did he give?" I asked curious. Then that means...Kenshin made his way to Megumi's house first before mine?  
  
Megumi smiled and searched for something in her secret pocket at the right side of our skirt. She showed me a glass key chain, maybe measured up to 3 inches with designs of Hello Kitty and a background of light violet. "This is so cute!! Maybe he bought this from the 100 yen shop!"  
  
I smiled. "Ah...yeah." I sighed and walked beside Megumi. "Megumi-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think a teddy bear in medium size with a pink color with a ribbon around its neck costs?" I asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why? Did you receive something like that?" Megumi asked, noticing how long my description was.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"From whom?"  
  
I shivered. "From my first brother."  
  
"Ah... I think it costs about...um...maybe **1,000** yen or something? I saw one like that in a Blue Magic store and it's very expensive because it's imported." Megumi explained.  
  
My grip on my bag tightened. "It can't be found in any 100 yen shops?"  
  
"Nope, unless it's small and fake." Megumi said. "Hey! Class is starting! Let's hurry up!" Megumi exclaimed and walked faster.  
  
My eyes widened and looked at the shiny floor below.  
  
**Flashback...  
**  
I released some tapes from the paper bag and there was an opening. I grew curious of what was inside because it was wrapped in a clean brown paper. I lifted the thing up and pressed it lightly. It was soft, and my curiosity grew more.  
  
"I wonder what it is..." I whispered as I calmly released the pink ribbon wrapped around it. I finally released it and reached inside. I touched something fluffy and soft.  
  
Maybe a puppy? No way. It would not breathe and if it was a puppy, it was warm!  
  
I pulled my arms and saw a pink bear in medium size with a ribbon around its neck. "Kawaii..." I whispered and hugged it as I lie down on the sofa. It smelled good, and I hugged it more tightly. I bolted up and looked at the bear. "Hmm... I wonder if this bear can be bought in a 100 yen shop..." I mumbled my voice deep and thick with confusion.  
  
(**A/N**: For those who read Love in Spring: Remember Kenshin's gift to Kaoru back when it was Christmas? I based it on this lovely gift and only changed its color to lavender...)  
  
I locked the main door of the house and also the back door. I went over the kitchen to the ref to grab something to drink. I bent low, searching. I found the iced coffee drink that I bought yesterday and pulled it out of the ref. I poured it on a glass and started making my upstairs, the pink bear hugged tightly with my right arm.  
  
I drank the cold coffee and sat up on my bed. It was so late and I still have classes tomorrow. I turned on the computer and again went in fanfiction.net to read some Naruto, Get Backers, Chobits, Yami no Matsuei and Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan. My eyes grew tired and I shut down the computer.  
  
I almost crawled towards my bed to sleep. I was tired already and it was time to sleep.  
  
_Oyasumi nasai...  
_  
I hugged the bear again and closed my eyes slowly before I drifted to the curtain of dreams...  
  
**End of flashback...**  
  
"Hey slowpoke! We'll be late for class!" Megumi called, giggling.  
  
I tilted my head up and blinked. I ran towards Megumi. "Ah, chotto! Matte yo!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Class was more boring than ever.  
  
GAAHH!!! I screamed inside.  
  
My right elbow rested on the desk and my cheek rested on my palm. It was boring and the sensei was discussing about home economics or something that I already knew.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The whole class glanced up at the visitor.  
  
"Sensei, Yumi-san is here!" my male classmate exclaimed, raising his hand.  
  
The sensei looked over at Yumi. "Ah? What is it?"  
  
"A-no...sensei, Rijichou is calling for the U.N. participants to practice..." Yumi explained.  
  
The sensei fixed her eyeglasses and looked at the whole class. "Whoever are the representatives, go." She said and continued writing something on the board.  
  
I stood up the second Kenshin stood up. I looked at him and he nodded. I went out of the classroom first and Yumi stepped beside me, and I was aware that Kenshin was following us behind our backs.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan?" Yumi whispered.  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"Do you already know the one who gave you the love letter?" Yumi said, straight.  
  
My eyes widened and looked at Yumi in disbelief. "Wha?"  
  
"Ah, I'll go first to the quadrangle. Ja na." Kenshin said and walked away swiftly.  
  
I looked at Kenshin retreating and looked back at my friend. "How did you know?" I whispered, still walking.  
  
Yumi giggled. "Gods, are you already an old timer? You're so forgetful!" Yumi exclaimed and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I intend to forget things so easily... Ah! No, really. How did you know?" I asked, curious.  
  
Yumi sighed and smiled at me. "Suzume is my younger sister for God's sake!! You even visited us one time when I begged you to be my one-day tutor last year!"  
  
I blinked. "Ah, right."  
  
"Besides, I'm noticing that there's someone always calling Suzume at home and I hear always saying, "I know. I'm watching her."" Yumi explained.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Yumi giggled again. "Really, Kaoru-chan! You seem to forget yourself!" she exclaimed. "I can get things out of Suzume easily, because I'm her big sister."  
  
"Then that means...you know who gave me that letter?" I asked, my heart fluttering.  
  
"Mochiron!" Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Himitsu!" (Secret!)  
  
"Eh...really." I said and whispered. I looked around and it seems we already arrive at the quadrangle.  
  
(A/N: For those who understand Tagalog: The expression I used above was really, "Ang labo mo naman o." I use that expression always when they don't tell me their secrets!)  
  
I searched for Kenshin and saw him leaning on the wall, waiting for me. I ran up to him. "Himura! Did you wait long?" I asked.  
  
"Not really." Kenshin said and smiled. He looked away.  
  
I looked at him and blushed. "A-no...arigatoo for the gift." I whispered, and I blushed more.  
  
Kenshin seemed to have gone slightly pick and gave a meaningful cough. "Uh...yeah. Dou itashimashita." Kenshin and was still looking away. Seconds ticked and he looked at me and smiled. "How did you feel when you saw it?"  
  
"I'm awed." I said and giggled, hearing Kenshin chuckle.  
  
"I'm awed too because of your answer." Kenshin said and chuckled again.  
  
I tilted my head up and studied him. I looked pretty small compared to him, because I was at his neck level.  
  
"U.N. participants, please line up according to country." Rijichou announced suddenly.  
  
I looked back and turned to Kenshin. "Let's go," I said, preparing to walk away.  
  
"Sure." Kenshin said and walked ahead of me.  
  
I blinked and walked beside me. "You are not a gentleman, are you? Honestly!"  
  
"Huh? What did I do now?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"How can you let a lady walk behind you when men always say, "girls first"?" I asked, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Well, yes, right...sorry." Kenshin said.  
  
I smiled a saddened smile. Kenshin was acting pretty serious. "Why are you acting so nervous and serious?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Kenshin said, back to his 'cool' personality.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Well...ok, if you say so." I said and walked towards the line.  
  
Minutes passed and it was our turn to walk around the quadrangle from the stage.  
  
"Canada!" Rijichou exclaimed.  
  
We've been practicing this for a long time so I wasn't nervous anymore. I blushed slightly and entwined my fingers with Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin looked at me and smiled, holding my hand tightly.  
  
"Let's practice hard, ok?" I said and looked at the stairs in front of me.  
  
"Ah..." Kenshin said and began walking down the long staircase with me.

* * *

At last, October came in Japan. U.N. was nearing, and I wasn't feeling nervous at all!

* * *

**Author's notes**: Konnichiwa! Sayonara! (What was that?)  
  
**TBC...**


	11. Alone

**Chapter 11: Alone...**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK!  
  
**Author's notes**: Just wanted to remind you...that this story is PURELY true. I did not spice it up, so...just read so you know what I meant by that... wink, wink  
  
**ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS!!!**

**

* * *

**  
"Ouch! You're pinching my skin!"  
  
"Hold still and stop moving like a lunatic!"  
  
"The make up! The make up!"  
  
"Take it easy on my hair, will you?"  
  
"Wow... Kaoru no kirei...!"  
  
I blushed crimson from the compliment. "Uh...thanks." I whispered.  
  
It was already October 24 and the days just passed like seconds. We were inside the classroom, me dressing up in a nice white with pink gown underneath. My girl classmates were also busy giving me make-ups and making my hair pretty like I am not.  
  
I put my stockings-feet inside the shoes that were cute.  
  
"Whoa... It's not like you, Kaoru-chan! Right, Misao-chan?" Megumi asked while giggling, leaning back at the chair and stared at me.  
  
Misao nodded. "It's totally different! Ah! Remember when we were in grade 4?? We almost thought that Kaoru-chan was a tomboy of sort because she acts like a **boy** back there because she played basketball!" she said and laughed.  
  
Megumi laughed rather loudly and I blushed.  
  
"What's wrong with playing basketball??" I exclaimed, pouting.  
  
"Nothing! Everyone changes, Megumi-chan. The old tomboy-like Kaoru-chan is now the 'dainty' beautiful Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Yup." Megumi only said and continued to stare at me.  
  
Misao smiled and winked.  
  
I smiled too and looked around. "Strange... Where's Himura?" I asked the teacher that was fixing my gown.  
  
The sensei looked around and was rather confused. "I didn't notice... Where's Himura??" she asked the class.  
  
"We don't know, sensei!" the class exclaimed.  
  
"I'll look for him. Class, please help Kamiya-san fix herself up." The sensei said and went out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey, look what we got here." Sanosuke suddenly said and stood beside me.  
  
I looked at him. "What?"  
  
Sanosuke smirked then sat beside Megumi and leaned over to her. "Don't you think Kamiya is as beautiful as you are now, Takani? Maybe we can go out together after the U.N..." he whispered teasingly, a wild grin on his face.  
  
Megumi pushed Sanosuke playfully. "Shut up! And who told you to seat beside me?!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
I giggled and saw Enishi walking towards me. "Oh, hi, Enishi."  
  
Enishi offered his arm. "May I be your escort, Kaoru-hime (Princess Kaoru)?" he asked with a smile.  
  
I gladly accepted his arm and looked at him. "Enishi...thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Ah...that one."  
  
"I really appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it. Hey, we still haven't gone yet to Shibuya! Let's go next time, ok?"  
  
"This time with your bodyguards?"  
  
"Aw, they're not so many at all, you know."  
  
I giggled. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" a voice suddenly said, making a noise at the doorway.  
  
I perked up when I heard 'that' voice. "Himura?" I called out.  
  
"Ah...here you are already, Kami--"Kenshin said incompletely.  
  
I stared at him and wondered why he stopped talking suddenly. There he was, in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes as if he was surprised.  
  
I felt a slight nudge and looked up at Enishi. He smiled at me and released my arm that was around his.  
  
"Well, look what we've got here!" Sanosuke suddenly said, breaking the thick tension and silence by distracting Kenshin. He put his arms around Kenshin's nape and laughed hysterically. "Why were you late? Still acting cool, ne?"  
  
"Eh..." Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
I sighed. "Well, are you ready? I feel kind of nervous, though..." I whispered to Kenshin and my other classmates.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll win!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"I hope so." I whispered.  
  
Megumi grinned. "Good luck, Kaoru-chan." She said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ah, by the way, where's sensei?" Kenshin asked, looking around the classroom. "It's unusual that you all are so noisy if sensei's here..."  
  
"Sou ka!" Misao exclaimed suddenly. "Sensei was looking for you!"  
  
"Yup and it's your entire fault, Kenshin!" Sanosuke said and leaned against Megumi. "What do you say? Still go for the day after this event?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled. "You still haven't asked me yet-- seriously! Stop bugging me, please!" she exclaimed. She glanced up at Kenshin.  
  
I giggled quietly. Megumi was so desperate of Kenshin that she wants 'him' to get jealous over Sanosuke!  
  
"Well then..." Sanosuke sighed. He walked toward me and put his hands at the either side of his pockets and smiled at me, obviously seducing me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, gulping when he neared his face on mine.  
  
"Kamiya, can I ask you to go out with me--seriously?" Sanosuke asked in a low, deep tone.  
  
"I... Well..."  
  
"After this event, I'll treat you," Sanosuke said, holding my hands and squeezing them playfully.  
  
"Sano...?" I asked, my face flushed. I noticed that the whole class was staring at us.  
  
"Don't listen to that jerk, Kaoru-chan." Megumi said and laughed.  
  
"Yup! Don't listen to that jerk!" Misao exclaimed too.  
  
"Are you my second voice?" Megumi asked.  
  
"No, not really!" Misao exclaimed while shaking her head.  
  
Sanosuke smirked then leaned against me and whispered to my ear, "I swear it will be one of the experiences you'll never forget..." he whispered.  
  
I almost laughed because his breath was tickling my right ear. But I didn't know if I had to laugh at this matter. I didn't know if he was joking or not.  
  
Suddenly, I heard Sanosuke wince. I looked at him and saw a hand at Sano's shoulder.  
  
"Itai! Itai!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"Stop joking around, Sano." A low voice said seriously.  
  
My eyes narrowed slightly and saw it was Kenshin's hand gripping at Sanosuke's shoulder tightly. It seems he was angry or something, but I didn't know.  
  
"W-W-W-W-Wakatta!" Sanosuke exclaimed, pushing away the hand of Kenshin. "Fine! She's all yours, Kenshin!"  
  
I stared at the two. They were best friends and I will never get in their way--ever! "Sanosuke! How dare you say that! I'm not merchandise, you see. I have no price tag at all." I said confidently, patting my chest.  
  
The whole class laughed.  
  
"Kaoru-san's right! Can't you see she has no price tag at all?" Tae butted in.  
  
"Yeah! Are you blind or something, Sagara??" other girls exclaimed while giggling. Obviously, they also had a crush on that playboy Sano.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Sanosuke whispered, embarrassed. "Perhaps I will just have to try convincing Makimachi."  
  
Misao's eyes widened and shook her head. "So much I want someone to ask me out on a date, I wouldn't want to go out with you!!!" Misao exclaimed. "Just go out with Tae-chan!"  
  
Sanosuke stared at Tae while Tae's face was flushed.  
  
"I'll get you for this later, Misao-chan." Tae said, giving Misao a deadly glare before hiding at the back of Megumi for 'protection' from the playboy predator.  
  
"Scaredy-cat." Megumi teased.  
  
"I am not." Tae said and pouted.  
  
Misao just laughed.  
  
"Tsk! whom should I go out with? I'm never out of girls before." Sanosuke said. "Girls today are tough..."  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed and so did my other female classmates.  
  
The whole class was filled with giggles and chuckles.  
  
"Ok, class! Is Himura-san already here?" the sensei suddenly said.  
  
"Hai, sensei!!" we exclaimed.  
  
The sensei fixed her intent stare at the two of us--Kenshin and I. A smile formed at her lips. "You two look lovely being together in real life-- actually." She whispered.  
  
I blushed instantly and Kenshin just chuckle. I stole glances at Megumi and saw she frowned.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well, it's time." The sensei said and stepped out of the classroom. "Class, follow me."  
  
"Aw...! Sensei, we're not children anymore! We can do what we want now!" the entire class exclaimed.  
  
"Why? I've always wanted to teach in a kindergarten class...but too bad, this is my 'level'..." the sensei said and laughed.  
  
"Aw...!"  
  
I felt my heartbeat go faster than usual. I was sweating and my hands trembled.  
  
"Feeling nervous?" Kenshin suddenly murmured while the whole class wasn't looking at us because they were still having fun with our sensei.  
  
I nodded quickly and swallowed hard. "This is the first time I've been entered in a contest...or something like that."  
  
"But this is no contest. This is just done to represent some countries that are our allies." Kenshin said and flashed a sweet, encouraging smile at me.  
  
"I know...but this is a contest...or something! Listen, they will announce who are the Miss and Mister U.N. and the country that has the most wonderful costume!" I whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Of course I believe you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't believe me?" Kenshin teased.  
  
I smiled. "Let's not go back there, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Kenshin and I went towards the stage and lined up.  
  
I took a deep breath. I watched as the other students gathered up to watch us all. I saw Rijichou at the center of the stage and I took a really deep breath.  
  
This will be over soon. This will be over soon. This will be over soon.  
  
I chanted those words in my mind and they mad me feel confident slightly.  
  
"Everyone, may I present to you, the candidates for the United Nations!!!" Rijichou exclaimed, presenting us.  
  
Loud claps, howls, and screams in a high-pitched, girlish tone were heard.  
  
Minutes passed and it was finally our time.  
  
I felt a gentle squeeze on my right hand and I glanced up at my partner. He was smiling, and that made me feel more confident.  
  
"Canada!!!"  
  
My feet moved down the staircase as I smiled at the audiences. Yes, my nervousness was gone, and it didn't matter to me anymore if I win or not.  
  
I felt proud of myself...  
  
...proud that I could be this strong...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I put on my ordinary clothes. I put on my white with blue rubber shoes and tied the ties to a knot. I sighed.  
  
"1st runner up is still nice." I whispered.  
  
I looked at the window and the outside. The sun was already down, ready for the night and everybody had gone home--well, maybe.  
  
I folded the nice gown neatly and placed it in my paper bag. I combed my long hair and tied it to 'pigtails'. I opened my bag and looked for something. I found my small mp3 player and played it when I already put the earphones outside my ears.  
  
_ Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai  
  
Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari  
  
Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru  
  
Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_  
  
I stood up and prepared to leave. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the changing room. "Yes?"  
  
The door opened slowly. "It's me...Himura." the voice said and saw Kenshin standing there with his bag hooked over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, lifting up my bag and paper bag.  
  
"I'm sorry...that we're only 1st runner up." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Why do you need to be sorry? It's not your fault."  
  
Kenshin looked at me suddenly.  
  
"We aren't just good enough," I whispered and shook my head. "I've already forgotten about it." I said and walked past by him. Unfortunately, my walks were halted by the hand that was holding my right arm. I turned around slowly. "What?"  
  
Kenshin fell silent and let go of my arm. He looked at the window. "It's night already. It's dangerous for a girl to walk home alone, right?"  
  
I blinked and stared at him. "Eh...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I didn't notice that I was already walking with him towards my house. I was still listening to the mp3s but I lowered the volume--in case Kenshin speaks up.  
  
"Ah, Kamiya." Kenshin said suddenly and stopped walking.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at his watch. "It's only 8:15 pm. Can we go eat and drink first?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"But, I'm going home." I said, looking for a bus.  
  
"It's still a long way. Let's relax first." Kenshin said.  
  
I didn't speak.  
  
"Don't worry, it's my treat." Kenshin said and walked ahead of me.  
  
I followed him behind and looked around the surroundings. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Let's be social." Kenshin said with a smile. "Care for Starbucks coffee?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked, blinking.  
  
"It's too expensive!" I exclaimed, looking away. I took out my wallet. "Er... I only got two 100 yen coins and one 500 yen coins..." I thought and sighed. "It's because of my parents! Maybe I should check out the mailbox later to see if they already sent the money to me..."  
  
Kenshin laughed suddenly that rather annoyed me.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" I asked.  
  
"As I said, it will be my treat. Don't worry, I understand." Kenshin said and walked away still laughing.  
  
I stared at him and blinked many times. "Wha? What did he meant by that?" I asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I lied on the sofa flatly with my left arm over my forehead. "Thank God I'm back here already..." I said to no one in particular. My eyes were half- lidded and were almost closed, when the phone rang suddenly. My hands crawled towards the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Yo, Kamiya."  
  
"What now, Himura? I'm tired already!"  
  
"Can I come there tomorrow?"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Whoa...really?"  
  
"But if you're after my parents' money and fortune, I will not entertain your expectations. You go talk to them." I said tiredly.  
  
"You sound really tired... You alright?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"What if I go there and take care of you?"  
  
"Uh...no thanks. It's pretty dangerous."  
  
"You're afraid of me?"  
  
"Not really...well, sort of."  
  
"Okay... Well, I'll come there tomorrow at 9:00 am. Ja na." Kenshin said and the usual hung up.  
  
I put down the phone and sighed. I closed my eyes waiting for the curtain of dreams fall down on me.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
My eyes snapped open when I heard the phone ring. I shook my head.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Ah, are you all right there alone, dear?" Mama asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sound not okay."  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Well, all right. I've just called you up because I want to tell you that your father is coming home tomorrow, so I contacted your two brothers to go back there. I want you to prepare your otousan's bedroom, as well as our bedrooms."  
  
"Papa's coming home? Where did he go to, actually?"  
  
"In France. The Money God is coming back to us, dear."  
  
"I don't care about money."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Go to sleep, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"I will if I put down the phone already."  
  
"Ah...sure. Yes. Your right... Good night." Mama's voice faded slowly and she put the phone down as I put mine down.  
  
I lied on the sofa again and looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I know I've hurt my own mother the way she and all of them hurts me. It's only fair.  
  
Revenge is sweet.  
  
I am all alone...  
  
Forever would be alone...  
  
"Tomorrow..." I whispered. I've always been alone ever since I was in grade 5. I hated my family but then I must thank them too. If only they will not come home...they must be home always! They must not go anywhere without each of us...  
  
"Should I hold great hatred to them?" I asked myself and slowly closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
I wish the world will end tomorrow.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
I don't know. I am not a psychic.  
  
Only Kami-sama knows...

* * *

TBC... 


	12. Regrets

**Chapter 12: Regrets...**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

* * *

Everything was bright when I opened my eyes. I sat up slowly and yawned. I stretched then looked around. I was still in the living room and I saw still in my clothes from yesterday.  
  
"I fell asleep in here...I didn't notice." I whispered to myself and stood up slowly. I made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink.  
  
_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.  
_  
I heard the sound and looked up at the wall clock. "It's still 7:35 am... So early!" I exclaimed. I stretched again and opened the refrigerator. "Hmm..." I mumbled as I looked inside. I took out the frozen meat-- particularly ham and took out two eggs. I grabbed the pan and turned on the gas underneath the stove. Typical breakfast.  
  
"Kenshin is coming later...and my family is coming, too. If they saw Kenshin with me, would they think the other way around?" I asked myself as I cooked the meat and the eggs in another pan. As soon as I was done, I searched for some bread and saw it inside the ref. I toasted some slices of bread and I went upstairs.  
  
"Aw... I feel awful... These clothes are so fitted and are so hot." I said and began taking off my blouse as I entered in my room. I took a deep breath when I released the blouse and started taking off my skirt.  
  
"I wonder...what would Kenshin do here? Just talk? Why doesn't he talk with someone like Sanosuke or Megumi-chan? Why must I be the one?" I asked as I stepped inside my own bathroom and prepared the shower room.  
  
I felt the cold water hugging my bare skin. "I also feel this awful headache... What's happening to me...?" I whispered. "I don't remember being drugged, being hit on the head, or being drunk yesterday..."  
  
I was done in showering and changed to more comfortable clothes and went downstairs. I prepared hot cocoa and sat on the seat when all was ready.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" I exclaimed and ate quietly.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
I shrugged quickly and gulped. I stood up and reached for the phone. "Moshi- moshi, Kamiya residence." I said and took note of the 'Kamiya residence' that was the first time I said it when speaking at the phone.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, it's mama."  
  
I took a deep breath then sighed. "What?"  
  
"Ah...we're almost there. I'm in the airport and I'm still waiting for your papa to come. You first brother will be there after we came and your second brother maybe is already there." Mama said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Can I eat now, mama?"  
  
"Ah...sure, you can. Bye, see you later."  
  
"Bye." I said and put down the phone. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't know why I did that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I tied my hair in a ponytail way. It was 8:50 exact and Kenshin would be soon coming over. I sighed again as I slumped on the sofa. I played with my light blue blouse as I waited.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
I bolted up quickly and went towards the door. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Guess who." The familiar voice said.  
  
I fell silent for a while then took a deep breath and opened the main door. My eyes widened.  
  
"Hi. Long time no see."  
  
I could only smile. "Onii-chan."  
  
My second brother looked confused because of my reaction. "Hmm? You don't look happy to see me."  
  
I shook my head slowly and saw my brother open his arms. I hugged him tightly like he was my long lost father or something. "I missed you." I mumbled.  
  
"Same here." he said while he ruffled my hair then let go of me. "How much do you miss me?"  
  
"I can't explain. Well, what are you still doing, onii-chan? Come on in." I said and walked aside to let him in.  
  
My brother smiled at me and looked around the house. "I can't believe I'm in Tokyo now. It's so boring in Okinawa." He explained as he sat on the sofa.  
  
I stared at my second brother. He was so handsome because he had the looks of my mother who had a gentle face and when he was still studying at Seirin University, he had half of the female population in the university in love with him. He is truly fascinating and magnificent. He was not only good- looking but intelligent too, for he was the valedictorian in his last year of high school. He had this cool and almost cold expression to others that made them swoon over him but when it comes to me and my family, he's just like any other normal boy. I once thought that I was in love with my second brother, but when I thought clearly, he was not my love and it was _forbidden.  
_  
Now that I can see my beautiful brother, I saw some changes. He had grown taller, developed his athletic body, and he had this masculine charm. It's good to have him back.  
  
"Care for something to drink?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll do that. I'm not a visitor, you know. I live in this house, too."  
  
"Sou (Oh)." I said and smiled at my second brother. I felt happy because he was like me in a different way. I enjoyed his company years ago and I don't know if I still feel that happiness when I'm with my brother.  
  
My brother smiled at me and stood up. "What's my name, Kao-chan?"  
  
I blinked and wondered why he was asking that. "Why are you suddenly asking me that?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that you would hate all of us and forget our names."  
  
I stared at him and kept quiet. After some seconds I said, "Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi, my second brother, just smiled. "Yokatta." He whispered. "You truly hate us, right?"  
  
"Why are you asking?" I asked.  
  
"You were always left alone in this big house. If it weren't for my injury, I--"  
  
"Let's not talk about that now." I interrupted.  
  
"Oh, okay." Aoshi said and kept quiet. "I wonder what time onii-san (our first brother) will come...also otousan and okaasan?" he said to himself. He stared at me suddenly.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked, turning on the electric fan.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Well, my friend said he will come here, but since I don't want to interrupt 'our' family reunion, I better entertain him outside our house." I explained and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Hmm? Who's your friend?" Aoshi asked aloud, approaching the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked, feeling my blood rush to my face.  
  
Aoshi smiled at me. "I just wanted to know if my little sister has a boyfriend already." He said, teasing me.  
  
"No!!" I exclaimed, standing up from the sofa. "I don't have one and I'm too young to have one!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Aoshi said coolly as he lifted his hands to brush away some stray hairs from his gentle face.  
  
"Mou! Do you really want me to get mad at you?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
Aoshi chuckled softly. "Same as always, Kao-chan."  
  
I pouted then heard the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Maybe it's your friend." Aoshi said and walked pass by me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, following him behind.  
  
"I'll greet him and make friends with my little sister's boyfriend." Aoshi teased and held the doorknob.  
  
"Wha! Onii-chan, onegai!!" I exclaimed, stopping him by grabbing arm. But I was too late because he already opened the door.  
  
Silence came...  
  
I peeked at the door and saw Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise. "Ah... Excuse me," I said as I pushed my brother at the side. "A-no...come in, Himura." I said and let Kenshin in.  
  
Kenshin stared at me and his stare was placed on Aoshi with suspicion.  
  
"Hmm? So, kid, what's your name?" Aoshi asked, sitting himself at the sofa that was at the opposite side of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin, it is." Kenshin said and smiled slightly.  
  
"So Kao-chan is using your surname...interesting." he mumbled. Aoshi studied Kenshin then looked at me. "How are you treating my little sister?"  
  
"_Little_ sister?" Kenshin repeated, surprised. "Ah...well, I guess."  
  
Aoshi smirked slightly. "That's good."  
  
"Yame nasai, onii-chan!!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi kept quiet then stood up, making his way to the kitchen again. "Okay, I'll stay out of your love life for now." He mumbled and continued searching for something in the refrigerator.  
  
I sighed and looked at Kenshin. I sat at where my brother was sitting at earlier. "A-no... Gomen nasai for my onii-chan. He's just like that and all."  
  
Kenshin blinked and smiled. "I didn't know he was your brother. The first or the second, though?" he asked.  
  
"Second," I said and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about him. He's like that when he's at 'home' but when he's outside; he's so cold and 'cool' as the others say..." I whispered. "By the way, his name is Aoshi."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin sighed. "He looks very much like you." He complimented.  
  
"Of course. He's my onii-chan. He would never be my brother if he does not look a teeny bit like me at all..." I said and leaned on the sofa. "A- no...can we go outside? My family is coming home today and I don't feel like you meeting them yet. They might think the other way around."  
  
"Oh, you're scared that they'll think of us as having a relationship?" Kenshin asked while laughing.  
  
"Hai!!" I exclaimed and stood up. I opened the door. "Let's go?"  
  
"Ah." Kenshin said. "We'll be going now. Nice meeting you, Aoshi-san." Kenshin said as he stepped outside the house.  
  
"See you later, onii-chan. Just tell the others where I'm off to. I'll be back soon." I said and smiled as I closed the door while laughing because I saw the confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, where should we go?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"A-no...I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." I whispered, becoming serious in a second.  
  
Kenshin blinked then smiled warmly at me. "We can go to the park then. It's still morning so it's still peaceful there." He explained.  
  
I nodded. "Yes...good idea." I just said and just followed him in front of me.  
  
We were walking towards the nearest park in maybe about 5 minutes or so.  
  
I glanced up at Kenshin down to his moving feet and up to his head. "A- no...can I ask you something, Himura?"  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked, still waking straight towards the park.  
  
I could see the outline of park already. "You don't have to answer this silly question of mine. Ah...why were surprised when you saw onii-chan?"  
  
Kenshin fell silent after I asked him that question.  
  
I looked down on the ground where we're walking on. I shouldn't have asked that. He'll look suspicious and ask me why or he'll say to me that it's none of my business. But what if he was astonished by my brother's beauty? Oh God.  
  
Who knows...Kenshin could be a **fag**. Well, it's not really surprising because I heard there were guys in Aoshi's new school and the ol' University that were either straight or discreet that were in love with him too. I remembered when I was in grade four; girls and boys always called my brother at the phone. He is lucky to have many admirers, though.  
  
Kenshin could be a discreet guy, I don't know. Oh, poor Megumi-chan if it's true, because Kenshin's a--  
  
"I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
My thoughts were ripped instantly. My eyes widened and I blinked. "Wha?"  
  
Kenshin looked at me and smiled teasingly. "Ithoughtthatyouwerehavingamaninyourhouseotherthanme. (1)" He said in one breath and walked quickly towards the park.  
  
"Eh??? What did you say? You talk so quickly! What do you mean by that?" I asked, catching up with him.  
  
"Forget it." Kenshin said with a sigh and sat on one of the benches.  
  
I sat beside him and looked at my feet that looked interesting enough to stare at. I didn't know what he meant by that and I didn't know what he said. (Now I know...)  
  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kenshin asked, relaxing.  
  
"Ah, that." I said and my face lightened up. "A-no... Um... It's about Megumi-chan, you, and me." I whispered.  
  
"What about us?" Kenshin asked, staring at me.  
  
"A-no...I hope you still remember that I'm just a bridge..." I said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Kenshin blinked then stiffened. "Of course I remember. Why are you suddenly saying that?"  
  
"I'm scared, Himura..."  
  
"What? Why are you scared?"  
  
"If you just saw Megumi-chan's frown and glare when you saved me from Sano, I became scared. I understand her, Himura. She's jealous..." I explained, blood rushing to my face again.  
  
"Why should she be jealous? Any other boy would stop Sano doing that to you." Kenshin said and looked at away from me.  
  
"I understand her! I think...we should remain classmates only." I said and leaned on the bench.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kenshin asked seriously, his voice deep and low, almost growling.  
  
I felt the late morning breeze upon my face and it blew my hair back. "I think...we should be distant friends. I don't want to hurt Megumi-chan. When I presented to her that I'll be the bridge for the two of you, she was full of worry because she said you might like me instead."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You don't like me, right?" I asked Kenshin in a whisper, regretting that I asked that. I didn't want an answer, too.  
  
Kenshin kept quiet and I noticed that his knuckles were going white and he was biting his lower lip too.  
  
"I mean...okay, we can be friends, but not more than friends. I'm saying this now because there's a tendency that--"  
  
"I don't like Takani."  
  
**Period.**  
  
"Eh...?" I asked, not believing what my ears had heard.  
  
_Kaoru no baka.  
_  
"I don't like Takani." Kenshin said in finality. His expression was akin when he said 'that' twice.  
  
"There's no way you can't like her! She's beautiful, graceful, smart and witty! She's also...problem-free." I explained.  
  
Kenshin stared at me. "Remember when I called you up and you began chatting about Takani?" he asked.  
  
I stared at him too and was silent. Fortunately, I recalled.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
"So, what are we going to talk about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well... Do you know Takani Megumi who is our classmate?" I asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
"She's witty and fun to be with."  
  
"Uh...and so?"  
  
"You're going to be her lover." I said simply.  
  
**End of flashback...**  
  
I shook my head and smiled slightly. "Oh, that crazy little conversation...but you said afterwards that you were attracted to Megumi- chan somehow!"  
  
"I did that because I wanted to make an excuse. I don't want to say 'no' to you and her. Before you presented yourself as the bridge and presented Takani as my future-lover-or-bride, I was in love with somebody else..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Oh." I said simply, sighing. "Oh..." I said again. I stood up suddenly. "I should tell Megumi-chan all about it. Don't worry, she'll understand somehow. But I pity her, she loves you very much." I said and began to walk away.  
  
A hand held my right arm that stopped me yet again.  
  
"It's only infatuation." Kenshin said, his eyes locked with me.  
  
"I know...but she seems to treat you seriously. I think she's really in love with you, Himura." I said and struggled to get out of Kenshin's grasp.  
  
"Matte," Kenshin quickly said. "Don't you want to know whom I like now?"  
  
I felt I was going to cry. I looked away from him slowly. "No thanks."  
  
"Wait," Kenshin said. "I want to ask you a question, if you don't mind."  
  
I relaxed. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Promise me first that you'll let me walk you home even after my question." Kenshin said.  
  
I blinked and became curios. "I promise. So what is it?" I said.  
  
_Curiosity is a bad trait.  
_  
I regretted that I let him question me.  
  
"Do you...?" Kenshin asked, a little hesitant.  
  
Stares and glares with gasps and soft breathings.  
  
I waited, unsure how far this would go.  
  
_...and it came.  
_  
"Do you like **me**...?"

* * *

**(1)** I thought that you were having a man in your house other than me.**TBC...**


	13. Warmth

**Chapter 13: Warmth...  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

* * *

I just stared at him, speechless.  
  
Kenshin's eyes gave encouragement to let out my answer. He waited patiently.  
  
Second passed by with my eyes locked on his.  
  
"I..." I whispered, unsure of my answer.  
  
Yes?  
  
No?  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin called out and gave a slight nod.  
  
I twitched slightly when I heard my first name being said by Kenshin. "I..."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
My heart nearly broke when Kenshin gave a silent exasperated exhale.  
  
"Gomen nasai... I really, truly mean it..." I whispered as I looked down at my shoes, ashamed of my foolish answer.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and he let his tight grip on my arm loosen up. "No, it's okay... I'm the one who asked the silly question first...Kamiya?" he asked.  
  
I twitched slightly again as I heard my surname yet again. "Hai?"  
  
"When men has the courage to court women, sometimes women say 'no' when they really wanted to say 'yes' just to make the man ballistic for fun....right?" Kenshin said, looking away.  
  
"Sometimes, but I'm not like that." I said and relaxed when I stiffened.  
  
"Then what are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm frank." I said simply.  
  
"How come you only said 'I don't know'?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
I blushed slightly. "It's in the middle of yes or no!"  
  
"Can you explain to me, Kamiya-_san_?" Kenshin asked with his voice so tender especially at the suffix.  
  
"Well... I like you because you are such a trustworthy friend and..." I paused as I glanced at Kenshin. He looked somewhat disappointed. I continued.  
  
"I don't like you because I **can't** like you." I said, my voice breaking to a sob.  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly. "Yes...I know." He said and stood up. "Well, let's go." He said and began walking.  
  
I caught up with Kenshin. "Gomen nasai..." I whispered once again.  
  
"Ah, Kamiya, you once mentioned that your first brother has a fiancée." Kenshin said suddenly.  
  
I nodded quickly. "H-hai."  
  
"When is their wedding?" Kenshin asked without looking at me.  
  
"Maybe two months from now..." I said, looking up at the sky, searching my mind. "I'm kind of sad..."  
  
"Hmm? Why is that, when you should be happy for your brother?" Kenshin asked, blinking.  
  
I stopped walking for a moment and Kenshin imitated me. "Even though he's the one whom I seldom see, he's still my first brother. I remember him taking care of me 'impatiently' when I was still a baby but we had lots of fun, the three of us. I just...well, I will kind of miss him. I mean, it's the first wedding in our family from the three of us." I explained. "That's why..."  
  
Kenshin listened intently.  
  
"I'm also sad because onii-chan (Aoshi) is going to be married next, I know it. They will all leave me alone, but not like this. I'll be alone forever. They will not visit anymore because they've got their own lives." I said.  
  
"Then marry someone suitable for you." Kenshin said softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I want to but I think I will not." I murmured.  
  
"Why is that?!" Kenshin exclaimed, his eyes filled with intensity.  
  
I trembled slightly. "No one likes me and no one will ever like me, Himura. I'd rather be an old maid...at least I'm free than to be married to someone I'm not in love to." I said.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"There's someone waiting for you, you know."  
  
"May I ask who is it?"  
  
"Himitsu!" Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"Sou da ne... I think I will just have to wait. Besides, I'm still 14 and be 15 next June, so I'm still young." I said.  
  
Kenshin stared at me while nodding and smiled. "Cheer up."  
  
I smiled back. "I will. Domo. I just can't get out of the marriage thing in my mind...but I'm still okay, I'm still standing on my own feet and will forever be independent."  
  
Kenshin smiled yet again and walked ahead of me again. "Listen, Kamiya."  
  
"Hai?" I asked, waiting what he would say.  
  
"Mark my words, Kamiya, you'll be the next." Kenshin then said and walked away quickly from me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Tadaima (I'm home)..." I whispered as I opened the front door slowly. I looked at my watch and it was 11:00 am. I didn't know time passed so quickly like that.  
  
"Kaoru 'nee-chan!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed.  
  
I looked around and saw my little cousin running towards me. "Ah... Come here, Ayame-chan...!" I said excitedly as my little cousin eagerly jumped towards me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I missed you, Kaoru 'nee-chan!!" Ayame exclaimed, still hugging me.  
  
"I missed you too, Ayame-chan." I said and smiled sweetly at my little cousin.  
  
"You never came to visit us, Kaoru 'nee-chan! Yahiko 'nii-chan is so angry at you!" Ayame exclaimed in a childish way. Anyway, she's still a child, so it's normal for her.  
  
I blinked. "Yahiko-kun? Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Yahiko 'nii-chan said that you're he's favorite cousin, Kaoru 'nee-chan!" Ayame cried out.  
  
"Oh?" I said and put Ayame down to the floor. "You wait there, I'll just go change." I said to Ayame and began making my way upstairs to my bedroom. Suddenly, I heard some J-rock song being played from my room. I quickly opened the door and saw Yahiko there.  
  
"Ah, Kaoru 'nee-chan, okaeri (welcome home)!" Yahiko greeted and ran towards me to hug me, his head at my chest.  
  
"Ah..." I said and giggled. I closed the door and walked towards my closet. "How have you been, Yahiko-kun?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. School's boring, but since you said you liked school, I liked school too." Yahiko explained as watched me.  
  
I was nearly disgusted. I don't really hate school that much but I don't like school that much either! "It's good you took my advice." I only said and began 'stripping' off.  
  
Yahiko swallowed hard and tried hard not to blush. He pouted. I noticed it and I laughed at myself.  
  
"Aren't you going to look away? Hentai (Pervert)!" I exclaimed and giggled as Yahiko pouted again and looked away. I put on ordinary clothes after that.  
  
"Where have you been earlier, Kaoru 'nee-chan?" Yahiko asked as I sat on the side of my bed beside him.  
  
"I just talked to a friend." I said.  
  
"Hmm? Is that true? I peeked through your window and saw it was a boy. He's your boyfriend, 'nee-chan?" Yahiko asked.  
  
I patted Yahiko's head and felt his soft hair. "No, not really. Let's say...he's just like a special brother to me." I explained.  
  
"Is he kind to you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If he isn't, I'll never forgive him!"  
  
"Sugoii! Arigatoo gozaimasu, my knight in shining armor!" I exclaimed and laughed heartily.  
  
Yahiko laughed too. "Ne, Kaoru 'nee-chan, seriously, you like that boy?" Yahiko asked.  
  
I looked at my dear young cousin and smiled at him warmly. "I like you more than him, because you're so special to me, Yahiko-kun." I said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Disgusting!" Yahiko exclaimed while blushing.  
  
"Why, you--?!"  
  
"Joke!"  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
"Arigatoo, 'nee-chan!" Yahiko beamed.  
  
"Were Aunt Tokio and Uncle Saitoh with you?" I asked after some seconds.  
  
Yahiko shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Ah... I guess mama brought you two..." I said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"To my parents' room." I said.  
  
Yahiko held my hand suddenly. "I'm going with you, 'nee-chan, if it's okay."  
  
"Sure. But first you must turn off the radio. It's too loud." I said covering my ears with my hands.  
  
Yahiko nodded quickly and turned off the radio. He held my hand again.  
  
I looked at my cousin. He's still a 4th grader but I know he's a smart boy because he knows 'many' things. I looked at our clasped hands. I wonder what did it feel when you held the hand of the one you adore, respect and love the most.  
  
_Were Kenshin's hands warm?_

_Is Kenshin's heart warm?_

_Will it comfort my cold hands and heart?  
_  
"Let's go, Yahiko-kun." I said and closed the door of my room as we got out. We walked and saw the room. I knocked three times.  
  
"Who is it?" the low voice asked.  
  
"Kaoru," I said.  
  
"Come in, Kaoru."  
  
I opened the door and let Yahiko come inside first. I looked around and saw my dad. "Konnichiwa, papa."  
  
My father smiled at me. "Come here, Kaoru."  
  
I nodded and Yahiko let my hand go. I hugged my father very much. "Papa..."  
  
I missed you.  
  
"What is it, my daughter?"  
  
"I've got high grades and I'm in the first section...in case you don't know." I said and felt tears stinging in my eyes as I felt my father's hand at my back, comforting me.  
  
"Of course, you're the daughter of your genius mother and hard-working father." My father said and chuckled.  
  
I giggled. "Is there anything more you want?" I asked.  
  
"Ah... Call your mother downstairs, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Of course. See you later, papa." I said and signaled Yahiko to go out of the room first. I closed the door and smiled at Yahiko. "Let's go...again."  
  
Yahiko smiled and held my hand again. He pulled me towards the room of Aoshi. "Let's go to Aoshi 'nii-chan!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, you go first, Yahiko-kun! I'll just call mama." I said.  
  
Yahiko pulled me again. "Eh!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "Yeah, he's smart, but he's a pain." I mumbled as I was being pulled by a 4th grader. I knocked and found the door open. "Onii-chan?"  
  
"Ah, Kao-chan, good timing. Come in." Aoshi said and opened the door widely for us. "I'm going to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh? Make it quick, I've got to call mama." I said and dragged Yahiko gently towards Aoshi's bed.  
  
"Ah, this will take longer. You go call okaasan first." Aoshi said and smiled.  
  
I smiled too. "I'll be back." I said to Yahiko. "Be good!" I went out of the room and went downstairs.  
  
"Ah, Kao-chan!"  
  
I turned around and saw Aoshi standing at the stairs--of course. "Uh, yes?"  
  
"I'll just go to your room." Aoshi said.  
  
I nodded. "Whatever." I said and continued my way downstairs, hearing Aoshi say, "Come on Yahiko. Let's get going!"  
  
I went towards the kitchen and saw mama with my first brother. "Oh, here you are." I said and kissed mama's cheek.  
  
"I've been looking for you too, Kaoru-chan." Mama said, wiping her hands on the apron. She had been preparing a delicious lunch with the help of my brother.  
  
"Papa's looking for you, mama. He said he's going to talk to you." I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Mama said and faced my brother. "Take care of everything here for a moment, okay?" she said and went upstairs.  
  
I faced my onii-san. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Kao-chan." My onii-san, Akira, greeted warmly as he kissed my left cheek.  
  
"Where's Tomoe-san?" I asked, forcing a smile.  
  
"I'll call her. Tomoe!" Akira called out.  
  
I peeked at the other room of the kitchen and saw Yukishiro Tomoe, the fiancée of Akira, my first brother.  
  
Tomoe smiled at me as she shook her hands with mine.  
  
I smiled. "Hajime mashite (How do you do)?" I asked.  
  
Tomoe nodded and smiled. "Well." She said softly. She was an elegant, well- mannered lady and not only that--she was beautiful and her body has 'shape'.  
  
"So, what are you two cooking?" I asked the two lovebirds.  
  
"Something special!" Tomoe said cheerfully.  
  
"We're not allowed to talk about it yet, Kao-chan! Just wait until it's eating time!" Akira said.  
  
I nodded and giggled. "Well, just give a shout if it's already lunch time." I said and noticed little Ayame sitting still at the sofa, playing with her fingers and skirt. I forgot about her! "Ayame-chan,"  
  
Ayame turned around and her face lightened up when she saw me. She immediately ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "Let's go to your room, 'nee-chan."  
  
I nodded. "Well, come with me." I said and held Ayame's hand.  
  
_I don't hate them at all...  
_  
I smiled at myself. "It's good to have them all back...even if it's a short time..." I said and went towards my room with little Ayame. I heard J-pop songs being played. It was obviously Aoshi who was playing it. I opened the door.  
  
"Hey, can you play another song, at least?" I asked suddenly, surprising the two boys enjoying the music.  
  
"Knock first!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Well, this **is** my room, so I can do whatever I want." I said and placed Ayame on my bed. "Change the disc, please, onii-chan!"  
  
Aoshi grinned and went over to the disc man. "Ah... Let's play this." He said and sat back on the chair in front of the computer.  
  
I smiled at myself when I heard "Harumonia" from the anime Naruto being played. It was obvious that Aoshi put the 'burned' disc in the disc man.  
  
"Like it?" Aoshi asked.  
  
I nodded. "I didn't have time to play those discs that you burnt for me...so I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry. Ah, can I burn a disc in your computer?" Aoshi asked, watching the two little siblings play 'fight'.  
  
"No. I have no software to install it." I said. I sighed. "I don't have a scanner either. I feel so pathetic." I said and lied on the bed. I closed my eyes and sang the lyrics of the song.  
  
"Ne, Kao-chan." Aoshi suddenly said.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"Have you heard onii-san's plans...as well as otousan's plans for us all?" Aoshi asked absent-mindedly as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
I sat up. "What is it?" I asked, fixing my messy hair.  
  
"Since onii-san's graduated from college already...he can work. He wants to go to another country to work... Both okaasan and otousan agreed that we should think about moving in America, New Zealand, or Canada." Aoshi explained. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
"It's okay for me...but can't we just stay here till I grow up?" I asked, alarmed.  
  
"Okaasan wants you to have a good education system or something like that. They are still discussing where we'll live from now on." Aoshi said.  
  
I fell silent. "Why did you suddenly say this to me, onii-chan?" I asked.  
  
"I'm curious about what you'll feel when you heard that news. I thought you'll be sad because--"  
  
_...of that certain boy..._  
  
"I like to go away from here. I want in New Zealand--wherever!" I exclaimed.  
  
_I will miss him..._  
  
"You don't care about your friends?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"I don't have real friends anyways..." I mumbled.  
  
"How about Kenshin, the boy from earlier? He's nice to you and he's got looks. Wouldn't you get sad if you go away from him and never see him again?"  
  
"Stop talking about him like you know everything." I demanded.  
  
"I experienced that already, Kao-chan. Don't lie. You like that Kenshin very much I was near in jealousy." Aoshi said and chuckled.  
  
_Do you like **me**?  
_  
_Do I like **him**?  
_  
"I don't know. I don't have time for those kinds of stuff anyways." I said lamely.  
  
"Kaoru...you are impossible. But don't think of it seriously yet, Kao-chan. We're going to discuss this all. You must cooperate." Aoshi said seriously.  
  
"Why go to another country if it's only about onii-san and me?" I asked yet again.  
  
Aoshi sighed. "Okaasan's health is at stake. She'll be much better in other countries like that of Canada, New Zealand, and America." He explained.  
  
I lied on the bed again. "Oh..." I sighed.  
  
"Lunch is ready!!!!" a shout exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go eat and discuss this together." Aoshi said and stood up. "Let's go kids, enough fighting." Aoshi said as he pulled Yahiko away.  
  
I stared at Aoshi onii-chan.  
  
Ayame tugged on my skirt that let me glance at her. "Let's go, 'nee-chan." She said softly.  
  
I nodded and stood up. I held Ayame's hand and went out of the room. I felt nervous. "I wonder what the outcome would be..." I wondered.  
  
Would I leave?  
  
_...or would I stay?  
_  
Would I see him again...?  
  
_...or never again?  
_  
I slowly went downstairs. I went inside the dining room and saw my family sitting already. I felt Ayame's grasp on my hand loosen and she rushed towards the table while giggling. I looked at every one of them.  
  
Papa, mama, Akira 'nii-san, Tomoe-san, Ayame-chan, Yahiko-kun, and Aoshi 'nii-chan.  
  
"What are you still doing, _baka_? Seat down 'cause I'm hungry!" Aoshi exclaimed as he leaned on the chair.  
  
I shrugged quickly and sat myself beside Aoshi.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
I glanced on each person yet again and touched my chopsticks. "Are we...going to discuss something today?" I whispered quite loudly.  
  
Aoshi nudged me gently then coughed because he's nearly choked for eating.  
  
"Yes, we're going to discuss something." Mama said. "Tomoe-san, can you please take part as one of the family to help figure this out?" she asked.  
  
Tomoe nodded and smiled slightly as she held the hand of Akira.  
  
I stared at the two of them--onii-san and Tomoe-san. I looked at their happy faces then at their clasped hands. Suddenly, I felt this burning urge to hold Kenshin's hand.  
  
_Were Kenshin's hands warm?  
_  
But why Kenshin suddenly?!  
  
I bet if Kenshin asked me his question once again, I might not answer him in words. I'm afraid I might just hug him tight and feel his warmth and say nothing at all...

* * *

**TBC...  
**  
**Author's notes:** I finished reading the classic novel, '**Little Women**'!!! It's so good and the plot is so interesting, but I unfortunately, my favorite character **Jo**, was not married to my favorite character two, **Laurie**... I was so furious!!!!!!!

**Ja ne**


	14. I HATE thunder!

**Chapter 14: I hate thunder**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

**Author's notes: This is quite long...**

* * *

I shook my head, trying to get Kenshin out of my insane mind.  
  
_Do you like me?_  
  
I frowned as I remembered that scene. I must've hurt Kenshin so badly because of my quick-slow wits...especially when I heard him give out an exasperated exhale.  
  
I tore my gaze off the couple who were going lovey-dovey. I placed my stare on the roast beef with mixed vegetables in butter and mashed potatoes with gravy in front of me. I slipped into my 'image' once again and beamed up.  
  
"Whoa...! The food looks special!" I exclaimed suddenly, surprising all of them.  
  
"Well, it's because it's the first lunch we had together in this month. We all have to thank Tomoe for helping me out." Akira said and smiled at his fiancée.  
  
Tomoe nodded and smiled a bit.  
  
Aoshi whistled. "What's so special about it? It's just an ordinary lunch for all of us." He said and started eating.  
  
I giggled. "But this food would be more suitable when supper." I suggested aloud, letting my whole family hear it, taking a bite on the roast beef.  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Enough, Akira." Papa said, in a low tone, almost growling.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
We all stiffened and ate quietly.  
  
I watched Ayame and Yahiko eat the special foods in mute fascination. They were fun to watch, looking at those little fingers grabbing the heavy silver spoon and the corner of their lips with mashed potato looked so funny.  
  
"A-no... What are we going to discuss about?" Tomoe asked in a whisper, afraid that we might say, "Stay out of this!"  
  
"You already know that Akira's planning to go abroad, right, Tomoe-chan?" Mama asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin on the table.  
  
I looked at mama, at all of us, and at the food. Everything seems to look like the lunch in other countries, and I noticed I was the only one using chopsticks. I quickly dropped the chopsticks down and used the silver stainless spoon and fork...with knife!  
  
Tomoe nodded silently.  
  
"You're all right with that?" Papa asked, drinking from the glass of water.  
  
Tomoe nodded again. "My parents accepted Akira already. They said I may come with him wherever he goes, and I'm will to. As I heard the news of all of you moving out, I asked my parents if I can go with you all...and they agreed. You don't have to worry about me or the money for me, okaasan, otousan, because I don't want to be a burden." She explained.  
  
Mama nodded. "What nice parents you have. You are a lucky girl." She said and smiled at papa. "Our only problem is where would we move?"  
  
I did not want to eat anymore. I felt weak. "Why don't I just stay here in Japan?" I asked, feeling that I've just interrupted something.  
  
Aoshi looked at me and gave a warning look. "Kao-"  
  
"Education is much better abroad." Papa answered.  
  
"Nande?" I asked, unconvinced. "Tokyo University and Kyoto University are the top universities in Asia. They offer great discipline and good education! Why would I come with you, if the best of best universities of all Asia is here in Japan?"  
  
"You don't understand, Kaoru." Aoshi said silently as he continued to eat.  
  
"Explain it to her, Aoshi, please." Mama said calmly and continued eating too.  
  
Aoshi glanced at mama then looked at me still with that warning look. "We're not moving in countries located on the Asian continent. Besides, if we go to America and when you are already going to college, you can study in Harvard, one of the best universities of all time." Aoshi explained.  
  
I looked at all of them. They were all quiet. "It seems that I'm the only one who doesn't want to move out." I whispered. I dropped the spoon and fork on the plate gently but still making a noise. "Can't we just stay here even for one more year?" I asked, completely lying to myself.  
  
"Kaoru! Why are you so stubborn?!" Mama shouted, her temper taking over her.  
  
I gasped softly. "I..."  
  
"Is this the attitude you gained for us leaving you alone here?" Mama asked once again. "We left you here so you can be independent and be mature!"  
  
"Okaasan, please, your high blood." Akira reminded.  
  
Aoshi kept quiet in front of them but I knew he was glancing at me.  
  
I bent my neck slightly and looked at my shoes. I felt the gaze of both Yahiko and Ayame at me, feeling sorry for me. "Gomen nasai. It would not repeat itself." I said though I did not mean it.  
  
**I hate them.**  
  
Just earlier, I said to myself that I don't hate them, but now I hate them! They don't know me anymore and they were the ones who let me be like this! I was wrong.  
  
Mama gave a meaningful cough before I heard the forks and spoons hitting each other again that annoyed my ears.  
  
I looked at the food and finished it quickly. "Gochisosama (Thank you for the food)." I said and stood up quickly to go to my room.  
  
"Where are you going, Kaoru?" Papa asked.  
  
"To my room, where else?" I asked. I felt those stares at me and I couldn't ignore them more. I was already upstairs and I opened the door of my room and shut it quickly, locking it.  
  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I threw myself on the bed and punched the pillows, letting out my anger and hatred for them all. "_AAAAAHH!!!!_" I shouted, my face covered by a pillow.  
  
I sat up and looked at the phone. I grabbed a pillow and threw it over to the phone. The phone landed on the floor with the pillow. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
My eyes widened. It was mere coincidence, perhaps. I realized that I was daydreaming once again and the phone kept ringing. I stood up from my bed and ran quickly towards the phone.  
  
I almost tripped because my foot was hit by the leg of the computer table. "_Shimatta_ (Damn it)!" I exclaimed because of my uncontrolled anger. I got the phone and turned it on.  
  
"Moshi-moshi? Kamiya Kaoru speaking." I said calmly, my right hand holding the phone while my left hand supported my upper body. I placed my knees and legs on the floor while my hips and my upper body was on air to avoid discomfort.  
  
"Hey ya, Kamiya."  
  
I blinked then inhaled. "What now, Himura?" I asked, relieved.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'm sorry." Kenshin said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"...for asking that silly question." Kenshin continued. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't rest if you're still mad at me for me asking that silly--"  
  
"Oh, forget about that. I told you that it's okay already. You don't really need to worry." I said, sighing. I sat on the floor. I looked at the clock and the window. "_A-no ne_, Himura (Listen, Himura)." I said softly.  
  
"Sure? What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I stared at the window, admiring the sunshine.  
  
"Kamiya? Something wrong?"  
  
I smiled to myself as tears streamed on my cheeks. "Himura?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin asked patiently.  
  
"_Kaimono o shitai_ (I want to go shopping)." I said suddenly, out of the subject. I controlled my voice which was beginning to be rough and shaking.  
  
"Eh?!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Why shopping now?"  
  
"Nothing..." I said lamely. I sighed. "Forget about what this insane girl was saying." I said and giggled softly.  
  
"You really want to go shopping?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I blinked and stood up slowly. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I should be the one asking you that. Anyways, you want to go shopping? I'll go with you." Kenshin said.  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed and lied afterwards. "I don't know if boys want to go shopping with girls..." I said.  
  
"Well, it's different. I'll just accompany you." Kenshin said with a chuckle.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I think you have a problem. Is it about your family again?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I kept silent.  
  
Kenshin must've been worried for he kept calling my surname. "Kamiya? Kamiya? What's wrong?"  
  
I shook my head and wiped the tears on my cheeks with the blanket. "Where would we meet today?" I asked, half trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh-oh, Kamiya, you must tell me first what's your problem." Kenshin said.  
  
Damn! He's not easily sidetracked... "Okay, you win."  
  
"Really? Tell me."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Oh come on. You can tell me now."  
  
"I am stubborn. I'll tell you later."  
  
Kenshin sighed and laughed. "Okay...okay! I'll just go to your house to pick you up. Maybe...hmm...around 3:00 pm?" he asked.  
  
"Well, okay..." I whispered absently.  
  
"See you 2 hours from now on!" Kenshin exclaimed and put the phone down.  
  
I put down the phone too. Before closing my eyes, I remembered something. My entire family will see him and I'm toasted! I picked up the phone again abut then I don't memorize the telephone number of Kenshin. Such bad luck.  
  
I sighed then set the alarm clock to 2:30 pm...perhaps. I lied on the bed again and closed my eyes. My feet were still on the floor, but I didn't care. I soon drifted to sleep unconsciously, not realizing the continuous knocking on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I yawned and stretched. I sat up slowly, massaging my stiff neck. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door and was surprised to see it open.  
  
"Had a nice nap?"  
  
I turned around and saw Aoshi using the computer, playing NBA live 2004. He must've used the room keys to open the door of my room. "What are you doing here, onii-chan?!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly.  
  
Aoshi paused the game and looked at me with a sly smile. "I didn't know you have a scheduled date again. Hurry up or your date will get mad." He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 pm!!!!! "What the-- ?!"  
  
Aoshi laughed before resuming the game. He put on the headphones so he couldn't hear my shouts.  
  
My blood was already boiling. I ran quickly to Aoshi and took off the headphone. "You sly man! Why did adjust the time?! I was sure I set it on 2:30 pm!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No time for complaining, baka. Himura is waiting for you downstairs." Aoshi said and continued playing the game.  
  
My eyes widened and quickly went towards the bathroom to wash my body. After some minutes, whew, I was ready. I dressed in a simple light blue- colored blouse and mid-tight pants. I grabbed my shoulder bag that was ready to go and I went downstairs. "Don't use the computer too much!!" I exclaimed to Aoshi. I almost tripped from running from the stairs because I was rushing. I went to the living room and panted.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Himura! I--"I said incompletely. I was startled as I watched Kenshin play with Ayame and Yahiko and he looked so cheerful.  
  
"Ken-ni! How come Yahiko 'nii-chan can do that shape of the paper while I can't??" Ayame asked, almost crying.  
  
"Ah? It's because you did it wrong. It's like this." Kenshin said and showed Ayame and Yahiko how to make one of the hardest to make origami.  
  
"It's so easy!" Yahiko exclaimed. He turned around and saw me watching them. "Ah! Kaoru 'nee-chan!" he called.  
  
My eyes widened. "Ah!"  
  
Kenshin tilted his head up. "Hello, Kamiya." He said and stood up.  
  
"_NUII!_ Where are you going, Ken-ni??" Ayame exclaimed.  
  
"I have an appointment." Kenshin said softly. "Take care of Ayame, Yahiko." He said.  
  
Yahiko smiled in a boyish way. "Of course, Kenshin!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin smiled too and looked at me. "Well? You're late."  
  
I blinked and blushed. "Ah...yeah. A kitsune came to my room and messed up things." I explained. I opened the door slowly. "Ayame, Yahiko, wait for me here because I'll take home some onagiri!" I exclaimed.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
I giggled and closed the door when the both of us went out of the house already.  
  
"They were nice kids." Kenshin said.  
  
I nodded. I began to worry. "Did papa and mama see you?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked at the sky as we walked together. "Yeah, at first, I was afraid because they asked why I was there for you."  
  
I looked at him and sighed. "They are so over-protective sometimes."  
  
"I know and I understand why." Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"Why? I don't understand them at all for being so over-protective of me."  
  
"I don't need to explain it. Even other people would understand why they are like that to you." Kenshin said.  
  
I fell silent and watched our feet move. "What did they ask you?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled softly. "They asked if we're going out already."  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, not looking at Kenshin.  
  
"Of course no." Kenshin said. "If I say yes, I know you'll bite my head off."  
  
I smiled. "Good you know." I said. "Himura, you looked so cheerful earlier when you were playing with the kids."  
  
"It's because I know you have a problem. I don't want to be a burden for you and I want you to be always happy." Kenshin explained.  
  
I nodded. "Oh...so where're we going?"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to go shopping?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"That was a while ago. I don't have the interest to shop anymore..." I said.  
  
"Hmm... Well, it's okay. How about afternoon tea?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Afternoon tea?!" I exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Yeah."  
  
"Speaking of tea, I kind of miss the Japanese traditional tea." I said.  
  
"Your mother doesn't make any?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, we're exposed to imported goods and styles." I said.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenshin whispered. Suddenly, he clapped his hands. "I remember!"  
  
I looked at him confusedly. "What?"  
  
"There's party in our home weeks before Christmas always. I want to invite you." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh? Isn't it a bit too early? I mean...it's just beginning to be November, for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "I know. But there are many guests that will go to the party. I'm asking you now so I can give you an invitation." He said.  
  
"Many people? Gomen, I'm not into crowds... I get suffocated easily." I explained and saw that we were approaching the railway station.  
  
"That's easy. Whenever there's a party, it's always in our living room. The hall is empty. We'll go to the hall so you can be comfortable." Kenshin said.  
  
"Your house seems to be big." I said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Of course!" he exclaimed and laughed.  
  
"So you ARE rich." I said.  
  
Kenshin looked at me and smiled. "We're not THAT rich." He said.  
  
"But even so, we're going to be alone in the hall?" I asked.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You've asked that already. I am not afraid of you." I said.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Where shall we go then?"  
  
"Let's have a snack." Kenshin said and began to look for some little restaurants.  
  
"I think I might agree with you. Let's just go for tea." I said. "If that's okay with you." I added quickly.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Of course! I was the first one to propose that!" he exclaimed. "Ah, let's go to that little restaurant!" he exclaimed and held my wrist to follow him.  
  
I didn't struggle or fight. I was speechless when he grabbed my left wrist. The next thing I knew, I was sitting face to face with Kenshin.  
  
"What will you order?" said the young waiter.  
  
"_Kohii kudasai_ (Give me coffee). _Miruku mo kekko desu_ (No milk, please)." Kenshin said and looked at me.  
  
I blinked. "I thought that--"  
  
"Go on. Just order." Kenshin said and smile slyly.  
  
I blinked yet again and shrugged. "_Re-mon ti-i kudasai_ (Please give me tea with lemon)." I whispered.  
  
The waiter wrote it down on a paper. "Anything else?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the menu. "_Sa-ra-da kudasai_ (Salad, please)." He said. He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
I looked at him and questioned him with my eyes. I smiled at the waiter. "_Mo kekko desu_ (No more, thanks)." I said to the waiter.  
  
The waiter bowed and went over to the counter.  
  
I relaxed a bit. "Isn't this restaurant a bit too expensive?? I just feel like it." I said. I took out my wallet and sighed. "I don't have enough money."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry. I'll treat you." He said.  
  
"You've said so...many times." I whispered. I smiled sadly. "It seems that you're looking down on me." I said.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and shook his head. "No, I don't think of you any lower than me. I am a feminist and I'm just treating you the way a gentleman treats a lady." He said.  
  
I was convinced easily with his smile and I smiled back. I nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kenshin smiled and then turned into a frowned. "Do you still remember Tsutsui?"  
  
My heart leapt suddenly. I tried hard to avoid the subject but it seems Kenshin was getting through me. "I do. Why did you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering...did you like him?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No." I said plainly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. He's so damn lazy and his number one priority is to be popular among girls! I don't care about him..." I said, avoiding Kenshin's stare.  
  
"Hmm... So, do you like Yukishiro?" Kenshin asked.  
  
My eyes widened and my heart leapt again. "I did...but not anymore."  
  
Kenshin leaned on his chair. "Was it true that you went with Yukishiro in Ikebukuro?" he asked seriously.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "He's like a brother." I said, avoiding some kind of misunderstanding.  
  
Kenshin let out a deep breath. He smiled at me. "Never mind."  
  
I blinked and nodded absent-mindedly. "Sure." I said and saw the waiter approaching us. As soon as our orders were put down on the table already, I began to be curious. "Why did you ask about them suddenly?"  
  
Kenshin choked slightly while drinking his hot coffee. "Eh? Well, nothing."  
  
"Hmm..." I said and sipped the tea. "I think you're lying."  
  
"I do? I don't know." Kenshin said and chuckled.  
  
I looked at him, amused, and ate the salad with Kenshin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I stretched as we went out of the restaurant. "That was a good snack."  
  
"Are you happy now?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I looked at him. "Do I look like it?"  
  
Kenshin stared at me and smiled. "You look happy to me." He said.  
  
I nodded and looked at the roads with cars running over it. "I don't feel like going home yet." I said to Kenshin with a frown. "You know why."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Sightseeing?" he asked.  
  
I blinked. "I don't have money!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll--"  
  
"...treat you. Stop it, Himura! I am so ashamed..." I said and blushed slightly.  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Come on. Have you visited the _A-sa-ku-sa Kan-non_ (Goddess of Mercy) Temple?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I nodded. "Many times. I like it there." I said.  
  
"Well then...what about-?"  
  
"Himura! Stop it please!" I butted in, exclaiming.  
  
"Oh? May I ask why?" Kenshin asked, bewildered.  
  
"I've been in the most famous sightseeing spots in Tokyo." I explained.  
  
"Oh... Well then, let's go shopping in Ginza!" Kenshin said.  
  
"I told you I don't have the interest in shopping anymore... Well, if you want to go shopping, you may." I said.  
  
Kenshin laughed again. "I like your attitude." He complimented. "To tell you the truth, I don't like 'gentle' girls so much... I prefer some girls that are adventurous, frank, simple, funny, and mature."  
  
I walked ahead of him. "I'm not mature. I'm still childish! Well...that's what onii-chan keeps saying to me." I said and pouted.  
  
"Oh, that's okay."  
  
"I'm happy that you like my attitude." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...um...my parents don't like my attitude." I said. I smirked slightly. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned back and looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Cheer up," Kenshin said and flashed his sweetest smile.  
  
I smiled and brushed away his hand. "Thank you. I don't want people to see what you're doing, though. It's embarrassing." I said.  
  
Kenshin blinked and frowned. "Why?"  
  
"We're not going out yet. This is not a date either. We're just close friends, that's all." I said.  
  
Kenshin stared at me and sighed. "_Sorry_."  
  
My heart almost broke yet again when I saw the look of hurt in his eyes. "Ah... Gomen nasai. I don't want to be so harsh..." I said.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Well, where shall we go?"  
  
I pretended to look around, but I kept stealing glances at the boy who was standing beside me. I felt his warm forearm touch my arm and I blushed. "Ah...there!" I exclaimed pointing out the bookstore.  
  
Kenshin looked at the bookstore. "Oh? Okay!" he said and walked ahead of me now.  
  
"Chotto! Matte yo!!" I exclaimed and ran up to him. We went inside the bookstore and I adored the place. There were many books and wished it was my study room! I wandered around the bookstore and was relieved because there were less people reading. I looked around again and saw some romance novels.  
  
I looked for Kenshin, but he was out of sight. Oh well. I opened a book entitled, "How to know the attitude of the person who gave you a Love Letter." I giggled and read some paragraphs. I put it back on the shelf and looked for more books. Suddenly, I saw some books for tourist going to other countries. I picked up a book that was centering in Canada. "Hmm..." I murmured. I did not take note of time when I was reading.  
  
At last, I finished three chapters about Canada and rubbed my eyes. I closed the book.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
I shrugged and turned around quickly. I saw Kenshin chuckling. "Why are you laughing?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you reading a book about Canada? Are you going there or something?" Kenshin asked, still with that damn smile that made my heart flutter.  
  
I stared at him with a frown and returned the book back to the shelf. "N- no...we're not planning to go there." I lied.  
  
Kenshin looked at me and presented a book. "Read this,"  
  
I took the book from him when he offered it. Its title was "The Bluest Eye." "What's this about? Have you read this?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "You won't buy it?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. I'd rather buy comics than buying a book that doesn't interest me." I said.  
  
"Well, it's about a black American girl that wanted to have blue eyes just like the white people. You know, her story is kind of sad too. Her father raped her too." Kenshin said.  
  
"Is it a true story?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
I nodded. I looked at my watch. "Christopher Columbus!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin blinked and smiled. "Since when did you start using that expression?"  
  
"Oh? Today only. I just thought of it! Hehehe..." I said and giggled nervously. "It's already 5:45 pm!" I exclaimed to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Time passes quickly." Kenshin said.  
  
"We have to get home already." I said to Kenshin. I walked ahead of him and blushed again. He was holding my left arm to stop me from getting away.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I haven't shown you the place yet." Kenshin said.  
  
"What place?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I rang the bell and clasped my hand together, praying. I finished praying and saw Kenshin still praying. I smiled at him. We were in a small shrine with many people praying. If only Kenshin said that we will go at the shrine, I should've wore my kimono.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at me. "Finished?"  
  
I nodded. "What did you wish for?" I asked.  
  
"Himitsu." Kenshin said and chuckled.  
  
I giggled. "You're so secretive."  
  
"I guess I am!" Kenshin exclaimed and laughed heartily.  
  
I smiled. "Is this the place?" I asked.  
  
"Nope." Kenshin said.  
  
My eyes widened. "Then where??" I exclaimed. It's already 6:25 pm!"  
  
"Just follow me." Kenshin said and held my arm again. We went through the crowd that was walking along the streets of a shopping district. I closed my eyes, afraid that I might suffocate. I looked at the sky and saw dark clouds forming. "Himura?"  
  
No reply. He was busy pulling me through the crowd.  
  
"Himura! It's going to rain!" I exclaimed.  
  
No reply again. How could he be so deaf!  
  
"Himura!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Still no reply. Damn those people making such noises!!  
  
For some minutes, we were out of the crowd. We rested on a bench in some park. I looked at my left arm and winced. "How could you hold my arm so tightly?" I complained.  
  
Kenshin scratched his head. "Gomen. I guess I have been over-protective too." He said in a whisper.  
  
I smiled at him. "It's okay. By the way, is this the place?" I asked, looking around at the park with green grass and trees dancing with the breeze.  
  
"No. We'll not make it in time, though, because of the crowd we went though earlier." Kenshin said and shook his head. "By the way, I heard you calling my surname."  
  
I nodded. I looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain. We should go home now." I said.  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked at the sky. "With that crowd?" he asked.  
  
I looked at the far shopping district and sighed. I stood up. "I'll look for a place that we can stay at for a while." I said and started walking away from Kenshin. Suddenly, tiny drops of rain dropped on my head. It was drizzling. I felt cold and the wind was getting stronger. The rain was falling fast in big drops now, and I know I had to run for cover, but the flowers that were surrounding me looked beautiful because of the rain.  
  
I shivered but did not care less. I was still standing there, not moving an inch.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!"  
  
I shrugged quickly in surprise and turned around. I saw Kenshin running towards me quickly, his arm covering his eyes from the rain. "Why are you still standing there?!" he exclaimed.  
  
I stared at Kenshin. "But the flowers--"  
  
Kenshin slowed down a bit and grabbed my swollen arm yet again. I winced softly and bit my lips. He pulled me with him quickly and I ran fast that I haven't done before. I felt the big drops of rain dropping on our whole bodies and head. Finally, we found cover at a big tree and rested there.  
  
I panted as Kenshin panted. I took out my handkerchief from my bag and wiped myself dry with it. I saw an extra handkerchief and offered it to Kenshin. "Wipe yourself."  
  
Kenshin accepted the handkerchief with thanks and wiped himself. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I did not mean to." He explained.  
  
I leaned on the trunk of the tree and looked at our surrounding being wet with rain. "It's okay."  
  
"Why were you standing there? You should've run for cover." Kenshin said and squeezed the cloth so that it would dry.  
  
"I saw some flowers...and they looked so beautiful in the rain. They were so enticing, I couldn't resist." I said.  
  
"Even so." Kenshin said.  
  
I fell silent and looked at Kenshin. "Why did you run towards me?" I asked. "You should've looked for some cover too."  
  
Kenshin smiled. He handed me the mid-dry handkerchief. "I guess I was worried." He said.  
  
I looked at him and looked at the trees swaying. Suddenly, I saw a flash of lightning and a loud thunder surprised me that I fell down on the ground.  
  
"Kamiya! Are you all right?!" Kenshin asked, kneeling before me.  
  
I massaged my backside and smiled at Kenshin to show him I'm okay. "I just remembered...you said my first name earlier."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and averted his gaze on something else. "I just slipped." He said, his voice shaking.  
  
I laughed at the inside joke. Suddenly, very loud claps of thunder were heard and I wasn't aware of it.  
  
"AAAHH!!!" I shouted in surprise and clung to something. I was very scared for I hate thunders, and my knuckles were going white because I was holding something soft very tightly. I gritted my teeth and buried my head on the warm 'something'.  
  
The thunders stopped their dance and I opened my eyes slowly. I sighed and suddenly felt a pair of warm arms holding me. I tilted my head up and saw Kenshin looking at me with concern. I blushed at our position.  
  
My head was against Kenshin's chest, my hands holding his clothes tightly, his arms around me, and his head above my head. We were both seated on the ground in silence.  
  
A loud thunder clap surprised me again and I covered my ears tightly, afraid. The warmth at my waist was gone and I felt his hands stroking my hair that was messy and wet because of the rain. "Himura, don't--"  
  
Kenshin looked at me and closed his eyes while shaking his head. He looked at our surroundings and watched the rain fall down on the filthy land.  
  
While he was watching the rain, though, I was watching him. I shook out the 'bad' thoughts of Kenshin liking me. He was just trying to comfort me and I... I just couldn't ignore it!  
  
Oh, Kenshin, what have you done?  
  
How did you know I hate _thunder_ the most??

* * *

**TBC... Whoa...so long... --;**


	15. You are so interesting

**Chapter 15: You are so interesting...  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**  
  
**Author's notes: WAAAHH!!! URESHII!!!!!!!!!!! My birthday (June 6) is nearing!!!!! OH MY GOD!! My blowout for all of you is this chapter of the all original "The Bridge"!!**

**

* * *

**  
_Inhale, one, two, three, exhale...  
_  
I looked at the door in front of me and touched the doorknob when I already unlocked the lock. I breathe in again and out. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door. "Tadaima..." I whispered.  
  
Silence passed.  
  
I put down my bag on the sofa and began making my way to the kitchen. "I wonder where they all are..." I whispered to myself as I filled a mug with hot water. I grabbed a spoon and scooped out little coffee beans. I stirred it with creamer and sugar and sipped it slowly. I looked at the clock.  
  
_8:00 pm.  
_  
"They are probably mad at me..." I said to myself and went upstairs, still with the mug on my hands. I looked at the other room and saw light coming out from them. I shrugged and opened the door of my room and locked it. I put the mug on top of the desk and lied down flatly on the soft bed.  
  
_AAAHHH....  
_  
I relaxed a bit and sat up. I looked at the window and the computer. I turned on the computer and began taking my wet clothes off.  
  
After some minutes of changing and showering, I was finally back on my bed. I closed my eyes as I felt the softness of the pillow. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, my arm resting over my forehead. I smiled a little as I remembered what happened earlier.  
  
I glanced at the mid-dry polo shirt of Kenshin that was hanging beside the window.  
  
**Flashback...  
**  
Thankfully, the thunders, lightning and the rain were over already. I stepped on some mud puddles and I still felt cold because of the rain.  
  
"Here, take this." Kenshin said and took off his polo shirt that was colored white with blue decorations. He offered it to me. "Use this. You might get pneumonia, you know."  
  
I shook my head and smiled at him to let him know I was okay. "No. You need it." I said.  
  
Kenshin shook his head too. He walked over me and placed the polo shirt at my back. "I don't want you to get sick," he murmured so softly that I almost couldn't hear it.  
  
I pouted and looked at Kenshin who seemed to be serious. I nodded but then questioned him with my eyes. "Why do you care?" I mumbled.  
  
No reply.  
  
**End of flashback...  
**  
_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
_  
I bolted up quickly, nervously. "H-hai!!" I exclaimed aloud.  
  
The door opened slowly. I squint my eyes and looked at the person.  
  
"Ya."  
  
I sighed. "Oh, it's only you, onii-san." I said and lied on my bed right away.  
  
Akira chuckled and looked at me lying on the bed. "Had fun with your boyfriend?" he teased.  
  
"No, because he's not my boyfriend. Just a close friend, I guess..." I whispered and sat up slowly.  
  
Akira quickly looked away while blushing. "Kao-chan, do me a favor?"  
  
I looked at Akira confusedly. "What is it, onii-san? Why are you blushing and looking away?" I asked, blinking.  
  
"Sit properly! Don't show your panties, and that's my favor!!" Akira scolded and gulped while blushing.  
  
I blinked and stared at Akira then laughed. "Onii-san, you pervert." I said while laughing. "I wonder what your reaction is when you see Tomoe-san's panties..." I teased too.  
  
"GAAHH... I would love--what the-?! Kaoru, you prick!" Akira exclaimed and blushed crimson and deeper than ever.  
  
"Katakoto no koi (Awkward love)," I noted with glee and stood up to straighten my clothes. Since it was already night and was almost time to sleep, I was just wearing a white (cotton!) shirt. I frowned when I recalled something. I looked out of the window, enjoying the night breeze. "Mama and papa are probably mad at me right now..."  
  
"No, not really." Akira said as he stood up to turn on the radio to listen on some 'night rhythms'.  
  
I looked at my first brother. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Akira shook his head and smiled. "I know how you're feeling right now and I understand you. I came here to tell you, but I just forgot." Akira said and scratched his head awkwardly.  
  
I smiled and sighed. "Yokatta..." I whispered.  
  
"Well then, see you tomorrow. Ja na." Akira said and closed the door of my room.  
  
I stared at the door and looked at the screen of the computer. I glanced once again at the polo shirt and sighed. After I turned off the lights, I sat on my chair and placed my fingers on the keyboard.  
  
_ONEGAI, BISHOUJO.  
  
RANDOM WALK.  
  
THE BRIDGE.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
(Based on my diary)  
  
November 21, 2003  
  
Weeks passed quickly and it was already November. Time passes quickly that I couldn't believe its speed. Cold breezes are already in Japan, and it's most likely that snow will come earlier. Everything seems to be normal, for Kenshin and I talk to each other often like some months ago. I don't know if our other classmates know about the 'incident', especially Megumi-chan, but I think it is better not to tell them.  
  
I have an interesting story to tell you, Nanami (the name of my diary), and I want to let out my feelings. Earlier, Aoshi 'nii-chan's friends came over to our house...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and closed them again when the bright light entered my vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes awkwardly. It was late morning, for it was Saturday, I didn't have any classes. I yawned and went towards the bathroom. I washed my face with soap and water, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. As usual, I went downstairs for breakfast...  
  
...but today was different. I heard many manly voices, probably from teenagers, that were talking to each other loudly. "It must be onii-chan's friends..." I whispered to myself and walked down the stairs. I closed my eyes and opened them once again when I got t the 1st floor. I was right.  
  
"Ah, it's Aoshi' sister, Kaoru!"  
  
"Ah...hello..." I whispered as I made my way through the boys.  
  
"Kaoru's getting taller and prettier!"  
  
"You jest. I am not pretty." I whispered, still getting through the boys' crowd.  
  
"It's been ages since I last saw her..."  
  
"Yup..." I said.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru!"  
  
I looked at all of the friends of Aoshi. There were about 15 of them, perhaps? "Ah...ohayo..." I said and smiled at them tiredly. I went towards the kitchen to grab some food. "Where's onii-chan?"  
  
"Aoshi? He went outside to buy some drinks." One of his friends said.  
  
I nodded and ate some bread. "You look all sweaty. Did you play basketball again for hours?" I asked.  
  
Laughter. "Yup!"  
  
I giggled and sat on a vacant chair in the dining room. I drank some cold milk and continued eating the bread. I drank again the cool milk.  
  
"Hey ya, Kaoru."  
  
I tilted my head up and looked at the person hovering above me. It was one of Aoshi's new friends, probably, because I only saw him today. He was so good-looking that I choked on what I was drinking. I coughed awkwardly. "Ah...sumimasen... A-no...do I know you?"  
  
The boy frowned and stared at me seriously. "You don't remember me?" he asked softly. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Kaoru?"  
  
I blinked and looked at the boy once again. Yes, he looked so familiar, but I didn't know who it was. I shook my head. "Gomen."  
  
The boy sighed and put his hands at his waist. He smiled sadly that I knew that his smile was forced. "Darn Kaoru, you're so forgetful!" he said and hit my head with his hands.  
  
"Ouch!!" I exclaimed. I massaged my head and glared at the boy. "What do you think you're doing?? You're such a--"  
  
The boy raised his eyebrows in annoyance and amusement at once. "Well?"  
  
I blinked and looked away. "What do you want, Soujirou?"  
  
The boy, Soujirou, smiled and chuckled. "Good you remembered baka (idiot)."  
  
"Hey! Stop calling me that!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou just laughed hard that I was really annoyed.  
  
"Mou! Stop your annoying laugh!" I exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou was one of Aoshi's best friends. He was at the same age as he is, but he's just the same height as mine, so he's always teased about his height. He's a nice guy, though he's really annoying if he teases you. When I was in grade four, all of Aoshi's friends came to our house to play basketball at the nearby court. He's also a good basketball player because of he's speed even though he's small. Soujirou's always teasing me, calling me a baka and hitting my head with his palm, but I know he doesn't mean it. I just tease him too to get even, and it worked out.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me so hard to let me remember you, dwarf." I exclaimed, continuing to eat the last piece of bread.  
  
"Who are you calling dwarf, idiot?"  
  
"You, short dwarf."  
  
"What the--?! I'll hit you again!" Soujirou exclaimed.  
  
"Bring it on! Better do it now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"_TE-ME!!!_" Soujirou exclaimed. He waved his fist at me and then laughed.  
  
I blinked and stared at Soujirou. "What now?"  
  
"Yokatta (I'm glad)..." Soujirou sighed and sat on the chair beside me.  
  
"What 'yokatta'?" I asked, annoyed yet again. I finished drinking the cool milk and stood up to put the cup in the sink.  
  
Soujirou kept quiet that I was worried. I turned around and saw Soujirou staring at me. "What happened?" I asked softly.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered me," Soujirou whispered, still staring at me.  
  
My eyes widened slightly and I blushed, looking away and putting the cup in the sink before turning around to him again. "Why did you suddenly said that?"  
  
Soujirou shook his head. "I won't say it to you. You figure out yourself." Soujirou said and chuckled.  
  
I shrugged and giggled sarcastically while sitting down again beside Soujirou comfortably. "Why do you seem so happy?" I asked.  
  
"It's love," Soujirou said and quickly looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Love?" I repeated, asking. "Why? Are you in love with somebody?" I asked.  
  
Soujirou closed his eyes and nodded. He opened his eyes once again to look at me. "I liked her when I first saw her, and I became friends with her which she rather accepted cheerfully. She's 5 years younger than me, but she's as the same height as mine, actually." He explained.  
  
I nodded. "Go on... I'm interested!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, many boys have a crush on her even though she doesn't really know. I was really jealous of the boys whom she got to talk with, and I always tease her to let her know that I like her. But the sad news came. She said her brother, whom I'm good friends with, will live in another place that is Hokkaido, and therefore I can't visit them again in their house. I waited for her brother and herself, and two years passed while I waited patiently. Then that day, when I was just strolling around the neighborhood, my friends saw me and said to me that her brother was home already. I waited for the next day, and I just saw her, looking taller and prettier than ever." Soujirou explained.  
  
"Whoa... I wonder what she looked like... Go on!" I exclaimed eagerly.  
  
Soujirou chuckled. "I realized that I was in love with her, even though she's still young. I greeted her but she did not remember me, and my heart nearly broke. I tried once again and luckily she remembered me because I used my trademark tease! I was so happy, but I can just put it into simple words. 'Yokatta'..." Soujirou whispered.  
  
I blinked. "You said that to me," I said.  
  
Soujirou just smiled. "You know who I'm in love with?" he asked slowly.  
  
I shook my head. "No... Tell me who she is, please!" I exclaimed, just like a child.  
  
Soujirou took out his handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. "You really want to know?"  
  
I nodded. "I do. I promise if I know her, I'll let her know that you love her." I said and smiled.  
  
Soujirou placed his deep gaze at me that I almost melted. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I'm in love with a certain _idiot_."  
  
I blinked and looked at me. "Baka?! Uh...I didn't ask for her trait. I asked who she is." I said.  
  
"I'm still not brave enough." Soujirou said and stood up.  
  
"I understand," I said and smiled.  
  
Soujirou turned around to look at me, surprised. "You do?"  
  
I nodded cheerfully. "I don't have the courage to tell that certain boy what I feel about him. It's just that, I don't have the right to do so, because he's going to be my best friends' fiancé someday...so I can't tell." I explained.  
  
Soujirou looked at me seriously again. "You're...in love with somebody?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not in love with him... I just like him...just infatuation..." I said, blushing.  
  
Soujirou gritted his teeth and he looked at the floor as I watched him.  
  
"Soujirou?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Soujirou sighed and smiled. "You're not in love with him?"  
  
"Not yet, and I can't." I said and stared at him.  
  
"Good," Soujirou said and quickly walked away.  
  
"Sou--?! What the hell happened...?" I asked, but he was far away from me. I sighed, recalling his story. "That story sounds familiar..." I whispered.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm 14 years old and he's 19 years old...so that's 5 as age difference... I'm the same height as he is too... He's always teasing me but I don't know if some boys have a crush on me..." I said and shrugged. "Hokkaido... Yup, that's where onii-chan lived for two years... I am not definitely pretty, but I can say I'm getting taller... He greeted me earlier but I did not recognize him...that's why he looked so serious... He used his trademark tease, hitting my head with his hands gently, and I remembered him suddenly..."  
  
I looked up at the ceiling. "And he did say 'yokatta'..." I whispered to myself, jumping to conclusions. "Well, he's in lover with a certain idiot, and that's not me!"  
  
**Flashback...  
**  
"Good you remembered baka."  
  
"Who are you calling dwarf, idiot?"  
  
"I'm in love with a certain idiot."  
  
**End of flashback...  
**  
"Masaka...!" I shook my head, groaning. "No... It can't be!! Soujirou's not in love with me!!" I exclaimed. Good thing, the friends of Aoshi were outside, and I can scream. "No, no, no!"  
  
I wonder if it was really me who was in his story and fell in love with...  
  
_No way...  
  
But then again, why not?  
_  
Yeah, I was right; it was me whom Soujirou was talking about after some days. I talked to Aoshi about it and said it was me that I almost couldn't believe it. I just giggled while blushing, proud that someone is in love with me... It just felt so good...  
  
I'd better keep this from Soujirou and tell Kenshin, Misao, and Megumi! They would be so happy!!  
  
...or not.  
  
==========================================================  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
**Author's notes:** I would answer some reviews!!   
  
**Lyphta:** Thanks for loving this ficcie of mine! bows repeatedly Yup, it's KK fluff, I don't know if it's really brilliant, but I can say ahem, ahem I'm a good writer. coughs and chokes until unconscious   
  
**Victoria:** Again, thanks for loving the chapter! Kiss? No, not yet. But time will come! Hehehe... blushes madly Yeah, baka Kenshin and baka Kaoru! Yeah! Well, I'm still here in Japan, nice and safe, and I've got to wait for August... Ahahaha... MY guy, yup, he's MY guy... Joke!   
  
**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 :P:** Thanks for enjoying it! -  
  
**Animeperfect:** I like it too!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Blind Dark Faith:** Thanks for reading the whole fic, and keep reading it! Thanks for giving it a 'cute' remark!  
  
**Brittanie Love:** Wonderful chapter? Thanks!!!   
  
**Tintin-chan**: Thanks! =)  
  
**Yami Yasha 4ever:** Yup, they were caught in the storm together... blushes Thanks for putting this ficcie of mine in your favorites! Ureshii!  
  
**Rain angst:** Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I like your nickname!   
  
**Ariel:** Yeah! Keep up the writing! Thanks!   
  
**Animemistress419:** Thanks for loving the chapter!   
  
**Kitsune Kenshin:** Thanks for reviewing!! I really appreciate your support for me!   
  
**Kenshin's-angel:** Date? laughs nervously Uh...yeah... Great date, perhaps? Ahahaha... twitches  
  
**Monkeystarz:** Yeah! Down with thunder!!   
  
**Cherry:** Yup! Japan universities rules!!! Redial? I just forgot... I'm not fast-thinker, you know. Ahahaha... Kaoru said 'we're not going out YET' because they aren't, really! Did you think she was saying, 'Kenshin, you can be my boyfriend, but not now'...? Ahahaha... That's okay. Yup, it's indeed Canada... When calling a person by their name, especially if it's the opposite sex, it means a lot, you know? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Kenshinobsession:** That's okay! laughs Wow! Laptop! Yup, stupid viruses, messing up computers!!! Do I write so FREAKING good??? gasps I didn't know I was freakin' good... Congratulations that you graduated!   
  
**Wolf creek:** Thanks for loving it and reviewing!!   
  
Well, for all those who read this fic of mine that is included in Friendster, thank you very much!!! Thanks! Bye!! 


	16. First kiss

**Chapter 16: First kiss...**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
**  
**Author's notes: It's what you're waiting for!! KK fluff, true story! I...I can't hold back my emotions... As soon as I remember 'it', I try to cry, with a reason that can't be explained... Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Flashback...**  
  
I knocked on the door of the room of Aoshi once, hesitating. I shook my head, couldn't forgive myself, and knocked three times.  
  
"Who is it?" the voice asked that came from the room.  
  
"Kaoru," I said, swallowing hard.  
  
"It's open. Come in."  
  
I nodded to no one in particular and opened the door. I was sweating and my hands felt clammy. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Aoshi lying on the bed, reading a game magazine. "Uh..."  
  
Aoshi took his eyes off the magazine and looked at me. "What's bothering you, _little_ sister?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.  
  
I closed the door immediately. I sat on the chair that was in front of his study desk. "Stop calling me that, please! I had come to ask you a question..." I whispered.  
  
Aoshi looked at me again suspiciously then sat up slowly. He placed his magazine beside his pillow. "What is it?"  
  
I looked at him and blushed. I shivered. I quivered. "A-no..."  
  
Aoshi smiled. "Tell me." He said, encouraging me.  
  
"A-no...it's about Seta-kun..." I whispered, blushing more.  
  
Aoshi fell silent then smiled widely. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, he's in love with you." He said simply.  
  
I blinked. "You knew?"  
  
"You didn't?" Aoshi shot back. He shook his head. "A-re, a-re. You're such an idiot, Kaoru." He said and stood up. "I heard your conversation. It was so obvious that he was in love with my little sister!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! He said he's in love with a certain idiot, right? Well, you're my idiotic little sister and it's so obvious it was you who he was talking about." Aoshi explained.  
  
I blinked then glared at Aoshi. "What do you mean idiotic??? You call yourself a brother! Mou!" I exclaimed, pouting and crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
  
Aoshi looked at me and shrugged. He picked up another magazine and began to read it. "Love--what a foolish thing."  
  
I was annoyed! I picked up his darn magazine and hit it against his head! He winced, and I laughed as I went out of his room.  
  
**End of flashback...  
**  
I coughed meaningfully then smiled as I blushed.  
  
"Whoa... Is it true? Your brother's friend actually **loves** you?" Misao asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Of course he is! It was so obvious, as your brother says!" Megumi exclaimed towards Misao, laughing.  
  
I blushed crimson. "We're too young for that..." I whispered, looking away and looking out of the window, enjoying the view of the tall buildings far away.  
  
"You are super lucky, Kaoru-chan.!! Seta Soujirou is so cute, athletic, genius in mathematics, and super romantic! You're brother is lucky to have him as a friend too." Misao exclaimed, blushing too.  
  
"I hope I'm not thinking that you like my brother." I murmured.  
  
Misao shook her head. "N-no! Impossible! Even if he's the pride of our University, being so intelligent and super handsome, I..." Misao said, not finishing her sentence, looked away while blushing.  
  
Megumi giggled. "Well, at least I have no problem anymore." She said.  
  
I blinked and looked at Megumi suddenly. "What do you mean?" I asked softly.  
  
Megumi smiled at me sadly. "I can't--"  
  
"Hey! What are you all talking about?" Kenshin suddenly said, surprising us all.  
  
"It's very interesting, Himura-kun!!!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Hush!!!" I exclaimed, trying to stop Misao from saying 'something', since it was a girl thing!  
  
Misao smirked at me then smiled up at Kenshin. "You want to know?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "May I?" he asked, glancing at Megumi and me.  
  
"Go on; tell him, Misao-chan." Megumi said, forcing up a smile.  
  
I looked at Megumi suspiciously then sighed. "Okay...fine." I whispered.  
  
"Cool!" Kenshin exclaimed then sat on the vacant chair beside me. "What is it about? I'm interested!"  
  
Misao smiled yet again. "Our very own Kaoru-chan,"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"...has a lover already!"  
  
Kenshin blinked then coughed. "What...what do you m-mean?" he stuttered, blushing slightly that I easily noticed.  
  
"Kaoru-chan has a lover who's 5 years older than her! He's so sweet, teasing Kaoru always, but there's a meaning behind his teasing! He had loved her for years, and waited for her!!" Misao exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"How did you know?" Kenshin asked in a low tone, staring at the ground.  
  
Misao blinked, confused, and then looked at me to explain.  
  
I swallowed hard and nodded. "I..."  
  
Kenshin looked up at me quickly.  
  
"I asked onii-chan about it. He said that Soujirou's...in love with me...although it was very shocking, I was rather happy because there's someone waiting for me and admiring me for what I am." I explained softly, almost a whisper.  
  
Kenshin stood up. He was frowning, but as soon as he stood up, he forced up a smile. "Thanks for sharing me 'pleasant' news."  
  
"You're very welcome." Megumi said, smiling warmly.  
  
I looked at Megumi then at Kenshin worriedly. "Kenshin, I...!"  
  
Kenshin stiffened then looked at me with a happy expression on his face. "Thank you...for calling me by my first name. Ja na." he said, walking away from us quickly.  
  
I blinked again and gasped as I covered my mouth. "I... I slipped!"  
  
Megumi looked at Kenshin walking away then stared at me--er, it was rather a glare. "Nice job, Kaoru-chan."  
  
I looked at Megumi. "What?" I asked.  
  
"You're attracting him to you by calling him his first name!" Megumi exclaimed, making sure Kenshin doesn't hear it.  
  
I fell silent. "Gomen nasai, I just slipped. That's all."  
  
"You're starting to get into my nerves, Kaoru. You're not playing bridge anymore!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
Misao laughed nervously. "Uh...recess is almost over... Sensei is coming...! Don't fight." She whispered.  
  
"Gomen," I said simply.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened with obvious anger and lifted her right hand-- probably to slap me, but I just stared at her. "What are you staring at??" she asked.  
  
"You," I said and sighed. "Let's not fight over Ken-- Himura, okay? I'm not interested in him and you can have him anytime." I said, facing the window and looking out, enjoying the view and breeze once again.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath. "Okay. But next time I caught you flirting with him--even if you're my best friend, I'll do something to hurt you!" she exclaimed, standing up and going back to her seat.  
  
Misao looked at me then at Megumi. "She's so jealous."  
  
I nodded and sighed. "That's why it's dangerous if she falls in love with any guy. She gets jealous easily." I said and sighed again, still looking at the buildings and houses.  
  
"I heard Himura can be very jealous with certain reasons, but doesn't like girls who are jealous for no reason or simple situations at all!" Misao explained. "I can't believe Megumi keeps trying hard even though she has no hope!"  
  
I glared at Misao. "I know that, but please don't talk to Megumi-chan at her back!" I exclaimed.  
  
Misao nodded and smiled. "I knew you would say that. You're so kind, Kaoru- chan. Even the worst person, you consider him too. I envy you sometimes-- no, always."  
  
I smiled warmly at Misao with concern. "I'm not anyone's idol, Misao-chan. I'm just an ordinary person. I have a bad trait too, you know. But, if I inspire you in a good way, I could be your inspiration..." I said, giggling softly.  
  
Misao giggled too. "You're so optimistic!!" Misao exclaimed and sighed. "I wish I could be like you..." she whispered and leaned on the chair.  
  
"Oh, trust me; you're not going to like it." I said and looked out of the window once again.  
  
"Still! Anyways, let's get back to the subject. You're Megumi-chan's best friend, right?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yes, she just said it to me a while ago." I said simply.  
  
"If you're Megumi-chan's best friend then she must understand if Himura-kun has fallen for you,"  
  
I glanced at Misao. "He is not in love with me."  
  
"Oh, how could you be like that, Kaoru-chan! Honestly!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"I mean...the way he always stares at you...and you saw his reaction earlier! He felt so cold, uncaring, and hateful when he heard that you had a lover!"  
  
"Well, that's--"  
  
Misao shook her head and smiled. "Accept it."  
  
I stared at Misao, speechless. "What--?"  
  
Misao sighed. She wasn't getting through me. "Kenshin doesn't like Megumi- chan. I'm sure of it because two days ago, I talked to Himura-kun about our class project. I told him that you and Megumi-chan would be waiting for me outside the school, and I must go home early. When I said your name, Kaoru- chan, he stiffened, blushed slightly, and looked away quickly. When I mentioned Megumi-chan's name, he had no reaction at all."  
  
I was speechless yet again. I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Maa (Well)! It's up to you who would you choose!" Misao said and smiled.  
  
I smiled sadly too. "Misao-chan, you prick..." I whispered.  
  
"Listen, Kaoru-chan," Misao said.  
  
I looked at Misao and blinked. "What is it?"  
  
Misao looked at me seriously then looked at the blackboard. "Don't tell anyone nor Megumi-chan about what I'm going to say to you." She said.  
  
I nodded. "You can trust me. I don't gossip."  
  
Misao glanced at me and sighed. "Okay..." she said and inhaled deeply, as if she was very nervous, and let it out slowly. "I like your brother,"  
  
I blinked. "You mean Akira?"  
  
Misao shook her head. "Aoshi,"  
  
(**Author's notes**: This is true! It's not because I like Aoshi and Misao together! You ask the real girl who played Misao here! Whoa...talk about coincidence...)  
  
I smiled. "That's just normal."  
  
Misao shook her head. "No, it isn't... It's not because he's super handsome or super intelligent..." she whispered, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Remember that you were my classmate since grade two, right? Aoshi already knows that, and one time when I stumbled upon him, he treated me so kindly...I mean...so...so..." Misao said, biting her lip, almost crying.  
  
I looked at Misao worriedly. "Did he do something to you?"  
  
"Chigau (No)! I can't explain it... I just want you to know that I...like Aoshi very much... But I'm expecting too much-he doesn't like me, you know that."  
  
I shook my head. "No, it's not like that."  
  
Misao held my arm and looked at me. "Help me forget about him! I don't have a chance, really! I feel so pathetic right now..."  
  
I just stared at Misao. "Is that your happiness?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Let me forget about him."  
  
I sighed. "You're doing it the wrong way... If you really like him that may develop to love, then please be patient!" I exclaimed, feeling that I've become a love doctor or something like that.  
  
Misao closed her eyes and sighed too. "I don't know if I can."  
  
"You can."  
  
Misao fell silent. Suddenly, she laughed.  
  
I blinked confusedly. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"We're so funny, Kaoru-chan! I mean...we've exchanged pieces of advice." Misao said, smiling too warmly.  
  
I nodded and giggled. "Oh, right." I said and looked out of the window, the breeze upon my face.  
  
"You really like looking out there."  
  
I nodded. "It's my past time when the teacher is so boring."  
  
Misao laughed. "I agree!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I panted as I arrived in the changing room. We had PE earlier which was our last subject. I stayed at the school to practice and exercise, since I knew I was getting out of shape.  
  
"I'm so tired!!" I exclaimed, to no one particularly. I grabbed my towel and went inside the shower to wash. As soon as I was finished, I went out of the shower and began changing to my school uniform. I sighed, feeling relaxed and refreshed, leaning on the lockers of other girls. I got my comb and began combing my hair really slowly.  
  
I grabbed my bag and went out of the changing room. I was walking in the hallway when suddenly I saw a shadow of a person at the main door. I blinked. "Uh...are you a student?" I asked the person whose face I couldn't see.  
  
The person went nearer to me, his footsteps getting louder and louder.  
  
I sighed. "Probably just a janitor who couldn't hear me." I said, encouraging myself to walk forward. The person looked so familiar, but I couldn't distinguish. I was near-sighted!  
  
The person stopped walking.  
  
I stopped walking too, surprised. "Wha?" I said to myself and looked at the person. He stepped just a few steps towards me and I gasped suddenly.  
  
It was Kenshin himself!  
  
I sighed. "It's only you, Himura! You scared me..." I said and giggled softly, but nervously.  
  
Kenshin stared at me seriously without saying anything and walked forward towards me.  
  
"Are you here to get something from class? I could accompany you," I said, smiling.  
  
Kenshin forced up a smile and held my arm. "Yurushite kure (Forgive me)." He said.  
  
My eyes widened when he suddenly pushed me, my back meeting the cold metal lockers with a noise. I winced softly and looked up at Kenshin. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kenshin wasn't saying anything. He just stared at me blankly.  
  
I blinked and looked at him too. "Do you want something?" I asked, beginning to be nervous. I was shivering, my hands getting cold because of my nervousness, and I bit my lip. "Himura?"  
  
"Say Kenshin,"  
  
I twitched. "E-to... Kenshin-san."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"..._Kenshin_..." What was he trying to do?!  
  
Kenshin smiled a little but looked so serious again for a second. "I wish we could still talk after this,"  
  
I forced up a smile. "Uh...yeah, of course."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward towards me, and stopped when we were nose to nose.  
  
My heart pounded fast that it almost hurt. What the hell was he doing??!! I could feel his warm breath upon my face, just like the breeze earlier. I was very nervous and scared.  
  
"You're so ignorant, Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered one last time and just did that.  
  
(**Current song:** I hear you everywhere of Chobits)  
  
My eyes widened and I gasped as I felt his lips pressing into mine softly and clumsily. I couldn't move. I couldn't resist! I trembled and just felt tears streaming down to my cheeks.  
  
After 7 seconds or so, Kenshin pulled away from me and stared at me. He was smiling warmly. Too warm, indeed. He pulled out his handkerchief from his side pocket and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry,"  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to stop my sobs, and nodded slowly.  
  
"I hope you're not ignorant anymore, Kaoru." Kenshin whispered and walked away quickly. He stopped when he arrived at the main door. "I love you, Kaoru." He murmured then went out of the hallway quickly.  
  
I was just staring at the other lockers. I sat on the floor and wiped away some stray tears. After 5 minutes when I calmed down, I lifted my right hand, touching my lips with my fingers. I traced the outline of my lips then at the center.  
  
I recalled suddenly that when I was watching some movies with kissing scenes, I felt the urge to kiss somebody lip-to-lip, but considering that, I must be old enough. I've always wanted it, but not like this!  
  
I stood up and inhaled deeply. I sighed and grabbed my bag. When I arrived at the main door, I blushed crimson.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
"I love you, Kaoru"  
  
**End of flashback...**

"First kiss..." I whispered. I opened the door and stepped outside. I noticed that he used my first name and I felt happiness, but I couldn't figure out my reaction to the kiss.  
  
I didn't know that I **wouldn't** regret what happened.

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. You can't

**Chapter 17: You can't...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes:** I've just read "A Single Hour" of 'plum warrior' something... It's a Sanosuke/Kaoru fic, and even though I'm a KK fan, I really love the ficcie!!!

* * *

_"See what happened to that girl around the midnight..."  
  
"...when she lost a crystal shoe..."  
  
"You better go, you better say goodbye..."  
  
"Too bad she gave it all away..."  
  
"Running up and down the stairs as she used to..."  
  
"I'd never hide away whatever may come my way..."  
_  
I leaned on my chair, tilted my head up and stared at the ceiling, my expression blank. I was still in shock. I felt the night breeze again, hugging my skin, shivering with its coldness. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second and opened them once again. A stray tear fell down to my left cheek, warming my cold skin. I placed my fingers on the keyboard yet again, and began to type once more.  
  
_"I... I hear you...everywhere..."_  
  
Oh, the next song has been played already. Earlier, it was "24" of Card Captor Sakura I was listening to in my mp3 player, and now it's "I hear you everywhere" song which is so dramatic.  
  
"...Don't claim something that you can't have..." I typed.  
  
I looked at the screen of the computer and sighed. It was time to submit this finished chapter in fanfiction.net, and I quickly connected it with the Internet. After I had submitted it, I disconnected the Internet and shut down the computer. I stood up slowly and looked at the wall clock.  
  
_11:50 pm._  
  
"It's late already..." I whispered and landed flat on my bed, closing my eyes to feel the soft pillow.  
  
_I love you...  
  
I love you...  
  
Kaoru...  
_  
I opened my eyes quickly with tears falling down again. It was a happy, sad and shocking experience, and I couldn't help crying. I muffled my sobs on my pillow, the tears still flowing.  
  
_Damn tears!_  
  
I sobbed, biting my lower lip, afraid that someone might hear me. I couldn't help it. I still kept crying, because I am vulnerable. I'm not always cheerful and confident like what I am at the outside. People don't know me as a vulnerable, weak person.  
  
"Kenshin no baka!!!!!!" I screamed, shaking my head and throwing the pillow towards the wall. I bit my left thumb and still cried.  
  
_Why the hell am I crying?!_  
  
"Onee-chan..."  
  
My eyes widened and turned towards the door. I gasped and saw little Ayame looking at me with a surprised expression. "Ayame-chan?"  
  
Ayame looked like she was going to cry as she stared at me. She let go of the doorknob and walked towards me slowly. "Nee-chan..."  
  
I looked at Ayame once again and stood up.  
  
Ayame bit her lip and ran towards me. She hugged me tightly by my waist and cried too. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!!" she exclaimed.  
  
I was surprised a little. Maybe Ayame wasn't as childish as I thought. Kids today...different from the past. I shook my head and massaged the back of Ayame. "Mou yamete (Stop it now), Ayame-chan..." I whispered and forced up a smile.  
  
"De-mo 'nee-chan...itai yo!" Ayame exclaimed, looking up at me. "If Kaoru 'nee-chan is hurt, Ayame-chan is, too!"  
  
I shook my head. "You're still a kid, Ayame. You don't need to experience this." I whispered, grabbing Ayame's wrists to let go of my waist.  
  
"YA-DA (No)!!!!!!!!!" Ayame shouted and still hugged me tightly.  
  
Yes, kids can be so stubborn too. "Ayame-chan--"  
  
"YA-DA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ayame-chan!"  
  
"YA-DA no! YA-DA no!!!!!" Ayame exclaimed.  
  
I sighed. It was no use. I couldn't use force here, so I just patted the head of Ayame until she calmed.  
  
Minutes passed and Ayame was already sleeping on my arms. I smiled and shook my head. "Dear Ayame-chan..." I whispered and carried Ayame, her head against my right shoulder. I carried her towards her room with Yahiko and was surprised to see Yahiko still awake, looking out of the window.  
  
Yahiko twitched by the sound of the door opening, and he turned around quickly. He blinked. "Ah, Kaoru 'nee-chan!" he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled and signaled him to keep quiet. I opened the door wide so he could see Ayame. I put Ayame on their bed and sat on the edge while I brushed away her bangs at her forehead.  
  
Yahiko stared at Ayame and looked at me. "What happened?"  
  
I glanced at Yahiko and smiled. "Ayame needed some help,"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe she's hurt?"  
  
"She has an injury?!"  
  
"No, not like that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Himitsu!"  
  
"Che!" Yahiko exclaimed and pouted.  
  
"Hush now!" I said in a whisper.  
  
Yahiko nodded and sat on the chair near the television slowly and sighed.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" I asked.  
  
"I was worried about Ayame," Yahiko said and played with his sleeve.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was already sleeping, and then I just heard Ayame screaming 'no'. I peeked out of our room and heard it was coming from your room. I was worried that--"  
  
"...hurting her? No, I would never do that." I said and stood up, ready to go back to my own room.  
  
"Leaving now?" Yahiko asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yup, better to get some sleep, Yahiko. You need more than 8 hours of sleep, and I must go to school early..." I whispered, suddenly remembering the incident from earlier.  
  
"I'm not sleepy anymore." Yahiko said and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of their room quietly.  
  
"Chotto! Yahiko!"  
  
Yahiko glared at me while saying, "Shh!" He pulled me downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked, turning on the lights. I put my hands at my waist, watching as Yahiko grab something from the ref.  
  
Yahiko smirked.  
  
"Whoa...I didn't know you smirk." I said, blinking.  
  
"Of course, I'm a man! Smirking becomes a man, and if I'm smirking, I'm a man!" Yahiko said.  
  
"You're still a boy, Yahiko-_kun_." I said, teasing him.  
  
"I am not a boy!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Then what are you? A girl?"  
  
"GAAH! I'm a man!"  
  
"You're still a boy!"  
  
"I am not a-- Okay, let's not go back there." Yahiko said and shrugged.  
  
I giggled. I went towards the sink and washed the pot. "What do you want? Hot cocoa or cold chocolate?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Hot cocoa, please!"  
  
"Coming right up!" I exclaimed, my sleepiness wearing off. I put the pot full of water on top of the stove and let it be heated. I sat on the chair in front of the dining table. "I'm kind of hungry..." I whispered.  
  
"Then I'll make a sandwich!" Yahiko exclaimed, excited.  
  
I nodded. "Please," I said and stood up. I went towards the living room and lied on the sofa. I sighed. "Ah...so late already," I said, glancing up at the wall clock.  
  
_12:25 am.  
_  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps from upstairs. I bolted right up and looked over my shoulder to see who was coming down.  
  
"You guys still up?! Darn, you broke my peaceful sleep!"  
  
I giggled and stood up. "Well, if only you weren't a night owl, you're still sleeping!" I teased.  
  
Aoshi shrugged and sat on the chair. "So, what are you two making?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"Sandwiches and hot cocoa! You want?" Yahiko asked, slicing some cheese.  
  
Aoshi nodded. He glanced up at me suddenly. "Won't you get fat eating this late?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "I have many problems so I won't get fat. Don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried that if everyone sees your fat already, they'll blame me. You'll hurt my pride." Aoshi said coolly, brushing his hair at the side.  
  
I flared up. "What the--?!!"  
  
"Yo, Kaoru, keep quiet!"  
  
I blinked and looked at the stairs. It was Akira! "Onii-san!" I exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Akira looked at Aoshi, me, and Yahiko. "Midnight snacks?"  
  
I nodded. "Yup,"  
  
"Well then, I'll help." Akira said and helped Yahiko prepare the sandwiches.  
  
"Why are you awake, onii-san?" I asked, lying on the sofa once more.  
  
"I heard Ayame-chan crying from your room--and your room is near mine." Akira said. "Why was Ayame crying, though?"  
  
I closed my eyes and opened them once again. "Shiranai (I don't know)..."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe she had a nightmare and couldn't sleep anymore." Akira said, slicing some vegetables.  
  
"I can't believe I am still here." Aoshi said lazily and stood up too. He turned on the television and watched some movies. "And why were you still awake?" he whispered when he sat beside me.  
  
I sat up and fixed my messed up hair. "I...had this problem."  
  
"Hmm..." Aoshi whispered and continued to search for something to watch. "Love is really a foolish thing."  
  
I kept quiet. How did he know...? "A-no...onii-chan?"  
  
"Nande yo?" Aoshi asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you know...Makimachi Misao, my friend?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, the cute one. Yes, I know her." Aoshi said simply with no expression at all on his face.  
  
"A-no...you see..."  
  
"Tell her she's still too young. Studies first." Aoshi said and settled on one channel.  
  
I blinked many times. How did--?! Why did--?! "How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"You're asking the same thing. When you had this classmate of yours that had a crush on me, you'll say it to me and ask what I feel. You always did, so I know."  
  
I nodded, remembering. "Oh... I just thought that..."  
  
"I'll change?" Aoshi asked. "I'm still not interested in love."  
  
"Sou ka... Sou da ne." I whispered and looked at the television.  
  
"It's all ready!" Akira suddenly said, pouring some hot cocoa on mugs.  
  
"Yay! Time to eat!" Yahiko exclaimed happily, putting the tray of sandwiches on the table and sitting himself on a seat.  
  
"Let's go eat," I proposed, standing up and walking towards the dining table.  
  
Aoshi turned off the television and sat on the chair.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
We began eating our sandwiches heartily.  
  
While I was drinking my hot cocoa, I glanced up at the clock.  
  
_1:10 am._  
  
I shook my head as I looked out of window beside me. I stared at the bright moon and stars.  
  
_Gomen nasai..._  
  
==========================================================  
  
I stretched lazily as I completed my assignments. It was already afternoon, and I wasn't able to attend classes anymore because I was so sleepy.  
  
"Thanks for dictating the homework for me, Misao-chan. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Misao said by the phone.  
  
"I owe you." I whispered, unsure if I can ever repay her kindness, after what she has done for me.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You don't owe me, Kaoru-chan. What are friends for? Well, got to do my own homework. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Ah, sure..."  
  
"Matte! Be sure to attend classes tomorrow, okay? The class feels so gloomy without you,"  
  
"You jest."  
  
"No, I'm not! Well, got to go!" Misao exclaimed and hung up, and I put the phone down once I turned it off.  
  
I worked on my own homework, and it was tough not to attend in classes, especially if you're already high school. So many requirements!  
  
I was working on a word problem and it was 5:00 pm. I stopped writing suddenly as I remembered something, my eyes narrowing and staring at the white patch on the pink wall. I bit the end of the pencil, particularly the eraser and shook my head.  
  
"Why do I keep remembering 'that'...?" I whispered to myself, hating myself.  
  
Suddenly, there was someone coming from upstairs. I tilted my head up and looked who it was. It was Aoshi, probably going outside.  
  
Aoshi was carrying a bag over his shoulder and was fixing his rubber shoes by the doorstep.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked, curious.  
  
"To my friend's house,"  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"You don't need to know..." Aoshi whispered, his voice softening.  
  
I took a second glance at him. "Sou ka..." I whispered too. I can't win over him yet, and he still IS the god of pricks, so he can trick me anytime.  
  
"Listen, Kaoru." Aoshi suddenly said, looking out of the door.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking at the word problem.  
  
"Who were you talking to earlier?" Aoshi asked softly.  
  
I looked at Aoshi and blinked. "Misao Makimachi, my friend."  
  
"Ah... Makimachi..." Aoshi said, mentioning Misao's name in deep tenderness.  
  
"Doushita no? (What is it?)" I asked, blinking because of confusion.  
  
"Is she doing something right now?" Aoshi asked, avoiding his eyes from mine.  
  
"I don't know. She only said she will do her homework. Shall I call her?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, no need." Aoshi said and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Why did you ask about Misao-chan suddenly?" I asked.  
  
Aoshi coughed meaningfully. "I don't know. Why are you asking? I will ask about Takani, Himura, or someone else that is your friend too! Can't you wait for me to finish?" he exclaimed, like he was avoiding the subject.  
  
I shrugged and looked at the word problem. I sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you..." I said and shook my head. "Sorry for being an idiot, big brother."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I've got to go now. All are out and you're the only one here. Take care of the house, okay?" Aoshi said, tying the ties to a knot on his rubber shoes.  
  
"I will, you don't need to remind me." I said.  
  
"I'm going." Aoshi said and closed the door as he left swiftly.  
  
I looked back at my word problem. I stood up suddenly and grabbed a sweater. It was getting cold, and I must wear one. I opened the door and saw Aoshi walking away far from the house already! I stepped out of the house, closed the door, and followed my brother.  
  
"I wonder where he's going..." I whispered to myself. I followed Aoshi secretly and was surprised when he stopped by the public telephone by the side of the road. I got close to the stand, not letting him notice that I was the one standing beside the public telephone stand.  
  
Aoshi dropped some coins and dialed some numbers. He waited for a moment, and coughed suddenly. "Ah...Moshi-moshi, this is Aoshi." He said.  
  
My eyes widened and got close to hear him clearer.  
  
"At the café? Yes, sure. Have you done all your homework?" Aoshi asked.  
  
I blinked. Homework?! Who is he talking to?!  
  
"Good... Let's meet later..."  
  
"Hmm... Who could he be waiting? Is it a girl?" I thought.  
  
"You know... I don't think I will ask you out suddenly... It's too sudden, don't you think?" Aoshi asked, his voice softening.  
  
"Who...?" I whispered, getting jealous a little. "Who could be the one who found a place in his heart?"  
  
"Flattered? I should be flattered... No, I don't think so... Hmm...probably!" Aoshi said and chuckled. "I hope I'm not bothering your studies at all, Misao..."  
  
I gasped and my eyes widened. MISAO????!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it! Why did he say those things before???!  
  
"My Kao-chan says very often that you're also aiming for valedictorian... I just thought, having you and me as...you know... You'll lose your dream."  
  
I bit my lip and stared at the floor. No way...  
  
"Why meet there? Well...I just want to see you--that's all... I hope that you understand my needs..." Aoshi whispered at the phone, smiling a little. "You know, when Kaoru talked about you, I was so happy... Remember that incident? That was when I really...I really..."  
  
I shook my head and shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to hear it more.  
  
"Yes... Of course. You're very welcome... I'll see you later, Misao." Aoshi said and there blossomed a satisfying smile. "I love you,"  
  
I shook my head again, trying to stop the tears from going down.  
  
Aoshi put down the phone and walked away, heading toward the café from another town.  
  
I wiped my tears with my sleeve and walked away from the public telephone stand. They were all going to leave me now...  
  
I'm going to be alone once again...  
  
"To know someone who you really love... Maybe I'm just a child..." I whispered to myself, walking towards a place somewhere peaceful. I arrived at a mini-park, and I sat on a bench, facing a beautiful fountain. I watched as the water went up and fell to the waiter--again in a graceful way. I tilted my head up, the sky becoming dark.  
  
"To say 'I love you' to someone... Maybe I'm just a coward..." I murmured, closing my eyes. I opened it once again, and this time the lights around the fountain were switched on, and the fountain looked more beautiful than ever. I looked around and saw many couples making out, kissing each other in pure lust, need, desire, and love.  
  
I bent my head down and closed my eyes. Tears were forming once again. Suddenly, I felt a presence of someone sit beside me. I did not mind; it was a public bench. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I bit my lip, remembering the conversation between Aoshi and Misao, and tears came down freely, not minding if someone was looking.  
  
"You should not be alone in a time like this," the familiar voice said.  
  
I snapped my eyes open and turned around. My eyes widened and I gasped softly.  
  
Kenshin smiled at me. "Konbanwa." He murmured with a warm smile.  
  
I looked at him and looked away after some time. "What are you doing here...?" I asked in a cold voice.  
  
Kenshin looked at the fountain. "I will always follow you..."  
  
"You don't need to,"  
  
"I must take care of you,"  
  
"You don't need to,"  
  
Kenshin let out an exasperated sigh and relaxed. "Why were you absent a while ago?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you asking?" I asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"I was so worried, Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered, looking at the fountain.  
  
I bit my lip as I was left speechless. "I--"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"..."  
  
Kenshin placed his hands on the sides of my shoulders and frowned. "Won't you accept?" he asked, almost crying.  
  
"We're...we're too young..." I whispered, blushing a little.  
  
Kenshin frowned yet again. "You won't accept?" he asked.  
  
"Wakaranai... (I don't know)" I whispered, staring into nothingness.  
  
Kenshin forced up a smile and looked at me with great concern. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I'm here to help you."  
  
He seemed to have notice my feelings a while ago. I let every single word out accompanied by tiny drops of tears. I took a deep breath as I finished speaking.  
  
Kenshin looked at me and smile. "You're afraid that you'll be alone now?"  
  
I nodded slowly. Why was I talking to him like this?! After what e had done to me, I should've slap him or-- or--  
  
"You will not be alone," Kenshin said. "First, there is Kamisama (God). Your friends, and of course, the one waiting for you."  
  
"Will you still follow me...?" I whispered, biting my lip.  
  
Kenshin nodded at me as an encouragement.  
  
"Will you still follow me if I go to Canada...or New Zealand?" I asked, looking at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Is that a test...or is that really true?"  
  
I sighed. "It's true,"  
  
Kenshin kept quiet. He was hurt a lot, and I was too.  
  
"We're all going to Canada or New Zealand in August 2004. I will stay there for many years, and will only to return to Japan for some important business or a short vacation--after I grow up." I explained and kept quiet too.  
  
"You can't." Kenshin whispered.  
  
I tilted my head up and looked at him. "Kenshin?" I asked, biting my lip once again when I spoke his first name.  
  
"You can't just go! Can't you wait until we all go to college?!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
I shrugged slowly. "I don't know yet. It's still not permanent, so it has a chance not to go anywhere else." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin leaned on the bench. "You can't just leave..."  
  
"I know... I still have to finish high school and--"  
  
Kenshin stared at me and leaned forward, stealing a naughty from me on the lips. He smiled sadly.  
  
I stared at him with my eyes opened wide. I was starting to blush crimson, and I couldn't help to tremble.  
  
"You can't...just leave me..."

* * *

**TBC...  
**  
**Author's notes:** The scene between Kenshin and Kaoru is best read when accompanied by the character song of Chi (Chobits), In the Undertones. 


	18. Meeting of rivals

**Chapter 18: Meeting of rivals  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
**  
**Author's notes:** I have very good news to you! The **"Kenshin"** in this story is offering his POV next chapter! So, it wouldn't be me in the next chapter... ;;  
  
**See you later!**

**

* * *

**  
  
I stared at those deep violet eyes (actually it's light brown) that seemed to prick my soul. I smiled sadly too, forgetting time. "What do you mean...?" was all I asked, even though I knew already the answer and I still wanted to ask him more questions.  
  
_Why do you care?  
  
Why do you love me?  
  
What if I don't accept your love? Would you hate me after?  
  
Would I regret it...?  
_  
Those silly questions were left unanswered and yet better to be left unanswered.  
  
Kenshin frowned and held my left hand. He sighed as he looked at the beautiful fountain in front of us.  
  
I shivered and felt the warmth of his skin against my cold skin because of nervousness.  
  
Kenshin smiled at me sadly again. "You can't just leave me, Kaoru..."  
  
I opened my mouth to ask those questions but I promptly shut it again.  
  
Suddenly, unexpected, large drops from the rain came contact to us and the next thing we know...it was raining--again.  
  
I didn't care if I was getting wet. I stared at his eyes yet again, unable to hold back the burning urge to--  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
I twitched. "K-Kenshin..." I stuttered.  
  
"We should find shelter." Kenshin said, smiling with concern.  
  
I blinked and looked around. The couples from before were running away towards large trees for shelter. I tilted my head up and looked at the dark sky. Suddenly, I felt strange. It seemed to me that the world was turned upside down and I was having a headache. I shut my eyes close and massaged my temples.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaoru?!" Kenshin exclaimed, worried.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, shivering from the rain. "A-re... Why am I having this headache...? I felt completely fine a while ago and...and..."  
  
"Gods, Kaoru, we must go home now! You're going to be sick!" Kenshin exclaimed, taking off his jacket and letting me wear it.  
  
I stood up slowly with Kenshin's help. I smiled. "Cold..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin gasped. He touched my forehead. "You're hot!! Fever..." he exclaimed. "Come Kaoru!" he exclaimed, offering his back to me.  
  
I blinked. "N-Nani...?" I murmured, suddenly feeling weak.  
  
"Get on my back! I'll bring you home." Kenshin said quickly in one breath.  
  
I shook my head. "NO! I'm not as light as you think! And...I feel perfectly fine..." I murmured, putting up an image.  
  
Kenshin looked at me over his shoulder and shook his head. He suddenly grabbed my arms and put it around his neck and after that he put my legs around his waist.  
  
My eyes widened when he started carrying me over his back, running towards our house even though the rain was getting much stronger. He crossed the street and still ran.  
  
"You feel fine?" Kenshin asked suddenly.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really--"  
  
Kenshin smiled and suddenly he tripped down on the slippery sidewalk, his left knee having its ugly wound. "AH!" Kenshin exclaimed when he hurt himself.  
  
"AAHH! Kenshin!!" I screamed, making the matters worst. I couldn't help it. I couldn't take the sight of Kenshin's blood gushing out of the wound slowly. "Don't carry me anymore!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin stood up slowly, softly wincing and he panted. "I'm a man, you know... I can withstand this little wound. You don't need to worry." Kenshin said and started running again, but then he winced.  
  
I was so worried that I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. "Kenshin!! Put me down!!" I exclaimed, tugging on the hem of his wet shirt.  
  
"No!" Kenshin exclaimed, running slowly towards another street.  
  
"I am a burden! I am heavy!! You can leave me here, and I can get help! You need to treat your wound!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" Kenshin exclaimed, biting his lip instead of wincing loudly. He paused for a moment and continued running.  
  
My eyes widened when I heard those 4 simple words. I kept quiet and closed my eyes, avoiding the rain from getting inside.  
  
"We're almost there..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"No..." I whispered.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I looked over at his shoulder. "Turn right to that corner..." I directed, whispering. What was I doing?  
  
Kenshin shrugged and just followed. We were in a narrow alley but good thing there were trees for shelter.  
  
"Drop me here..." I whispered to his right ear.  
  
"But I can't--!"  
  
"Just drop me here--don't worry." I whispered, getting my legs to work.  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment but then he placed me on the ground. "Kaoru..."  
  
I sat on the ground and tilted my head up to look at Kenshin. I tugged on his pants like a child, and swallowed hard. "Please sit down..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked at me and sat down beside me. "You feel fine?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "This is nothing..." I said, taking a deep breath. I reached out to touch his wounded knee and when my skin came to contact, he winced. "I...I'm sorry..."  
  
Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "It's all right..." he whispered, touching my hands that were resting on his knee.  
  
I bit my lower lip and I ripped a piece of cloth from my blouse at my sleeve. I wrapped it around the wound at Kenshin's knee slightly tight and he winced softly.  
  
Why was I so concerned about him? What am I doing?  
  
Why am I here with him?  
  
_I won't leave you!_  
  
I tied the cloth into a knot and leaned back on the wall. I sighed and smiled slightly. "Well...that would do it..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin stared at me then smiled too. "Thanks you... I didn't imagine you will be the one to treat me,"  
  
My eyes widened and I was speechless. After some seconds of silence, I opened my mouth. "I... I didn't imagine I would care for you,"  
  
Kenshin looked at me then looked away. "Does that mean anything?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Do you want to make sure?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin kept silent and just stared out of the wide street to our house.  
  
I heard what Kenshin said, but I didn't know what he meant. "Please...explain."  
  
Kenshin looked at me and sighed. He forced up a smile. "I'm embarrassed."  
  
I stared at Kenshin and leaned back on the wall. "I'm sorry if I don't understand."  
  
"Nah, it's okay."  
  
We fell silent.  
  
"Should we go to our house?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, if you want to." Kenshin said, standing up with my help.  
  
I put his arm over my shoulder and walked towards my house. "It's not really far..." I whispered. "You can borrow onii-chan's clothes first; he won't mind."  
  
"That's very kind..."  
  
"Don't say that. I'm not really kind." I said, smiling. After some minutes, at last, we were at my house, and I opened the door. There was no one there.  
  
"I guess they're not yet home..." I whispered to Kenshin. I closed the door after he had sat on the sofa. I walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea."  
  
"Thanks." Kenshin said, tilting his head up and closing his eyes.  
  
I shrugged and made him an instant tea, since I'm too lazy to perform a tea ceremony. I put the cup with tea in it and a saucer under on the coffee table. "Here is it."  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes very slowly, almost like a suspense, and smiled warmly again. "Arigatoo, Kaoru..." he whispered so tenderly.  
  
My eyes widened as I blushed crimson. I took note of how Kenshin whispered my name so delicately, so special, so enticing, so softly, so tenderly... "A-a-a-no... D-d-do itashimashita!" I stuttered, embarrassed.  
  
Kenshin looked at me yet again and smiled. He sipped on the tea.  
  
I sighed, feeling how strange I am. "Make yourself warm..." I whispered and went upstairs quickly. I opened my room and started changing my clothes to a dry, comfy one. I looked around at my room for no reason, and sat on the edge of the bed. I touched the pillow I always use to throw when I'm angry, closing my eyes to feel its softness. "Kenshin..." I murmured.  
  
I didn't know why I whispered his name. I felt so weird... It felt so weird when you call the opposite sex their first names...  
  
I stood up quickly, shaking my head. "No! It's not time for thinking... I must get dry and warm clothes for Kenshin-- A-no...Himura." I said, correcting myself. I went out of my room and opened the room of Aoshi. "I better use his first name... It would feel unfair, and it would hurt him..." I whispered. I opened the cabinet of clothes of Aoshi.  
  
I turned around and went outside the room. "Kenshin!! Kenshin!! Could you come over here upstairs??" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sure!" Kenshin exclaimed calmly.  
  
I sighed then my eyes widened, my heart pounding fast as I heard Kenshin's footsteps getting louder and louder.  
  
Kenshin looked at me as he arrived and smiled at me. "I'm here."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless. I went inside the room with a simple "follow." I presented Kenshin the clothes of my second brother. "Here are the clothes. Pick out one which you like to wear..." I explained.  
  
Kenshin looked at the clothes and shook his head hesitantly. "It's your brother's property. I don't have the right to just choose one and wear it." He said.  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Right... It was wrong of me... I just wonder what will fit you... These clothes look big to me..." I said to Kenshin and observed the clothes. "It really looks so big to me... I didn't know onii- chan's body was big..." I said to no one in particular. As I spoke, though, I haven't heard Kenshin say a word. I turned around and saw Kenshin staring at me. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Kenshin was smiling and staring at me, but then his eyes widened a little and he breathe in deeply. He smirked a little--that looked so cute. "Oh, I was just staring at the clothes. They all look fine to me... In fact, they are beautiful and attractive... It makes me think of someone..." he whispered.  
  
I smiled. "Is it your mother you're thinking of?" I asked. "I think my mother is attractive and beautiful, although I don't look very much like her..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened again and he gave a sad chuckle. "You aren't that naïve, right?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin shook his head quickly and smiled. "It's nothing." He said.  
  
I gave a soft 'hmm' and looked at the clothes. One cloth particularly caught my eye. It was white with light green stripes. It was hard to describe, but it looked so appealing to Kenshin. "Oh, how about this? I'm sure you would look good in this..." I said and offered Kenshin the polo shirt and pants that I just saw.  
  
Kenshin looked at the polo shirt and pants. "Are you sure it's okay?" he asked, a little hesitant in taking the shirt.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. You can return it to me in school..." I said.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenshin said and took the clothes. He smiled and began taking off his clothes.  
  
My eyes widened and turned around quickly. "K-Kenshin! The bathroom's right over there! Don't change here!!" I exclaimed, the unusual heat building in my body.  
  
Kenshin chuckled and I heard his footsteps fade when I heard another door being closed.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I turned around with Kenshin in no sight. I sighed yet again and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. I saw the pile of game magazines at one corner. I smiled at the magazines, thinking how messy boys are so funny--and a headache. I looked for something to read in the pile of magazines and my eyes widened suddenly.  
  
I grabbed "the" magazine and blushed. "I didn't know onii-chan has many porn magazines..." I whispered and put the magazines beneath the thick blankets. "He has all the monthly issues..." I noted with glee and giggled. I stood up again and walked towards the window. I looked outside and it was still raining very hard. "I hope onii-chan and Misao-chan are okay..." I whispered.  
  
The bathroom door opened.  
  
I shrugged and turned around. I smiled as I caught sight of the almost angelic face of Kenshin. His face was slightly wet, his lips becoming slightly pink, his soft straight hair falling at his face and he was breathing slowly. I caught my breath and I coughed.  
  
Kenshin smiled at me. "I just washed my face... Sorry for not asking you permission."  
  
"Oh, it's okay." I said, avoiding his deep violet eyes that were poking through my inner soul. Oh, if Kenshin was a girl, my God, I think I would feel so lesbian right now.  
  
Kenshin chuckled again. "I'll return these to you tomorrow at school..." he said.  
  
"Is it too big?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all. I'm comfortable with it." Kenshin said.  
  
I nodded without saying anything.  
  
There was a deep silence after that...  
  
"Let's eat first!" I exclaimed suddenly, startling Kenshin and breaking the intense silence. I closed the door of the room after Kenshin got outside and we went downstairs slowly. I went towards the kitchen while Kenshin sat on a chair in front of the dining table.  
  
"You don't need to serve me, Kaoru. I'm fine. I can go home and eat at home..." Kenshin said, smiling again.  
  
_Will you stop that darn smiling thing?!_  
  
"It's okay... You're my visitor, anyway." I said, looking at the cabinet and fridge for anything to eat. After some minutes, I sighed. "Are you okay with ramen?"  
  
"Ramen? Of course. Anything." Kenshin said and glanced up at the wall clock. "It's 7:45 pm..."  
  
I nodded and began heating the water I put in a pan.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
I looked at the door and walked towards it. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's me!" a familiar boyish exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, touching the doorknob.  
  
"You don't know me??"  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked towards me. "I'll handle it."  
  
I looked at Kenshin, my eyes widening because I already opened the door. I opened the door wider and saw...Seta Soujirou--of all possible persons!  
  
"Soujirou?" I asked, blinking.  
  
"Yo!" Soujirou said and smiled. He looked at me then he stared at Kenshin. "May I stay here for a while? It's really raining very hard outside."  
  
I nodded. "Oh, sure!" I said, making way for Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou stepped inside the house and closed the door. "Where's Aoshi?"  
  
"He's...in a meeting with someone." I said, blushing crimson, remembering something.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
Aoshi smiled. "Tell me." He said, encouraging me.  
  
"A-no...it's about Seta-kun..." I whispered, blushing more.  
  
Aoshi fell silent then smiled widely. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, he's in love with you." He said simply.  
  
**End of flashback...**  
  
"Someone? I wonder who it is..." Soujirou said, sitting on the sofa. He eyed Kenshin thoroughly. "Hmm? I didn't see you here before... Who are you?"  
  
Kenshin stared at Soujirou (almost a glare) and frowned slightly. "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." He said.  
  
"Hmm..." Soujirou said and nodded. "Are you here alone with Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened a little. He was surprised that Soujirou asked that kind of question.  
  
"Uh...yeah! A-no... we were caught in the rain...and he was so wet so I let him borrow onii-chan's clothes..." I said.  
  
Soujirou nodded and smiled at Kenshin. He offered his hand at him suddenly. "I'm Seta Soujirou! Nice to meet you, Himura." He said.  
  
Kenshin looked at Soujirou's right hand and he held it. "Yeah."  
  
I smiled. "Would you like ramen, Soujirou? I'm making it..." I said.  
  
"Oh, please. Be careful, I don't want to eat poison now, Kaoru." Soujirou said and sat on a chair.  
  
"What do you mean by that? My cooking is fine!" I exclaimed, blushing. (Sounds like the real Kaoru)  
  
"Just joking!" Soujirou said and chuckled. "Make the ramen quickly... You know I like eating the foods that were made by the one I love."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened again and he clenched his fist. Controlling his temper? But why? Why is he angry?  
  
"Eh? What did you say? I didn't hear it." I said, blinking.  
  
Soujirou smiled sadly at me and shook his head slowly. "N-nande mo nai... (It's nothing)" he whispered. He focused his stare at the floor.  
  
I nodded slowly and turned towards the kitchen.  
  
The truth is, I heard what he said. I wouldn't accept it? Why would people love me, and confess that they love me?  
  
_Why did they say "aishiteru" to the person they love so easily?  
  
Why do I find it so hard to say 'suki da yo', or 'aishiteru'?  
  
Why don't I accept them?  
  
Why is it so hard...?  
_  
(Closing theme: Mameshiba of Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna)

* * *

**TBC...  
**  
**Author's notes:** You can get "Mameshiba" and "I hear you everywhere" mp3s in... Just look at my profile! Please! You have to listen to Maaya Sakamoto and Rie Tanaka's lovely voices! It's so meaningful too... 


	19. It stung

**Chapter 19: It stung...  
  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm proud to say that **'we'** own this story.

**Kenshin's** **notes:** Koharu is out for a moment, studying for her screening test on the really hard English grammar and vocabulary so she can pass for the staff of one popular, formal newspaper. I am offering my story, and I hope you would all accept me.  
  
**Koharu's notes:** Get Backers is so cute! I downloaded "Namida no Hurricane", "Yuragu Kotonai Ai", and "Ichibyou no Refrain" -- and it's so cute--even the Mr. De Javu!

* * *

**[Kenshin's POV]**  
  
"Hmm..." Seta said and nodded. "Are you here alone with Kaoru?"  
  
My eyes widened suddenly. Why would he ask that? Is he conscious? Is he jealous?  
  
So what if I am alone with Kaoru?  
  
Yeah, I wanted to say that, but I know Kaoru would be turned off and say I'm a jerk.  
  
"Uh...yeah! A-no... we were caught in the rain...and he was so wet so I let him borrow onii-chan's clothes..." Kaoru said, trying to calm the tension building up between him and me.  
  
God, you are a true angel, Kaoru. You always try to make peace. That's why I really--  
  
Seta nodded and smiled at me. He offered his right hand to me.  
  
I raised my eyebrows as I looked at his hand and looked at him at his face. He is aggressive, I noted. I was still looking at his hand, hesitating. Why would I make friends with my rival?  
  
"I'm Seta Soujirou! Nice to meet you, Himura." He said cheerfully, but as soon as I saw his eyes, I knew he was serious and jealous.  
  
Seta was just trying to act in front of the girl we both loved, and neither of us wouldn't give her to the other one without a fight. I smirked a little, not letting Kaoru notice, and I held his hand tightly with competition. "Yeah." I said simply.  
  
I glanced at Kaoru and saw she was smiling warmly. She is a true goddess. "Would you like ramen, Soujirou?" she asks.  
  
I shook off my hand at Soujirou and frowned. Kaoru was calling Seta his first name?  
  
"I'm making it..." Kaoru inquired.  
  
"Oh, please. Be careful, I don't want to eat poison now, Kaoru." Seta said and sat on a chair.  
  
What was he talking about? How could he joke Kaoru like--  
  
"What do you mean by that? My cooking is fine!" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing. She turned around and went towards the kitchen. She was biting her lower lip gently and she was blushing crimson.  
  
"Too damn cute..." I thought. Wait-- Why is she blushing?  
  
"Just joking!" Seta said and chuckled. "Make the ramen quickly... You know I like eating the foods that were made by the one I love."  
  
My eyes widened again and I was clenching my fist, trying to control my patience and anger in me. How could he say that--even in front of me?!  
  
"Eh? What did you say? I didn't hear it." Kaoru innocently said, blinking twice.  
  
Thank God.  
  
Seta smiled sadly at Kaoru (I noticed) and shook his head slowly. "N-nande mo nai..." he whispered. He focused his stare at the floor.  
  
Sometimes, I'm thankful that Kaoru is naïve and innocent--but I'm not thankful when she doesn't get what I mean when I say something 'meaningful' to her...  
  
Kaoru, blinking twice again, nodded and turned around to face the kitchen.  
  
I stared at every graceful of Kaoru. Kaoru mixing the soup, Kaoru tasting the soup, Kaoru walking here and there, Kaoru... All Kaoru.  
  
I almost forgo about Seta and I turned to him. He was also staring at Seta, and I could understand what he feels watching Kaoru moving that graceful.  
  
"Kaoru...is a goddess."  
  
I blinked and looked at Seta yet again. Was he talking to me? You'd better not.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Seta looked at me and frowned. "Kaoru is so enticing, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
Yes, indeed. Very.  
  
"Why are you asking?" I asked, instead of saying the simple 'yes' I was saying in my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Seta said and sighed. "I just wish she knew what I feel for her, though..." he said, smiling sadly.  
  
I didn't speak. I wished Kaoru would notice me too. Why is Kaoru so innocent?  
  
"You, Himura." Seta suddenly said after some silence.  
  
I snapped my head up and looked at him. Seta was staring at me with a damn frown. "What?" I asked, annoyed a little.  
  
"You like _my_ Kaoru?" Seta Soujirou asked courageously.  
  
My?! Who said Kaoru was _yours_?!  
  
"Your Kaoru?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
Seta nodded and smiled. "She is mine."  
  
"She never agreed, anyway." I retorted. "She is not yours."  
  
"Wha? How could you say that?"  
  
"I had--"I exclaimed, trying to say that I've claimed Kaoru for myself, but Kaoru's footsteps suddenly cut me off. We both men glanced at the innocent and blinking Kaoru, holding a big bowl of ramen.  
  
"Oh? Were you two talking? Did I disturb you?" Kaoru asked, blinking again.  
  
I stared at Kaoru's innocent expression and looked at Seta. He glared at me and stood up. He suddenly held the hands of Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and blushed slightly when she felt Soujirou's hands touching hers.  
  
My eyes widened too, angry yet again, wanted to punch Seta or something, but Kaoru solved the problem for me.  
  
"Ah... You will carry the bowl? Arigatoo!" Kaoru exclaimed happily, taking her hands off the handle to let Seta hold it.  
  
Seta blinked twice and sighed. "You never get it..." he murmured.  
  
Kaoru seemed not to hear it (thank God again), for she served three bowls at the dining table quickly. She smiled at me. "Thanks for waiting, Kenshin." She said. "I hope I'm not keeping you too long..."  
  
I shook my head and smiled back. "It's okay." I said, trying to cool in front of Kaoru, and smiled.  
  
Kaoru smiled back slightly and sat on a chair--between me and Seta!  
  
Soujirou placed the bowl on the table and sniffed. "Hmm...smells good..."  
  
"Itadakimasu!!"  
  
"Well then, help yourself, guys." Kaoru said and started eating and sipping the hot soup.  
  
I watched Kaoru secretly as she was chewing the soft noodles and sipping the hot soup. I am always watching her. My...I think I'm going to be a stalker someday... I shrugged my thought off and ate the ramen. "U-mai (Tasty)!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Kenshin."  
  
I smiled and continued eating.  
  
"Oishii..." Seta whispered suddenly, and I tilted my head up to look at him. He stared at Kaoru while smiling, and I saw Kaoru's smile widen.  
  
"Arigatoo, Soujirou! It isn't really tasty..." Kaoru said and giggled.  
  
"It's not your ramen, Kaoru! It's the spoon. The steel is so delicious..." Seta said with chuckles.  
  
Kaoru pouted. "Mou!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked away and then smiled at Seta. "If you don't want to eat, it's better for you to stay outside and go home!"  
  
"Okay! Fine!" Seta exclaimed, standing up.  
  
Kaoru's pout became a frown. "You're really leaving?" she asked, uncrossing her arms.  
  
I was surprised how tender she asked that to Seta. Jealousy was burning up inside me. I felt enrage. It was unfair.  
  
Seta smiled at Kaoru and patted her on the head. "I'm not. I'm just kidding you, Kao-chan." He said and sat down again.  
  
Kaoru sighed and smiled. "I thought you would really leave..." she murmured.  
  
My eyes widened at what she said. She cares for Seta more than...?  
  
It hurt.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened suddenly, immediately aware of my presence, and she looked at me quickly with shock. I knew she gasped softly.  
  
I stared at Kaoru and I frowned. Why was she doing this to me? Does she love Seta more than I? It was unfair.  
  
Kaoru just stared at me with mixed horror, shock, and worry present in her eyes.  
  
It was good Seta didn't notice.

* * *

Seta put on his jacket and stepped out of the living room. "Well, thanks for the ramen, Kaoru." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Kaoru glanced at me first and nodded silently.  
  
Seta seemed to notice this, because he glanced at Kaoru twice. He looked at me suddenly. "Nice meeting you, Himura."  
  
"Ah." I said and glanced at Kaoru too. She was staring at the floor, her expression blank.  
  
"Goodbye then, Kaoru. See you soon." Seta said, waiting for Kaoru's response.  
  
Kaoru nodded and again. "Mata ne..." she whispered softly.  
  
Seta was not contented, but knowing this would get nowhere, he glared at me for one second and closed the door.  
  
Intense silence began to form.  
  
The way Kaoru called Seta so tenderly and the way she reacted when he said that he would go away...  
  
...it stung.  
  
I knew that she was going to speak up to say sorry, but I was really hurt that I didn't care what happens anymore.  
  
"Kenshin I--!"  
  
As Kaoru spoke, I coughed meaningfully. I touched the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm going now. Thanks for everything..." I whispered.  
  
"De-mo Kenshin! Let me--"  
  
It was enough for today.  
  
I turned back to look at Kaoru. I smiled a fake smile and said, "I appreciate what you have done to me, _Kamiya_... Thanks." I said and began to walk away. Good it wasn't raining anymore. I heard her gasp, but I forced myself to walk away--quickly. I wanted to get away as fast as possible.  
  
"Gomen..." (**Music**: Chii's theme, "In Undertones")  
  
With that soft murmur, my footsteps came to a halt.  
  
"Gomen nasai..."  
  
Enough..._please_.  
  
"Gomen...nasai... I didn't want to... I didn't want..." Kaoru murmured.  
  
My eyes widened when I felt Kaoru's slender arms encircling my waist from the back. I felt her warm body press against my back, and I felt her head lean against it too.  
  
I just stood there, too shocked that Kaoru was hugging me. Was this real?  
  
"Onegai..." Kaoru pleaded softly. "Gomen nasai..." she said again.  
  
I forgive you, Kaoru. O Kaoru, hear me!  
  
"Kaoru..." I said softly, but I was surprised again when she tightened her hug on me.  
  
She didn't speak. All I could hear was our breathings.  
  
It was..._enough_.  
  
I turned around to Kaoru and looked at her.  
  
Kaoru stared up at me and leaned her head at my chest. "You're...heart..." she whispered, a smile forming at her exquisitely shaped lips.  
  
I was so embarrassed and proud when she said that. I knew she could hear the rapid beating of my heart, but then I relaxed. I placed my hands on her shoulders and sighed. "Kaoru, you don't have to..."  
  
"Gomen... If I'm not yet accepting your love..." Kaoru said, looking at the floor with the dried leaves scattered around.  
  
I waited...  
  
"I don't know my feelings yet..." Kaoru whispered and looked up at me. "Will you wait for me?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  
"All I can do now is hug you...and know what my true feelings are... I am so confused..." Kaoru explained in a soft manner.  
  
"You don't need to push yourself. I'll wait..." I said, encouraging her.  
  
Kaoru looked at me and blinked. She leaned forward towards and placed a clumsy kiss upon my lips. She drew back and blushed slightly, and ran towards the house, closing the door instantly.  
  
I blinked many times, not moving my arms. I was surprised and too happy at the same time, and it felt good.  
  
All I could think about was...when would we share a 'true' kiss?

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Doubts

**Chapter 20:** Doubts...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK!  
  
**Author's notes: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!** **I'm so in a bad mood today!!!!!! The computer has some problems, and it's making me crazy!! I was supposed to upload this chapter last Wednesday, but it keeps having errors!!!!**  
  
**Ah... forgot to say that I'm back! Ah! Want to know '**Kenshin's**' true name? (Hint: He has the same name as the **second** character in** Gravitation!** Coincidence!)**

**

* * *

**  
**[Kaoru's POV]**  
  
I closed the door quickly and leaned on it while staring up at the ceiling. I was panting nervously, thinking what Kenshin might say about me. I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "AH!! Why did I have to do that??" I exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
As I calmed down, I touched my lips with my fingertips. I smiled. It was a nice experience...  
  
Damn life.  
  
I shook my head and before I could walk towards the stairs, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Aoshi. "Ah! Okaeri (Welcome back)! I thought you--"  
  
Aoshi looked at me confusedly. "You..."  
  
I raised my eyebrows with annoyance and amusement at the same time. It's so cute if Aoshi looked confused! "Wow...what a way to greet." I said simply.  
  
Aoshi smirked. "Hmm..." he said and walked inside the house. He sat on the sofa, still smirking. "What was Himura doing here?"  
  
I gasped softly and looked away. "Betsuni... (Nothing)" I said, and I knew that I was blushing.  
  
"Something must've happened..." Aoshi said and chuckled.  
  
I shook my head. "NO! It just happened to be raining...and he was wet so..." I exclaimed but then I suddenly realize something. I paused.  
  
Aoshi tilted his head up and looked at me. "Hmm? What happened?" he asked. He stood up and went towards the kitchen to grab some water.  
  
I stared at nothingness and smiled suddenly. "May I ask you something, dear brother?" I asked slyly.  
  
"What is it?" Aoshi asked and started drinking the water on the glass.  
  
"How did it go with my classmate Makimachi Misao?" I asked, muffling my giggles with my hands.  
  
Aoshi choked on his water. He wiped his lips with his arm and looked at me, and then looked away. "W-What are you saying?" he asked nervously, drinking on the water again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I think I must've slipped." I said and walked upstairs to my room.  
  
"Kaoru," Aoshi suddenly called.  
  
I shrugged and looked at Aoshi from the kitchen. "What?"  
  
Aoshi stared at the floor then stared at me. He looked so serious. "Whatever you do or whatever they may ask you...don't tell okaasan and otousan." He whispered.  
  
My eyes widened as I just stared at Aoshi. "Why is that...?"  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes. "I don't want to tell them now. I will soon."  
  
I looked at onii-chan sadly. "Are you serious about her?" I asked in a murmur.  
  
Aoshi put the glass of water on the sink. "Saa." (Well)  
  
"Are you...going to leave me?" I asked in a low tone. I was serious.  
  
Aoshi didn't reply.  
  
I felt the presence of tears at my eyes and I instantly wiped them away. I continued towards my room, but then suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you." Onii-chan simply said.  
  
My eyes widened. I looked back at Aoshi and saw he was washing the glass. I did not respond.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you...about something?" Aoshi asked in a worried tone, placing the glass on the tray.  
  
I blinked and went downstairs slowly. I sat on the chair in front of the table, facing my dear brother. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
Aoshi sat on the chair, facing me. He stared at me and sighed. "Don't tell Misao...about us."  
  
I blinked. What's there about us? "What do you mean?"  
  
Aoshi stared at me.  
  
I blinked twice and suddenly noticed that he was clenching his fist and it was trembling. "Onii-chan...?" I whispered.  
  
Aoshi looked away. "Don't tell Misao, anyone, or anybody about us going to Canada." He said in a worried tone.  
  
I leaned on the chair and smiled. "Baka onii-chan! It's not confirmed yet, right?" I said, trying to break the tension. I laughed the nervousness out of my body.  
  
"I heard onii-san, okaasan and otousan discussing this without us earlier...when you were still sleeping." Aoshi said.  
  
I swallowed hard and regained my composure.  
  
"It's confirmed...we're going to Canada next year...in August!" Aoshi exclaimed.  
  
My eyes widened. "August...? But I thought that was only a..." I asked incompletely.  
  
_I already told Kenshin about that..._  
  
"Enjoy yourself while you still can. It's almost December now...do what you have to do." Aoshi said and closed his eyes. He opened them once again to stare at the ceiling.  
  
I was confused. Where was this going? Why was it so...quick? Why hurry??  
  
"I don't understand... What about Misao-chan?!" I exclaimed, desperately needing the answer of my brother.  
  
Aoshi glared at me. "Your mouth, Kaoru!" he scolded.  
  
I bit my lower lip and wiped the tears away that were streaming on my cheeks. "I don't--!" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly, the chair I was sitting on landed on the floor, making a noise. I looked at Aoshi and he was still glaring at me. "I don't believe all of you!!" I shouted, running upstairs towards my room quickly. I was hurt when Aoshi didn't stop me.  
  
I opened the door of my room and leaned on the door once again. "I hate you!!!" I exclaimed, the damn tears flowing once again. I walked over towards the CD player slowly to play a song to calm myself and I landed flat on the bed. I rested my head on the soft pillow, feeling its softness and tenderness, suddenly looking up at the teddy bear stuff toy that was painfully not being noticed, that was sited beside the pillow. I slowly sat up, feeling my hair fall down to my shoulders, reaching out, and grabbed the toy.  
  
Suddenly, the music started playing. (**Music cue**: Glaring Dream of GRAVITATION) (Note: This is the song I was playing in there)  
  
I hugged the teddy bear and smiled slightly. "I wish I knew my feelings sooner...then I...I...!" I whispered with intensity and regret. I hugged the bear tightly, bursting into tears, moaning and wailing softly at the bear.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
Kenshin smiled back. "I hope you don't forget..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I hope you don't forget this night."  
  
I fell silent.  
  
"Kamiya, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenshin stared at me with a concentrated frown. "Don't forget this night, but don't tell a soul to your friends." He said seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
Kenshin sighed and smiled. "Don't tell anybody. I don't want you to be in trouble just because of me." He said.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ah... I think it costs about...um...maybe 1,000 yen or something? I saw one like that in a Blue Magic store and it's very expensive because it's imported." Megumi explained.  
  
-------------  
  
"Do you...?" Kenshin asked, a little hesitant.  
  
Stares and glares with gasps and soft breathings.  
  
I waited, unsure how far this would go.  
  
...and it came.  
  
"Do you like me...?"  
  
-------------  
  
I shook my head and smiled at him to let him know I was okay. "No. You need it." I said.  
  
Kenshin shook his head too. He walked over me and placed the polo shirt at my back. "I don't want you to get sick," he murmured so softly that I almost couldn't hear it.  
  
I pouted and looked at Kenshin who seemed to be serious. I nodded but then questioned him with my eyes. "Why do you care?" I mumbled.  
  
--------------  
  
Kenshin forced up a smile and held my arm. "Yurushite kure (Forgive me)." He said.  
  
My eyes widened when he suddenly pushed me, my back meeting the cold metal lockers with a noise. I winced softly and looked up at Kenshin. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kenshin wasn't saying anything. He just stared at me blankly.  
  
I blinked and looked at him too. "Do you want something?" I asked, beginning to be nervous. I was shivering, my hands getting cold because of my nervousness, and I bit my lip. "Himura?"  
  
"Say Kenshin,"  
  
I twitched. "E-to... Kenshin-san."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"...Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin smiled a little but looked so serious again for a second. "I wish we could still talk after this,"  
  
I forced up a smile. "Uh...yeah, of course."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward towards me, and stopped when we were nose to nose.  
  
My heart pounded fast that it almost hurt. What the hell was he doing??!! I could feel his warm breath upon my face, just like the breeze earlier. I was very nervous and scared.  
  
"You're so ignorant, Kaoru..."  
  
----------------  
  
I bit my bottom lip and turned around. I sighed.  
  
"It's great," Kenshin suddenly said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"It must be great to receive a love letter, Kamiya." Kenshin said.  
  
-------------  
  
Kenshin leaned on the bench. "You can't just leave..."  
  
"I know... I still have to finish high school and--"  
  
Kenshin stared at me and leaned forward, stealing a naughty kiss from me on the lips. He smiled sadly.  
  
I stared at him with my eyes opened wide. I was starting to blush crimson, and I couldn't help to tremble.  
  
"You can't...just leave me..."  
  
-------------  
  
"You don't need to push yourself. I'll wait..."  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"I love you, Kaoru"  
  
**End of flashback...  
**  
The tears came stronger it almost hurt. "DAME!! Stop..." I exclaimed, trying to forget what has happened. I lied on the bed again and cried, still with the bear in my arms. "I was wrong... I was wrong...for letting Himura Kenshin fall in love with me..." I whispered, putting my wrist at my forehead. "I am...a bridge of love. I don't go for a boy that is my best friend's ideal..."  
  
_This is the first time I experienced this... I don't know what to do..._  
  
I shook my head. "I almost forgot that I am a bridge... I'm so selfish!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes quickly.  
  
"Aoshi! Kaoru! Are you there?" a familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
I wiped my tears with the blanket in front of me, rubbed my eyes and walked over towards the window. I looked down and saw my parents with my two cousins and my brother with his fiancée.  
  
Wait--there's someone else that is with them!  
  
The young man, maybe around my age, looked up and saw me looking at him. He smiled.  
  
I twitched and drew back. His facial features were familiar to me...but I couldn't remember... I shook my head and ran towards the bathroom. As I got ready to wash my face, I heard the 3rd song being played. Whoa...time is running too fast...  
  
**(Music cue: Mameshiba)**  
  
_Kinou no ame wa hitoshi no machini sumeta ii hoshiwoku naze ta..._  
  
I washed my face with soap and water and as the water trailed down its wet path on my face, I looked at the mirror. "Reflection..." I whispered unconsciously.  
  
"Kaoru! Where are you??" Mama exclaimed from downstairs, her loud voice scaring me.  
  
"Ah...hai!" I exclaimed, taking a good look at my eyes in front of the mirror. I waited until my eyes were back to normal from the red and puffy eyes earlier.  
  
"Kaoru! You stubborn child! Come down here!"  
  
"Hai!!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I know I mustn't be annoyed, but...  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door of my room. I hurried towards my room and opened the door while saying, "Gomen nasai Mama!!"  
  
"Os."  
  
I blinked twice and tilted my head up to the right. "Who are you?" I asked, confused.  
  
The young man earlier smiled. "You don't remember?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry."  
  
The young man sighed and smiled at me. "Okay...do you still remember your handsome cousin who went to Canada three years ago...?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm..." I hummed and looked at the ceiling. Cousin...Canada...three years ago...  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
The young man sighed in defeat. "You don't remember Kenji?" (Okay, here, Kaoru's son, Kenji, is her cousin! This is a fanfic anyways...Ahahaha...)  
  
I blinked and smiled suddenly. "Ah... Kenji from before! Oh, you're back already!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering our childhood years...  
  
"Hug?" Kenji asked and offered his open arms.  
  
"Nope." I said and smiled at him teasingly.  
  
"No fun." Kenji said and sighed.  
  
I giggled. Kenji is two years older than me. If I remember correctly, he is one of the handsomest cousins I've ever had. When we visit their home sometimes three years ago, I could see him running outside, being chased by girls--literally. He was the pride of his family, and I'm proud too for having him as a close cousin. Now, he has grown quite...well...handsomer than ever.  
  
"Hey," Kenji suddenly said, ripping my thoughts.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Were you crying earlier?" Kenji asked in a soft voice.  
  
I gasped softly but I managed to put my 'image' quickly. "N-no. I was sleeping and when I heard your voices, I woke up. I'm a night owl." I lied, smiling.  
  
"The lights in your room were still on." He said.  
  
"A-no... I was so tired in doing my homework so I forgot to turn off the light when I landed flat on the bed..." I lied once again.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenji said, convinced. He walked past by me and sat on the chair for the computer. He rotated with him on it and he stood up again, chuckling. He went over the CD player and observed it. "Original Soundtracks? Whoa... You have many of them..." he murmured.  
  
I approached my dear cousin and smiled at him. "Which one would you like to hear?" I asked, stopping the currently playing song and I opened the disc man.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenji said as he looked over the CDs. "How about this one?" he asked, picking up one disc and handing it to me.  
  
I grabbed the disc from him and looked at it. "Naruto soundtrack?" I asked.  
  
Kenji nodded. "Yup. I love Naruto! Play "Haruka Kanata", please!" he exclaimed pleadingly.  
  
I stared at my weird cousin and shrugged. I put the disc in the disc man and waited for it to play when I set it to the song. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at Kenji. "So...how was Canada?" I asked.  
  
_Umi komo te atserou..._  
  
"It was fine. It's too cold there, though." Kenji explained, pouting.  
  
"Hmm... Will I freeze to death there?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe, if you aren't strong enough." Kenji said simply and shrugged.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"So, how's your ideal man?" he asked suddenly.  
  
My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"About your man? You know...the man you like a lot with the age difference of seven years from you."  
  
"I... That was a long time ago."  
  
"You gave up because you thought you were too young?" Kenji asked, looking at me.  
  
I frowned a little and looked at him and as soon as I did that, he looked away. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing?  
  
"You should have waited patiently..." he advised.  
  
"Why...are you suddenly telling me this?" I asked softly.  
  
Kenji tilted his head up and leaned on the chair. "Maybe...I just want to share my feelings with someone like me... I don't know."  
  
"Did you...?" I lied on the bed slowly and placed my head on my dear pillow. "Did you fall in love?" I asked shyly. I glanced at him when short silence formed.  
  
Kenji stopped breathing for a moment. I knew I was wrong.  
  
"Gomen nasai... I--"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
Kenji closed his eyes and opened it once again with a sad smile. "I fell in love with a woman who's older than me by five years..." he started. "I was working in a coffee shop and she was my co-worker. We got close and suddenly...I just fell for her." He explained.  
  
I listened intently. "Kenji..."  
  
"Well," Kenji said, standing up suddenly. "When I confessed to her what I felt for a long time, she said she was...already living with someone...and what's the worst...she's living someone within her age!" he exclaimed.  
  
I tried not to gasp. It would hurt him more. "I..."  
  
Kenji took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I brought that up. Shall we talk about another topic?" he asked as if he was unaffected.  
  
I nodded absently and smiled. "Uh...okay, if you want."  
  
Kenji smiled at me. "You've grown up to be quite a mature lady, Kaoru."  
  
I blushed at the compliment. "Chigau yo! Onii-chan is still says that I'm childish."  
  
Kenji chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
The door opened slowly and there appeared Yahiko. "Kenji 'nii-chan, Kaoru 'nee-chan, time to eat!"  
  
"This late?" I asked, glancing up at the clock. It was 11:00 pm. "No thanks, and explain to me that I've already eaten ramen." I said.  
  
Yahiko nodded and glanced at Kenji. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Sure! I'm hungry..." Kenji said and nodded at me. "Then, see you tomorrow."  
  
I nodded back at him. "Yup. Oyasumi!"  
  
Kenji smiled and went out of the room, closing the door.  
  
I stared at the door for a moment and went to the bathroom to toothbrush. After I had done it, I turned the radio on (and switching off the loud songs in Naruto) and relaxed on the bed. School. Tomorrow. Sleep. Now.  
  
I turned to one side and stared at the clock.  
  
_I wonder what he is doing right now..._  
  
I shook my head and smiled to comfort myself. "Forget it." I whispered and drifted off to a nice, long sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"AAAHHH!!! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!!!"  
  
I put on my twin socks, put on my jacket quickly and grabbed my bag. I went over the table, pouting when I saw the confused faces of my two brothers.  
  
"Late again--as usual?" Akira onii-san asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Mou!"  
  
"She's always like that." Aoshi added.  
  
I pouted again and grabbed two slices of bread. I opened the main door. "Itekimasu!!" I exclaimed and went running towards bus stop. I saw the bus preparing to leave and I ran faster. "Matte!! Chotto Matte kudasai!!" I exclaimed genki-ly.  
  
The driver of the bus chuckled when he saw me running towards his bus.  
  
I pouted but then shrugged it off. I dropped some yen coins and sat on the front row. "Uh... Driver-san, can you drive faster...onegai?" I asked, sweating because of so much running.  
  
"Mochiron desu!" the driver answered and continued driving.  
  
I sighed and leaned on the seat. I started eating the bread. As I nibbled a piece of bread, I stared outside the window.  
  
After some minutes...  
  
"Seirin University!"  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu!" I exclaimed hastily and quickly got off the bus. I went towards the hallway to the lockers, getting my books and rushing towards the classroom. I knocked at the door and inhaled. "Ohayo gozaimasu!! Gomen nasai if I'm--"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
_Eh?  
_  
I looked around the classroom and saw no one there. I went towards my seat slowly. "Hmm... I wonder where they all are..." I whispered to myself. The bags of my classmates were there, but...where are they? Suddenly I saw a note near my desk written on a bright blue paper. I placed my bag on the seat and picked up the note.  
  
_Kaoru-chan, we are in the gymnasium. Come quick. -Misao._  
  
"Gymnasium?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the door of the room opening. I turned around quickly, the note still on my hands.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
My eyes widened for a moment but then I relaxed. "O-ohayo...Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was leaning the doorframe, and oh God he looked so charming in the way... Stop!  
  
"W-where are the other students?" I asked lamely. Gah, I've already read the note and I'm still asking?  
  
Kenshin smiled at me. He closed the door of the classroom slowly and walked towards me.  
  
I stepped back and blushed, feeling a little scared. "A-no... E-to..."  
  
Why did he close the door? Why is he walking like that towards me...?  
  
My eyes widened suddenly.  
  
Kenshin hugged me unexpectedly, my head on his right shoulder, and I was standing on my toes. He encircled his arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"K-Kenshin...?"  
  
"Gomen... I couldn't help myself." Kenshin whispered and stepped back, smiling sadly.  
  
I blinked many times. There was a thick tension around us, and I just have to break it.  
  
"Uh...let's go to the gymnasium!" I exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Kenshin looked at me then looked away. "I hope you're taking my actions seriously." He murmured.  
  
I stopped smiling and looked at Kenshin. "Eh...?"  
  
"Just tell me...if you're just using me, Kaoru. I'm always hurt after I have done something to you; you always break it off with a smile and laugh. I don't know if you're just playing with me or taking me seriously." Kenshin explained.  
  
"I'm... I'm not that kind of girl... I-I just... I'm not used t-to the thick silence and tension a-around us..." I stuttered.  
  
Kenshin smiled and stared at me. "I hope you're telling the truth."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I'm sorry if I doubted you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Kenshin smiled brightly. "Well then, shall we go to the gymnasium?" he asked.  
  
I nodded slowly. "Sure..." I whispered and followed Kenshin when he started walking away.  
  
_What was happening to us...?_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Handsome New Teacher. Jealousy. Fiancée. Tea.  
  
**Author's notes: Wow! New color of the logo of fanfiction . net! **


	21. Unexpected

**Chapter 21: Unexpected...**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
**  
**Author's note: NOOO!!! Please don't hurt me for not updating! Well, you see, I have a new story for Naruto and I was so busy last week! If you're a member in the religion "Church of Christ", you'll understand why I was so busy! I am a member of the children's choir and the juniors' choir, and it's so hard to always attend the meetings and practice of the both for the anniversary of our religion!**

**

* * *

**

"Here we are," Kenshin said after a long silence of walking. He opened the gymnasium door and we went inside.  
  
I looked around and saw many students there that crowded the gymnasium. I saw Misao waving at me, and I twitched a little when I saw Megumi glaring at me.  
  
"Go over there to Makimachi," Kenshin said and smiled at me, touching my shoulders.  
  
I looked at him and blinked. "Where will you go?" I asked.  
  
"Are you worried?" Kenshin asked and his smiled became wider.  
  
I blushed slightly and shook my head. "N-no!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled for some seconds and he looked around. "I'll stay with Sanosuke and the others... I don't want rumors to spread." He said.  
  
I nodded. "Okay then. Ja ne," I said and started to walk towards my own group, but Kenshin stopped me. I turned around to Kenshin when he grabbed my arm. "Nani?"  
  
"Just...just tell Takani-san that I...I just forgot something and class and I accidentally bumped to you." Kenshin said, with the presence of worry in his eyes.  
  
I stared at him for a moment and nodded. "Mata ne." I said and ran towards Misao, who was getting impatient. "Ohayo," I greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Kaoru-chan! What was taking you so long?" Misao asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I said and sat on the seat that was vacant. I looked at Megumi and smiled sadly. "O-ohayo...Megumi-chan."  
  
"Nn." Megumi said without looking at me.  
  
"Uh, yeah." I said and looked at the stage. There were many students teachers sitting with the principals and any high officials of the school. Maybe they were going to announce the new teachers, and so they called for us to know them well.  
  
"Quiet!!!" the high school principal exclaimed at the microphone, and as soon as he said it, the crowd went silent. He coughed meaningfully and looked at the pieces of paper on the desk. He drank his tea and cleared his throat. "We called all of you here to introduce you the new teachers and students that will be with you in Seirin High...starting today." He said.  
  
"Ne, ne, Kaoru-chan! Look at the man sitting at the right corner!" Misao whispered and pointed a man. "Isn't he handsome?"  
  
I looked at the man and he was indeed handsome. But why was Misao saying that? Didn't she have my dear brother as her boyfriend?  
  
"Uh...yeah." I said, unsure what I would say.  
  
Misao smiled at me and then frowned. "I have something...to admit to you." She whispered, making sure that Megumi wouldn't hear it. When secrets are told to our friend Megumi-chan, the whole world would know for just one day.  
  
I froze a bit, thinking that she had read my thoughts earlier but then calmed myself. I looked at the stage and watched the teachers say their speech, but my mind and my senses were at Misao.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, I just want to tell you that I..." Misao started, looking away with worry.  
  
I faced Misao, smiled slightly, and leaned towards her. "I already know," I whispered to her ear.  
  
Misao's eyes widened and blushed at the same time. "You... You...?"  
  
I nodded and looked at Misao again. "Are you serious about my brother?" I asked.  
  
Misao stared at me and fell silent. "I..."  
  
"Because if you are not, you're better off without him. I would never forgive you if you hurt my brother, even if you're one of my best friends." I said firmly bravely, anything that would mean my family's feeling even though they are far away from me.  
  
Misao looked at the floor then slowly looked at me. "I... I'm serious. I'm serious about him." She whispered.  
  
My eyes widened slowly and I almost gasped.  
  
"I'm serious about him," Misao repeated.  
  
I bit my lip. "If only you knew..." I whispered.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean, Kaoru-chan...?" Misao asked.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
My eyes widened. I looked back at Aoshi and saw he was washing the glass. I did not respond.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you...about something?" Aoshi asked in a worried tone, placing the glass on the tray.  
  
I blinked and went downstairs slowly. I sat on the chair in front of the table, facing my dear brother. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
Aoshi sat on the chair, facing me. He stared at me and sighed. "Don't tell Misao...about us."  
  
I blinked. What's there about us? "What do you mean?"  
  
Aoshi stared at me.  
  
I blinked twice and suddenly noticed that he was clenching his fist and it was trembling. "Onii-chan...?" I whispered.  
  
Aoshi looked away. "Don't tell Misao, anyone, or anybody about us going to Canada." He said in a worried tone.  
  
I leaned on the chair and smiled. "Baka onii-chan! It's not confirmed yet, right?" I said, trying to break the tension. I laughed the nervousness out of my body.  
  
"I heard onii-san, okaasan and otousan discussing this without us earlier...when you were still sleeping." Aoshi said.  
  
I swallowed hard and regained my composure.  
  
"It's confirmed...we're going to Canada next year...in August!" Aoshi exclaimed.  
  
My eyes widened. "August...? But I thought that was only a..." I asked incompletely.  
  
_I already told Kenshin about that..._  
  
"Enjoy yourself while you still can. It's almost December now...do what you have to do." Aoshi said and closed his eyes. He opened them once again to stare at the ceiling.  
  
I was confused. Where was this going? Why was it so...quick? Why hurry??  
  
"I don't understand... What about Misao-chan?!" I exclaimed, desperately needing the answer of my brother.  
  
Aoshi glared at me. "Your mouth, Kaoru!" he scolded.  
  
I bit my lower lip and wiped the tears away that were streaming on my cheeks. "I don't--!" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly, the chair I was sitting on landed on the floor, making a noise. I looked at Aoshi and he was still glaring at me. "I don't believe all of you!!"  
  
**End of flashback...**  
  
"If only you-- never mind." I said, looking at the stage again.  
  
Misao shrugged and looked at the stage too. "Your onii-chan is so wonderful..." she whispered before clapping for the speech of the new handsome teacher.  
  
"I hope you would all welcome me, class of room 1-A." the student teacher said in finale, and many female students clapped their hands loudly but some groaned because their class wasn't going to be supervised by the teacher.  
  
"I'm sure...that teacher would be popular in the campus." Megumi said to me and to the girl beside her, Tae. (Refer to chapter 4 if you don't know her)  
  
"Maybe...perhaps." I said absent-mindedly.  
  
"You aren't sure? Isn't he your type, Kaoru-chan?" Megumi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm... Let me guess... You like guys that are popular, intelligent, responsible, handsome, amusing, and kind."  
  
I blushed. "N-not exactly."  
  
"Hmm... Admit it. Admit the one whom I'm talking about." Megumi whispered, while Tae's giggles annoyed me.  
  
"Yeah right." I said and leaned towards Misao. "Ne, Misao-chan..."  
  
"Hai?" Misao asked.  
  
"Can we...exchange seats?" I asked.  
  
"_Oh why, of course!_" Misao said in English comically and I laughed. We exchange seats, leaving Megumi and Tae confused.  
  
As I sat down on the previous chair of Misao, I looked up at the new male teacher and I accidentally smiled at him shyly when he looked at me. I blushed slightly when he smiled back.  
  
_That teacher might think I have a crush-thingy on him..._

* * *

Misao stretched in front of me and yawned. "Well, that's tiring...just sitting there for a whole period." Misao said, seating herself on her chair.  
  
"Yeah. My butt hurts a lot." My other girl classmate said and the classroom was filled with girlish giggles.  
  
I scanned my Algebra notebook, making sure I've answered the homework for today. As I scanned my notebook though, I could still hear what my other classmates were talking about.  
  
"I can't wait for the new teacher to teach us!" girl one exclaimed.  
  
"You mean the male teacher?" girl two asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!!" girl one screamed in admiration.  
  
"He's so handsome and cute!!" girl two exclaimed. She smiled widely at her friend and they blushed both.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Why, you--?! Will you shut up?! We're reviewing for today's quiz!" one boy exclaimed, probably jealous  
  
Girl one stepped towards the boy and glared at him. "You're just jealous because you like Ayaka (girl two)!" she exclaimed.  
  
The boy blushed crimson and looked away. "N-no way! She's...she's..." he stuttered.  
  
"Stop it, you idiots. The male teacher isn't that handsome." Sanosuke said from afar. He was with Kenshin and their group, talking about some things I didn't know.  
  
"Sanosuke speaks!" Megumi exclaimed and giggled with Tae.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "I wish the new teacher would make it faster to come in his new class..." I whispered absent-mindedly, probably because of the noise they were making. I sighed again and rested my head on my arms on the desk.  
  
As I rested on my arms, I yawned and closed my eyes. I was beginning to be sleepy and--  
  
...suddenly I felt a hand on my right shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The noise of the class died out and it made me nervous. I tilted my head up and opened my eyes slowly. I saw Kenshin looking at me worriedly and the other students were staring at us.  
  
"Eh?" I asked and leaned on my chair. My eyes traveled around the room. "Nani...?" I whispered to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blinked at me and turned around. "What are you all looking at?" he asked confusedly.  
  
Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Ayaka, and our other classmates' eyes were open wide, blinking and staring at us.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked Kenshin. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Kenshin just shrugged. "Saa."  
  
"CHOOOOTTOOOOOO...!" the girls exclaimed and giggled. "Chotto, chotto, chotto, chotto!!!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke walked towards Kenshin and smirked. "I didn't know you called Kamiya by her first name," Sanosuke said and chuckled.  
  
"T-That doesn't mean anything!!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
  
"WHHEEE... You didn't tell me anything, Kaoru-chan! You're so secretive." Misao said and nudged me on my elbow.  
  
"I..."  
  
"So? How long has it been?" Tae asked, making her voice louder, making sure that Megumi is hearing it.  
  
I looked at Megumi standing behind Sanosuke, and I caught her glaring at me. I looked away and forced up a smile. "What do you mean...?" I asked, looking at the ground.  
  
"You're so not fair!" Tae exclaimed and stomped her feet. "Why didn't you tell us that Himura was your boyfriend already??"  
  
"He's not my...!" I exclaimed, standing up. I glanced at Kenshin and saw he was looking at the floor blankly. I stopped speaking and kept quiet.  
  
"Say, Kamiya," Sanosuke said and smiled at me slyly. He looked at all the other students and signaled them to keep quiet. "Those students that are not friends with us...don't listen to what we are discussing." Sanosuke said.  
  
The other students shrugged and groaned but then they reviewed afterwards for the quiz later.  
  
So arrogant. So cheeky!  
  
Sanosuke placed his arms around me suddenly that I was surprised. "If Kenshin and you broke up...won't you mind dating me?" he asked.  
  
I glanced at Kenshin and saw that his eyes were wide open. He tilted his head up and looked at me. I looked away and stared at my desk. "A-no..."  
  
"Hmm?" Sanosuke asked and chuckled. "I think you two wouldn't last long. Anyway, Megumi deserves your boyfriend more than you do." he said.  
  
Itai.  
  
My eyes widened and I looked at Megumi. She had this ugly smirk on her face, and I began to tremble slightly. It stung, really.  
  
"Anyway..." Sanosuke sighed. He removed his arms away from me and placed his hands on his pocket. He looked at me and smiled. "You're just a bridge."  
  
"BAKERO!!!"  
  
My eyes widened and I gasped. The next thing I knew, I saw Kenshin panting with his right fist on the air and Sanosuke holding his left cheek with a line of blood from his mouth.  
  
The other girls gasped loudly when they saw Kenshin punch his best friend Sanosuke.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Sanosuke was Kenshin's best friend...  
  
Megumi's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Kenshin!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Kenshin..." I whispered and I trembled again. I felt my body weaken and I sat down on my chair suddenly.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Are you all right?" Misao asked worriedly and held me at my shoulders.  
  
"Kenshin..." I repeated, worried what Kenshin might do next.  
  
Please stop...  
  
Sanosuke coughed out blood and wiped it with his arm. He smiled slyly and chuckled. "I thought...you were my best friend." He said and glared at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin glared at Sanosuke and relaxed. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Traitor." Sano said, and I was hurt even though it was meant for Kenshin.  
  
"Don't ever say again that Kaoru's just a bridge." Kenshin said firmly.  
  
"Why? You don't have the right to order me around. I'm not your slave." Sanosuke said.  
  
"No, definitely not." Kenshin said and walked towards me. He gritted his teeth and his eyes widened with anger. "Don't look down on her!!" he shouted to all of our classmates.  
  
It was the first time that I saw Kenshin get angry. He looked so furious and...I really felt protected.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin glared at each other.  
  
I blinked slowly, nervous from the thick tension.  
  
Sanosuke walked towards Kenshin slowly and lifted his right hand.  
  
"Sanosuke..." Megumi exclaimed, trying to stop Megumi.  
  
But Sanosuke ignored Megumi. He continued walking towards Kenshin and stopped when they were already close. He again lifted his right hand and placed it on Kenshin's left shoulder.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he blinked. "Sano?"  
  
Sanosuke's frown turned to a sexy smile. "Sumanai, Kenshin." He said and patted Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
Kenshin's surprised expression became calm. "Gomen, Sano." He said and smiled back.  
  
I blinked and looked at the two best friends.  
  
"Sanosuke...he really has a good part on him." Misao said and smiled at me.  
  
I stared at Misao and looked at Megumi.  
  
Megumi sat on her desk and began writing something on her notepad.  
  
From the surrounding girls and boys of the classroom, the two guys smiled at each other.  
  
"I promise. I won't look down on your girlfriends, Kenshin." Sanosuke said slyly.  
  
"I will only have one." Kenshin said and chuckled.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Your punch hurt. May I punch you hard in return?" he asked.  
  
"No." Kenshin said and sat on his seat.  
  
"Ohayo, minna." The new male teacher suddenly greeted us.  
  
The two girl classmates quivered.  
  
"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, what a genki class." The male teacher said and placed his books on the table. He picked up a piece of chalk and started writing something.  
  
Kenshin looked back at me and walked towards me again.  
  
I blinked and my heart beat fast. What was he doing in the middle of the class? I swallowed hard like some high school girl in love (I'm a high school girl in love!) and I waited for him to speak.  
  
Kenshin bent his knees and placed his mouth on my left ear. "Forgive me," he whispered and his breath tickled my ear.  
  
"I..."  
  
Kenshin looked around the classroom, making sure no one was looking. He suddenly leaned towards me and kissed my left cheek quickly. He stood up and ran towards his desk.  
  
"Kenshin, you maniac!" Sanosuke and his other friends exclaimed and laughed loudly.  
  
I blinked and blushed crimson when I touched my left cheek. "Kenshin..." I whispered and smiled slightly.  
  
_Kenshin no baka.  
_

* * *

**TBC...**


	22. Worries

**Chapter 22: Worries...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

**Today is August 16, 2004, the date that Koharu is still unconscious.**

**NOTICE: Although this is Koharu-chan's story, I am the one typing, Cristel, the cousin of Koharu. She wrote all these chapters in advance, but don't have time to edit it and submit it. Something happened to her last Saturday, and it was an accident. I would not mention here what is her accident, but neither Yuki nor Koharu can write or edit this chapter. Please pray for her safety. She's at the tip of the cliff, and the doctors aren't sure if Koharu can still survive the bad accident because her condition is so critical.**

**I wish Koharu would be better soon.**

**Author's notes: This is a special! It involves two POVs, Kaoru's and Kenshin's! So, just watch out!**

**[Kaoru's POV]**

I put my books inside my locker and locked it. I wore my shoes and started walking out of the school campus. I looked up at the sky. It was sunset time.

"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan! Chotto matte!!"

I blinked and turned around. I saw Misao panting heavily, maybe because of too much running, trying to catch her breath as she ran up to me. "M-Misao-chan...?"

Misao caught her breath and stood up straight. "S-sensei..." she started.

"Sensei?" I asked.

Misao nodded. "S-sensei... Our new teacher...is looking for you." She said, panting still.

"Why?" I asked, not believing that 'that' teacher was looking for me.

"Saa ne," Misao said and shrugged cutely. "Shall I wait for you here?"

"Hmm..." I looked at the school campus and shook my head. "No thanks." I said and smiled.

"Would you be all right, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked with a worried tone.

I nodded and smiled confidently. "Of course! Is there any harm in talking to the new teacher?"

"A-no sa..." Misao said and looked at the ground. She played with a little stone on the ground and rolled it with the tip of her toes. "Okay, listen to this..." she said and took a deep breath.

"When I was about to leave the classroom, sensei came up to me smiling warmly. I almost blushed because of his handsome face and beautiful smile and I almost stuttered when I said konnichiwa to him.

"Where's your 'kirei' tomodachi? (Where is your beautiful friend)" he asked, and I just blinked. I asked him, and the conversation went on like this:

"Who, sir?"

"The one with long hair," he said and his face seemed to gleam.

"I have two beautiful friends with long hair. I'm the only one who has the hair up to the shoulder." I said.

Sensei smiled and shook his head. "The nice one... What's her name again? Ka... Kanzaki? Kagura? Ah! Kamiya Ka... Kamiya Kaoru!"

(Note: The real one goes like this: "The nice one... What's her name again? Ho... Horiyama? Hoshizu? Ah! Horiyama Ko... Horiyama Koharu!")

"Ah, Kaoru-chan? She is indeed beautiful!" I said proudly."

CHOTTO MATTE!

Misao blinked and looked at me confusedly. "Kao-chan?"

I blushed slightly. "I am not beautiful..." I whispered, embarrassed.

Misao giggled and continued her story:

"Like I said, the teacher asked about you...

"Yes, I know." Sensei said. "I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"Hai. I think she's preparing to leave the campus already." I said.

"Could you call her? I would like to tell her something." He said and I ran fast to catch up with you...." Misao explained.

"That's why I'm so tired... I thought you were still in the locker room..." Misao said and sighed. "Well, take care, Kaoru-chan." She said and ran away fast.

I nodded with a hint of fear. I swallowed hard and went inside the school campus. I made my way to the staircase and up to the faculty room. As I faced the faculty room, however, I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. I knocked three times and opened the door. "A-no...sumimasen..." I whispered and looked around. There were so many teachers, talking, eating, sleeping secretly, and some were just staring out of the window.

"Ah, sensei!" I exclaimed when I spotted him in the middle of female teachers. The new male teacher was laughing with the women. "A-no...sumimasen..." I said quite loudly for them to hear.

One of the female teachers looked at me. "Who are you?"

"That's Kamiya Kaoru from class A of the first year." Another female teacher said.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" a male voice exclaimed.

I blinked and looked up. The male teacher was standing before me and I looked up because he was tall. "A-no... Were you looking for me, sensei?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I sent Makimachi to look for you," he said and he turned towards his female co-teachers. "I've got to talk to her, if you would excuse me." He said and he signaled me to go out of the faculty room.

I nodded and went out of the room, closing the door when the teacher already got out. "What would you like to ask me, sensei?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Just something simple," the teacher said and put his arms around me.

I gasped softly and my eyes widened at the sudden touch. I kept walking while my legs trembled and my face was blushing crimson. "Where will we go sensei?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see," he said.

As we kept walking at the familiar path, my mind wandered around. "Please don't let it be what I think it is." I whispered to myself, glancing at the new handsome male teacher.

**[Kenshin's POV]**

I looked at my watch for the 100th time already.

_Where is Kaoru??_

I was standing there by the tree in some playground where Kaoru always go because that was the path towards their house.

I looked at the sky and saw it was beginning to be night. "Is she still in school?" I asked myself. I shook my head and walked away from the playground. Suddenly, I saw Makimachi Misao running slowly, thinking of something, perhaps.

Makimachi seemed to notice me, for she stopped running and looked at me. She greeted me sadly. "Konbanwa..." she whispered.

"Ah," I said. "Where's...?"

"Kaoru-chan?" Makimachi asked.

I nodded once.

"She's...she's with our new male teacher...in the school." Makimachi explained, glancing up at me every time she had spoken a word.

"What is she doing with him?" I asked, a little jealousy rising.

Makimachi shrugged slowly. "I don't know. The new teacher just sent me to call for her because he said they needed to talk." She said.

I kept quiet. "Is the school still open?" I asked after some seconds.

Makimachi nodded. "It should be. The teachers are still there." She said and gripped her bag tightly.

"Thanks, Makimachi." I said and ran towards the school once again. After some minutes, I arrived at the school, the gate still open. I sighed, relieved. I looked around and saw a lighted room, particularly 'our' classroom. I raised my eyebrows as I panted and walked inside the school.

"Hey, where are you going kid?" the guard said, stopping me from entering the school.

"I forgot my book in the classroom. We have a home work there, actually." I said, lying. I took out my ID for the guard to look at it and after it, he let me in.

I walked quickly towards the stairway and up to the classrooms. I looked around and saw the faculty room with bright light coming from inside and there were some noise because the teachers were talking to each other. I shrugged and turned. When I was nearing our classroom, I saw it was lighted. It must be the room.

I faced our classroom door and I heard a male voice. I gathered my courage up and knocked five times loudly on the door, and opened it quickly. "KAORU!" I saw the male teacher in front of Kaoru while she sat near him. They were smiling, but when they saw me, their smiles were gone in an instant. I was jealous...yet again.

"K-Kenshin?!" Kaoru exclaimed, standing up as she saw me.

The male teacher looked at me seriously then smiled. He signaled Kaoru to sit down, and she did so while staring at me. "May I know who you are?"

"Himura. Himura Kenshin." I said seriously too. I walked towards them and sat beside Kaoru.

"What are you...?" Kaoru tried to ask me in a whisper.

I looked at her and looked at the teacher. I smiled. "Please continue," I said.

"Oh, isn't that rude, Himura-kun?" the male teacher said and turned away. "Just listening to a private conversation?"

"Oh, but it IS my business." I said confidently, and I felt Kaoru tugging at my sleeve.

"How is it your business?" he asked.

I looked at Kaoru and smiled at her, telling her not to worry.

**[Kaoru's POV]**

Kenshin?! What are you doing??

My heart beat faster. What would Kenshin say? It's all making me nervous...

"Well, first I am your student. It's not fair that you will only say it to Kaoru. It's favoritism." Kenshin said.

"Oh." The male teacher said and turned around to look at us. "What's the second, Himura-kun?"

"Oh, you know there was a second!" Kenshin gleamed. "Well, the second is that a teacher and a student will be alone in this large classroom wherein it would be already night." Kenshin said.

"Hmm..."

"Kenshin...!" I whispered, shaking his arm. "Stop it..."

"And third, I am the of Kaoru." Kenshin said, smiling and winking at me.

I blushed crimson as he said 'that'.

_Baka dashi..._

The male teacher was bewildered. He looked at Kenshin and me. "Is this true?"

"WHA?!" I looked at Kenshin quickly and he winked at me again. "I can't forgive myself..." I said to myself and stood up. "Kenshin's my FIANCE, SENSEI!!!!!"

Kenshin chuckled softly it almost annoyed me.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka Kaoru..._

The male teacher composed himself and coughed meaningfully. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That teacher is strange..." Kenshin said.

"I'm surprised you really came for me... I didn't know you were waiting for me..." I murmured as we walked through the playground.

"You don't need to be surprised in times like this Kaoru..." Kenshin said and smiled at me. "Whenever you're not at my sight, I will look for you."

I smiled. "Thank you...very much." I whispered, looking up at the night sky.

"May I know what did he say to you?" Kenshin asked curiously.

I looked at him and sat on a bench in the playground. Kenshin sat beside me afterwards and we both looked at the sky. It was noisy in the city part, but in the playground it was quiet it was almost eerie.

The wind blew hard and it made my hair float with it. I fixed my hair so Kenshin wouldn't be hit with it. "You really want to know?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Just promise me...not to tell anyone." I said.

"Promise."

I held my bag tightly and bit my lip. "He... He..."

Kenshin raised his one eyebrow. "Did he do something to you?!" he exclaimed.

"He..." I whispered and wiped my tears. "He criticized my work!!" I exclaimed.

Silence...

"What work?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, it seems that he had read my work in and he said I have many grammar mistakes and I write badly!" I exclaimed. "I thought I was already good in English, though..."

"That's it?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. What do you expect?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just relieved." Kenshin said and chuckled.

"But it feels refreshing to be criticized... It hurts at the beginning but when you understand your weaknesses, and you try to work hard in it...it feels good. I feel refreshed, actually..." I explained.

**Flashback...**

"You have a potential in becoming a good writer someday, Kamiya-san." The male teacher said.

"I do...?" I asked.

"Just try to understand your weaknesses..." he said and smiled. "I've read your work for some months now and I'm pretty impressed with your story. But somehow, in some chapters, you suck in writing." He said and laughed loudly.

Is he _really_ a teacher??

"Oh, no, don't take this seriously. Just improve, and you'll create a best-selling, Nobel-prized book." He said and laughed.

"A best-selling, Nobel-prized book..." I repeated and giggled.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!! BAM!!

"KAORU!!!!!!!" Kenshin exclaimed.

**End of flashback...**

"So that was it..." Kenshin said and sighed. "You made me worry..."

"I'm so sorry. It was so sudden..." I said, really sorry for what I did.

"Too much, actually," Kenshin said and smiled at me sadly. "You made me worry too much. I thought that teacher 'did' something to you..."

I gasped softly but then blushed. "Uh...yeah."

"I thought he would break the 'barrier' before me..." Kenshin said, and after that, he softly chuckled.

"What do you mean? Why are you laughing?" I asked, and after understanding each word he had sad, I fumed. I grabbed one notebook and hit it hard on his head.

"Ow!"

"Hentai!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're here already..." Kenshin said after walking me home.

I faced our main door but then I turned around to him and bent my head at one side. "You know...I think you're really desperate in becoming my boyfriend or something..." I said.

Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes for two seconds. He looked at me once he opened his eyes. "Yeah. I know..." he said and looked up at my room. "I was just wondering, Kaoru..."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I wonder..." Kenshin said and he frowned. "I wonder when...'it' would really happen..." he murmured, still looking at my room from the second floor.

"What do you mean "it"?" I asked, totally ignorant and innocent.

Kenshin looked at me and began to step backward. "I wonder when you would really be my...you know it already!" he said and blushed.

I stared at him, and after some seconds, I understand what he meant. "Oh...'that'. I don't know, actually..." I whispered, beginning to be shy about this topic.

Suddenly, not expecting it, Kenshin grabbed my chin gently and tilted it upwards.

"K-Kenshin..." I murmured, blushing crimson.

"Oyasumi..." Kenshin whispered and pressed his lips to my lips, clashing to a gentle, but soul-searing kiss.

After some seconds of pressing our lips, Kenshin drew back and blinked, confused as I am. "W-well got to go. I still have some homework to do." Kenshin said and ran away fast before I could even say a word.

The wind blew hard and it froze me. But even if it was cold, the heat, the warmth of the kiss still remained there. After realizing that I still must do my homework, I slapped my face and shook my head.

"Stop thinking about that! You're still kids and you're already kissing?! I'm going to hit him so hard tomorrow for that!" I said to myself, not knowing that someone was watching us from above...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima..." I whispered, closing the door behind me.

"Okaeri. Go change and help me in this, would you." Mama said, cooking something.

"Hai..." I said and quickly went up to my room. I heard someone laughing in my room, and I opened the door of my room quickly. "Hey, you--! Onii-chan!!"

Aoshi stood up from the bed and faced me after he left the window. "Konbanwa." He said, chuckling.

I eyed him and laid my bag on the bed. "What are you doing here without permission?" I asked, lying on the bed, stretching to relax myself.

"Oh nothing, but I found something interesting." Aoshi said, laughing once again. Yeah, Aoshi could be really scary once he is so serious, but you will find him so immature sometimes, it really is a headache!

"Oh? What is it?" I asked lazily, letting him know that I'm not interested.

"Little Kaoru's first long kiss, wasn't it?"

My eyes widened and I bolted up from the bed. I blushed crimson. "W-what do you m-mean??!" I stuttered, nervous.

"Oh, I saw you down there. You two were getting lovey-dovey." Aoshi teased. "Little Kaoru's not virgin anymore!"

"What do you mean?? It's only a kiss!! It's freaky..." I exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone! Just keep it to yourself, please??"

"Oh no, no! Parents must know what's going on with their children." Aoshi said and muffled his chuckles.

"Well then, if you say so!" I said, smiling slyly. "I would tell mama and papa that you already took away the 14-year-old girl of Makimachi-san!"

Aoshi glared at me. "You're not serious."

"What if I am? What would you do?" I asked, smiling.

"Okay, okay! Just don't tell them about Misao!" Aoshi said and looked away.

I didn't tell Aoshi that while he was saying that to me, he was blushing like mad. I knew hat while he said to me that he saw 'us', I was blushing hard too!

==========================================================

**To be continued...**


	23. Can you understand me?

**Chapter 23: Can you understand me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

**Konnichiwa!!**

**I'm back, minna-san! Hospital's been so boring (and 'sweet' too, if you know what I mean) but what's the good news...I'm okay now! **

**And here's another chapter that you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

**12th of December 2003 Friday**

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, Kaoru-chan!!"

"What?" I asked, looking suddenly at Misao.

"Can I have some of yours?" Misao asked, practically pointing her pink chopsticks at my 'Western' food that was packed by mama.

I sighed. "Of course. You can have some, but don't take all." I said, eating and munching the foreign food.

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" Misao exclaimed and ate the food after she picked it from me. "MMM! Oishii ne (It's delicious)!"

"Is it? I'm tired of these foods... I miss the Japanese ones!" I exclaimed and still ate the food.

"I'm surprised that you don't eat with Takani-san and Tae-chan anymore." One friend of ours stated that was in the same table as we are in the classroom.

I drank some apple juice. "I don't know if she hates me that much..."

"Oh? You had a fight?" she asked.

"Ah... Megumi-chan is...is so in a bad mood yesterday and we don't know if she still is cross!" Misao butted in, avoiding the 'topic'. "Ah, we are just letting her cool off!"

"Oh really?" our friend asked. She looked out of the window and smiled. "I'm beginning to notice her 'cross' mood..."

I looked at her slowly.

"She's...she's always in a bad mood these days... When I got to know her since grade 5, she was just like...well, a normal teenager, always happy, sometimes with problems, but still happy..." she explained.

I kept quiet. It was almost 8 months that we...are so far away from each other. She was my best friend and until now, but probably she thinks I am her worst enemy now that I--

"Oh, I'll just get another apple juice for all of us!" our friend exclaimed and stood up. She excused herself from the in charged sensei and went out of the classroom.

I just stared at the table without saying anything. I buried my face between my crossed arms on the table and sighed. "She is so right..." I whispered helplessly.

"You know...Kaoru-chan..." Misao started in a whisper.

"Nn?"

"Even in our summer vacation...still you two hadn't talk to each other or made up for your misunderstandings..." Misao said.

"Nn."

"I'm surprised that the cause of breakage of your strong friendship is one guy--Himura Kenshin."

"It's not because of him!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Face the truth, Kaoru-chan... If I were you in your place, I wouldn't be suggesting being the bridge between them in the beginning. It would cause so much trouble."

"I know."

"But why did you still do it?"

I kept quiet. I bit my lip and began arranging the 'lunch box' and putting my chopsticks in a container.

"Kaoru-chan...?"

I put all eating 'gadgets' in my bag and stood up to face the window. I watched some kids playing soccer, baseball, and many more without saying anything.

Misao stood up and stared at me. "Have I offended you in any way?"

"No, not at all." I murmured.

"Then...why?"

"I... I don't know..."

_I guess the reason why I wanted to be a bridge in the first place is because--selfishly speaking--_

_--I wanted him for myself..._

_The way he looked at me attracted me like the force of gravity and the way Megumi was so infatuated with him..._

_Baka._

_Baka dashi._

_Himura no baka...for letting me be attracted to you!_

_Himura no baka!_

_Kenshin...no baka..._

"Kaoru-chan!"

I twitched slightly. "Uh...yeah?"

"Mou! You're not listening anymore! There you go to your dream world again!" Misao exclaimed as I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Gomen, gomen." I said and sat on my seat again. I looked out of the window again.

"She's late!" Misao said and sat beside me. She giggled and her happy face turned into a serious expression.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our friend! She said she would just go and bring us more apple juice!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'? Apple juice is our life!"

"Oh?"

"Kaoru-chan! You aren't really interested??"

"Nope."

"GAAH..."

I laughed softly that it almost irritated my dear, clumsy friend.

"Nodo ga kawaki mashita ka? (Are you thirsty?)" A familiar voice suddenly said.

I blinked many times and turned around.

_Kenshin..._

"Kenshin..." I whispered absent-mindedly.

"Kenshin? Kaoru-chan, are you blind?" Misao exclaimed, teasing me and laughing.

I blinked again. It wasn't Kenshin...it was Yukishiro Enishi!

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-_hime_. (Princess Kaoru)" Enishi said politely and bowed before me.

I blushed and covered my mouth as I gasped in shock in uttering 'that' name.

Our friend appeared suddenly at Enishi's back and giggled. "I was on my way in buying some juice but it was out of stock. I suddenly bumped into Yukishiro-sama and he gave me the last apple juice that he bought just before me." She explained and handed me the apple juice. "Isn't he so nice?"

I looked at Enishi and the apple juice. "Uh...yeah."

"I see...you're not calling him "Himura" now..." Enishi started, smiling.

I blinked confusedly. "A-no..."

"Ah! I guess they need some time alone! Let's go!" Misao said and pushed herself and our friend out of our sight.

"You guys!" I exclaimed and turned around. I suddenly saw Kenshin from the other side of the room...somewhat staring (or is it glaring?) at us. I swallowed hard and giggled nervously. "Ah...Yukishiro-san...long time no see!"

"Hmm? You're calling me 'Yukishiro-san'? I thought we had an agreement on this before." Enishi said.

"Ah...! Enishi...kun." I corrected myself.

"That's better."

I stared at Yukishiro Enishi-san before me. He was still good-looking and 'shining' as before, and the 'thump' in my heart from before was coming back.

"May I seat?" Enishi asked.

"Oh, of course you can! You can!" I exclaimed and laughed nervously again.

"Why are you...?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Enishi asked, still smiling.

"Ah...it's because I haven't seen you in our classroom for some months now... Where did you go?" I asked.

"Me? Well... I went to London to make some arrangements in a university (Cambridge University?) when I finish high school here. I want to study a course there in college..." Enishi said dreamily, still staring at me that it made me scared.

"S-sugoii!!" I exclaimed loudly that I didn't notice many people were already staring at us. "London? Wow! I want to go there sometimes!"

"Is that your dream country to go to?" Enishi asked.

"Well, it's one of the countries I want to visit! The first one is...um...maybe Venice? Oh, maybe in Athens? Ah, maybe in...a-no...e-to..." I wandered off, looking at the ceiling like a freak. I shook my head suddenly that it surprised Enishi. "Somewhere in Europe and other Western countries!"

Enishi stared at me for a moment and laughed loudly for many seconds.

I blinked. "W-why are you laughing, Enishi-kun?"

Enishi didn't stop laughing. He almost cried.

"Enishi-kun!!" I exclaimed because I was getting annoyed. "Mou! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" I exclaimed and stood up swiftly.

"M-matte!" Enishi exclaimed too and held my hand suddenly.

My eyes widened and I slowly looked at Enishi. His hand...was warm. I blushed crimson and kept quiet.

Enishi smiled and coughed like he was going to laugh again. He turned into a serious mode. "Gomen nasai. I would not do that again... Forgive me for being so rude to you..."

I stared at Enishi, gasping softly. "He is so...majestic." I whispered to myself and smiled. "I forgive you!"

Enishi brightened up and held my left hand with his both hands. "Arigatoo na, Kaoru-hime."

"Stop calling me Kaoru-**hime**! Kaoru's fine..." I said and giggled. I looked at Enishi and saw him staring at another direction. I became worried when he still didn't move his eyes away. "Enishi?"

Enishi's eyes widened as he snapped back to reality. He looked at me and smiled. "Gomen."

"W-what?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"S-sure." I replied, sitting down on my chair.

After some seconds without saying anything... "Enishi-kun?"

"Himura...is very possessive."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. But when he saw us holding hands...he glared at me like he was a killer or something...

I stared at Enishi and turned around. Kenshin was not at sight.

"You better go talk to him."

I turned around again to face Enishi and sighed. "Sometimes...I feel that he is already holding me around my neck tightly. I know he cares for me so much...but sometimes he goes overboard..." I said wistfully.

"Kaoru..."

"I...don't know if I can take this long."

* * *

I sighed and smiled. "Misao is so slow, as usual..." I whispered to myself. It was already past dismissal time, and I want to go home fast! I looked at the school hallway and saw Misao running towards me. I giggled a little and walked away fast.

"Kaoru-chan! Chotto matte!!"

I turned back to Misao and smiled. "You're too slow, Misao-chan!" I exclaimed, walking towards the gate.

"Hmp! Hidoi!" Misao said and pouted. She caught up with me and we began walking together. "You know, Kaoru-chan, I'm so excited!"

"Honto?" I asked. "Nande?"

Misao looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"What??" I asked after some seconds of Misao staring at me.

"You-don't-know??" Misao asked in a high tone.

I shook my head and tilted my head at one side. "What do you mean?"

It was Misao's turn to sigh. "Well...if you still don't know why I'm excited...it's because it's going to be vacation time!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'??" Misao exclaimed, waving her hands in front of me. "It's vacation time starting December 26!"

"So?" I asked and slapped away gently the hands that were blocking my vision.

"So! We would spend many days skating, staying at home, and many more!" Misao said and ran fast and stopped when she was far away enough from me. "You understand?"

"Hai, hai." I said and giggled.

"So Kaoru-chan! What did you and Yukishiro-sama talk about a while ago?"

I stopped walking.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Ah... Nande mo nai." I whispered and walked away fast.

"Uh? AH! Kaoru-chan! Chotto matte!"

**Later...**

"No, you can't." I said over at the phone. I looked for something to watch on the television.

"But why not?!"

"Well, I worked hard on it, and I can't just share it!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Hidoi no Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed so loudly that it almost broke my eardrums.

"You're the one who is a meanie, because you are copying my answers in our assignment in English! Don't you do your own homework??" I asked.

"I do work on it! Well, when we discussed about the vacation, I became suddenly lazy. Ah! Onegai, Kaoru-chan! Be kind to me! Just this once?"

"I'm going to hang the phone."

"N-no! Kaoru-chan!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Chotto! Hidoi no Kaoru-chan!!!"

I giggled. "You really want to answer our homework?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, you should read our English book and study! Ja ne!" I quickly said and put down the phone. I laughed softly. "I'm a crazy idiot right now..."

I lied on the bed instantly and looked at the ceiling. "I 'think' I really adore Kenshin but...it doesn't mean that I am his already...we're just kids!" I said to myself. I sat up and looked around. I saw the phone lying on the ground and I picked it up.

"I've got to talk to him."

I dialed some numbers to call Kenshin in his home. While the phone was ringing, waiting to be answered, I took a deep breath. "Here it goes... No backing off now."

"Moshi-moshi?"

Thump!

"A-no...Kenshin! It's me...Kaoru."

"Ah konbanwa, Kaoru! Why did you call? It's rare for you to call me unless it's really important. I'm the one who usually calls you." Kenshin said and chuckled.

"Actually...this matter I'm going to talk to you about is very important to both of us..." I whispered and my voice and my hands were trembling.

"What is it...Kaoru?" Kenshin said in a soft voice.

"I... I..."

Silence.

"K-Kenshin?"

"Why? Is there a problem regarding our relationship?"

My eyes widened. "We're not even in a relationship...! You are just courting me, and I'm not answering you back... I'm still confused."

"I know...but what is your problem you want to discuss about?"

"Well..." I said and held my blanket tightly. "I am already suffocating...and I don't like it anymore."

"What...do you mean?"

"You are so possessive already, Kenshin... I don't mind you getting jealous over one thing and being possessive but once you go overboard...I am already suffocating. I don't mean to be harsh to you, but if you don't want me to talk to my friends that are boys... I guess that means you must leave me alone. Cool off, I guess, if we're already in a relationship."

Silence.

No reply.

I became scared of what would be his answer.

"Kaoru."

My heart jumped. "H-hai!"

"Gomen."

"Eh?"

"Gomen nasai."

"Ken--"

"I'll come there right now!" Kenshin said and put down the phone.

I stared at the phone with horror. Why was he coming now? Would he...punish me for saying those harsh things...?

I looked out of the window and saw Kenshin running towards our house. He panted in front of our house and looked up. He saw me staring down at him. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin panted and suddenly smiled at me. "K-Kaoru."

My eyes widened and I quickly went out of the room and went outside the house. I closed the main door quietly and ran towards Kenshin. "Why did you suddenly--?"

And suddenly, Kenshin hugged me tight.

My eyes widened and I didn't dare say a word.

After some seconds of hugging without saying a word, I twitched. "Kenshin...?"

"Sumanai." Kenshin said and hugged me tighter. "I'll try not to be so possessive...even if I know I can't, I'll still try, for you. What I really can't do is...to leave you." He murmured so tenderly to my right ear.

"Kenshin..." I whispered and just closed my eyes, letting the time pass...

_Without any doubts..._

_...I love you..._

* * *

**TBC...**


	24. Infatuation yet again?

**Chapter 24: I don't understand...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

**Author's notes: For the sake of updating even though I really am busy, I made this short... Gomen nasai!!!**

**-------------------**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Uh...?"

I opened my eyes slowly as I sat up from the bed. I looked around my room and saw the wireless phone on my hand and realized that I was not on my bed...I was on the floor!

"What the--?!" I exclaimed and stood up moaning because of the pain at my back. "Itai!" I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. "Why the hell was I sleeping on the floor?" I asked myself. "It's also chilly in here..."

**KNOCK!**

I shrugged because of surprise and sighed again. "Who is it?" I said, standing up and stretching, reaching out my toes with my knees straight.

"Aoshi."

"What do you want?"

"Just open the door, _baka_."

I pouted. "I can't. My back is aching." I said and stick my tongue out even if he didn't see it.

"Why the hell did you sleep on the floor anyway?" Aoshi asked and opened the door with a tray...of foods??

My mouth opened. "You knew that my door was unlocked!"

"_Feh_."

As I watched Aoshi put the tray of food on my study table, I was straightening my clothes and my hair that was all messy.

Aoshi pulled out the chair from the computer table and sat on it. He faced me with an annoying expression.

After some silence, I bit my lip. "What are you doing, onii-chan?" I whispered.

Aoshi sat up and stared at me again. "You seem to be quiet and calm this Saturday morning. Usually you are so noisy and hyper when you go down to the dining room in this day." Aoshi remarked, a smile forming on his fresh lips.

"It's just because my back hurts--"I said incompletely and stared at Aoshi.

Aoshi raised his left eyebrow at me, confused. "Hmm?"

"How did you know I was lying on the floor?" I asked, covering myself with a blanket. "_Pervert_."

Aoshi smirked and closed his eyes. He shook his head and opened his eyes slowly, in suspense. "_Baka_."

I groaned. "What's with the _baka_ thing?!" I asked.

"First of all, you being a stupid idiot--"Aoshi paused to look at my reaction and smiled when he saw I was smiling like a crazy lunatic with my right fist at my face, like threatening. "You didn't lock the door."

"I forgot."

"You didn't even check it if it was locked."

"I forgot."

"You didn't even--"

"I forgot, okay?" I interrupted.

Aoshi smiled and stood up. He went towards the window and looked outside. "Do you remember last night?"

I looked at Aoshi cautiously. "He seems to be planning something. I know he's going to lie..." I thought and said, "Yeah."

Aoshi looked at me. "When I was going to my room to sleep, I heard you talking to yourself. Realizing that the door was unlocked, I peeped through it and saw that you were fighting over a phone, talking about that "Kenshin" guy if you must call him or whatever."

I gulped and blushed faintly.

"When you already decided that you must call him, you unintentionally lied on the floor and began dialing some numbers, even if the phone was off."

"Off!"

"Yup. If your phone was on, it would have a red light at the top of it. Because you were already sleepy, you thought that the phone was ringing, just waiting to be answered. Without knowing, you suddenly dropped asleep." Aoshi ended.

I kept quiet for a moment. "Then...all that...all that about Kenshin and me...!" I gasped. "Why didn't you put me to my bed?"

"You're too heavy."

I smiled again like a lunatic. "So you're saying that I'm--"

"Oh, no."

I groaned again, ready to punch my dear brother's face!

Aoshi pointed out the tray of foods. "Eat that." He said and before exiting my room, he turned back to look at me.

I blinked as I ate a slice of bread from the tray. "Nani?" I said clearly even if my mouth was full.

"You're too young." Aoshi said and closed the door of my room after he got out.

As I swallowed the bread, I blinked. I stared at the door and sighed. "What does he mean by that...?" I whispered. I washed my face after eating and changed my clothes. I combed my hair and stared at the mirror.

_Baka._

I opened the door of my room and went out after closing it. I went downstairs to see onii-san cooking something for lunch. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo." Akira said without looking at me.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-san." Tomoe-san suddenly said tenderly.

My eyes widened and shook my head. I smiled at Tomoe-san. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" I whispered as I sat beside her on the sofa, watching some movies.

"Had a nice sleep?" Tomoe asked kindly.

I blushed because of her tender voice. It made me feel refreshed, like I was in our province, sitting there and hearing the wind chime making its calm sound. "Um...kind of." I said, scratching my head awkwardly.

"Oh?" Tomoe asked like she was kind of confused.

"Kaoru _baka_ fell asleep on the floor of her room." Aoshi suddenly said, coming from upstairs to downstairs. He was dressed in civilian clothes like he was going somewhere. He sat on a chair and tied the ties of his rubber shoes.

"Going somewhere?" Akira asked while stirring a soup in the kitchen.

I blinked and looked at Aoshi. I saw him staring at me like he was trying to say something to me.

"I've got to meet someone." Aoshi said and stood up from the chair after tying the ties of his rubber shoes. "Well, got to go." He said and went out of the house.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and went to the sofa for my scarf that was just lying around. I followed Aoshi outside the house and caught up at him. "Are you going to meet Misao-chan?" I asked breathlessly.

"Maybe," Aoshi said without looking at me. "Don't you have any date or something else?" he asked.

"I've got no date at all!"

"Well, you do have a boyfriend."

"Kenshin's not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say HE was your boyfriend."

"HMMPP..."

"Besides, you two are already kissing, right?"

I bit my lip and didn't say anything. I just followed Aoshi at his back.

"You don't have to make things go fast." Aoshi whispered and turned to look at me.

I blinked and just stared at my dear brother. "I don't..."

Aoshi took in some air and sighed. He grabbed my hand and we ran to a park where people rarely pass, so it's all calm and serene there. There was a cherry tree at our side, and the wind was

"What are we doing here, onii-chan?" I whispered.

"I just want to make things straight..." Aoshi and sat on a bench. I sat beside him and looked at the floor below.

"Is it about Misao?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

Aoshi kept silent for a while and took in some air. "I need to 'cool off' with her."

"Cool off?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I need to."

"But...you'll only hurt her!" I exclaimed in protest.

**Flashback...**

"Who...?" I whispered, getting jealous a little. "Who could be the one who found a place in his heart?"

"Flattered? I should be flattered... No, I don't think so... Hmm...probably!" Aoshi said and chuckled. "I hope I'm not bothering your studies at all, Misao..."

I gasped and my eyes widened. MISAO????!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it! Why did he say those things before???!

"My Kao-chan says very often that you're also aiming for valedictorian... I just thought, having you and me as...you know... You'll lose your dream."

I bit my lip and stared at the floor. No way...

"Why meet there? Well...I just want to see you--that's all... I hope that you understand my needs..." Aoshi whispered at the phone, smiling a little. "You know, when Kaoru talked about you, I was so happy... Remember that incident? That was when I really...I really..."

I shook my head and shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to hear it more.

"Yes... Of course. You're very welcome... I'll see you later, Misao." Aoshi said and there blossomed a satisfying smile. "I love you,"

**End of flashback...**

_I didn't know it was only infatuation. Could it be infatuation only of what I feel for Kenshin...?_

"You will never understand, Kaoru." Aoshi said and glared at me. "Today, you will think that you are in love with that person, but tomorrow, you will think it's only infatuation. I was only infatuated with her because she's--"

"Don't say it." I whispered, turning away.

"I want to break up with her before she gets serious with me." Aoshi said and suddenly smiled after some silence. "She'll probably think after this that I'm a playboy."

"You are."

"Baka."

"Hmmp."

"So," Aoshi said and stood up suddenly. "I will be the one to tell Misao this kind of thing. I don't want you to be telling it first and meddling with us. And further more," he said and walked away.

I pouted and stood up. "Onii-chan! Don't just walk away!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't follow me around anymore. This is my business." Aoshi and really walked away fast that I lost sight of him easily.

I sighed and shrugged. I turned around and walked towards our house. "There are already so many heartbreaks..." I whispered as I touched my chest where the heart was. My lip trembled. "It hurts..."

"Kaoru!!"

My eyes widened. "No, no... Don't let it be _him_...!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Ohayo, Kaoru." The familiar voice said and hugged me from behind.

I gasped and blushed. I turned around and saw what I expected...Kenshin.

Kenshin's smiled turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing." I said, avoiding his eyes from meeting mine.

"I was just on my way to go to your house. Maybe we could go somewhere?" Kenshin asked and released his arms from my waist.

"Nn." I said with a nod. "I'll go back to the house first," I said and started walking away from him.

Kenshin followed me from behind. "What are you doing outside anyway?" he asked and smiled.

"I followed onii-chan and discussed something with him." I said plainly.

"Oh."

"Yup."

Silence...

"What's wrong with you, Kaoru?" Kenshin said suddenly when I touched the doorknob of our house.

"Nothing's wrong..." I whispered and shook my head.

_Everything's wrong..._

_You are not supposed to be here with me in the first place...!_

"Are you avoiding me?" Kenshin asked with such tenderness that it nearly broke my heart.

"Infatuation..." I whispered absent-mindedly.

"Huh?"

I turned around to face Kenshin. "Don't you think it's only infatuation what you feel towards me?" I asked in a whisper.

Kenshin blinked and after some seconds he turned into a serious mode. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, I think so. It is only infatuation. I mean...why would you fall in love with someone like me, rather than Takani Megumi who is--?!"

"Here we go again, Kaoru. I don't want to fight now."

"But I want to make this clear..."

"Look," Kenshin said and touched my hand. He smiled so gently that I swooned over it. "Don't you feel anything at all?"

My eyes widened and I could hear the dancing of my heart. I knew I was blushing crimson and I had this 'shining' for Kenshin...

"I don't know."

Kenshin sighed and smiled. "Let's just go somewhere peaceful, okay...?" he said and let me open the main door of our house.

I went inside the house, feeling insecure of the way Kenshin stared at me. I sighed and shook my head again.

_**To be continued...**_


	25. Everything's wrong

**Chapter 25: Everything's wrong...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!**

**Author's notes: Forgive me if I made this story quick! You'll know why I'm writing this story so _fast_...**

**0----------0**

**Flashback...**

My eyes widened and I sat on the floor instantly. "You what--?!"

Aoshi looked down on me and kneeled in front of me. He shook his head. "I'm going to study in Canada as soon as I can, so I'm requesting okaasan to let me go to that country first." He said in a whisper.

I bit my lip and looked at him. I held his left arm tightly as I shook him. "No! You can't leave! WE can't leave!! You can't leave Mi--!"

Aoshi suddenly glared at me that I didn't finish my sentence. "Kaoru, don't talk about that." He said plainly.

I stared at him for some seconds and bent my head afterwards. I wiped away the tears--yes, I can be very emotional over a simple thing. I turned away and kept silent.

"Kaoru," Aoshi said and looked at me with his cold eyes. "If you don't want me to leave yet, I could for your sake. However, there's something I want you to do so I could stay here a little bit more or we could go together to Canada..."

"What is it...?"

"Break up with Himura Kenshin."

_Everything's wrong..._

My eyes widened once more and my mouth opened. "W-what are you saying...?" I laughed nervously. "We're not even "on", you know..."

Aoshi just stared at me.

"I don't know what you're saying..." I whispered and smiled sadly.

Aoshi stood up slowly and walked towards the sofa and sat on it. "Once we leave without you saying goodbye to him in advance...it will only hurt you very much. So when we still have time, you have to do it."

I stared yet again at Aoshi. "Do you think I could do that so easily...?" I whispered and stood up. "Do you think it's so easy to say goodbye...?" I murmured and sat on the sofa beside Aoshi.

"Don't even think that it's love..." Aoshi said and put his arms to the back of his head and continued, "...because it's not."

I stared at the floor blankly.

_I turned around to face Kenshin. "Don't you think it's only infatuation what you feel towards me?" I asked in a whisper._

_Kenshin blinked and after some seconds he turned into a serious mode. "No, I don't think so."_

**End of Flashback...**

I wiped my face dry with a hand towel and looked at the mirror in front of me. I was in the girl's comfort room, and thank God I was alone in that comfort room. It was past dismissal time, so few people are there in the school. Suddenly, my solitariness was broken. I heard footsteps coming from outside.

The footsteps were quick and loud. Maybe the owner of those feet was...angry at that moment.

I turned around and saw, surprisingly, Megumi Takani--my old best friend--and now she treats me like her enemy. "Meg--"

Megumi just glared at me and walked towards me in quick steps. She stopped right in front of me, lifted her right hand to her shoulder level, and slapped me.

My eyes widened as my face went rigid and my left cheek became swollen. I was speechless and lifted my left hand to touch my reddened cheek.

"I've heard everything." Megumi quickly said. "You and Kenshin have been dating for months now and haven't even said a word to me. While I was getting angry at you, you were kind of avoiding Kenshin, so I stopped that anger."

I blinked and just looked at Megumi.

"But when I heard you two were kissing already and you responded to it--that dark seethed anger came back. You must've been laughing at me all along when I still tried to get Kenshin's heart even if you're not helping at all." Megumi said and closed her eyes. She smirked. "There's no point in your relationship,"

My eyes widened.

"And do you know? I talked to your brother Aoshi that Kenshin is bothering you so much in your studies--so you need to break up really soon." Megumi said and opened her eyes.

"That's not true at all..." I whispered.

"Right! I lied." Megumi said and walked a little towards the exit. "But I'll do anything to get the persons or things away from you that were meant for me!" she exclaimed.

"Meg--"

"Don't 'chan' me anymore, Kamiya. When you leave for Canada, I'll get Kenshin soon. You better give up now." Megumi said with still a smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes and went out of the comfort room.

I stared at the floor I was standing on. The slap on my face wasn't painful at all--but her words. I grabbed my back, wiped the tear away, and slowly went out of the comfort room. As I was finished taking off my rubber shoes, I went out of the gates of the school and slowly made my way towards home.

I suddenly saw a familiar shadow, halting my walk towards our house. I tilted my head. "Kenshin." I whispered sadly.

Kenshin, the owner of the familiar shadow, looked at me curiously. "You okay, Kaoru?" he asked.

I smiled and then suddenly, my vision became blurry. I looked at Kenshin and saw him staring at me with shock. I felt hot tears stream down to my cheeks. I smiled nervously. "A-re...? Why am I crying?" I whispered and wiped it off quickly with my sleeve. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to Kenshin and took a step backward.

"Wha--"

I looked at Kenshin and smiled good-naturedly. "Tomorrow in Osaka--nine o' clock in the morning by the old playground...let's meet." I whispered and ran off suddenly, leaving a confused Kenshin behind.

_Break up with Himura Kenshin..._

------

I sighed as I waited for the train to stop. I sighed more when the people increased in the train. I looked out of the window and saw it was snowing.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your ride!" a woman by the train said when the train already stopped.

I went out of the train and out of the station. I breathe in the fresh air...of Osaka. I wrapped my scarf around my neck since it was getting chilly. I made my way towards a 'legendary' playground that was covered in white. My face softened.

"It's still here..." I whispered to myself, remembering my childhood days in this city. We used to live here until we moved to Tokyo. I walked towards a swing with another swing beside it. I sat on it, held the ropes tightly, made a few steps backward, and let my feet swing to the air, until I was already swinging, making the snow on the ground 'fly'. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"Sorry...if I only arrived now."

I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head up. I smiled slightly. "Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled and sat on the swing beside me. He began swinging himself until we were both 'flying' high. After some silence, he finally spoke. "So...why did we come here?" he asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"Don't be angry..." I whispered and refused to meet Kenshin's eyes. "If I tell you something..."

Kenshin chuckled. "No way."

I smiled. I stopped swinging and handed him the 'thing' that was wrapped in velvet clothing. "It's my Christmas gift." I said and stood up.

Kenshin looked at me grabbed the gift. He opened it slowly in suspense. "Why are you...why are you giving me this **back**, Kaoru?" he said suddenly, standing up.

I stepped backwards a little. "I must not remember, Kenshin." I whispered and smiled sadly. "I will just hurt myself if I keep seeing that..." I whispered.

Kenshin just stared at me and he gripped on the pink bear tightly. "Why are you telling this...?" he asked while staring at the white ground.

I giggled and looked at Kenshin. "I'm giving that pink bear back to you--but promise me," I said, slightly hurt that Kenshin didn't show any reaction. "You won't give that to another girl when I'm already gone. I don't want you to remember me too, but you mustn't give that to them, because it means that you'll never treat them the way you treated me." I explained.

Kenshin didn't flinch.

"I don't want you to treat women like toys like what other men do..." I said.

Kenshin still didn't flinch.

"I guess...this is goodbye." I whispered, almost crying when Kenshin stiffened suddenly.

The cold breeze came suddenly, making the ribbon around the pink bear's neck be blown away.

I walked towards Kenshin, lifted his face up gently, and leaned forward to press my lips to his. When I felt Kenshin deepen the kiss, I backed off gently, trying hard to hold back the tears I was hiding. I smiled at him and tilted my head at one side. "Onegai..."

Kenshin looked at the ground and bit his lip. He was also trying hard not to--

"Please..." I said and turned away. "I can't let anyone be hurt--especially you." I said. I hugged him tightly suddenly that he wasn't aware of and backed off immediately. "Gomen nasai!!!" I bowed and ran out of the scene quickly.

**To be continued**

**Author's notes: I really made this short because the next chapters going to be long... So just wait for it...okay?**


	26. I would if I could

**Chapter 26: I would if I could**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I own my skin, my body, my soul...and my _cookie_.**

**------------**

**Kenshin's POV**

"Please..."

I looked at Kaoru slowly and was hurt slightly when she looked away suddenly.

"I can't let anyone be hurt--especially you."

I closed my eyes and opened them once again, staring at the white ground that we were stepping on. I kept quiet--I couldn't say anything at all.

Kaoru...?

Leaving _me_ already...?

_This is a crazy dream._

After all the troubles I had to do to only make Kaoru mine--were they worth it? R perhaps--we aren't made for each other after all. Is this what they call infatuation?

_I don't know._

I could sense something _more_ than just a liking on her. It was something warm...tickling...gentle...

The next thing I knew, Kaoru hugged me tightly, and when I was going to respond, she backed off immediately.

"Gomen nasai!!" Kaoru exclaimed, bowing, and ran away from me.

I could only extend my right arm and hand to her, mumbling helplessly, "_Wait_."

_This is a joke._

Realizing that it was hopeless to stop her, I just sat on the swing beside where Kaoru had seated a while ago. I shook my head. "Why should I be sad? Kaoru's better off without me anyway..." I said to myself.

_Should I even feel happy about her leaving me?_

Maybe it's really...all over now.

Maybe it's the end of everything.

_Maybe--_

Maybe it's time to forget _**everything**._

_It's seems that we've only just met--and yet we would part from each other--forever._

**------------------------------------ Kaoru's POV -----------------------------------------**

I yawned as I walked lazily towards the school. It was January 5, it was still cold--and it still _hurts. _No wonder. I slowly took off my leather shoes when I got up to my 2nd locker, and put my white rubber shoes on (not exactly the rubber shoes sports players wear). I locked the locker, and went upstairs to the hallways to the classrooms, already hearing the noises of the students.

"I wish I could really forget--or have amnesia right now."

I passed through the hallway still filled with students, and I glanced at them. Some had gotten thinner, some fatter, and some the same. I sighed and halted my steps when I was in front of my locker. I opened it fast and got my books and inserted some that I was carrying. I noticed someone standing beside me, looking at something in _her_ locker, and I glanced up at her.

"Misao...?"

Misao's lips began to form a thin line. She turned towards me and seemed to smile, but seemed to be holding tears back. "K-Kaoru-chan."

I blinked. Usually, after these kinds of vacations, she would greet me cheerfully and chatter about what happened to her, or complain about the book reports and home works the teacher gave us before we had the actual vacation. But today--it seemed so different.

"What--" I suddenly stopped. I suddenly recalled what Aoshi would do to Misao. I shook my head mentally and smiled. "Hey, long time no see, Misao-chan! Have you cut your hair short yet again?" I exclaimed, trying to be cheerful myself.

Misao stared at me, but then she began to form a smile on her face. "I would if I had the time. It seemed that I was busy--in _those_ days." She whispered that I almost couldn't hear it.

"Oh." I said and closed my locker. I stared at Misao, noticing that she was again looking at something from her locker and that she looked sad again. It almost hurt my heart seeing her like that. I brightened up a little for her sake. "Say, Misao-chan, how about we go to the new toy store at the corner of the street that's adjacent to the dress shop? There are many cute toys there that are--"

"You don't need to do that, Kaoru-chan."

I blinked confusedly. "W-what?" I asked, suddenly stopping.

Misao bit her lip and turned away from me. "You don't need to cheer me up," she said and looked at me again. She was teary, but I know she wouldn't let the tears fall. "You are also hurting yourself Kaoru-chan! You escape from the pain--"she paused and looked at me.

I stared at her. _What did she mean?_

Misao looked at me intently and took in some air and breathe it out. "It seems that there are certain things...that were not really meant for us... I mean, maybe God just gave it to us so that we could experience...right?" she said and giggled. She closed her locker and smiled at me.

"I know I could never forget." Misao said and took my hand. "Let's just be happy that we experienced it. Alright, Kaoru-chan??" she exclaimed.

I stared at Misao, stared some more, and smiled slowly. I nodded. "Sure." I said. We smiled at each other, but then we heard some girls laughing loudly.

Misao looked at the direction where my back was facing and she looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's up to you if you want to turn back." Misao said seriously.

I looked at her for a while, but when I couldn't resist the increasing noise of the girls' laughter and Misao's strange stare, I decided to turn back. _Okay, at the count of three, I would foolishly turn back. Okay, I can do this. One, two, and thr--_

"I heard you've liked silver chains! Won't you mind if I'll give you one and make you wear it forever, Himura-kun?"

My eyes widened, and when I decided not to turn back--it was too late.

"I don't mind...I think." The very familiar sweet voice with a laugh said.

I looked at the bevy of girls surrounding _him_. They were chattering about what to give Kenshin for his birthday--which was next week already. I accidentally glanced at their center of attention, and felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks as I watched him talk to them, scratch his head awkwardly out of shyness, and smile at them so...handsomely.

Suddenly, Takani Megumi came out from a classroom, and suddenly grabbed Kenshin's arm to hers. She smiled at the group of girls. "Sorry, girls, I've got to talk to my Ken-kun!" she exclaimed and laughed when the girls retreated, pouting.

The two of them were talking, Megumi smiling, and Kenshin just looking at her. It seems that...they are the ones that were **really** made for each other. Maybe I was just a hindrance to their love? Even though they were quite far, I could still hear the loud voice of Megumi nonetheless.

Megumi was hugging Kenshin and giggling at the same time. Kenshin was still the same, but a small smile flashed upon his lips.

**Flashback...**

"Well... Do you know Takani Megumi who is our classmate?" I asked.

"Hai?"

"She's nice."

"Uh, right."

"She's cute."

"Hai...?"

"She's witty and fun to be with."

"Uh...and so?"

"You're going to be her lover." I said simply.

It was like 5 seconds before Kenshin could answer. "Oh... So she's the one we're going to talk about..." he said, his voice suddenly losing energy.

"What's the matter?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"Nothing. I'll just think about it, Kamiya. I think I'm...somewhat attracted to Takani." Kenshin said, energetic-less. With that, he hung up.

-----------

"I understand her! I think...we should remain classmates only." I said and leaned on the bench.

"What are you saying?" Kenshin asked seriously, his voice deep and low, almost growling.

I felt the late morning breeze upon my face and it blew my hair back. "I think...we should be distant friends. I don't want to hurt Megumi-chan. When I presented to her that I'll be the bridge for the two of you, she was full of worry because she said you might like me instead."

Silence.

"You don't like me, right?" I asked Kenshin in a whisper, regretting that I asked that. I didn't want an answer, too.

Kenshin kept quiet and I noticed that his knuckles were going white and he was biting his lower lip too.

"I mean...okay, we can be friends, but not more than friends. I'm saying this now because there's a tendency that--"

"I don't like Takani."

_Period._

"Eh...?" I asked, not believing what my ears had heard.

_Kaoru no baka._

"I don't like Takani." Kenshin said in finality. His expression was akin when he said 'that' twice.

"There's no way you can't like her! She's beautiful, graceful, smart and witty! She's also...problem-free." I explained.

------------

"It's only infatuation." Kenshin said, his eyes locked with me.

"I know...but she seems to treat you seriously. I think she's really in love with you, Himura." I said and struggled to get out of Kenshin's grasp.

"Matte," Kenshin quickly said. "Don't you want to know whom I like now?"

I felt I was going to cry. I looked away from him slowly. "No thanks."

"Wait," Kenshin said. "I want to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

I relaxed. "What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me first that you'll let me walk you home even after my question." Kenshin said.

I blinked and became curios. "I promise. So what is it?" I said.

Curiosity is a bad trait.

I regretted that I let him question me.

"Do you...?" Kenshin asked, a little hesitant.

Stares and glares with gasps and soft breathings.

I waited, unsure how far this would go.

...and it came.

"Do you like me...?"

**End of flashback...**

_I don't even like you, Himura!_

_I...**love** you. _

I shook my head to get rid of the voices on my head. I looked at the couple yet again and didn't know what was coming.

"So I guess that's it. You'll just have to wait for me later after school." Megumi said rather loudly and sweetly and kissed Kenshin at his forehead...

...and it stung.

My grip on my other books tightened, my expression still the same.

"Kaoru-chan?" Misao called out.

I didn't say anything. I looked away from the couple and looked at the floor first before I could look at my waiting friend. "Um...well...let's go to the classroom." I whispered and smiled.

Misao stared at me and advanced some steps ahead of me. "Good decision." She remarked and continued walking.

I moved my right foot to walk, but I turned back and saw suddenly Kenshin looking at me--with his unreadable expression. I looked at Kenshin rather sadly or angrily--I didn't know--and turned away to catch up with Misao.

**Later...**

I finished the notes written on the board at exactly the time when the 5:00 pm bell rang. I put my things slowly in my bag, and carried the books that will dwell on my boring ol' locker. I stepped out of the classroom and walked towards the hallway. I opened my locker and was about to put the books inside when I noticed a letter lying on top of some books. I blinked and grabbed it gently and lifted it up to my face.

"A love letter?" I whispered as I slowly opened the envelope, making sure students were few in the hallway. My curiosity that was given by Hermes suddenly began its work when I saw a heart-shaped sticker by the envelope that I hadn't noticed, and I was tempted to read the letter quickly.

I sighed inwardly, pretending not to care about the letter, and sighed again. I unfolded the letter gently, and began to read.

Oh yeah.

A love letter.

Wow.

I brushed my bangs away from my face and blinked. "Hmm... Kanzaki Makoto? Maybe...he's a 2nd year student..." I whispered absent-mindedly.

I looked around the hallway and there was no suspicious guy staring at me or somewhat like that. I smiled inwardly, shaking my head how that boy had liked me. I folded the paper neatly, put it back to its envelope, and tucked it in the pocket of my bag. I closed my locker and went downstairs to another locker room to change my shoes. When I already changed my shoes, I went upstairs again, deciding it would be better to take the main exit/entrance. I placed my hands on the handle, and pulled the door wide apart.

"W-what...?" I suddenly whispered, feeling a presence beside me. I blinked, swallowed hard, and turned my head to the right side. I suddenly saw what I hadn't expected... (Music cue: Kairi I- from Kingdom Hearts OST)

_Seta Soujirou!!_

Soujirou was still leaning on the wall beside the door, his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest, and his gorgeous black hair flowing with the breeze. He was like...waiting for somebody.

I made a soft gasp because of surprise of how I could be so close to Soujirou, and made a step forward to truly go home, but then I saw him open one eye slowly.

After opening one eye, Soujirou closed it again, and this time he opened both eyes. He stared at me and smiled. "Konnichiwa." He whispered, blinking.

I nodded and blushed slightly, watching how the sunset mixed beautifully and adorably at Soujirou's face. "Konnichiwa... Why are you here...?" I managed to ask.

Soujirou's smile widened and stood up straight. He shook his head. "Nothing really. We still have no classes, and so I decided to walk you home--so I could do something besides from playing basketball, or something like that." He said softly.

"Oh..." I said and I blinked. "Wait... You're walking me home??" I exclaimed, my heart thumping fast. I've never expected Soujirou to say that.

Soujirou nodded. "Sure. Why not?" h asked and lifted his right hand to me. "Hand me your bag, I'll be the one to carry it." He said.

I shook my head quickly. "No! It's too heavy!" I exclaimed. "I could carry it!"

Soujirou chuckled and shook his head too. "I know you're too weak to carry it anyway." he said, taking my bag off my back, and I had no time to respond to his tease. He put the strap to his right shoulder and still held the strap in his hands. He began walking ahead of me, and signaled me to follow.

I caught up with Soujirou quickly because of my shock and walked beside him--ever so close. I couldn't say anything--I was really speechless.

"So, what happened to school?" Soujirou asked his face brightening.

I stared at him and smiled. Did Soujirou already know that I know he loves me? "Well, nothing really special... But...something occurred that was very rare..." I whispered, giggling.

Soujirou blinked and began to be interested. "Oh? What is it?" he asked.

I was also interested if the question of Soujirou was mixed with jealousy. I smiled slyly, but not letting him notice. "I just received a love letter! In fact, the one who gave it to me was a year younger..." I said and giggled while looking at Soujirou.

Soujirou smiled. "Is that so?" he asked and laughed with me. "That is **very** rare."

I stopped laughing and fumed. "What did you say?!"

Soujirou laughed hard. "Joudan, joudan!" he exclaimed and muffled his laughter with his hands.

I pouted at him. "Hey, if you're like that to me, give me my bag back and let me be alone!" I exclaimed, pouting again.

Soujirou looked at me with an obvious amusement and lifted his left hand to pat my head. "No way. I won't let you be alone until we're at your home already." He said.

"Well that's a--"

Soujirou smiled gently and softly at me--even if I cannot feel it. He let his hand fall to the side of my head to touch my cheek and caress it. "You're very cute." He whispered, leaning forward towards me and kissed the side of my forehead.

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them once again. I looked at Soujirou when he pulled away and I could only blink.

Soujirou stared at me and continued to smile. "Well, it's getting late. We better hurry to your home." he whispered, taking my hand with his and pulling me forward.

"Hey, what did you mean by that??" I snapped, trying to get the tension out of me. I blushed crimson, so I didn't let Soujirou look at me.

"Mean what?" Soujirou asked confusedly.

"I'm not cute at all!" I pouted, sticking my tongue out. "Besides, cute means small! I'm not small! You're the one who's small!" I exclaimed.

Soujirou blinked and smiled slyly at me. "I've gotten taller, you see?" He asked, standing in front of me.

I tilted my head up, obviously pointing out that he was tall already. My forehead was at his lips' level, and I...didn't know he could be _this_ tall right now. I kept quiet, blushing because of embarrassment.

"Hurry now. I'm hungry already." Soujirou said and smiled, taking my hand once again.

"I'll cook for you, don't worry." I said, walking beside him.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't want to die yet." Soujirou said and chuckled.

"Are you--are you actually picking a fight on me???" I exclaimed, slapping Soujirou's shoulder gently.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and still laughed.

"Stop laughing! Just because you got really tall doesn't mean you are dominating!" I said, laughing too.

"Don't worry. I'll stop laughing if you gave me what you cooked."

"Is that an insult??" I asked, smiling, and squeezing Soujirou's hand.

"Not really." Soujirou said, turning his face towards me, and placed another quick kiss on my right cheek that left me stiff. "That's what you get for being so talkative."

I smiled and giggled, amused on how Soujirou can turn me like that. "I can't believe it." I whispered and sighed when I already saw our house nearing. I looked around the place and was suddenly surprised.

As I opened the front gate, I looked back at Soujirou. "You get inside first. I'll handle something." I whispered, smiling sadly.

Soujirou looked at me, but said nothing and just nodded. He went inside the house, glancing at me, and closed the door.

I closed my eyes to inhale and opened my eyes to exhale. I walked a few steps towards the narrow alley where I placed my ripped cloth around Kenshin's wound, and stopped before _him_.

"Kenshin."

Kenshin stared at me, the breeze blowing through us. He brushed his bangs away and looked away.

"You...followed us..." I whispered, feeling hurt. Maybe he saw what we did...what Soujirou did...all...

"You saw us too." Kenshin said, pointing out about him and Megumi at school earlier.

I kept quiet. Tension was so thick and it filled the air around us.

"I can't help to follow." Kenshin suddenly whispered.

I blinked slowly and tilted my head up to him.

Kenshin stared at me with his deep eyes and began putting his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. He hugged me tightly.

"Kenshin..." I mumbled, absent-mindedly placing my hands on his back, my head at his shoulder, too. We stood like that for a long time, without saying anything.

"I would be happy...if we could still talk with each other... I don't want you to avoid me." Kenshin whispered, nuzzling his head to my shoulder.

"It would be hard for me to forget..." I murmured.

"We don't need to forget."

"I don't know..."

"If only I could follow you, I would..."

My grip on his clothes tightened and tears began to form in my eyes, betraying my movements.

Kenshin gently released me from his grasp, and me frowning a little with the loss of his comfortable warmth. He touched my cheek where Soujirou had touched, and sighed inwardly.

I covered my mouth with my right hand to stop sobbing and it was so hard to control the tears from falling. When a tear escaped, I couldn't hold back anymore...

"Ja na." Kenshin whispered, stepping backward, and ran away from me, hesitating. He looked back before he was truly gone, and I saw the look on his face. He didn't want to leave me like that there, but I wanted to--even if my hearts tells me not to.

I didn't know it would be so hard, so sad if the other person would be the one saying, "Catch you later", or "goodbye". It hurt so much more, making my knees weak, and the tears streamed down to my cheeks helplessly.

"Ken...shin..." I whispered lastly before I really broke down to tears.

_Love can be anywhere..._

_It comes and goes unexpectedly..._

_If it comes, embrace it..._

_If it goes, let it go..._

_Trying to hold onto something_

_That doesn't exist anymore_

_Will only cause pain and hurt..._

_To not only you,_

_But all who are around you..._

**-To be continued-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: There are certain points here that are really so dramatic if you added some music to it. I was listening to a sad music (particularly "Chi's theme") and it almost made me cry.**

**It is very hard, you know that?**


	27. Something's wrong

**Important Author's notes**: There would be a revision of **Love in Spring**! The scene in some chapters changed, and the ending would be changed too, but the plot and theme of the story is still there. I hope you read the revised **Love in Spring**, L.S. fans!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK... Although I own my skin, my money, my body, my soul...and my _cookie_.

Date started this chapter: 11/28/04

Date finished: 12/05/04

**Note: Our **computer broke down, and I couldn't write! Good thing it's okay now!!

**Chapter 27: Something's wrong…**

**----------**

_Forty-eight, forty-nine...fifty._

I blinked slowly as I stared up at the ceiling of my own room while lying on the bed, practically counting the cracks. I didn't know why I had started counting, but I realized it was the first time I've done it. I suddenly heard light footsteps walking probably towards my own little room. I didn't even bother to ask who it was.

_Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four..._

"You're weird."

A sudden smile formed upon my lips. The voice was so familiar to me, and I kind of missed it after not hearing the voice for _so_ long already. Even though I already knew who it was, I didn't stop myself from asking. "Who are you entering my room without permission?" I whispered.

"You don't know your prince, **_ojou-sama_**?? That is terribly disappointing." The voice said with a light chuckle.

"As I said, don't call me something like 'princess', because I'm not one and I'm not planning to be one." I said and laughed.

Silence.

"Are you sick or something?" the voice asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened it once again, only finding Enishi's face looking down at me. I smiled a little. "Kind of."

"Is it because you broke up with your original prince?" Enishi asked, shifting comfortably to my bed.

"Hmm...maybe. I think I'm also sick because I don't know why you're here." I said, giggling.

"Oh? I almost forgot. Sorry, I haven't told you yet why I came here! You'll be surprised once you hear this..." Enishi said.

"Honto ni? Then tell me!" I said excitedly, even though I was still lying on my bed. The movements of Enishi sitting on my bed made me quiver and made my heart thump fast it almost hurt. Wait…when did he actually sit on my bed??

"Well...since I want to be a little independent, I wanted to cook my food on my own. I was really busy researching who would teach me to cook, and some of my friends suggested your brother, "Kamiya Akira." (Sounds odd, ne? Hehehe)

"Small world!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. I contacted Akira-sensei, and he agreed on tutoring me for cooking. It had been going on for two months now, and I think I'm getting better at cooking. Well, yesterday, I learned that my aunt will have her birthday. I instantly called Akira-sensei, wanting him to advice me on what I would bake for her. He said to me to come here and here I am." Enishi explained, smiling.

"Okay... How did my two brothers let you go inside my room?" I asked.

"Oh, it's because I wanted to. They agreed to let me come to your room, but Aoshi will be guarding me. So in case you don't know...Aoshi's peeking through the door of your room." Enishi said.

I laughed and sat up suddenly. "Why don't we trick him?" I asked slyly.

Enishi shook his head. "No thanks. I might actually **do** something to you." He said, laughing.

"Oh, Enishi, you naughty one!" I exclaimed and laughed hard with him. When I caught my breath, I sat on the edge of my bed and played with my slippers rather stupidly. "I kind of miss him...to be honest…"

"Himura...?"

I nodded while closing my eyes, smiling to let Enishi know I can handle the emotion. "I just...well..." I whispered, standing up slowly. "I'm going to get used to it anyway." I said and walked towards the door of my room, revealing Aoshi standing on the hallway, staring at me.

"Whoops." Aoshi said and quickly ran off downstairs.

"He never changes." I sighed, shaking my head.

Enishi walked towards me and looked at the direction where Aoshi had run off to. "He's a good brother." He said. "He takes care of you, and he loves you as a little sister so dear to him--though he doesn't want to admit it in words."

"I love him too, but when he's going overboard, I'm starting to doubt if I should call him brother!" I said, laughing. "Well, have you had lunch already? I already had mine, and since there are no classes today, I decided to just count the cracks on the ceiling."

"You poor thing."

"Yeah, I know." I said, sighing.

"Well...want to go to Shibuya later?"

"Sure! You're on!" I exclaimed and ran downstairs to catch up with Aoshi. I almost tripped when I reached the ground, and laughed at my awkward movements. "I finally caught you, onii-chan!" I exclaimed, not aware that there were two people talking with each other at the kitchen.

"You can't just leave me there..."

My eyes widened slightly. I slowly peeked at the kitchen and saw what I expected—Tomoe and my brother Akira. Tomoe looked like she was going to burst to tears in any second, and it seemed that Akira didn't want her to cry.

"After we go to Canada…you'll go to New Zealand…?" a woman's voice whispered that sounded like Tomoe-san's.

A sigh. "I need to." A man's voice, particularly Akira onii-san's voice.

"I'll go with you," Tomoe whispered.

"I don't know." Akira said and looked at Tomoe. "It's my choice—I'll use my salary for the flight. I'm not that rich as my parents, you know that."

"Still! I wanted to come with you to Canada because I want to be with you. It's not impossible, right…?" Tomoe asked, leaning for ward towards Akira and hugging him tightly.

"I'll…find a way." Akira whispered, responding to Tomoe's tight and needy hug.

I bit my lip and walked away slowly.

_I can't believe Tomoe can be so brave…_

…_not like I._

_I am a coward._

"I guess I'm just a child…" I whispered once more and went upstairs again. I looked at Aoshi's room and it was empty. I continued walking towards my room and opened it.

"Whoa… So your Kaoru 'nee-chan loves stuffed toys?" Enishi asked in excitement.

"Yeah!!" Yahiko exclaimed.

I saw Enishi and Yahiko talking with Yahiko holding many stuffed toys on his arms. "Yahiko!!" I exclaimed that surprised them both. "Put those back to their place!"

"Hai, hai!" Yahiko said lazily.

Enishi was sitting on my bed and he shifted slightly. "Did you catch up with Aoshi-san?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. But…I heard my brother and his fiancée talking." I whispered, sitting beside Enishi.

"Oh? What did they talk about?" Enishi asked.

I laughed slightly. "It's kind of personal…but…" I said and looked at Enishi. "Do you think…if Kenshin really **do **love me,"

Enishi just stared at me with concern.

"Would he follow me wherever I go…?" I murmured to Enishi that only he could hear.

Enishi looked at me and stared out of the window beside him. "It's possible if we're in the right age." He whispered. "If I were in the place of Himura—I'll definitely follow you."

I kept quiet.

"If Kenshin was to leave, would you follow him?" Enishi asked, looking at me once again.

I looked at my bare feet on the ground. I didn't know.

"Probably you would say 'no' because you will worry about the money, the place you will stay in—everything. But if you were rich, you wouldn't worry about a single thing." Enishi explained.

"It's possible for you because you are rich—anyway." I whispered, smiling.

"I'm not that rich! We can just buy things…you know?" Enishi said and looked outside of the window again. "Let's go to Shibuya! The weather loves us today."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll go change!" I exclaimed, heading towards my dear closet to pick some clothes.

"Hey, hey, where are you two going??" Yahiko exclaimed, glaring at me.

I gulped and laughed nervously. "Y-Yahiko…"

Enishi walked towards Yahiko and patted his head. "Next time we'll take you with us! Next time, definitely!" he said and smiled.

"All right!" Yahiko exclaimed.

I watched Enishi interact with my cousin. I smiled at how Enishi can be so friendly and sociable without giving out enough information about his real personality. I shook my head and went inside the bathroom.

0---------0

_Gradually, Enishi and I became the best of friends. He was there for me whenever I needed help—especially when I always see Kenshin and Meg together. Misao and Tae were getting a bit of…jealous because they say I am completely ignoring them now… Ahahaha…! That's not true; really, I just enjoy the company of Enishi very much._

…_and because of that, the gossip about us had spread in the entire school campus. I had to run towards home because of Enishi's fan girls! (Seriously!)_

_**Days passed. It was already Valentine's Day—and it meant one thing.**_

"Not again…"

I controlled myself from laughing out so loud. "Oh, don't worry, Enishi! You'll get a hang on it!" I whispered to his ear as I patted Enishi's back.

Enishi was facing his locker that was filled with pink love letters, chocolates from the 1st year students and others, flowers, and heart-shaped cards that say "I love you".

"Do you always get these many every Valentine's Day?" I asked, inspecting the chocolates that were so mouth-watering to the eyes.

"Uh…I don't mean to boast, but yes." Enishi said and closed his locker with a thud. "Some are doing that because they are after my parents' wealth." Enishi sighed. "I can't stop hem from being tempted." He said and frowned. "…and I **_hate_** pink."

"Oh…too bad I like pink!" I whispered and nodded. "But still, you are lucky to have those kinds of presents! It's rare for me to receive such presents, actually. There was one time when I really didn't receive anything for 4 straight years." I said and giggled.

"Have you checked out your locker?"

"Hmm… Oh, not yet! I forgot! I'll be right back!"

"No need, I'll go with you. Maybe you'll have a gift from someone today!"

"Okay." I shrugged and walked towards my locker that was quite far. I unlocked the padlock and opened my locker.

**Sound effect: **_Whooooshhh…_

Enishi blinked as he looked at my locker.

I bent my head low and sighed. "I told you…it's rare for me to find love letters, chocolates, cards, and whatever inside my locker…" I said in despair and sighed yet again.

Enishi chuckled and closed my locker. "Don't worry! I have a Valentine's gift for you, actually!" he exclaimed.

I tilted my head up and looked at him, blinking confusedly.

Enishi pressed both his hands to his chest and smiled at me. "I am your present! You can hug me anytime, or anything else that you want to do with me!" he exclaimed then looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I shrieked. What was with **that** look?? "Eh…"

"What do you say? You could take me home, do whatever you want to do with me, and everyone's happy!"

I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and slapped Enishi's face with no such strong force. "When did you became so enthusiastic, pervert?!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! Sumanai! I won't do it again, promise." Enishi said and smiled at me with those lovely eyes sparkling.

I zoned out for a moment before I returned to reality. "Let's just get to class, okay?" I whispered and giggled.

"Sure, whatever you say." Enishi said and walked beside me until we got to class.

I went towards my desk that was near the window and placed my bag on top of my desk. I looked out of the window and felt the gentle breeze upon my face. I sighed.

_I kind of miss **him** even though we're in the same class..._

"Kaoru-chan!"

I blinked and turned around. "What is it, Misao-chan?" I asked.

"Did you hear about the dance party tonight at school??" Misao asked as she seated on the chair in front of me and turned back towards me.

"No, I didn't." I said, yawning.

"Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm too lazy." I replied simply.

"GAH. Your life's boring, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed and pouted. "Bummer."

"Why don't you go yourself? You'll be enjoying yourself." I said and smiled.

"Hmm… Are you really so lazy in going to parties?" Misao asked, pouting again.

"Not really. I just don't feel like attending." I said and smiled at Misao. "Don't worry! I think I just lack willpower today…" I said.

"Okay… Ne, Kaoru-chan," Misao exclaimed.

"W-what??" I asked after seeing Misao's excited face.

"Are you and Enishi going out now??"

I blinked and couldn't say anything. "Eh…"

"I knew it!" Misao exclaimed and stood up suddenly. She ran up to the board, grabbed a piece of chalk, and began writing…

"Kaoru and Enishi Forever????!!!!!"

WTF—

My eyes widened when my classmates laughed and looked at me. "Chigau yo! It's not true!!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands to my desk. I glanced at Enishi and flared up. I walked towards Enishi slowly and quietly.

"You two are going out already? So fast!" one boy classmate of ours exclaimed.

"Is it true, Enishi-kun?" a girl classmate asked.

Enishi probably heard my footsteps because he glanced at me swiftly and smiled at our classmates surrounding him. "Yeah."

"What the hell are you talking about, Enishi??" I exclaimed, pushing my way towards him through the crowd.

Enishi chuckled and lifted his right arm to put it around my shoulders. "She even calls me by my first name!" he said.

"AWWWW… You two are so cute…" our girl classmates exclaimed.

I smiled nervously at them. "What are you doing, Enishi?!" I whispered through my gritted teeth.

"Relax! We're just paying revenge to your ex-prince." Enishi whispered. "Look around…he's there watching us in jealousy."

My eyes widened and slowly tilted my head up to look around. In one corner, I saw Megumi talking to Kenshin and he was…staring right at me. I instantly turned my head away when he stood up suddenly.

"Sensei's coming. Go back to your seats." Kenshin said in such low, harsh voice.

I looked at him as my classmates did so too.

"Now." Kenshin ordered.

"Psh… Bummer." Misao pouted and went back to her seat.

"Hmp. Kill joy." Another one said.

Everyone was mumbling about something before they went back to their seats.

Enishi released his arms from my shoulders and pushed me slightly. "Go back. I'll handle this." He whispered.

I stood up and looked at Enishi whispering, "Go on." I looked back at Kenshin and saw him staring at me…again. I hurriedly went back to my seat and looked out o the window.

"When did Himura become like **that**??" one classmate mumbled.

"I don't know. Some say he became like that when he and Kamiya broke up."

"Must be hard for him."

"Of course! Kamiya's a sweet girl!"

I did not want to hear their conversation, but I just couldn't say to stop the function of my ears. I just felt the dry breeze and sighed.

_Why did it have to be like this?_

_Why did Kenshin become like that?_

_Why am I so confused?_

_Why is Enishi acting so weird nowadays?_

_What am I thinking?_

**-To be continued-**


	28. Feel

**Author's notes: **Konnichiwa, minna-san!! I'm going away this December 25, and I will not be able to write for you a Christmas fanfic as I've been planning to! Sorry! But instead, I present you this chapter for your Christmas gift from me!! Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK… Although I own my skin, my money, my body, my soul…and my **_cookie_** that everyone wants to eat in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. (Hehehe)

**Warning: **Okay…um…this chapter has lots of twists (Hehehe!)!The story started off with more Kenshin X Kaoru, right? It might go like Enishi X Kaoru and Soujirou X Kaoru in later chapters this time, but will eventually go back to Kenshin X Kaoru pairing. If you are offended with these kinds of twists and are not open-minded to other pairings, I suggest you eat one of my **_cookies_** and open up your mind.

Date started this chapter: 12/21/04

Date finished: 12/22/04

* * *

**Chapter 28: Feel** **

* * *

**

_I smiled nervously at them. "What are you doing, Enishi?!" I whispered through my gritted teeth._

"_Relax! We're just paying revenge to your ex-prince." Enishi whispered. "Look around…he's there watching us in jealousy."_

_My eyes widened and slowly tilted my head up to look around. In one corner, I saw Megumi talking to Kenshin and he was…staring right at me. I instantly turned my head away when he stood up suddenly._

"_Sensei's coming. Go back to your seats." Kenshin said in such low, harsh voice._

I mumbled something and stared out of the window of the classroom yet again. I bit the eraser at the end of my pencil and dwelt on some _things_. The discussion was getting boring with the sensei's very slow and soft voice, I couldn't help to think about other stuff.

_What is wrong with him?!_

I couldn't stop myself from looking around the classroom to glance at a **_certain someone_**. I stared at _him_ as he copied the notes written on the board and talking to his seatmate time to time. My breath hitched suddenly, I didn't know why, when he suddenly showed his sweet smile and laugh. I instantly turned around when I saw **him** turning around to where I was sitting at.

I covered my mouth with my both hands as I stared at the buildings outside the classroom with surprise. "Why am I watching him…? What's wrong with me…?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head and closing my eyes. "It seems that every now and then…I tend to watch him…"

_What's wrong with me?!_

I sighed and buried my head in my arms and sighed yet again. I look so pathetic. The bell rang clearly, but I didn't bother to stand up or do anything at all.

"Kaoru,"

"Nn??" _Don't bother me._

"What are you doing?"

"Nn." _I don't know myself._

"Come on, let's go home."

"Nn." _Leave me alone._

A sigh of impatience. "Is it about Himura again?"

I tilted my head up slowly and opened my eyes, finding Enishi's face in front of me. I frowned and avoided the eyes of Enishi that contained so many meanings. I pressed my lips to the back of my hand and looked at Enishi again after some seconds. "Yes. It's him again." I whispered.

"You still can't stand to see Himura and Takani together? Get over with it." Enishi whispered softly, turning away suddenly, adjusting his position on the chair Misao was sitting at a while ago.

"It's not like that." I said and glanced at my watch. It was already 5:10 pm.

"What is it about then?" Enishi asked, sighing, standing up and went away to go towards his desk to fix his things.

"What is it about…really…?" I whispered as I glanced at the people left inside the classroom to clean the room and to Enishi. It seems that I've taken Enishi out of his shell—because he shows his true personality to me.

My eyes landed on the desk of Kenshin after some glancing. I remembered these past few days…I seem to write his name on the back of my notebook more often.

_Is it really over?_

I shook my head, standing up suddenly and slamming my palms on my desk, making a noise, letting the people around to look at me. I quickly fixed my things and walked towards the exit of the room.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Enishi asked, dropping his notebook on his desk and catching up with me.

"Out for a walk." I said without looking at Enishi. I opened the door and stepped outside the classroom.

"Why don't you wait for me?" Enishi asked, getting ready to go back to his desk and get his notebook and bag.

I took a few steps towards the stairway and spun around to face Enishi again, making my skirt and ribbon float in the air in some seconds. I smiled at him as sweetly as I could with a soft giggle and stuck out my tongue. "Sorry!" I exclaimed and quickly left off for the stairs, laughing when I heard Enishi exclaiming, "You tricked me!!"

I opened my locker quickly, putting my books in and I ran downstairs again to get my leather shoes and to discard my rubber shoes. I tapped the ground with my toe, making sure the shoes were fitting perfectly, and then I grabbed my bag to go out of the school campus.

"Kaoru-chan!! Wait!!!!"

My eyes widened and looked back. It was Misao running towards me, panting. "What is it, Misao-chan?"

When Misao caught up with me, she panted so hard while sweating and rested her hands on her knees, bending slightly. "You… You… You run… You run so… so… FAST!!" she exclaimed at the end and panted yet again.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and smiled at Mi-chan. "What is it?"

When Misao finally caught her breath, she put her right hand inside her bag to find something. "Enishi-kun told me to give this to you," Misao said and presented me a small box with a white gold necklace with a silver ring at the middle. She smiled slightly when she heard my soft gasp—because of surprise.

I blinked at the necklace. "Eh…?" I asked, swallowing hard and blushing slightly.

Misao grabbed my hand and put the small box at my palm. "He was too shy to give you the box, and the box couldn't fit inside your locker." Misao said and smiled. "Forgive him for acting so innocent—he doesn't really want you to know that he is too shy to you."

I blinked and stared at the small blue box on my palm. I looked at Misao worriedly. "Do I deserve to receive something…expensive like this?" I whispered.

Misao nodded. "I think you do. If you want to repay Enishi, go to our classroom again and do what you want to do with him. He usually stays late, actually, before you made friends with him thoroughly."

I looked at the school buildings hesitantly, particularly eyeing our classroom, and ran towards the hallway and up to the stairway. I ran fast, 'dodging' other students that were on my way, and I was instantly at the door of my classroom. I breathed in and out, and slowly opened the door. I saw Enishi alone in the classroom, fixing some things in his desk. I slowly approached him and gave a soft, meaningful cough.

Enishi looked at me suddenly with wide eyes. "I thought you left already?" he asked, blinking.

"I thought so too." I said and fiddled with my sleeve. I knew I was blushing already, but I couldn't help it. "I have a favour to ask you." I whispered.

"What is it?" Enishi asked, sitting down on his chair and staring at me.

I walked slowly towards Enishi, making sure that the door of the classroom was closed. I grabbed the box from my secret pocket and presented the blue box. "I want you…to explain me why you gave me this—indirectly." I murmured.

Enishi stared at the box for a moment and smiled at me. "That's my Valentine's gift for you." He whispered, standing up.

"I mean…why did you give me this 'something' when I know it's expensive? You should have just given me a cheap necklace that darkens quickly!" I whispered, avoiding Enishi's sharp eyes.

"You want to know why?" Enishi asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do." I said, looking at Enishi and staring up at him.

"It's because…" Enishi said and looked at the blackboard. He looked at me again after some time of waiting, and uttered the words I didn't exactly expect to come out of his mouth.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

I impatiently tapped my left arm as I waited Megumi to come out of the girl's comfort room. Meg could really be a pain in the neck—no, in the ass. She's the type of girl who would let her boyfriend do anything that she wants him to do. I groaned softly and I would've punched myself or run away from Megumi if there weren't so many people in the hallway.

"_There's no way you can't like her! She's beautiful, graceful, smart and witty! She's also...problem-free." Kaoru explained._

I'm beginning to wonder if Kaoru was being sarcastic back then. And Kaoru—was she going out for real with Yukishiro Enishi?

**Flashback…**

"Hmm... So, do you like Yukishiro?" I asked as my confidence built inside me gradually.

Kaoru's eyes widened again and she took a deep breath. "I did...but not anymore." She whispered.

I leaned on the chair. _So she did like the guy._ "Was it true that you went with Yukishiro in Ikebukuro?" I asked as serious as I can. I needed to know.

Kaoru nodded quickly in response and smiled sweetly. "He's like a brother." Kaoru said and it immediately relieved me.

**End of flashback…**

I was staring at the floor absently. What if they are going out now? What would I do?

Suddenly, a girl went out of the comfort room.

I got away from the wall my back loved and immediately confronted the girl. She gasped as she saw me and sighed as she felt her heart. "Sumimasen! But do you know what Takani Megumi is doing in there?" I asked, hoping that she would know.

"Takani Megumi?" the girl wondered. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she brightened up. "Oh, I know her. That girl with her glitter lotion and red bag? Ah, I suppose you're her boyfriend, Himura Kenshin."

I sighed. _I asked what Megumi was doing in there. _"Uh…yeah. What is she doing in there?" I asked.

"Well…she's talking with a friend, discussing about the party tonight." The girl said. "Well, I better go. See you." She said and walked away quickly.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall again. _Damn life._ I opened my eyes slowly when I heard a sudden ruckus. I saw Misao running towards the 3rd floor. "Makimachi!" I called.

Misao stopped running and looked at me confusedly. "What is it, Himura-kun?"

"Where are you going? You seem to be in a hurry." I whispered and walked towards Misao. _I thought Kaoru was with you. _I didn't know, I've completely forgotten about Megumi and the party later.

"I'm going to check out something exciting!" Misao said and laughed.

"Something exciting? I'll go with you." I said, following Misao up to the stairs. I need entertainment after all this waiting, right?

"Eh? But aren't you with Megumi-chan?" Misao asked.

I smiled slightly. "Forget it." I whispered, trying to let Misao understand that I didn't care about Megumi in that minute.

Misao looked hesitant, but sighed. She took a step up to the stairs and looked back at me. "Okay, I'll show you what I'm talking about. Just promise me, you won't create any noise at all. We have to be extra quiet." Misao whispered and slowly approached our classroom—wait, **our** classroom??

"Sure." I whispered and stepped forward as quietly as I could.

"Oh, and also, promise me you won't be jealous or angry!"

"Why should I be jealous?" I murmured and bent low when Misao bent low towards the windows. What was Misao trying to say?

"Okay, here it is. Don't make any noise and avoid emotional outrage." Misao whispered and peeked though the windows. "There they are." She whispered to me and giggled softly.

I watched as Misao giggled. What or who could be in our classroom? I sat up to see from the window and looked around the classroom. Suddenly, my eyes caught two figures standing in the middle of the classroom with the sunset lights upon them. When my vision cleared, I saw that the two figures were Yukishiro and—

--Kamiya Kaoru.

I could hear them talking, and it almost broke my heart when Kaoru suddenly blushed crimson while presenting a small box to Yukishiro.

"I mean…why did you give me this 'something' when I know it's expensive? You should have just given me a cheap necklace that darkens quickly!" Kaoru exclaimed softly.

Necklace? Yukishiro gave her 'that'?

"You want to know why?" Yukishiro asked, staring at Kaoru like he was pricking her soul.

"Of course I do." Kaoru replied, tilting her head up slightly to Enishi.

I felt something unexpected and heart-wrenching scene will be done in that moment. Right there, I wanted to stand up and confront Yukishiro for being—

"It's because…" Enishi said and paused for a moment, scanning the classroom. It seems that the blackboard caught his attention and he stared at it for a moment, and then stared back again at Kaoru.

I held my breath in suspense.

"It's because," Yukishiro started, clenching his hands to fists. It looked like he was trying to say something to Kaoru that he can't really say. He took in some air and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them to stare at the girl in front of him. He opened his mouth and there came the words.

"I love you,"

I stared at them, not letting Misao notice the scowl on my face, the jealousy I was feeling, the hurt I was enduring. It stung on how Kaoru reacted suddenly, her eyes widening, and her mouth falling open.

"I… I don't know what to say." Kaoru whispered, blushing yet again, and covering her face with her both hands because of shock and embarrassment.

"You don't need to say anything." Yukishiro whispered, prying Kaoru's hands apart to let him touch her face.

Kaoru was surprised and she suddenly stepped backward and turned her back to Yukishiro. Her eyes were covered with her bangs and it looked like she was in some trouble. Her hands and legs were shaking; her lower lip was being bitten.

Yukishiro stared for a moment at Kaoru and stepped slowly towards her. "You don't need to worry, Kaoru." He whispered, smiling slightly. Seeing no response from Kaoru, he stepped forward again. "Himura already has forgotten you."

What the hell? What was that damn Yukishiro trying to say?!

"Did Kenshin really forget about me…?" Kaoru whispered and tilted her head up to look at the ceiling.

"Yes… Therefore…you don't need to push yourself. I'm here…and we're together. You can have me as I can have you. We would be happy, Kaoru. I promise." Yukishiro proposed.

I almost stood up to get inside the classroom and punch Yukishiro with all my strength, but Misao stopped me. I gritted my teeth as he was trying to let Kaoru be convinced for me treating her like a toy that I didn't do at all.

"I said avoid emotional outrage!" Misao hissed as she held my right arm with her both hands.

"Enishi…" Kaoru started, and it silenced me suddenly. "Do you hate Kenshin?" she whispered.

"Not exactly." Yukishiro murmured in Kaoru's ears and he smiled slightly with sadness in it. Yukishiro lifted his left hand to touch Kaoru's shoulder, and suddenly turned her around in swift motion and began to hug her.

My eyes flamed with anger and jealousy after witnessing what Yukishiro had done. They stayed like that for some minutes in silence.

"Don't you love me just a bit, Kaoru…?" Yukishiro suddenly said after some silence. I noticed that Kaoru didn't respond at all to Yukishiro's hug.

"I don't know…" Kaoru whispered and just stared at the ceiling while her head on his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yukishiro murmured.

Kaoru became silent for a moment and then withdrew from Yukishiro's hug in suspense that it surprised the guy.

"Kaoru—"

"I don't want to hurt you too, Enishi…" Kaoru started, grabbing her bag. She bit her lip for a second and breathed in heavily.

"But do I still have a chance?" Yukishiro prompted.

Kaoru turned around to Yukishiro when she was by the door of the classroom. "I think." She whispered then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why?" Yukishiro asked, attempting to follow Kaoru but was halted when he saw Kaoru putting the blue box in her bag. It relieved him—meaning there was still chance.

"It's because," Kaoru murmured and opened the door widely. "I still love **_him_**."

My eyes widened and before it registered in my mind about the words Kaoru had said, I saw her staring at me with wide eyes. Before I could say something, though, she ran away quickly towards the hallway in a rush. I did not comply with her action, though. All happened so suddenly—so surprisingly.

"Follow her, Himura!!" Misao exclaimed, pushing me, and getting me awake.

I stood up quickly and ran as fast as I can to catch up with Kaoru. I ran downstairs and through the hallway, opening the large door and seeing Kaoru at the sidewalk, still running.

"Kaoru, wait!!" I exclaimed and almost tripped but luckily I didn't. I continued running and I needed to talk to her—for it was very important.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

_What was he doing there?_

_Did he hear everything we had said? What I have said?_

_Oh God…_

I shook my head as I ran towards my home or anywhere else where Kenshin couldn't follow me. But before I could do that, I felt a hand grab my wrist and stopped me from running. I turned around and saw Kenshin in front of me, panting and staring at me dead serious.

"Let go!" I exclaimed, panting too and I stopped from running.

"I…we…need to…to talk." Kenshin said between breaths. He pulled me in an alley nearby, looking around if there were many people (but there was none at all), and quickly pinned me to the wall.

I stared at Kenshin nervously. He was staring or probably glaring at me while he pressed his both hands on the wall at my sides. "Don't attempt from running away from me this time." He whispered to my right ear.

I blushed slightly and tried to get out of his trap. "What are you doing? You can…you can talk to me without you trapping me…! Just let me go or I'll--" I whispered, very nervous and panting at the same time.

"I saw the _two_ of you together."

I stopped from talking. I blinked and looked at my shoes. "Oh."

"Do you know…how much pain Megumi is giving me?" Kenshin said and closed his eyes. "I don't want her. I'm such a fool for even asking her out because she **let **me." he murmured and panted too.

I kept silent and just breathed for oxygen. I felt Kenshin's warmth and it tickled my senses. I didn't know I could be so close to Kenshin this time when we shouldn't.

"I'm such an idiot, Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, punching the wall that was near my face. "Don't you even know that?!"

I looked at Kenshin's fist and him—and it surprised me when I saw a tear escape his left eye. "K-Kenshin…"

"I was so jealous…" Kenshin whispered and quickly wiped off the stray tears on his face with his arm.

"Kenshin…" I called out once more in a whisper. I looked at him and he was…he was…he was controlling himself from _something_ that is very painful. "Kenshin…" I whispered once again, lifting my right arm to hold his waist and my left arm around his neck.

Kenshin rested his head on my shoulders and encircled his arms around my waist. "We just…have to keep it from everybody." He murmured suddenly.

My eyes widened and I blinked. "Eh?"

"We don't need to let everybody know our relationship." Kenshin whispered.

"Are you saying we should have our relationship as a secret?" I whispered, doubtful.

"Yeah. But if you don't like…I'll wait for the right time until you're convinced…" Kenshin whispered and held my waist tightly, as if to never let go anymore.

"Can you…?"

"Mm…"

"You'll wait…for me again…?"

"I will…"

"Is that a promise…?"

"Yeah…"

"…Why…?"

Kenshin pulled away gently from me and leaned forward towards me saying in a whisper, "Aishiteru…"

* * *

**TBC...**

BONUS**: answer to the reviewers…**

**psychotic-catster: **yeah... Kenshin is really scary--even in real life!

**Yoko-obssessor: **Thankkies for reviewing! Yeah, update!!

**Lyphta: **Uh... Um... Your question is already answered by this chapter! Hehehe! H-how did you know that Kenshin will--?! WAAH! You took a peek on my diary! Hehehe

**Yami Yasha 4ever: **Yeah... This is pure crap.. I know... sniff, sniff hehe

**Fantasy angel victoria: **Nice new pen name! hehe! Hey!! If there's banging the head on the keyboard, it should be me!! **snatches the keyboard away from victoria and bangs her head on it** I-don't-know-why-she-is-bloody-stubborn!! Enishi, go, go! Uh...did I just say that...? Oh crap.

**gaby (hyatt) : **thankkies!

**Suzume-chan126: **So hi again too, Suzume-chan! Nice to see ya! Just wait for my updates so I could answer your questions! (I don't even have to answer them anymore if you view the chapter already! Tee-hee) Yeah, I'll check your fic out!

**Baka deshi:** thankkies for reviewing!

**tintin-chan: **Yeah... I wish that Kaoru and Kenshin will be togetehr forever... **sighs**

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL**: thankkies for lovin' it!

**Moon&Stars: **yeah! I'll update as soon as I can!!

**Michelle: **You can write better than me--I know it! I hope I serve as an inspiration for you, Michelle-chan! Tee-hee... blushes

**Wandering Face: **arigatoo gozaimasu!! **bows repeatedly**

**Kenkao4ever: **Oh... I'm so flattered! **touched** thank you very much!

**Rundaria:** uh... thanks for the compliments... eheheh... Uh... I don't know "Love you to Death"... eheheh... I'm so ignorant. Yeah, I know, it's really OOC!!! GRAAAH! Tee-hee! Yeah, thankkies for your support! I very much appreciate your wasting of energy just to read my fic and reviewing it!!

* * *

**Well...that's all about the reviews... Hope you wait for the following chapters!!!!**

**Ja ne**


	29. Broken for a while

**Author's notes: **I saw the results of FHB's fan fiction contest, and I'm so proud to be one of the nominees for best drama—even though I didn't win! But still, I really felt honoured to be one of the nominees for the best. I must try extra-harder next time! Also, I'm so sorry for the late updates! I'm so busy in schoolwork—really!

**Notice: **I'm so sorry! In chapter 26, there is a line that says Kenshin's birthday would be next week—and it should've been next month! I'm so sorry, dear readers for my errors! Forgive me…!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK… Although I own my skin, my money, my body, my soul…and my **_cookie_** that everyone wants to eat in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. (Hehehe)

**Date started this **chapter: 2/7/05

**Date finished: **2/10/05

* * *

**Chapter 29: Broken for a while…****

* * *

**

I swallowed hard, and I felt a cold sweat travelling on my right cheek.

The teacher was reviewing us for the upcoming exams, but I wasn't listening at all. My eyes travelled towards the seat of Kenshin—he was listening intently on the teacher, and then my eyes travelled on Enishi's seat—and he was absent. Was he upset because of what happened yesterday?

_Yesterday…_

I bit the eraser of my pencil then coughed. I tapped my fingers on my desk noisily that my seatmate told me to keep quiet. I shifted on my seat uncomfortably.

_Why am I so uncomfortable? I didn't agree to Kenshin's so-called "secret relationship" anyway…_

I sighed inwardly, propping my chin to the back of my hand, and fixed my gaze at _him_. Why was he so good at pretending anyway? Is there something he's keeping from me?

"Kamiya-san."

I blinked and tilted my head up to my sensei who was staring at me with the rest of the class. I glanced at Kenshin and he wasn't looking at me—and that kind of hurt. While almost all of my classmates were staring at me, he was busily gazing at his pencil.

"Kamiya-san!" the teacher called once again.

I stood up, blushing, and looked straight at the blackboard. "H-hai!"

The teacher looked at me and kind of sighed. She took off her eyeglasses, put down her book, and went towards the door. "Follow me, Kamiya-san. There's something I want to talk about with you." she said with no anger and went out of the classroom.

The class became noisy when our sensei got out of the classroom.

I was confused, of course. Why would she want to talk to me personally? Terrible thoughts suddenly came in my mind. Was it because I didn't attend the party last night? Was it because she discovered about my classmates' teases about her and she wants to ask an innocent me? Was it because my grades were falling down already? "Falling down"…what a word.

"Kaoru-chan! Go!" Misao whispered to me, bringing me back to reality.

I blinked and looked at Misao, catching a glimpse of Megumi who was also quiet. She had her haircut, and her hair was really short. She was staring at her notebook without moving at all. I sighed, wondering why I focused my attention on Megumi instead of going out of the classroom. I began to take little steps towards the door and when I was where I was destined to, I looked back at Kenshin and blushed when I saw him staring at me. I quickly turned away and looked around the hallway.

"Sensei?" I whispered, closing the door of the classroom. I looked at the place near the stairs and saw my teacher there. "Sensei!" I said and went towards the staircase.

My sensei looked at me and shook her head with a stiff smile. "I'm sorry if I had to talk to you outside the classroom, Kamiya-san." she said.

I nodded. "It's fine, sensei…" I whispered, though I was wondering why we had to talk near the staircase. Was she going to push me?

"I've noticed…you have no energy during class discussions when before you were really hyper and so active…and your grades on your quizzes are…quite disappointing." she whispered and stared at me. She shifted slightly, leaned back on the wall behind her, and looked at the window at the corner. "Is there something that's bothering you, Kamiya-san?"

I looked at my sensei and looked at my shoes. "No, none at all…" I said weakly.

"If it's about someone like Himura-san," sensei paused, looking at me. "It's too early." she said and went back inside the classroom.

I watched my teacher get back in the classroom. _So she knew?_ She has a point, though. It's too early—I'm too fast. And I'm wrong.

I walked towards our classroom again and placed my hands on the handle of the door. _Why am I worrying so much? I haven't agreed to Kenshin's secret relationship at all!_ I slid the door open and did not even glance at the boy who was in my thoughts. I sat back down on my desk, suddenly hearing my other classmates' voices saying, "Himura-kun is so lucky! I'm sure he'll go home early!"

I blinked and looked at Kenshin—he was nibbling on his nibbled pencil eraser. What was happening that I didn't know?

* * *

I looked at my watch for the tenth time and luckily the 5:00 pm bell struck loudly to my ears. Everyone stood up, said goodbye to the teachers, and went out of the classroom. I sat still on my chair, my eyes resting on a particular Himura Kenshin. Would he go home early as I've heard?

Kenshin was fixing his bag rather lazily and suddenly—he glanced at me. My eyes widened and I swallowed, but then he looked away quickly, like he was hiding something from me. What was he hiding anyway?

"Kaoru-chan!" a voice exclaimed and shook me.

"WAH! Ma-matte!" I exclaimed and sighed when the person who shook me let go of my shoulders. I looked around and saw Misao behind me, pouting like a child. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to muffle my laughter. "W-what's up with the face!" I exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"You're so mean, Kaoru-chan!" Misao whimpered. "You didn't even show up for the party last night! I'm totally disappointed in you!"

"I didn't say I'd go!" I shot back playfully. "I was too…tired and I had things in my mind that are needed to be dealt with."

Misao suddenly stared at me seriously, and then she kept quiet.

I blinked. "Misao-chan?"

"Who's that?" Misao asked, standing up and looking outside the window beside me.

I turned around to the window and looked out. "Where is that who?" I asked, inventing the question.

"There. At the gate. Beside…Himura-kun…"

"Himura?" I whispered. I looked down and blinked. I saw two figures standing by the gate—and I was sure the other one was Kenshin. So he was already at the gate after all! But who was that?

"That girl is surely not Megumi and not from our school. I haven't seen her before in the neighbourhood. But…she's really pretty and so…feminine." Misao whispered to me and looked at me, trying to point out that I was tomboyish. "She's like…an actress or model…or something like that."

I suddenly felt…weird. I didn't know if I was at that time…sad or jealous or something else… As I watched the two laughing by the gate, I felt the burning jealousy in my heart. I felt my body weaken when I saw the beautiful girl place a kiss on Kenshin's left cheek and Kenshin smiling at the other in response tore my heart apart. He only gave that smile rarely to anyone close to him…and his smile was filled with sweetness in it. I held one of my pencils, and suddenly I was not aware that I broke the pencil to two and the other part fell on the floor.

Misao's eyes widened and looked at the part of the pencil that was lying on the floor before looking at me. Probably she saw that I was controlling myself not to burst into tears because of the jealousy inside me.

"Kaoru-chan…"

I didn't say anything. I took my eyes off from the window and fixed my things. After he said "I love you"…he would…he would…?

"Damn! This is so f complicated!" Misao suddenly said. "How could Himura do this to you!"

At that time, it struck in my mind—was Misao aware of what was going on between me and Kenshin? But then, I focused my attention back on the figures standing by the school gate. They were still chitchatting, and Kenshin was leaning already on the wall, while the beautiful girl was holding her skirt and probably was telling something amusing because they always laughed.

"You have to follow them if ever they leave together, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed angrily, and she was taking out her anger on my things that she kept inside my bag. "You have to! Don't worry about your books—just get them from me tomorrow!" she said, letting me stand and pushing me out of the classroom.

I was finally out of the classroom, and looked at Misao. She was very serious and it didn't really suit her—being serious is very rare to her nature. I stopped at my tracks, looking away. "What would I do if I follow them? And why must I follow them?" I whispered.

Misao opened her mouth to say something, but then she was at loss for words. "You don't care what happens…?" she whispered back.

I smiled weakly at Misao and shrugged slowly. "I don't what happened between _Himura-san_ and Megumi—and I don't know who **that** girl is… Besides, Himura-san and I aren't even married! Why should I hinder him—when he's happy?" I murmured, forcing myself to keep quiet because I was choking up from the tears that threatened to fall.

Silence conquered…

_Was this what Kenshin felt when he saw either Enishi or Soujirou with me? Oh God…I'm so sorry if he ever felt this way… I didn't know…it would hurt so much…_

Suddenly, my eyes widened when Misao went inside the classroom hurriedly and then went back to me, running. "I don't want to say what happened, but please! Just for me, follow them!" she exclaimed, almost pushing me towards the stairs.

I almost tripped when I got on the floor after the staircase. But why should I follow them still? After what I've done—letting Kenshin forget about me and others—after hurting him so much, I will follow them to make him…what? Make him mine once more?

_It's too early._

But then, I remembered something. Megumi was Kenshin's girlfriend, right? If that girl was his girlfriend too—how about Meg! Was Megumi informed about it—so she was really quiet a while ago and cut her hair short?

I went downstairs again and took off my rubber shoes and replaced them with my leather ones in a flash and opened the door leading outside the school quadrangle. I looked around the school gate and the two weren't there anymore. I ran towards the gate and looked around outside. I decided to go to the right direction where Kenshin and I usually go home and immediately I ran towards the pathway, running past the cherry trees that bothered me with its petals blocking my vision. I arrived at a park, and they weren't even there!

How could Kenshin do this to my **_best friend_**!

I stopped running and sat by a cherry tree. I leaned on its trunk, and buried my face with my arms that were on my legs. I was lucky because no one was there and the wind was blowing hard. I suddenly sobbed—and then one tear was followed by another in a second. As soon as I realized, I was crying. Crying helplessly, hugging my legs—I looked pathetic.

I suddenly remembered how Kenshin smiled at the girl and how she kissed him and he let her. It really hurt me. Maybe I was really selfish…I didn't want to see Kenshin with anyone else. Maybe…forgetting him is one of the hardest things in my life to do alone.

I admit it.

I _loved_ him.

He was the one who caught my heart—and gave me back the love I needed from him.

I didn't know what I was doing. Was I doing it for Megumi or…just for me?

I cried harder, sobbing and gritting my teeth, trying to stop from being so idle, so helpless… Suddenly, I felt a warm hand stroking my head and hair and lips pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head up…only finding Kenshin staring down at me, smiling so gently. But then, when he saw I was about to cry again, his face saddened.

"What ha—"

"Kenshin!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Kenshin's neck and hugging him tightly. I buried my head to his broad shoulders and supported myself with my knees.

Kenshin was confused. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, putting his arms around my waist. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Who!" Kenshin asked, beginning to be serious.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Why me!"

"It's because of you!" I exclaimed and added, "…and that girl!"

"That girl? Who's 'that girl'?"

"Your other girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? I don't have another girlfriend!"

"Then who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl that was with you a while ago!" I exclaimed, pushing him back gently and wiping my tears with my sleeve.

Kenshin looked at me confusedly but then his face seemed to brighten up. "Oh… She's my cousin that's a newbie actress! She came here to visit my mother." he whispered and smiled at me. He smiled wider when I kept quiet. "Why? Did you think it was another—"

"Stop it." I murmured, looking away and pouting.

Suddenly, Kenshin laughed out loud that he leaned against the trunk of the tree. He laughed so loudly that I was kind of pissed but then deep down, I was relieved. "W-why are you laughing? Stop it!" I demanded, blushing because of embarrassment.

After Kenshin caught his breath, he touched his forehead. "So you mean…you were crying because you thought I had another? WAHAHAHA!"

"So what!"

After some seconds, Kenshin's laughter finally died down. "Even if you are really funny—I'm flattered, actually." he whispered, smiling at me sweetly that I blushed yet again.

"Why…is it?" I blinked, looking up at the sky. I didn't notice it was becoming dark already. The street lamps were already lit.

It took a minute before Kenshin opened his mouth to say something. He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. "I didn't know…you were actually jealous…" he whispered.

"I guess…you could put it that way…" I whispered back.

"And that means…you actually feel something for me…" he murmured.

"I… I couldn't help it…"

Kenshin just smiled and caressed my cheek, enjoying every bit of pinching it.

"So…where is she?"

"My cousin?"

"Yep."

"At home already. When I saw Misao and you looking down at us, I know something bad would happen. So, when you suddenly disappeared, I forced my cousin to run and get a taxi to drive her to my home. Pretty quick, huh?"

"Why did she kiss you…and why did you smile so sweetly?"

Kenshin shifted a little. "Well…it's kind of embarrassing to say this, but…she considers me as her little brother because we she doesn't have a sibling and I am not so close with my siblings…so she was the one I was really close to in all of my cousins. She's really special to me…so I let her do stuffs like kisses or hugs to me. It only means family affection."

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Well," Kenshin said, standing up. "Shall we go home? Don't worry. I'll walk with you until your house." he said, offering his hand to me.

I placed my right hand on his and helped me stand up. I smiled at him, and we both walked away towards our houses, our hands clasped.

_But for how long would the clasped hands last?_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, the end is near! Hehehe...!

Ja ne

Koharu-chan


	30. Tell me a story!

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the really late update of this story! I'm just so absorbed and every time I hear the story of "Vanny and Lime", I quiver! Also, we had our examinations so I didn't really have time. Gomen nasai!

**Notice: **Do you think that a boy likes a girl when he always teases and mock her like…everyday? And whenever her friends tease him to her, he doesn't say anything but when another girl was teased to him; he will like…bite your head off? Just a question. I want to hear your opinion!

**Disclaimer: **I no own. You no sue. (Thanks Slashapalooza!)

**Date started: **March 10, 05

**Date finished: **March 12, 05

**Chapter 30: Tell me a story…**

* * *

It was a lovely sunset that day.

The sun was not really hurting my eyes that much, and the wind blew hard enough to let the cherry blossoms flow around _us_. The clouds were also being blown by the winds and the wind nearly let my undies be seen under my skirt.

"It's lovely." I said rather plainly, but still glancing up at the sun. When I heard no reply, I squeezed gently the hand that I was holding. "…don't you think so?"

The boy—or should I say the man (for he seem so mature to me) was staring at the ground we were walking on and he blinked confusedly when I called his name. He looked at me and blinked many times. "N-Nanda? (What is it?) Uh…yeah. Lovely—indeed." he said in a low voice.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, feeling worried about Kenshin who was the one beside me. He was…like in no mood at all, don't have energy or something that he had before. He was lacking some kind of power—and I missed it. He had been like this for days, even past his birthday.

"No, none at all." Kenshin replied quickly. "Don't mind me," he laughed rather nervously. "It's nothing important." He scratched his head a bit awkwardly and was still chuckling.

I stared at Kenshin for a moment, wondering if I should let him say to me his problems—but maybe he would be angry. "Oh." I just said while taking my hand away from is slowly and gently and then firmly grasped the straps of my bag.

Kenshin's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at me again confusedly. "Wha?"

"Um...my hands are getting sweaty and sticky…" I lied, coughing. "Um…it's disgusting." I took out my hanky and pretended that I was really drying my _sweaty _hands. Silence formed, but thank God we were already at my house. I ran towards the gate of our house and looked back at Kenshin. "Well…see you tomorrow! Ja ne!" I said, opening the gate and before I could even take the first step on the pathway, I was halted.

"Matte yo," (Wait)

I looked back again at Kenshin and stared. "What is it?" I asked, grinning, to not let him know I was really disappointed in him for not telling me about his problem if he had whatsoever.

It seemed Kenshin hesitated to say something to me that was important, but he cleared his throat by coughing and looked around the milieu before looking back at me. "I…uh…well I…um…" he whispered, scratching the back of head, and it seems like he was blushing. "I want us to be legal." he finally said after some seconds.

"Legal?" I repeated, not clearly understanding what he meant.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah…" he said and turned around so that his back was facing me. "I mean…I don't want to hide always… I know we're young but…I can't help it…" It seems that he had a hard time saying it to me directly, and I was so amused by the way he was acting in front of me. He was scratching his head, with his eyes avoiding meeting mine and I think I could already feel his heart thumping fast.

I covered my mouth with my right hand, trying to stop myself from grinning like an idiot when this was a serious matter to him. "Why do you want us to be legal?"

Kenshin looked at me for a moment before taking his eyes away from staring at me confusedly. "Like I said I…er…I can't help it. If we keep hiding our relationship from others, we'll break up easily. I don't want that to happen—no, I can't. And it would be a lot easier that way. Don't you think? Also, when we are already legal, we could do some fun stuff like—"

I hit Kenshin's head with the notebook I was holding just now. "Pervert, as always." I whispered, shaking my head with a smile. I put the notebook inside my bag, and I laughed at myself when I didn't even notice at first that I was holding a notebook of mine.

"Well, listen. What I'm trying to say is…" Kenshin paused for a moment, muttering a soft "damn" before looking straight in my eyes. "I want…to be with you for all of times that may be available for the both of us…until you go away from me." he whispered and put his hands on his face, as to cover it because of embarrassment or shyness.

I felt a soft breeze pass us quietly and I just stared at Kenshin, wanting to smile or to cry, I didn't know. Seconds passed before I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what I would say. I just sighed and held Kenshin's hands to look at his reddening face. "Well…if you want us to be legal," I whispered, blushing. "It'll be hard. My parents may be leaving me alone in this house—but I came to understand just now and the past few days that they care for me and only didn't know any other way."

"Hmm…"

"Do you really want to?" I asked.

"I think yeah."

"You think?"

"I just feel I need to do so." Kenshin said in finality. He looked up at me and just stared.

After some staring, I sighed and turned around to face our door. "I'll find a time when you'll going to meet my parents. But I'm not guaranteeing you that they will agree easily." I whispered. I touched the doorknob, and turned around again. "Do we really have to do this? I mean…we're okay and all, right?"

Kenshin nodded slowly. "It's for you, anyways, so you won't be alone if they leave you behind again…" he whispered. "It's for me, too." He bowed his head and scratched his head awkwardly again.

I blushed and smiled even though I've been trying hard not to. I blinked and smiled wider, and whispered the words absent-mindedly, "I love you." Then, when I realized what I had said, I quickly turned around and went inside the house when I opened the door.

I leaned on the door when I closed it already and took a deep breath. _Kaoru no baka! _I went towards the window nearby and saw Kenshin turning around with a smile, scratching his head. I shook my head, and saw the reflection of my face by the window. I was red!

"Kaoru-chan? Is it you?" the voice of Tomoe from upstairs said.

"Yup! It's me!" I exclaimed, putting my bag on the sofa and lied on it. I yawned and stretched, and looked up at ceiling. I heard light footsteps, probably from Tomoe, because she is so womanly. Not like me.

Boyish.

"Do you want some tea? I'll make you one, since I'm in the mood for some tea." Tomoe said, smiling above me.

I just nodded. "Thanks!" I said and sat up when Tomoe walked towards the kitchen. "Where're onii-san…and the others?" I asked, taking off my shoes and socks.

"He's out to buy some groceries. Aoshi-kun is at his friend's house, and your parents are in a meeting in a hotel with someone I don't know." Tomoe explained.

I could hear the water flowing from the faucet and being put inside the kettle. I stood up slowly and went upstairs. "I'll just change!" I said and went towards my room. I undressed as quickly as I could, wondering if I should seek advice from Tomoe about the 'legal relationship' Kenshin was talking about. When I wore my new clothes, I went back downstairs and went inside the kitchen to the fridge.

"Mmm… I wonder what food will go with tea." I wondered, searching for finger foods.

"We still have cookies that Akira baked yesterday." Tomoe suggested and washed her hands by the faucet.

"Well, okay, I'll take that." I said and went over to the jar with a small dish and put the cookies on it. I went back to the living room and put the small dish on the coffee table, and turned on the television.

After a while, I heard the whistling of the kettle, and saw Tomoe making the tea. After some minutes, she was carrying a tray with two cups of hot tea and placed it on the coffee table. She sat beside me and smiled at me. "Go on. I know you're hungry."

"Yeah!" I said, after some blinking. I noticed that I was sitting on the sofa in an Indian seat, while Tomoe was just…plainly seated, her feet on the floor and her legs stick together. I just took a cookie and munched it while staring at the TV. "Tomoe-san…?"

"Hai?" Tomoe asked while drinking the tea.

"How did…how did you and onii-san became…legal?" I paused for a moment to look at Tomoe and saw she was slightly surprised. "You know, your parents accepting him as your fiancé." I whispered, drinking my tea, trying to hide the blush forming upon my face.

Silence.

"Well… of course it was hard at first, since we are only two siblings and I was the only girl and the 2nd to the youngest…" Tomoe started, swallowing hard and smiling in shyness and embarrassment.

"Um, excuse me!" I exclaimed and stuck my tongue out when Tomoe blinked at me confusedly. "Tell me first how Tomoe-san fell in love with onii-san!" I said, acting like a child. I frowned suddenly when I realized that I interrupted her, but then smiled when Tomoe smiled at me too.

"Um…" Tomoe stared at the ceiling for a moment and giggled softly. "I remember when I was still in grade four; I had a crush named Kenji that was in the same batch as mine. When I was going up to my classroom one day, I saw a fat boy coming down from the stairs and he looked like Kenji slightly and I thought that time that he was…um…gay. I didn't know he was your brother, Kaoru-chan. I just ignored him back then, thinking that he was just an ordinary _chubby_ boy like anyone else was."

"Onii-san? Gay?" I exclaimed, bewildered. "Well, some say he's gay because he once liked a girl band (Spice Girls?) and he is _really_ fat that time. Continue!" I said, giggling.

After some giggling, Tomoe continued her story. "Actually, during my high school years, I had an M.U. (mutual relationship) with a boy from the last section from my batch. Then suddenly, during recess time, I saw the boy from before who looked like Kenji, only that he wasn't so fat anymore, and he caught my attention because he was really well-built that time." Tomoe said and blushed slightly. "My M.U. guy even noticed that I was 'eyeing' that certain Akira from the first section that was a year older than me and became jealous."

"I understand." I whispered, nodding, and smiling to let Tomoe continue.

"When I was in college, I had a girl friend that was a year older than me and has a friend from her batch that was her classmate before and was taking up the same course as I had. I had no books for that course that time, so I had no other choice left but to borrow some from that friend. I suddenly realized that the friend she was talking about was Akira—and it really was hard for me to call him up on the phone because I had a high school crush on him…so…it was really scary." Tomoe explained, looking at the TV that was totally ignored a while ago.

"Also, in my 3rd year in high school, Akira became my officer in some activity, so when I called him up, I said, "Sir Akira…?" After I had said that, Akira was laughing and told me to drop the honorific and asked when I want the books. I became surprised slightly on how friendly he was that time to me when some people say he's really snobbish and unfriendly. When we had a meeting in a coffee shop for the books, I could already feel some tension building between us, but I didn't mind because Akira was really friendly and always accompanied me to school." Tomoe suddenly paused.

I blinked and looked at Tomoe. "Tomoe-san…?" I whispered.

"At that time, I was really heartbroken because my M.U. guy left me…and I thought Akira only looked at me as a great friend. I was really miserable that time, so I didn't know what I was doing. One time when Akira and I were going to cross a street with many cars driving through, Akira offered his hand while not looking at me. I didn't know what to do with his hand, because in my mind it was for couples and we were only friends that time. When Akira noticed that, he started to cross the street first, leaving me behind suddenly. When I caught up with him, I started to notice on how he was so frustrated. Because of that, I said goodbye to him and ran away from him as quickly as I could."

"Wow. A toughie." I just said and took a sip from the cup.

Tomoe nodded. "Yes… It was a toughie for me that time. Whenever I meet with Akira in the hallway accidentally, he will be the first to look away and pass me by. It really hurt me whenever he's doing that, because as you know I had this special 'liking' for him." Tomoe whispered. "Suddenly, when I had gathered enough courage, I went up to him in one break time and ask why he was ignoring me. He said it was me who ignored him, and I just shook my head. I apologized about the incident about crossing the wide street and he was just staring at me. He suddenly said in a soft voice that he loved me and he was so frustrated that time when he realized that I don't like him or…love him back."

"Of course, I was really surprised, because no one had ever confessed to me like that. It felt so warm around here," Tomoe said, touching the part of her chest where her heart laid. "I just smiled…and told him that I loved him back, and at that time I didn't know how to act. Akira looked so much surprised than I am, and he just smiled widely and turning around while laughing. He said he didn't believe it, but I said it was all true." Tomoe said, smiling and blushing.

"So…at that time, you were the official girlfriend of my onii-san?" I asked, munching the cookie I was holding.

Tomoe nodded. "Yes… But then, I received more information about Akira. Kaoru-chan, do you remember the high school sweetheart of Akira?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Erie, right?" I asked, and smiled when Tomoe nodded. "I remember onii-san making love poems for her when I was in grades two and three."

"Yes… And when I received that information, I asked Akira about Erie-san. Akira was flustered and blushing, and he told me he loved her when he was still in high school but since I was there he wanted to forget her." Tomoe smiled slightly. "And then I found out suddenly that he still communicates with Erie-san…and I really became so jealous."

"I always excused myself from Akira to get to the comfort room to cry my heart out. It hurt me back then when the people around us says many things that Erie-san was famous of that I didn't have—and the things Akira was so fond of."

"Oh…" I just whispered, leaning my head on Tomoe's shoulder.

"It took a lot of time…for me to overcome my jealousy over Erie-san. But…really, when Akira suddenly says Erie-san's name, I just bite my lower lip and smile." Tomoe ended and smiled at me. "Of course, we had petty fights, but we always go back to each other after it."

"Whoa. I didn't know you had those kinds of times. I thought you were the type that doesn't really fight at all." I just said plainly, and I sighed when Tomoe just nodded. I stood up and picked up my bag, grabbing some cookies with me. "Well, got to do home works. Thanks for the story!" I said.

"Earlier…you were asking how Akira and I became legal…" Tomoe whispered.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my face brightening. "Well, I might just hear it some time later. Thanks, Tomoe-san! You're the best!" I exclaimed, making my way upstairs. Before taking a step forward, I turned around. "Tomoe-san?"

"Mmm?"

I looked down on the floor. "Um…if ever Erie-san was your best friend…and you found out that she is in grief because onii-san broke up with her because he loves youwhat will you do?" I asked shyly, looking at Tomoe.

Tomoe just stared. "I would…" She sighed. "That's _hard_, you know?"

I smiled slightly and nodded at her. "I know. Just forget it. It's nothing!" I said and made my way up to the stairs as quick as I could. I pushed the door of my room and when I saw my bed I instantly threw myself on it and lied flatly on it too. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"It _is_ really hard."

* * *

"What's with you?"

I bowed my head politely and bit my lip. "I need to talk to you." I said, standing straight, staring at the person in front of me. "This is important."

She stared—or should I say she glared at me but then sighed. She turned around and went inside their apartment. "Take off your shoes and don't make any noise." she said without even looking at me and proceeded to her room upstairs.

I smiled. I knew she wasn't angry at me anymore and she just wanted to act. I took my shoes off while giggling and went inside the living room before preceding her bed room. I looked around the place and I almost cried. I've missed this place because ever since I was still a child I always go in this apartment and play with _her_. I went upstairs to her bedroom, and pushed the door. My smiled widened when I saw the room—it looked the same as before.

I watched as she opened the windows around her and I giggled when I remembered that when I come here, she always lets me open the windows. She turned around to look at me and she made a face.

"What's with the face?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm just amused."

"You shouldn't be amused at all. I'm angry at you, don't you remember?"

"**Oh**. I _know_."

She sighed again and sat at the edge of her bed. "What did you come here for, Kaoru-chan?" she asked, looking away blushing when she realized she added a "chan" to my name.

I smiled like an idiot yet again, and I sat beside her. "I just want to know how well my best friend's doing now, Megumi-chan." I whispered.

Megumi was still blushing and pouted. "Why are you saying that? I'm angry at you, remember?" she repeated.

"Oh! Cut the act." I said and giggled.

Megumi giggled and laughed at me after some time. When we got hold of our breaths, she started talking. "I've missed our times laughing together…" she whispered.

"Yeah. And it stopped just because of a certain "Himura Kenshin", right?" I whispered too.

Megumi nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just because of a certain boy." she said and looked at me. "You came here…to ask what happened to him and me."

I nodded. "Tell me. I need to know." I said seriously and stood up when Megumi suddenly went by the window.

"It's because…he loves you…and he needed to be with you as much as he can before you go away to another country…"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Okay. You don't need to tell me. This chapter sucks. Does it suck? Oh, kindly respond to my question in my **notice**! Thank you very much for reading this whole fic, readers! Hope you don't get an eye strain like I always do! 


	31. A filthy feeling

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry for updating so late! My parents told me that I can only use the internet in midnight or early in the morning because they need the phone the whole day. I can't argue with them because it's about some business matters of my dad. Also, the first semester started in our school! I'm still going to attend classes until the day that we finally leave. So…I'm sorry again! I'll try my best to get up early!

**VERY important author's notes: **Also…I think I'll have trouble updating quickly because our PC is going to be sold next week or something and I can't write. Two more cars are going to be sold, and when it's already been taken—it's time for us to leave. It was much delayed, I know…but…I think this month is the month we will leave… I am very sad, you know…?

**Notice: **_Some_ boys are just plain _idiots_. See, some of them use girls to make them popular—and it's unfair! Girls are being used like toys or playthings. Is that fair? I'm just asking. If I was in the place of my friend, I'll tear away the eyes of that idiotic boy! How _un_gentle man he is…

**Warning: **This chapter contains some violent words for the purpose of heating the drama up and to express the feelings of the character.

**Disclaimer: **I no own. You no sue.

**Date started: **3/23/05

**Date finished: **4/19/05

**Chapter 31: A filthy feeling...**

* * *

_Megumi giggled and laughed with me after some time. When we got hold of our breaths, she started talking. "I've missed our times laughing together…" she whispered._

"_Yeah. And it stopped just because of a certain "Himura Kenshin", right?" I whispered too._

_Megumi nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just because of a certain boy." she said and looked at me. "You came here…to ask what happened to him and me."_

_I nodded. "Tell me. I need to know." I said seriously and stood up when Megumi suddenly went by the window._

"_It's because…he loves you…and he needed to be with you as much as he can before you go away to another country…"_

* * *

I said nothing in return and just sat back on Megumi's bed. "So he says…" I whispered after a while. 

"Yup." Megumi said and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly. "Surely he won't like it if I disagree. You know that I like him as much as you do…" She whispered, forcing herself to smile at me. She lied on her bed quickly, kicking me at my back.

"Like, ow,"

"Oh, sorry."

As I massaged the spot where Megumi had unintentionally kicked me, I watched her look up at the ceiling of her room, like I always do. "And…it's okay for you?"

"I don't know." Megumi replied, grabbing the pillow at her side and covering her face with it. "I don't know." she repeated.

I sighed. I grabbed the pillow from her face and placed it nicely on the edge of the bed. I sighed yet again as I lied next to Megumi and I placed my head on her shoulder. "Do you think…Kenshin and I becoming 'stable' will do us well?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Megumi said dreamily. "If I were you, as much as possible I will spend my time with him happily than to think of leaving him. You should make him happy, Kaoru-chan."

"My problem is…when I already spent all my time with him and it's time for us to leave—he may be hurt. He'll miss me…I think." I said, closing my eyes.

"Well…he can cope up with it. He's strong, you know?" Megumi said, sitting up.

I sat up too and rubbed my eyes. "When I'm already away, I want you to take care of him…"

Megumi looked at me and smiled sadly. "You don't need to tell me. That's what I'm going to do anyway." she said with a short laugh. "That was my 'pain killer' for us breaking up so suddenly. I think that he wasn't even serious when we had this short-term relationship."

I laughed sadly too. "Oh…"

Megumi suddenly covered her face with her hands. "I feel like a bitch! I got angry at you, blackmailed you, tricked you, and even betrayed you! I'm such a fucked up bitch!" she exclaimed violently, tears springing from her eyes. She sobbed hard and just cried.

I didn't know what to say. I just watched her, massaging her back. I didn't exactly know what to do or what to say to comfort her—because I think it might hurt her too. "Megumi-chan…"

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Megumi-chan!" I said, trying to cheer my friend up. 

Megumi sniffed and smiled as she nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to have dinner with us?" she asked, blinking.

I looked at Megumi's reddened eyes and nodded. "It's okay. Anyway, my parents and brothers are probably looking for me now." I said and placed my hand on her left shoulder. "It's good that you cried so you can't be stressed!"

Megumi smiled. "Yes…thank you and sorry too, Kaoru-chan." she said. "Oh, before that," She ran inside their apartment quickly and when she came out she was holding a box that was covered with glossy blue paper and a ribbon above it. "Please give this to Ken-kun. It's for his birthday anyway. I didn't have the courage to give it to him after what I've done."

I took the box and smiled back. "Sure thing." I said and stepped back. "Well, so long! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, and with a nod and smile from me, I turned to my heels and ran out of the apartment building, almost tripping from the staircase. It was about seven o' clock, and it wasn't that late anyway. I walked towards the street where Kenshin's home was located. I walked for some minutes, and I saw his house that had three floors and had a big gate.

I looked at the sides of the house for a doorbell, and I found it luckily. I pressed it and stepped back, looking at the windows and the door in case they open up.

"Hey!"

I blinked and looked at the window from the 3rd floor and saw this particular brown-haired boy. "S-Sanosuke?" I exclaimed, dropping the gift.

"Hey Kamiya! What'cha doin' here?" Sanosuke exclaimed, waving at me. "Lookin' for your boyfriend?" he shouted noisily, and even if he was far enough, I could still see his smirk.

"Uh…yeah. Something like that." I said, smiling confusedly as I picked up the gift. I blinked confusedly again when I saw Kenshin from the window where Sanosuke was, too. "Uh…hi?"

Kenshin's face brightened up quickly. "Hold on! I'll be right there!" he exclaimed and immediately withdrew from the window.

Sanosuke just winked at me and also did the same like what Kenshin did.

After some minutes, Kenshin was opening the gate of their house. "Kaoru! Why are you here?" he asked, smiling. "Come on inside anyway…"

I shook my head quickly. "Uh, no! I won't stay long, really." I said, offering Kenshin the box that Megumi had given me. "Um…Megumi gave this—for you. She didn't have the courage to give it to you during your birthday, so—here it is." I said while shaking my head mentally when I realized I acted like a fool in front of him.

Kenshin looked at the box and studied it intently as he took it from me, his hands holding my hands gently. He looked at me and smiled again. "Thanks…for giving it to me all the way to our house…" he whispered.

"No problem! I could use some exercise anyway!" I said as I wiped the beads of sweat forming at my forehead.

"Could you wait for a moment? I'll get something inside." Kenshin said.

I nodded. "Oh, sure!" I said, watching Kenshin go back inside the house. I waited for some minutes, looking around the house. It was really big, no matter how many times I could see it. I sighed. _He sure is lucky to have hardworking parents!_

"_Gomen nasai_!" a voice suddenly said when my foot hurt suddenly.

I turned around and saw a girl that was familiar to me. I blinked and then my face brightened up as I remembered. "Ah! Suzume-chan!" I said.

The girl blinked and smiled widely afterwards. "Kaoru 'nee-san!" she exclaimed. "So what are you doing here? Your parents allow you to go out this late?"

"Um…I'm not staying long anyway…" I said, giggling.

"Ne, Kaoru '_nee-san_!" Suzume called out, tugging the end of my sleeve and stopped when I looked at her. "Did you come here for Speed-san?"

"Who's Speed-_san_?" I asked, blinking. "I don't know such—"

**Flashback…**

"Dear Kaoru Kamiya,

Would you be my angel to hug and to hold? Would you be my rose to cherish more than gold? I love you so much I wish you were mine, but all I can do is wait until that time. Touch my heart and you will feel… Listen to my heart and you will hear… Look into my heart and you will see… That you will always have a special part of me…

SPEED, w/ all love for you…"

**End of flashback…**

I covered my mouth with both hands.

_No way… No way…_

Suzume watched me and blinked, and after some seconds, she too covered her mouth with both hands exclaiming, "I slipped!"

I looked at her and slowly put my hands down. "I've forgotten about it already…" I whispered.

"I thought you already know who Speed-san is…" Suzume whispered, doing the same.

"So…you mean, Speed-san is—"

"Did you wait long?" Kenshin suddenly exclaimed, smiling at me and Suzume. "Suzu-chan, where have you been? Your mother's looking for you now."

Suzume and I stared at Kenshin that it confused him.

"I'll go now! See you soon, Kaoru 'nee-san!" Suzume said quickly and went inside the house.

I watched her go and I fell silent.

"Uh…something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Um…no! I'm fine, yea, I'm totally fine!" I said and smiled, fanning myself with my hand. "Hehehe…"

"Okay…" Kenshin said confusedly, but then he put if off and smiled at me widely. "Here," he said as he offered me a red with a color of gold box. "They're homemade brownies."

"Whoa! Brownies! My favourite!" I exclaimed, accepting the box. I smiled as I tilted my head to my side. "Uh…what for?"

"Nothing. I and Sano were kind of bored and we thought it would've been much fun if we try to be girls—you know, cooking, baking, sewing, and all kinds of girly stuffs." Kenshin said while looking at me mixed with tease, suppressing a laugh that might offend me.

"I know how to bake, cook, and sew!" I snapped. I turned away with a playful pout. "I don't feel like doing it, though…" I whispered.

"Well, if only I'm not so in love with you, I'll really tease you for being so boyish!" Kenshin said, laughing out loud now.

"That was before, _baka_! I'm…getting all girly girl now because of you!" I exclaimed, giggling and sticking my tongue out.

"Since when did you become girlish because of _love_?" Kenshin asked, blinking with a sly smile. "I want to feel the splendour around me whenever I hear your beautiful voice…" he said exaggeratedly.

I let out a slightly girlish chortle. "You are so cheesy, you know?" I said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, for once take me seriously!" Kenshin said, laughing too. "So tell me, when?"

"You really want to know?" I asked, blushing because of what I said. I paused for some seconds, looking at our shoes.

"Kaoru?" he called out.

"It's because of—" I whispered suddenly, snapping my head up quickly to look at Kenshin. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. If he was a girl, I'll have no doubts that **_she _**will be one of the popular and prettiest girls in school.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows at me in suspense.

I leaned on the wall beside the gate and Kenshin. I stared up at the already night sky and smiled. "It's because of a certain Speed-san…" I paused for a moment to wait for a violent reaction.

Silence.

"As soon as I read his letter, I became all girlish like and—well, I didn't realize I've fallen in love with this Speed-san without knowing." I whispered, smiling at myself. My smile grew wider when I saw the troubled and nervous face of Kenshin. Or maybe it was only my hallucination.

"Ah…really? Did you already find out his real name?" Kenshin asked softly.

I giggled. "How did you know it was his 'code name'?" I asked.

"Well, it's obvious it's not a real name!" Kenshin said, laughing. "Well, do you know who it is?"

I leaned back on the wall. _He is tough! _"Oh yes, I know who it is!"

"Who…?"

"It's Yukishiro Enishi, right?" I exclaimed excitedly at Kenshin. I would've laugh loudly at Kenshin when his face fell but I know it would hurt him. "I hope you don't get angry at me, but I had this big crush on Enishi-kun!"

"Oh…really?"

"Hai!" I exclaimed, leaning up to Kenshin unexpectedly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

_I was trying to act, but when I realized what I was saying, I was saying the truth._

_Enishi-kun was always there for me—I don't know what I would do if Kenshin didn't come in my life._

I fell silent for a moment and looked at Kenshin when he fell silent too. "Kenshin…?" I whispered. Have I done something wrong…? I reached out to touch his hand.

Kenshin looked at me suddenly when I touched his hand and he suddenly pulled me into his embrace. He let go of me after some minutes from his tight hug on me. He drew back and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh…gomen? Gomen na… I lost control…" he managed to whisper.

I tilted my head to one side and looked at Kenshin. "I'm sorry too…for bringing up Enishi-kun's name…" I murmured, embarrassed for what I've done because of me being so tactless…"

"It's okay," he said quickly, putting his hand on his forehead. He laughed a little. "God…I lost my mind."

I fell silent and felt so awkward suddenly.

"So…" Kenshin started, looking at me intently and lifted his other hand to brush away the stray hairs from my face. "You really know who Speed-san is?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Speed-san…" I whispered and smiled. "Now that I have a certain Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled amusedly and was followed by laughter.

"Oh, Kenshin, I'm so sorry…" I said suddenly after our hearty laugh.

"Er…why?" Kenshin asked.

I played with the edges of the 'brownie box' I was holding. "Do you remember the time when I said we'll go shopping so that I can get out of the house away from my family?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Well…do you remember that you invited me to the Christmas Party in your house?"

Kenshin stared at me for a moment then his face lit up. "Oh…yeah. I do."

"Um… Gomen ne… Gomen nasai!" I whispered, bowing before Kenshin. "I'm sorry I did not come because—you know what happened…"

"Nah, that's okay. It's over now." Kenshin said with a light smile. "But then…how come you know the way to our house?"

"Ah…that's a tough question…" I said and looked up at the dark sky. "Let's just say, um, I've seen it before. When I still didn't know you, I always go in this street for some groceries and I saw you one day playing with a boy—perhaps Sano?"

"Oh… Maybe." Kenshin stared at me without saying anything after that.

Suddenly and unfortunately, a certain rooster head interfered with all the staring.

"Hey? Do you know what time it is already? You'll be sorry if Kamiya's parents find out that you're dating their only daughter!" Sanosuke shouted from the window noisily.

"Yeah! Tone down your voice anyway—_Okaasan_'s sleeping!" Kenshin replied and turned back to me. "Sorry about Sano. He can get wild sometimes…" He looked up at the sky after I nodded. "I think it's going to rain…"

I looked at the sky too. I stepped back. "So, off I go, then?"

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" he asked.

I shook my head. "That's okay, I could handle myself!" I said, leaning forward towards Kenshin and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth—which I thought his cheek. I stepped back blushing so hard when I saw Kenshin stare at me wide-eyed and I turned around in a flash. "Thanks for everything!" I exclaimed while running away. As I ran, I wondered what Kenshin's reaction would be.

I giggled, feeling annoyed because of being too girlish, but happy all the while too. I looked up at the sky and it started drizzling. "Oh no…I've got to get back to the house—like, fast!" I said to myself and continued running, but this time faster. The drizzle turned into a heavy rain, and I was totally soaked and cold that I was shivering. I could almost see our house because of the light coming from it, but then unfortunately I tripped and landed on the hard cement with my hands getting scratched hard. "Itai…" I whispered and bit my lip to endure the pain.

"Almost there…" I said to myself, standing up. There were people looking at me with pity and I think they wanted to offer me their umbrella, but then I smiled at them and started running again. I thanked Kami-sama when I was at our gate and I quickly opened it. I turned the doorknob of our door but it was locked. "Hey! Open the door!" I exclaimed, pounding the door with my fists. The door was opened by Aoshi who looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

I sighed and lied on the bed flatly, exhausted. "I'm tired…" I whispered, rubbing my cheek against the warm pillow under my head. I tucked myself with the warm blankets, and it felt good. 

Aoshi looked at me after he paused the game which was NBA live 2004 in my computer. "Where did you go anyway? The **_browns_** you had tasted good!"

"They're brown**_ies_**! I went to a friend's house…" I mumbled, laughing when I heard my stomach grumble. "Onii-chan,"

"Nn?"

"I'm hungry…" I said simply, staring at the ceiling while massaging my stomach.

"Didn't you eat dinner at your friend's house?" Aoshi asked, turning off the computer because I think he was pretty bored with all the rematches he played.

"No… Honestly, I went to my two friends' houses." I said rather weakly. I stood up and walked slowly towards the door and placed my right hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Aoshi mumbled, lying on my bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen," I said, opening the door. "You want some hot tea? I'll go make two with sandwiches or brownies if you'd like it." I stepped outside my room.

"Sure, but don't eat much. You'll get fat."

My eyes widened. "Yeah…I'll exercise tomorrow…!" I exclaimed, turning around to face my stupid brother with his confused look making me laugh. "I'll stay after the dismissal time and work out!" I said with a weak giggle. "Thanks, onii-chan!" I closed the door quickly.

I walked towards the staircase—then suddenly my heart ached. I fell on the floor and touched my chest. "What…is this feeling…?" I whispered to myself, wiping the cold sweat that suddenly formed on my forehead.

_I have a bad feeling… And usually these feelings are coming true…_

I suddenly felt my head ache painfully. I stood up slowly and opened the door of my room again while massaging my temples with my hands.

"Back again?" Aoshi asked, sitting up while blinking.

"My head…hurts. I feel so weak…" I whispered, lying on my bed in an instant beside Aoshi. I cuddled my pillow again.

Aoshi stared at me for some seconds before standing up. "I'll go make the teas and sand—"

"Only tea for me," I interrupted softly, rolling over. "I changed my mind…"

"Then I'll have the sandwiches for myself. Do you have a fever?" Aoshi asked, placing his hand on my neck. "Whoa… You're freakin' hot. You should rest. You don't need to go to school tomorrow." he said softly, like it was mixed with concern and worry.

The thought of Kenshin suddenly struck me. I shook my head slowly, grumbling in protest under my blankets. "It's only a slight fever. It should be gone by tomorrow—don't worry. I've dealt with this for many times." I whispered, closing my eyes and letting the curtain of dreams fall.

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed and quickly rubbed my nose with tissue. I sighed and rested my head again on my arms on top of my desk. I sniffed as I looked at the blue sky mixed with grey clouds and let my eyelids close. It was almost lunch, and all I had to do was wait until the time. Good thing the teacher still didn't see me for that could mean trouble. 

The girl who sat beside me tapped my forearm and passed me a little note when I turned to her slightly. I took it with my middle finger and point finger as I massaged my left temple with my left hand. I opened it and it said, _Kaoru, are you okay? You don't look so good… Do you want me to go with you to the clinic? I'm worried. – Kenshin._

I blinked and looked at Kenshin that was seated at the far right side. He turned his head at me slightly but his eyes were looking at the teacher then at me alternately. When the teacher turned around to write something on the board, Kenshin completely turned to face me. He stared at me then forced a sad smile.

I smiled back at him slightly, flattered because he was worried about me. I shook my head and smiled at him again when he slightly frowned. I made a "V" sign with my right hand turned away when the teacher turned around to face the class again

But suddenly I remembered something and someone. I looked at Kenshin again and the others—and then I spotted Enishi looking at me. My eyes widened and I immediately turned away. _So that's why I felt someone was staring at me…!_

Suddenly, the bell rang and it was the first time it surprised me a lot.

My classmates stood up and moved their desk near their friend's to eat their lunch together with her/him. Misao moved her desk close to mine and sat on her chair. "You okay, Kaoru-chan?"

I nodded and sighed. I saw Megumi moving her desk towards ours and I felt so glad. "Okaeri nasai, Megumi! (Welcome home, Megumi!)" I whispered and giggled.

Megumi laughed and sat on her chair. "It's nice to be home again!" she said, smiling and winking at me. She looked at the confused Misao. "Okay…so I admit I'm wrong." she said to Misao. "And I'm willing to start all over again."

Misao's face brightened up then she turned to me. "Whoa! What a great miracle! We should go to the shrine later or send a letter to Vatican!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, everybody must change!" Megumi said with an annoyed look and started munching her lunch.

"Ah! Wait! We haven't prayed yet!" Misao said, looking at Megumi's lunch box and preventing her to munch more of her food.

"You just want my food," Megumi said, lifting the food with her chopsticks to let Misao drool over it. "Well, come and get it—if you can." she said while letting Misao smell the food near her.

"Get ready, Meg-chan's food!"

"Hey! Don't molest me!"

"Why would I molest you? You're a girl!"

"Hah!"

"Hah you too!"

Misao and Megumi laughed loudly and had a playful barter. I smiled to myself and stood up. "I'll just get some apple juice. Do you want some?" I asked the both of them. Seeing them nod their heads, I smiled and went out of the classroom. I walked towards the hallway and to the staircase when I saw Enishi leaning against the wall beside the staircase. "Enishi-kun…?" I stopped to my tracks and just stared at his smile that I think was becoming a slight smirk.

Enishi slowly opened his eyes in suspense. After brushing away some bangs hovering upon his face, he looked at me—his smile never faltering. "Kaoru-sama." he said, straightening his uniform and smiling a little when he saw me stiffen a bit with the "sama" honorific. "Long time no see,"

"I guess so…" I said softly, observing Enishi. He looked nice—handsome and well-built in that time. Why did I notice it only now? "Where had you been?"

"I've been to London."

"Wow! Did you have sight-seeing and—"

"I checked out our new house there and my new school." Enishi said flatly and leaned against the wall. "I'm not going to study in this school anymore…"

I blinked then my eyes widened as I covered my mouth with my hands. "Ah! Was it because of…?" I asked with nervousness.

Enishi looked at me and seemed to understand it, for he smiled and shook his head at me. "I've been planning to study there since I was a child, and my wish finally came true. It's a chance of a lifetime! Nothing and no one can hinder me…"

I just stood there pathetically, speechless, listening to every word he says. _Isn't he a little bit sad?_ For when my time to finally leave comes, I would be the saddest person in the world in that day. "Enishi?"

Enishi looked at me, probably wondering why I dropped off the "kun" honorific.

"Aren't you…and little bit sad?" I asked with my voice slightly rough, looking at the ground and letting my bangs cover my eyes. "I mean…leaving your friends, your school, and the place where you grew up… Isn't it sad for you to leave them behind?"

Enishi stared at the wall in front of him. "I'm just trying to be happy to forget the sadness…" he said, this time looking at me. "Can you do me a favour—one last time?" He walked towards me slowly and stared at me. He lifted his hands and brushed away the bangs that were covering my eyes slightly.

I tilted my head up to him; waiting on what would he say. I nodded curtly and said, "Sure…unless it's a perverted thing—I won't do it." I said with a giggle.

Enishi chuckled. "I want to feel…what it is like to be hugged." Enishi whispered, his both hands resting on my shoulders.

I looked up at him and smiled at him again. "Just make sure I can still breathe."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Enishi said and suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. He rested his head on my left shoulder and his cheek was touching my cheek.

I smiled at how warm his cheek felt and closed my eyes as I relaxed on his embrace. "You're warm…" I whispered to his ear.

"Hn…" Enishi probably smiled at that.

"Don't be sad… There are plenty of beautiful girls in your place. And they will surely like you…" I whispered to comfort him. "To tell you the truth, you caught my attention in the first day of the first semester… You were so kind—and you are truly a gentleman. Who wouldn't want that kind of man? But in those times, I thought you only treated me as your sibling so I completely gave up…"

"I guess it was the wrong move… You were always talking about Himura so I thought I didn't really have a chance on you." Enishi whispered.

"You should've told me!"

"I didn't know!"

"But still!"

"That's why!"

Enishi and I looked at each other then laughed as loudly as we can as we hugged each other again.

"I'm going to miss you, Enishi-kun…" I murmured rather weakly as I touched his soft hair.

"Same here. Wait…you're hot, Kaoru..."

"And you're warm…"

"That's not it! Do you have a fever?" Enishi asked, pulling back slightly and lifting his hand to touch my forehead. "Whoa…"

"I have a slight fever. It would be gone later. I'm strong…!" I said although I was feeling rather weak. If Enishi wasn't holding me, I probably would fall to the ground by now.

Enishi chuckled. He hugged me tight on last time and as he pulled back, he leaned towards me again and placed a light, quick kiss upon my lips.

I stepped back, feeling my cheeks heat up, forming a hard blush. "W-wha…?"

Enishi laughed and ran back to the classroom like nothing happened. "Ja na!"

I stood there and I shook m head while smiling. _You are so sly._ I went back to the classroom and I sat on my chair again, getting my lunch box out of my bag with a really wide grin on my face.

"Um…Kaoru-chan?" Misao called out.

"Hai?"

"Where are the apple juices?" Megumi asked.

I blinked and I covered my mouth with my both hands. "I forgot!" I exclaimed, standing up and going out of the classroom in a flash.

**Class hours start again…**

I covered my mouth with my right hand and gripped my pencil tightly with the other. "Oh God… I think I'm going to throw up…!" I said to myself as I struggled from the pain at my throat. My seatmates were already looking at me but the teacher didn't pay attention because we were having a quiz. I sighed loudly as I rested my head on my arms again. "I can't take it anymore… I'm sweating and—augh!"

"Kamiya-san? Is something wrong?" the teacher asked, looking at me with the rest of the class.

"Uh… This quiz is very hard! I don't know the answers! Augh!" I said to the teacher and my classmates and pretended to be angry at myself. _Baka, if you're going to lie you must act better than that!_

"You should've studied." the teacher said. "Get back to what you are doing."

"Hai!"

I blinked and then rested my head on my arms yet again with a frustrated sigh. "I have to answer the quiz…!" I grabbed my pencil with my shaky hands and started to answer the test items, most of the answers just guesses because I couldn't think straight anymore. When the bell rung, I stood up with all the other students and gave the teacher my quiz paper. The entire class said goodbye to the teacher and then we waited for the next.

I rested my head on the door as I looked out at the hallway. "Must…go…to…comfort room…!" I whispered as I covered my mouth again.

"Kaoru…"

I turned around and saw Kenshin looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" Kenshin asked, getting something out of his pocket.

"To tell you the truth…I really feel awful. There's this sour bitter taste at my throat that means I'm going to throw up anytime soon, my head is aching and I…" I paused as I looked at Kenshin with a dazed look.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, wiping my sweaty face with his handkerchief.

"Since when did you have a twin brother…?" I whispered confusedly, and then suddenly felt this dizziness and shooting pain that made me go unconscious. The last thing I remembered was when Kenshin called out my name loudly.

**TBC… **

* * *

Uh…comments, anyone? Right now I'm eating strawberry pocky (I just love it, just like Shuichi!) and it helps me not to be annoyed by my second brother (Aoshi) because he's freakin' annoying the hell out of me! He was tickling me a while ago at my side, bugging me by pulling my hair, and telling me he'll tell my mom about me and Yuki if I don't hand him the throne to the computer. GAAH! 

**Cherry:** Hey! Long time no review! Wel, that's okay, just as long as you enjoy reading my fic!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**: Yep! Cool, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**kitsune: **Thanks for the concern but really take care of your eyes--'coz you're a kitsune! Gotta keep those visions sharp, ayt? And thanks for reviewing!

**Xujin: **Oh, thank you for not thinking my chapter sucked! Hehehe... Well, if you just read the important author's notes, I think there wouldn't be a miraculous way of not moving. Oh, the girl is not me--it's my friend. Yup, they are very "best of friends". I'm being sarcastic, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tintin-chan: **Yep! I hope they become "legal" as I termed it! Yeah! Boys are so...confusing... Heheh. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yami Yasha 4ever: **Really? Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Suzume-chan126:** Thank you really for thinking the chapter did not suck! (cries) Well, thanks for thinking too that this fic is the best for you! I don't watch Inuyasha anymore--sorry! Yep, I'll read your fic as soon as I get my time! Thanks for reviewing!

**KatsunoCZ: **Hey there! Whoa! Yeah, I forgot, we discovered that the boy actually liked the girl! You think so? Hehehe... Yup, that "Kenshin" is so great...it's so hard to leave him! Serious players? Haha! LOL. Yup, some are just plain immatures! Thanks for reviewin'!

**Hannah Parker: **Um, actually, the guy is not bothering me. The guy is bothering my friend. And we discovered that that idiot actaully liked my friend! Maybe the guy you're pissed off to like you too! Thanks for reviewing!

**psychotic-catster: **Yup, I'm beginning to like Tomoe too, 'coz she's more motherly-like! Yup, and Meg-chan's not angry anymore! Thank God! Thanks for reviewin', anyway!

**animefanrk: **You think it's boring...? (sobs) Well, yeah, my life back there was really boring, but we'll get to the fun part, don't worry! Thanks for the advice and for reviewing anyway!

**hyuuga onigiri: **Hanep ba? Cool ba 'to? ehehe... Thanks for reviewing!

To all anonymous reviewers, thanks for reading this chapter! Oh, I forgot, this may be (maybe) the last chapter I will write with the use of my computer... I'll surely miss it!

Koharu-chan


	32. Heart Beat

**Author's notes: **I am so confused right now. I don't know if I should end this story by chapter 35 and skip some useless events, or just continue on until it reaches 100 chapters. Hehehe…just kidding! This happened last year, and I think I'll just follow the chapter 35 limit…I think, or more! Also, I was helped out by Yuki in this chapter by adding some scenes when I was unconscious. Thanks, Yuki! (I wrote this in advance)

**Notice: **Do you know where I am right now? You'll know if you're actually paying attention to the story.

**Warning: **This chapter may contain violent words in purpose of heating the drama up. Also, I'm warning you all readers; in some parts of this story it seems that I don't have my heart in it. I'm really sorry. I'm just so confused, frustrated, and disappointed right now.

**Date started: **5/15/05

**Date finished: **6/27/05 (so long to update!)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Heart Beat**

* * *

_I turned around and saw Kenshin looking at me worriedly._

"_You okay?" Kenshin asked, getting something out of his pocket._

"_To tell you the truth…I really feel awful. There's this sour bitter taste at my throat that means I'm going to throw up anytime soon, my head is aching and I…" I paused as I looked at Kenshin with a dazed look._

"_What is it?" Kenshin asked, wiping my sweaty face with his handkerchief._

"_Since when did you have a twin brother…?" I whispered confusedly, and then suddenly felt this dizziness and shooting pain that made me go unconscious. The last thing I remembered was when Kenshin called out my name loudly._

* * *

**Kenshin's POV **

By instinct, I reached out my arms to Kaoru to catch her from her fall. I heard our classmates, particularly the girls, gasp loudly and some even screamed. I ignored that, however, and lifted my left hand to feel Kaoru's forehead.

"It's burning hot, isn't it?"

I blinked and tilted my head up in suspense when I saw a shadow of our tall classmate in front of me. I glared at Yukishiro Enishi when I saw him staring at me with ease and he looked so calm and relaxed, and he smirked when he realized that I was still glaring at him. I stood up with Kaoru in my arms and walked past Yukishiro, brushing him off. "I have no time for this." I muttered and ran out of the classroom to go to the infirmary.

"I'll talk to you later!" Yukishiro exclaimed, almost a shout.

I gritted my teeth and there was something inside me that wanted to kick Yukishiro's ass because of the jealousy I felt when I saw the _two_ of them together inside the classroom one day with Misao. I shook my head wildly, mentally slapping myself. _Must not think about that now, Kenshin._

I arrived at the infirmary while panting, and walked past the male doctor who was talking with someone on the phone and was shocked when I went straight to the bed where I placed Kaoru. I turned around to look at the doctor who was holding the phone and was staring at me with surprise. "Hey, you're the doctor, right? Get on with your job and heal her!" I exclaimed with a nice glare, pointing at Kaoru who almost looked like she was lifeless at that time. I didn't care anymore if I was rude or not.

The doctor quickly dropped the phone and rushed to get to the opposite side of the bed, examining Kaoru. But I didn't miss the way his eyes rolled because of annoyance.

A man...rolling his eyes? Well, if my friends were here, they'll definitely tease this weird doctor of being a fag.

No offense, by the way.

I stared at Kaoru for a long time, before turning around to sit on a chair and letting myself be calmed down. I felt my heart pounding fast and hard, it almost hurt.

"Did you have gym class a while ago?" the doctor asked, getting something from his desk.

"No, our sensei is absent." I said simply. Why was he asking that now?

"Have she eaten anything during lunch?" the doctor asked again.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, thinking hard. When I glanced at Kaoru's place during lunch time, I only saw Megumi and Misao there. Where did Kaoru go?

"Has she been running around?"

"I think. When I saw her after lunch break she was panting and sweating a lot." I whispered, blushing slightly when I thought of **_other_** things. I shut those perverted thoughts in my mind and focused on the questions of the doctor.

"Is she always under the sun?" the doctor asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "She's seated beside the window, so I suppose the sun is like just above her." I said and stood up. "Did she faint because of that?"

The doctor nodded at me. "That's one—and she has a flu."

"Flu?" I repeated, blinking.

"But she's fine now. You should accompany her later after dismissal." the doctor said, smiling and nodding at me in that annoying good-natured way. I didn't know if he was just faking it.

"I'm always accompanying her." I muttered, standing up to _try_ to look at Kaoru, but the curtains were on the way.

"You should." the doctor simply said, and walked away to seat himself to his desk.

I watched the doctor stroll away before I pushed the curtains apart in suspense and pulled it together again. I turned around and smiled light-heartedly when I saw Kamiya Kaoru sleeping soundly on the bed. I walked towards the bed in small and light steps, so as not to wake Kaoru up. A chuckle escaped from my lips.

Kaoru looked hilarious snoring like that even though she has flu. Even though she was in pain, it seems like it's nothing to her. I admire her for that. That's one of the many reasons—by the way.

I lifted my right hand and brushed away the stray hairs sprawled on Kaoru's face. She's so different from the girls that I liked before. She had the kind of face that when you first look at her, she doesn't look that kind of interesting. But when you observe her more, the more she gets beautiful especially if you really miss her or not see her everyday. She has an interesting personality—she's almost weird. Almost.

But just as I said, that's only one of the many reasons why I like—no, love her.

I chuckled softly and shook my head, ending my chuckles with a deep sigh. I still need to attend classes, right? I turned around to pull the curtains apart and took a step forward.

"Don't go."

I blinked confusedly and looked at Kaoru. She was dreaming. But she had this painful expression on her face.

"…_**Enishi**…_"

My eyes widened.

* * *

3rd person POV 

It was dismissal time already, and the sun was beginning to set. Many students crowded the hallway and the entrance to the school, and they were really noisy it was almost annoying--especially for someone who has many things on his mind and it makes the him want to hit somebody.

Unfortunately, it was Himura Kenshin. And too bad, it was Yukishiro Enishi he so badly wanted to hit.

Kenshin took long strides towards their own classroom. His knuckles were going white and his eyes were almost completely covered by his bangs. Somehow, that mentioning of Enishi's name by Kaoru flared him up. It flared his jealousy up. Why did Kaoru dream of Enishi instead of him? And he remembered what Enishi had told him earlier before he ran to the infirmary.

"_I'll talk to you later!"_

He wished he knew what was going on between Kaoru and Enishi.

_

* * *

_

Kenshin's POV

As soon as I reached our classroom I opened the door by sliding it fast and bursting inside. I saw Yukishiro talking with three girls and two boys, and they looked at me when they heard the noise I created.

Yukishiro smirked immediately when he placed his eyes on me. I was pissed off on the way he looked at me, and I just stood there glaring at him. Pathetic, as usual.

"Well, you better go home now guys. It's starting to get late already." Yukishiro whispered, smiling at his _friends _and then smiling at me.

I blinked confusedly.

"You better take care of yourself, Enishi-kun. I heard it's really cold there." one girl whispered.

"Yes! And don't forget to send us some letters!" another girl exclaimed, and I noticed that the other girl beside her was beginning to cry.

"We'll surely miss you!" the crying girl exclaimed.

Yukishiro reached up and ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't cry. I hate it when women cry because of me." he said, smiling again.

The girl's face brightened up immediately.

"You're so cool, Enishi!" the two boys exclaimed excitedly. "Tell us when you're coming back, okay?"

_Coming back from where?_

"Sure. Let's just chat on the Internet! I'm probably always online because I'm sticking on the computer too much sometimes." Yukishiro said, followed with a chuckle.

"So…I guess we'll see you somewhere someday, right?" girl A asked, giggling.

Yukishiro just nodded.

"Bye!" And with one blink of the eye, they were gone.

Silence.

Yukishiro stood up from his chair and walked towards the door behind me. He closed it, and after that he closed the other door at the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, breaking off the deafening silence.

Yukishiro looked at me and grinned. "Nothing." he whispered.

I raised one eyebrow at him and sat on the desk of one of my classmates. "Tell me…what's going on between the two of you." I whispered.

"You mean between Kaoru and I?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

I looked at Yukishiro immediately. He was already in front of me and was staring at me, like he was looking _down_ at me. "What do you mean _nothing_?"

"It means there's nothing going on between the two of us. Nothing is nothing." Yukishiro said rather confidently, inserting his hands inside the side pockets on his pants.

I gritted my teeth and stood up. "Don't sound so confident. I hate it." I muttered, a little shocked because I was beginning to be a 'bad boy' type.

"Are you actually doubting your relationship? Do you think Kaoru is a cheater?" Yukishiro exclaimed, his tone increasing with volume, almost like a shout. He glared at me for a second. Then he squinted. "That's sick."

"You're wrong!" I exclaimed, grabbing Yukishiro by his collar and my left fist was ready to hit him. If my fist is too weak, then I should try the head butt. If that doesn't work, I'll--

"Then what?" Yukishiro muttered in a sharp way, shoving away my hand that was grabbing him before. He straightened his uniform and brushed his collar like he was brushing off dirt.

_You son of a bitch._

"I just want to know." I said helplessly.

Yukishiro looked at me for a second then turned around with an exaggerated sigh. He looked at me and smirked. "What would you say if I say that Kaoru gave me one of her best hugs a while ago at lunch break?" he said, his voice in a mocking tone.

I kept quiet, but my knuckles were going white again.

"That's what's wrong with you." Yukishiro murmured, seating himself at the chair of Kaoru by the window.

I blinked.

"You get jealous easily." Yukishiro whispered, shaking his head. "Right?"

I kept quiet. He was right, though. I couldn't say anything.

Yukishiro kind of waited for my reaction for he kept quiet for 10 seconds but then he continued what he was saying anyway. "I know that feeling. And it's bad. I know that Kaoru won't like it if you always tend to get jealous. She'll think that you're too possessive. And girls don't want that, right? You should know that by now. No, you should've known that earlier before you had a relationship with her."

"I'm only getting jealous when Kaoru is near the ones she likes or loves other than her family." I snapped.

Yukishiro looked at me and blinked. Suddenly, a slight smile was formed on his lips. "So she likes--no, love me?" he whispered. He was suddenly interested at his shoes, and I was interested at his face, particularly his lips, for I didn't know if he was smiling, smirking, frowning, or scowling.

**Flashback...**

"Hmm... So, do you like Yukishiro?" I asked as my confidence built inside me gradually.

Kaoru's eyes widened again and she took a deep breath. "I did...but not anymore." She whispered.

I leaned on the chair. _So she did like the guy._ "Was it true that you went with Yukishiro in Ikebukuro?" I asked as serious as I can. I needed to know.

Kaoru nodded quickly in response and smiled sweetly. "He's like a brother." Kaoru said and it immediately relieved me.

* * *

"Is it true, Enishi-kun?" a girl classmate asked. 

Since the voice of Megumi was already deafening to me, I couldn't glance at Yukishiro, who was surrounded by our classmates, mostly girls. I suddenly saw Kaoru walking towards him, like she was furious or something.

I saw Yukishiro glance at Kaoru and then smiled at the girl who was talking to him. "Yeah."

"What the hell are you talking about, Enishi?" Kaoru exclaimed quite loudly, and tried hard to get through the crowd to go to _him_.

Yukishiro chuckled good-heartedly and lifted his right arm to put it around Kaoru's shoulders. "She even calls me by my first name!" he said.

_Is this true?_

"AWWWW… You two are so cute…" our girl classmates exclaimed.

Kaoru smiled at them nervously, and she was blushing like mad. "What are you doing, Enishi!" she asked with her voice shaking, even though she wanted it to be a whisper.

I could feel my knuckles going white, and I didn't know why. Why should I care…?

_Not to mention she really called him by his first name._

When I saw Kaoru look at me with Yukishiro beside her smirking, my body moved on its own and I walked towards them. My classmates kind of freaked out when they saw me, and I could help but to say something. Something that would scare the rest of them, including Yukishiro.

"Sensei's coming. Go back to your seats now." I said with a stern, low, and harsh voice. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

When they still didn't flinch a bit, I was really irritated. "Now." I added.

"Psh… Bummer." Makimachi whispered, trudging towards her desk along with our other classmates. I didn't mind their insults--my stare was directly at Yukishiro's arm around Kaoru.

**End of flashback...**

I just shrugged. "I don't know. You've been together when Meg and I were going out. Maybe…"

Yukishiro stared at me, and for some seconds, he burst out laughing. "You're talking shit, Himura." he said between laughs. When he caught his breath, he continued. "She only thinks of me as a friend…or a brother."

My eyes widened suddenly, like he was able to read my thoughts. "How do you know?" I whispered.

"Remember the time that I was talking with Kaoru privately and we didn't even know you and Misao-san are eavesdropping?" he replied, an amused smirk on his face.

I twitched.

"She didn't accept me. I know that." Yukishiro said, his confident tone turning into a soft, helpless tone. "It's because she's still--well, you know that."

I kept quiet.

Yukishiro let out a loud and long sigh as he walked towards the door at the other side of the room. "I'm going to London." he said flat out.

My eyes widened. "To _where_?" I asked, stressing the tone of my voice at the last word I said.

Yukishiro smiled, and it was the first time I saw him do that. All I could see was his smirk, his frown, and his scowl from the times before.

_Especially the times when I want to rip his head off._

"You heard me," he murmured.

I blinked. "But--how… Why?" I asked in a 'choked' way, suddenly aware that I was kind of begging for him not to go away, even if I am jealous and sort of angry at him.

"I want to study there! And…" Yukishiro paused. He looked at me. "Don't tell this to Kaoru, but…"

I nodded, urging him to continue.

He laughed softly. "If you think this is such a crazy idea, I understand you. I want to go away because I don't want to see her anymore." he whispered. He placed his hand on the door handle.

"'Her'?" I repeated, not quite understanding.

Yukishiro chuckled again. "If I see her everyday--I might just do something to her. I'm already 16, you know. And you might just kill me if I did that sort of stuff."

I kept quiet for some second, but then I glared at him when I realized what he really meant. "What did you say! You're actually thinking about doing THAT to Kaoru! I'll--" I shouted, but I was cut off.

"You'll kill me, yeah, blah, blah." Yukishiro interrupted, rolling his eyes. "But you can only kick my corpse because if I really do that, her brothers--especially the one named "Aoshi", will torture me and eventually kill me."

I blinked. "How did you know?"

"When I went to Kaoru's house one day, he was glaring at me when his older brother agreed to let me visit her. Before I could even step inside the room of Kaoru, he said to me that if I do anything to her, he'll kill me--and he's actually serious about that." Yukishiro said, chuckling. "I understand him. If I have a younger sister, I will be protective of her too… Especially if she is kind, loving, understand, innocent, and as naïve as Kaoru.."

"Maybe," Yukishiro continued. "That's the reason why I changed my mind to us being friends only to lovers. But we're too young anyway." he said. He looked at me and laughed. "And you got her already!" he added.

I smirked unconsciously.

"But don't you worry. I'll come back here after some years. When I meet Kaoru, she'll definitely fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales!" Yukishiro exclaimed and laughed aloud.

"Just you try it. You won't succeed after all." I said, chuckling.

"Well, I've got to go. I'm going to pack my things. If you want to come and see me while you cry before my flight, just contact me--you have the list of contact numbers of your classmates, right? Then…so long." Yukishiro said, smiling, and he turned away to exit the room.

"I won't cry. I'll be really happy when you leave!" I exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. I _know_." Yukishiro exclaimed too and he disappeared in the hallway.

My smiled turned into a frown.

_But don't you worry. I'll come back here after some years. When I meet Kaoru, she'll definitely fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales!_

"You are definitely lucky if you meet her again somewhere. But not…definitely here in Japan…" I whispered to the empty classroom, catching a drop of tear fall from my cheek and on the floor.

* * *

"Kaoru… Kaoru…" 

10 minutes passed since I called her name, but still she wouldn't open her eyes. I looked at her sleeping soundly. Unconsciously, I lifted my right hand and placed it on her forehead. She was still hot, but if she would follow what the doctor will tell her, there wouldn't be any problem. I stared at my shoes, suddenly interested on how I haven't cleaned them for 3 months now.

"Are we going to go home?"

I blinked and averted my eyes to Kaoru's face. She kept blinking and she yawned. She tried to sit up, but she winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kaoru kept quiet for a moment then suddenly smiled.

I blinked.

"It's nothing." she said and looked out of the window. "What time is it?"

"It's six o' clock." I said.

Kaoru turned around to face me, bewildered. "Really? Well, we must go home! My parents will worry!" she exclaimed, massaging her temples.

"Don't worry. I called them up already. I said to them I'll accompany you home." I whispered, reaching up to brush away the stray bangs on Kaoru's forehead.

Kaoru's eyes widened for a moment. She stared at me. "What did they say?" she said, her voice thick with nervousness.

"Nothing. They agreed to it." I said and laughed afterwards. "They even asked me if I was _just_ a friend of yours."

"What did you tell them?" Kaoru asked, giggling.

"I told them I was your boyfriend." I said simply.

Suddenly, Kaoru just sat still on her bed, frozen and speechless. "N-no…w-way…"

_So innocent…_

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. I almost cried because of laughing, and when I looked at her she was pouting. "I…I was just kidding…!" I said between my laughs.

Kaoru glared at me, and then she began laughing herself. "You'll be sorry if you do that again!" she exclaimed, laughing. "But if you really told them… I don't know what I'll do…"

"Are you worried that they'll ground you for a week?" I asked, wiping the tears on my eyes because of my laughter.

Kaoru shook her head and then looked at blanket in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm worried because…they might tell you to stay away from me or they might even let me live with my brother in Hokkaido…or something like that."

I was surprised, but I didn't show it to her. I just stared at her. "That…" I began.

Kaoru looked at me instantly.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I whispered, standing up. I grabbed my bag and her bag too. "Let's go?"

Kaoru blinked and smiled at me. She slipped out of the bed and straightened her uniform. She put on her shoes that I had taken off just a while ago. She giggled a little as she grabbed her bag from me. "I can carry it. It's not heavy anyway." she said.

I blinked, but then I let her do her own way anyway. We said goodbye to the doctor who was talking to someone on the phone, and we went out of the school when we changed our shoes. While we walked along the 'leafy' path, Kaoru stopped and looked up at the sky. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well…" Kaoru started, suddenly looking at me. "Are you the one who brought me to the infirmary?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well…thanks." she said and smiled brightly.

"It's nothing." I whispered. Really, it was nothing, right? Every person will do that.

"Could we go to that store over there? I want to buy some orange juice… I feel like I have to drink that. Don't ask how--I just feel it. And oh, I have to buy these things…" Kaoru said and made a "V" sign with her hand after she had taken out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Sure." I said and stepped forward when a strong wind passed us by.

"Kyaa! Hey wait!"

I turned around and chuckled when I saw Kaoru running after the paper that was being blown by the wind. Good thing it was not a fierce wind or else Kaoru will lose it.

Suddenly, Kaoru tripped and she landed on the ground. Good thing it was not a face-first landing.

I ran towards her instantly when she fell down. I helped her sit up and looked at her injured hand. "You're such a klutz…" I whispered while shaking my head.

Kaoru pouted and pulled her hand away from mine. "Don't do that. It's annoying." she whispered and grabbed the piece of paper that was just in front of her. She blew air on her wound and she winced. "Okay, so I'm a klutz. But I couldn't help it, okay?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to wait here first. I'll be back." I said and stood up. I ran quickly and fast towards the store. I quickly asked for some things for a wound and ran back towards Kaoru who was still sitting on the ground.

"What are you carrying?" Kaoru asked, indicating the paper bag that was on my arms.

"Some things for your cut." I whispered and sat in front of her. "Does it hurt?" I asked while getting the things out of the paper bag.

"Oh, it's nothing. This is just a small wound." Kaoru whispered, smiling.

"Let me see." I said and grabbed her hand to observe the wound. I touched it with my point finger.

"That hurts!" Kaoru exclaimed and tried to pull her hand away but my grip was strong.

"You just said it doesn't hurt." I whispered, smiling a little. I pulled out an isopropyl alcohol bottle from the bag.

"Now it's my fault?" Kaoru exclaimed. She shook her head and when she saw the bottle I was holding, her eyes widened suddenly and her jaw dropped. "Y-you're going t-to use t-that?" she stuttered.

I nodded. "They ran out of the name-I-don't-remember 'black liquid' for wounds. So they just gave me this alcohol. What's wrong?" I asked as I watched her shiver in horror, using all my will power not to laugh.

"D-don't you realize that…that really hurts?" she exclaimed, almost crying.

"No." I said and washed her hand with some water. "Just try to calm down and relax. It would hurt only for a while. And don't worry, the alcohol's percent by volume is low." I assured her.

"O-okay." Kaoru said and took a very deep breath. "Just don't make it hurt too much." she squeaked.

I looked at her. "That's not normally possible." I said and applied the dreaded liquid on her wound.

"AAAH! THAT REALLY HURTS, DAMMIT!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

Kaoru finally calmed down when I wrapped the bandage around her hand. I watched her as she bit her lower lip and fidget a little. I smiled.

"There. It's done. It's just as simple as that." I said as I tied the bandage securely. I put the things I used back on the paper bag and simply looked at her after we stood up. She was staring at me like I was her lifeline. "What?"

"I just…well…thank you very much, Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, a blush gracing her cheeks. She tilted her head up and kissed me on my forehead.

I didn't want her to notice, but I felt my face heat. "Of course I'll do something like this for you…" I whispered.

"That's what I like about Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, smiling brightly.

I just blinked. If I wasn't controlling my hormones, I would have probably 'do' something to her because she uttered those cute little words.

_God_, am I old enough now?

* * *

**Author's note:** When I read this chapter that was made entirely by Yuki back in Japan, I was all like "Whoa…" in the part where Kenshin and Enishi were talking. I kept bugging and asking Yuki like, "Did that really happen? Are you really that observant?" He is of course, pissed off! Well, people, if you still don't know what I want to point out, Kenshin and Enishi in this story are like--two guys in a yaoi fan fiction! Yes, I love reading yaoi fanfics, but…it really sounds (or probably, _feels_) odd on their part. For example: 

_Yukishiro smirked immediately when he placed his eyes on me. I was pissed off on the way he looked at me, and I just stood there glaring at him. Pathetic, as usual._

**Another:**

_Yukishiro stood up from his chair and walked towards the door behind me. He closed it, and after that he closed the other door at the other side of the room._

"_What's going on?" I asked, breaking off the deafening silence._

_Yukishiro looked at me and grinned. "Nothing." he whispered._

_(skipped some parts)_

_I looked at Yukishiro immediately. He was already in front of me and was staring at me, like he was looking down at me. "What do you mean nothing?"_

Um… I think it's just me… I've read hundreds (Okay, I admit, I've only read 25+) of yaoi fan fictions so that's why I think like that… Forgive me! Just ignore the crazy girl named "Koharu-chan". Hehehe…

Okay, I will now answer the reviews! (just because I love you people so much!)

**psychotic-catster: **Yup, we're moving, and we already moved (er...). We didn't sell our PC anymore because the motherboard was damaged... But luckily, we bought another in **_here_!** Yeah! Girls shouldn't be treated like toys, right? Show some 'feminism' side, guys! Yeah, I'll rip the guy's head off if he will just use me. What if...Yuki--? Ahem! Anyway, you're right. My heart was not in the previous chapter. I was just confused that time... Oh, and save some Kellogg's frosties for me! Ehehe.. Thanks for being with me! And thanks for reviewing too!

**Nguardian: **Eheheh... That's your favorite line? I think I sounded like a crazy girl or something when I uttered that! Yeah, I've already said goodbye to my home, and it pretty hurts at first. It still hurts up until now, but with the help of some friends and family, I can overcome the sadness and depression. I am really so lucky I have you guys supporting me! Don't be honored; it's myjob to make you readers be entertained! Thank you very much! And a comment on your side note: We're the same when I was still in Japan. That's why my 2nd brother blames me when something wrong in our computer happens... Ehehe! But what's a girl to do, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:** Yeah...poor Kaoru. Anyway, lots of thankkies for reviewing!

**Brittanie Love: **Yup, Kaoru is okay! Thanks for reviewin'!

**2DaLu: **Thanks for saying this is an awesome story! Some people think that's it's sick and boring... I can't blame them for thinking like that. The author is nuts anyway. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Xujin: **No! Enishi's not poor! He's rich! Ehehehe... Just kidding. Seriously, I think Enishi is really cool... Yeah, Kaoru's sick! Her mind is really sick! It's not that I dislike popular people too, but I dislike those who 'try' to be popular by doing some 'evil ways' to be on the spotlight--like guys playing around with girls. Using them like trash. Super unfair! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Monkeystarz: **Yes, thou must not fear, for I already have another computer! That's why I got a chance editing this one. So are you all happy, happy, and happy? Good! Thanks for a grand review!

**Yami Yasha 4ever: **Thanks for thinking the previous chapter is good! Eheheh... Kaoru gets sick often, huh? I don't why... Maybe because of her parents? Yes, and I'm going to add the curse words when it's really needed. I might even write some "_Bakero!" _or _"Chikusho!"_ in some chapters... Yeah, some guys are chauvinists. I don't like those guys thinking they are far more superior than us women...or girls! Ahem, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**LazyHop:** _Arigatoo_ for liking this story! Oh, you love strawberries? Right now I'm really addicted to cherries. I don't know why! Thanks for reviewin'!

**KatsunoCZ:** _Domo! _I think that chapter sucked... I don't know... Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you like 'forgiveness' (who doesn't like to be forgiven anyway?) Anyway, some people think I am really soft to forgive some people that had offended me easily like they just stomped on my foot. I just don't want anymore fights and misunderstandings... Anyhoo, Thank you for reviewing!

**Rath141419: **I already updated! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

To all readers out there: Thanks for reading this story even though you didn't review! I just want you all to enjoy this story of mine!

That's all...and take care!

_Ja ne!_

Koharu-chan


	33. Liar

**Author's notes: **Sorry for not updating so quickly! I know you all are tired of this excuse, but I'm really sorry for delaying this chapter. _Honto ni gomen nasai! _It's just that so many events happened here that I can't even think straight and even write. To all folks who are finished reading this chapter, if you have time left you can still visit my blogspot on my info (the homepage). Hope you leave a review full of pockies!

**SUPER Notice: **I just want to clear this up…I spiced up some scenes here, but basically it's all true. The scene with me and Enishi is all true, but I added some more romantic scenes to make it exciting! Also, "suki da" means "I love you." D

**Question for the Day: **How come anime characters have large eyes when we, the Japanese, have small eyes? Hurmm...no offense in the question, fellow Japanese peeps! D

**Warning: **This chapter may contain vulgar words, sexual frustrations (blame the freakin' teenage hormones, guys!), sudden burst of anger, mild-lust, and many more.

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is not my property. If I own it I will… (Warning…cliché ahead).

* * *

**Chapter 33: **Liar

* * *

"_I just…well…thank you very much, Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, a blush gracing her cheeks. She tilted her head up and kissed me on my forehead._

_I didn't want her to notice, but I felt my face heat. "Of course I'll do something like this for you…" I whispered._

"_That's what I like about Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, smiling brightly._

_I just blinked._

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

It was a very gloomy Monday afternoon. In a school named Seirin University, the whole school population was still having a happy lunch break despite the weather. Teachers chitchatted about the latest rumors, students trying to skip the next classes, and couples doing their PDAs (Public Display of Affection) in the hallways.

…and me? What exactly is my role here?

I sighed. I looked out of the window I sat beside on and sighed once more. Misao and Megumi had left earlier to get some little milk cartons, and I suggested I should just sit here and sigh all day long.

_Good, the weather matches with my mood. The gods are with me today, luckily…_

I scratched my head. I was furious, I was agitated, and I was confused! Ever since the incident when I tripped and kissed Kenshin's forehead happened, he started acting weird around me. When I try to hold his arm, he flinches. When I whisper in his ear, he steps back. When I try to hug him, he turns away. What am I supposed to do?

"Ah…mou!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. The students inside the classroom looked at me weirdly, but I ignored them. I buried my face in my arms and sighed again. I started to think of ways how to let him explain all of this—even if I have to use force.

"Kaoru."

I jumped. I looked around and saw Kenshin smiling at me. I pouted and turned away, and I noticed that when I did so, he looked confused. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin whispered and stepped back.

I blinked and turned around. Kenshin was pulling a chair beside mine and he quickly kissed my cheek. I felt my face heat.

"Wha-what's the matter with you?" I stuttered, blinking at him. I touched my heated cheek blankly.

Kenshin laughed. "Haha, nothing at all. I just feel like kissing you because you're so cute." He said, pinching both my cheeks.

"Owwwww lemme go!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand away slowly. I looked out of the window and didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong…?" Kenshin asked, his tone full of worry.

"Yeah, there is." I said quickly, pouting.

"What is it then?" Kenshin asked with a laugh.

"You." I said and closed my eyes. I continued to pout. I waited for a response, but there was only silence. I opened my left eye slowly and glanced at Kenshin. He was blinking at me, completely innocent and naïve about this whole thing.

"M-me?" Kenshin asked, dumbfounded. He pointed at himself and stared.

I nodded as I pouted. "_Hai, Himura-san_!"

"What did I do?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head.

"You act so weird when I try to be intimate with you. When you hug me or kiss me I just blush—not flinch or turn away!" I reasoned out. "I feel hurt, Kenshin, because I think you don't want me to be your girlfriend after all…" I muttered.

"Is that so…?" Kenshin asked, placing his hand on my head.

"Yes, it is." I whispered. "And get your hand off my head…it's heavy…"

"Sumanai…" Kenshin murmured, but he did not take his hand off my head still.

I blinked. I turned to face him again and saw he was blushing. "Eh…?"

"You know…about teenage hormones…right?" Kenshin continued to whisper, his eyes searching for something. He then took off his hand from my head.

"Eh…what about it?" I asked, curious of what he will answer.

"You know…you know…!" Kenshin said, smiling a little bit with a crimson blush. His ears were getting red, and I wondered why he was blushing so much.

"What?" I blinked. "Sports?"

"He's a teenage guy who thinks about girls, sports, food, and sex." A voice suddenly said.

There were Misao and Megumi, standing over us with milk cartons on their arms.

Misao laughed evilly while looking at the two of us. "Hehehe…Himura-kun you naughty boy…" she nudged. She almost dropped the 5 milk cartons that were on her arms.

Kenshin kept quiet.

"Haha, that's just normal. Don't worry about it." Megumi whispered, placing her hand on Kenshin's shoulders.

As I watched, I noticed that Megumi quickly took away her hand from Kenshin and kept quiet as she sat on a desk. Probably she still has feelings for him—and I can't blame her. It has been months now since their breakup.

"Hmm…probably Sanosuke influenced your dirty mind, na, Himura-kun?" Misao said slyly, nudging Kenshin with her elbow.

Kenshin coughed.

Megumi shook her head. "Sagara-kun—zettai hentai!" she exclaimed as loud as she could so a certain rooster head would hear her and react.

"I heard my name!" Sanosuke shrieked from the far corner of the class.

"So what?" Megumi exclaimed back, laughing.

I think I smiled at the scene before me. Probably I wasn't the only one who noticed **it,** for Misao suddenly spoke to Megumi.

"Megumi-chan, you should get it on with Sagara-kun, you know. You're so compatible." Misao explained while chewing on the octopus from her _bento_.

"I don't want to. I like…somebody else." Megumi whispered, chewing on the straw of her milk carton.

Kenshin and I kept silent.

"Anyways! Why are you two lovebirds so quiet? You're boring." Megumi exclaimed that was followed by her trademark laugh. "Aren't you going to eat, Kao-chan? You're always staring out of the window."

I giggled. "Oh…I'm not hungry at all." I squeaked.

"Hmm…maybe you're stalking someone out of the window…" Misao whispered practically to Kenshin, her eyebrows twitching. "Could it be—the hot freshman Mizuki-kun? Or could it be—"

"It's no one!" I interrupted, laughing nervously when Kenshin suddenly placed his eyes on me quietly.

"Liar!" Megumi exclaimed and we laughed together.

While we were in the midst of crying and hurting our stomachs with bad gas, a classmate suddenly handed me a letter.

"Kaoru-san, it's for you." She said, letting me take a glance at the heart-shaped sticker.

"From…whom?" I asked her, super curious. I reached for the letter.

My classmate shrugged. "Some hot guy gave it to me. He told me not to tell you who it is—because you'll find out in the letter." She said and smiled—and kind of blushed a little. "The guy is so cute, Kaoru-san! I could hardly look away! I want to see him again—but I can't! Oh, why is life like this to me?" she exclaimed and touched both sides of her cheeks.

"Eh…" we all said with excitement and curiosity.

"Well, see you later. Tell me if you dump him, okay?" she said and walked away happily.

I blinked then stared at the letter. It was a simple envelope with a heart-shaped sticker. And the sticker was really familiar.

"Open it! Open it!" Misao and Megumi both chanted at the same time. "I want to know who it is!"

I stared at the letter hesitantly. I glanced at Kenshin. "Should I open it?" I asked him. If he doesn't want me to, it's okay for me. But it seems kind of interesting…

Kenshin nodded anyways. "It's okay. Open it already. I want to know who sent that to you too." He murmured.

I nodded and I slipped my finger at the opening of the letter. I unfolded the paper and read the contents.

"Well? What does it say?" Megumi asked.

"Who is it from?" Misao asked too.

"Guys, can you let her answer you one by one?" Kenshin whispered, chuckling.

Both girls giggled with Kenshin. "Right."

I paid no attention to the world around me. I stared at the letter blankly, and I tried hard to not let the tears fall from my eyes. _Jesus, poke me please._ I couldn't get my eyes and mind off the letter.

Kenshin was the one who poked me. "Kaoru? Something wrong?" he whispered, his voice full of worry.

"Oh…it's nothing!" I suddenly exclaimed, surprising the three that were around me.

"Kao-chan," Megumi said, placing her hand hard on my desk. "…don't hide anything. Tell us what's written there." She demanded.

I covered my face with the letter. "Um…oh…it's just from my cousin…he wants to hang out today…" I excused.

"Hmm…that doesn't look believable." Misao said and raised her eyebrows. "And what's with the sticker?"

"Oh? Um…I gave this sticker to him before and he used it to let me recognize it was him…" I said and laughed nervously. They raised their eyebrows when I wiped off my sweat with my sleeve. "Believe me, believe me!"

Kenshin looked at me for some seconds with some meaning behind it and he stood up. "Well, I believe her. Let's just eat, okay?" he said and grabbed one milk carton from Misao.

Megumi and Misao both blinked, like they were twins of some sort, and they agreed with Kenshin hesitantly. They each got a milk carton (again) and looked at it quietly.

I sighed inwardly. If they knew who it came from, who knows what chaos would happen. I stuck a straw on a random milk carton and began to indulge in the creamy sweetness and…the smile of a certain _Yukishiro Enishi_ flooded my mind.

On that dark and gloomy day, it became my first time to cut classes.

* * *

I panted heavily. I was tired from all the running to escape the eyes of the teacher or anybody from the school. I was also tired from all the questioning of the teachers I meet on my way.

Well, not exactly cutting classes. It was kind of excused, but still…

"Why do I have to do this anyway?" I exclaimed to myself mentally as I unlocked my locker to get my shoes.

There were two pieces of paper from the letter of Enishi. One was from him, saying most of all what he wanted to say and the other one was an excuse letter. It was written by Enishi's father, the founder and owner of the school, and signed by him. He wrote an excuse that he needed me for counseling and that I wouldn't have time to go back to school. Of course, Enishi said in his letter that he forced his father to write such because he was already going to London. How _smart_ he is.

I gave the letter to the principal after lunch break, and when she saw Enishi's father's name written and signed, she quickly permitted me to go and leave the school grounds quickly. I went back to my classroom excitedly and packed my things. The teacher and my classmates looked at me, but I ignored them. I just said to the teacher to ask the principal, and I had to flee.

But before I had the chance to get out of the classroom, I looked back at where Kenshin sat, and I saw him staring at me like he was scolding me or something. It took all of my will power to move my feet again—because something behind Kenshin's eyes was forcing me to stay.

I finished wearing my rubber shoes and I grabbed my bag. I sighed loudly. "I feel so bad for Kenshin. I'm his girlfriend and I'm still keeping a secret from him… Please forgive me, Kenshin!" I said to no one in particular while walking.

I stared out at the open sky, and it looked like it was going to rain. I sighed once more. "I should've brought my umbrella with me…" I muttered and signed once more for satisfaction.

"Kaoru!" someone suddenly shouted.

I blinked confusedly, because the voice sounded like it came from the sky. I looked up at the dark grey sky and saw nothing. "It must be my imagination…" I whispered to myself and continued walking.

"Kaoru! Up here!" a very familiar voice shouted.

Kenshin!

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice and quickly looked back to the high school building. Kenshin was at the window (beside my seat) and it seems that the teacher has gone off to somewhere I did not know or care.

"Where are you going? Tell me!" Kenshin exclaimed, his voice a little softer than before. My classmates began to flock around him, watching me. I saw Megumi and Misao staring down at me.

I clenched my fists and looked at my shoes. Wow, I need to clean them now.

_I can't tell him…it's supposed to be a secret!_

"I…I'm sorry, but I can't—"

"—at least tell me!" Kenshin exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. I recognized the hurt look on his face, like I had betrayed him or I had been unfaithful to him.

I looked away and bit my lip. "I can't tell you! It's supposed to be a secret!" I exclaimed back. My eyes widened at what I said and I put both my hands over my mouth.

_I wasn't supposed to say that!_

"A secret…?" Kenshin probably said, because he drew back from the window rail and I didn't hear him anymore. Good thing I know how to read lips.

I didn't want to tell him any details further because **_it_ **might not come true. "Gomen nasai…!" I exclaimed as I stepped back, turned around, and ran towards the gate and away from the school.

"Kaoru!" Megumi shouted, scolding me.

I didn't look.

"Don't hide something from your boyfriend! You have to do things as one!" Megumi shouted, her voice getting higher and it was noticeable that she was already angry.

I bit my lip and I turned back to look at Megumi. "You don't know anything about this...!" I exclaimed back, tears nearly filling my eyes, and continued to run.

I ran and ran, afraid to look back at the school where Kenshin is. I felt so mean hiding something from him, Misao, and Megumi. But _he_ said I should keep it a secret and I should fulfill it. Or else…

It started to drizzle.

I ran towards the "meeting place" for couples to see each other when going out for a date. I blushed suddenly at the thought that he and I would date now. What if Kenshin sees this? What would others think? What will—?

My heart lightened up when I saw the messy silver hair under the umbrella. The people cleared themselves out of my vision, and I saw the face of _the_ Yukishiro Enishi. He was holding an umbrella big enough for us two in his left hand, and he was holding a shopping bag in his right hand. He was kind of surprised when he saw me.

I was still running when I recognized him from afar, and I had forgotten I was running on a slippery road. "Enishi-kun!" I called out, lifting my right arm to wave at him, but I suddenly slipped and tripped.

"Ah, Kaoru!" Enishi exclaimed, and he quickly ran towards me.

I punched myself in my mind. I felt so unlucky! _Why do I always trip when I run? Am I that clumsy?_ I gritted my teeth. This is like the time where in I always get x1 life instead of x3 lives when I play the old Mario in the old Gameboy.

"Sorry for troubling you…!" I quickly said to Enishi when he helped me stand up. He looked at my knees to see any wound, but he found none.

"_Ahou!_ Why do you always trip? If we hang out you always trip!" Enishi said while grabbing my arm to lead me towards the 'roofed' bench. He took out a hand towel from his pocket and wiped my face gently.

I blushed. "Gomen nasai…! A-no…" I whispered, afraid that he will get mad at me.

Enishi stopped wiping my face and he pressed it gently on the side of my chin. "You're late." he whispered with a straight face.

I looked at the clock. I was 15 minutes late. I looked down at my knees and pressed my lips together. "_Gomen nasai_…" I murmured.

Silence passed.

Suddenly, Enishi started laughing. "Bwahaha!"

"W-why are you laughing?" I asked, smiling because I can see him laugh.

"Haha…" Enishi still laughed, but he really tried hard to take a break and breathe deeply. "You…looked like a loser..." he said in between breaths.

It seemed weird to me and to him that I had no violent reaction. Usually, I would pout and shout things at him. I looked down at my lap and clenched my fists. "G-gomen nasai, Enishi-kun… I know I'm slow and all, but—"

Enishi seemed relieved that I finally spoke up. He put his hand on top of my head. "_Baka_. Don't apologize. Stop saying sorry." He murmured and wiped my forehead. "Don't worry about anything. You're not cheating on _him_, Kaoru…"

I nodded slowly and forced to smile. "Gomen nasai… Ah!" I blinked, realizing that I said it again.

Enishi shook his head while chuckling and flicked out a stray wet hair from my face. "We have to get you some dry clothes." He said and smiled.

"We can go to my house to change…" I presented.

"That would be a long way…oh yeah! I just remembered… I have clothes for you. I saw them a while ago at a store and I thought it would look great on you." Enishi said and held up the shopping bag.

I looked at him and glared. "You shouldn't have to! Don't waste your money on something…useless!" I exclaimed.

"Well…you can't do anything about it. I already bought it. So…you have to wear this or you'll get sick again." Enishi said and held out the bag for me to grab. "There's a bathroom." He pointed out the bathroom from afar.

I looked at the bathroom and looked back at Enishi. "_A-no ne_, Enishi-kun…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Ah…_arigatou_."

Enishi blinked and sneered. "What are you saying? The date's not yet over…unless you want it to be over." He said and smirked.

I just laughed it off and stood up with the bag on my hands. "I'll be back soon…!" I said and prepared to run towards the room.

"Hey...don't run. You might trip again." Enishi reminded me. "_Ahou!_"

"You don't have to call me a dumbass…!" I exclaimed as I walked away, laughing.

**Minutes later…**

"What the hell is this!" I exclaimed to Enishi angrily.

Enishi looked at me lazily. "It's a mini skirt." He muttered, lifeless.

"It's a mini skirt! I don't wear this stuff at all!" I exclaimed, my face blushing.

"You wear a mini skirt in school." Enishi said and smirked.

I blushed harder. "T-the school skirt is longer than this one! I feel so exposed here…I've never worn this kind of skirt before…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, you look great. That skirt is not even mini! It's still too long for a mini skirt, Kaoru, so don't worry! And if ever anything happens, I'll protect you with all my life, don't worry." Enishi said and smiled at me.

I blushed as hard as my face could.

"So is the T-shirt okay?" Enishi asked, standing up.

"Y-yeah…I guess so…" I said and looked at my t-shirt. It was light blue glittery words. "How did you know light blue is my favorite color?"

Enishi blinked. "It is?" he asked confusedly.

I nodded confusedly too. "Oh…I thought you knew…hehehe…" I whispered as I scratched my head. "So…where are we going?"

"Hmm…I'm still thinking. But do you want to walk around first?" Enishi asked, opening the umbrella.

"Sure!" I quickly agreed. I snatched the umbrella with a giggle and placed it above our heads with right hand. "Shall we go?"

Enishi nodded and smiled. "Of course." He said and we started walking. "Did you tell Himura about this?" he asked.

"No…you told me to keep it a secret!" I said.

Enishi's eyes widened a little, like he was expecting that I told a soul to Kenshin. "Oh…I hope he doesn't get angry at me…"

"I…hope so…" I said with a hint of worry in my voice. We continued walking, avoiding to trip like I did a while ago.

"So…this is a date, right?" Enishi asked quietly. He glanced at me quickly.

"It is…if you want it to be like that…" I said and blushed a little.

"Then…call me "Enishi-chan"…just for today." He whispered, looking away and blushing. He scratched his chin as he did so.

I blinked. "Okay…Enishi-chan." I said and giggled.

Enishi kept quiet and he didn't say anything in response. He hesitated at first but he continued to reach for my hand and hold it. I opened my hand to him and we clasped our hands together.

"Like I said, don't worry about anything… This is just a friendly date…" Enishi whispered and looked at me, perishing the worry hinted at my face. "It's not like you're cheating or something like that…" he trailed off.

I kept quiet for some seconds, smiled slowly, and nodded once with my eyes closed.

* * *

"**Uwaaaaaaaah--!"**

I shouted as hard as I could like all the people did as the rollercoaster went into loops. I was having so much fun (even with my hair poking my face painfully), and I couldn't resist shouting. But then, I was worried if Enishi would become deaf because of me. I looked at him and I couldn't resist blushing.

Enishi had his eyes closed, and he was laughing—the first time I saw him like that. He looked like a little child who was given with something that he had wanted for so long. He started shouting happily then, and laughed after.

As the rollercoaster went to another loop, I tightened my hold on the belt and shouted again, closing my eyes.

The ride slowed down to indicate that it was over. We went out of our seats and we sat down on a nearby bench. I panted as Enishi panted, and we looked at each other at the same time. As if understanding what the looks meant, we laughed together.

"It was so much fun! My throat hurts now because of shouting!" I said excitedly, feeling all hyper and energetic.

"Haha…I know. Oh, we still have to have one more ride." Enishi said, looking at a distance.

I looked at the direction Enishi was looking at and I spotted the Ferris Wheel. "That one?" I asked.

Enishi nodded and stood up. "It's the best cliché ride to end this date." He said with a chuckle. He offered me his hand and I took it to help me stand up. "Besides, they said there will be fireworks in approximately…" He looked at his watch. "20 minutes…"

"Oh, that would be so much fun!" I exclaimed and we walked off.

After we got the tickets, we went inside the cart. Enishi just sat there to wait for the wheel to get moving, while I was already looking at the view of the city.

"Don't get excited too soon. It's not even moving yet." Enishi said as he rested his face on his palm.

I stuck out my tongue at him and looked at the view again. "Too bad we can't ride on this together again…" I whispered.

Enishi's eyes widened a little bit.

As if in cue, the wheel started moving and I almost tripped again. I sat on the seat and still looked out of the glass.

"Then…go with Himura or something like that…" Enishi whispered, looking at the view now and then.

I just nodded, and my eyes widened when I saw a great view of the city below us. The wheel stopped moving, and we were on the very top. I stood up excitedly.

"Uwaaaaaaaah… It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, feeling overjoyed. "Enishi-chan, _mitte, mitte_ (see, see)!" I said to him, acting like a child who had seen a firefly.

It was already dark, and the city lights gave grace to the darkness above it. It looks so pretty and so dazzling that I didn't want to take my eyes off it.

Enishi stood up from his seat and looked down at the scenic view. "Ehhhh…" he whispered in amazement.

For a while, we stood there amazed and silent.

"Kaoru…" Enishi whispered suddenly, surprising me.

"_Nani_, Enishi-chan?" I asked, suddenly feeling kind of nervous. Enishi looked different, and I wondered why.

Enishi wrapped his arms around me while whispering my name. "Kaoru…"

My eyes widened. I laughed nervously and patted Enishi's back. "Enishi-chan… What's wrong…?" I whispered back.

"I don't want to leave…" Enishi murmured so softly that I almost couldn't hear him. He buried his head on my shoulder, and I suddenly felt my shoulder getting wet.

I felt my eyes twitch before tears came running down to my face. "Enishi-chan… What are you crying for…? It's so much better in London. Trust me…! It's so much better there… Few people obtain the privilege to study there… You are lucky, Enishi-chan…!" I exclaimed and sobbed.

Enishi's hold on me tightened that it became painful. "I don't want to leave!" he shouted, and he finally sobbed.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I placed my hands on his back and his messy silver hair.

The fireworks had begun.

I looked at the beautiful fireworks slowly. "Enishi-chan…look! The fireworks are so pretty… You have to see them!" I whispered, forcing a smile. My voice had been so shaky because I can't stop crying.

Enishi's tight hold on me loosened. He lifted his head slowly away from my shoulder.

I looked at the fireworks again, and suddenly I felt Enishi's hand on my chin, letting me take a look at him.

Enishi looked so beautiful and handsome at the same time in the moonlight and the changing colors of the fireworks. He didn't bother to wipe his tears. He leaned closer to me, and I stiffened when his lips was an inch away from mine. He looked at me straight in the eye, and I closed my eyes.

**Flashback…**

"Kamiya Kaoru...am I right?" a voice suddenly asked.

I gulped and slowly turned around. "H-Hai?"

A tall, good-looking boy, just around my age, was smiling at…me?

"Konnichiwa. I'm Yukishiro Enishi!" he introduced himself with a sparkling smile.

* * *

"I'm not angry, Kamiya-san." Enishi interrupted, stopping me.

I blinked. "You're not?"

"Yup." Enishi said and held me by my shoulders.

I blushed slightly. "Um..."

"I want to know more about you, Kamiya-san." Enishi whispered.

I blinked and tried to know whose voice was it. "Speaking. May I know who is calling?" I asked.

* * *

"Yukishiro Enishi."

"Ah! Yukishiro-san!"

"Ah...call me Enishi-kun. I like it that way."

* * *

"What do you think of me, Kaoru?"

I looked at his eyes that seemed to penetrate my soul. "I...I think of you as my...as my..."

Enishi smiled. "Older brother or your best boy pal?"

I nodded, scared of what he would say.

"Good."

* * *

"Don't be sad… There are plenty of beautiful girls in your place. And they will surely like you…" I whispered to comfort him. "To tell you the truth, you caught my attention in the first day of the first semester… You were so kind—and you are truly a gentleman. Who wouldn't want that kind of man? But in those times, I thought you only treated me as your sibling so I completely gave up…"

"I guess it was the wrong move… You were always talking about Himura so I thought I didn't really have a chance on you." Enishi whispered.

* * *

"I mean…why did you give me this 'something' when I know it's expensive? You should have just given me a cheap necklace that darkens quickly!" I whispered, avoiding Enishi's sharp eyes.

"You want to know why?" Enishi asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do." I said, looking at Enishi and staring up at him.

"It's because…" Enishi said and looked at the blackboard. He looked at me again after some time of waiting, and uttered the words I didn't exactly expect to come out of his mouth.

"_I love you."_

**End of flashback…**

"Kaoru…" Enishi whispered, and I felt his warm breath against my lips.

I snapped back to reality and I saw that he was watching me. I felt my sweat drop to the side of my cheek and Enishi flicked it away with his finger.

"_Suki da, Kaoru_."

I couldn't help but close my eyes before he pressed his lips against mine.

The Ferris wheel began to move again and stopped to let us get off the cart. But we didn't do anything. He didn't let me go from his hold. I didn't struggle.

I didn't know about it, but I realized that Enishi paid for four tickets so we can have a ride the second time.

Enishi took away his hand from arm and held my hand. Suddenly, images of both Kenshin and Enishi flooded my mind.

Once the cart reached the top again, we pulled away and just looked at each other.

Enishi stared at me and was about to say something, but was hold off when I pressed both my hands on his arms. He looked at them and back at me.

I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth slowly, not realizing that I had said it aloud.

"_Uso tsuki_."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's notes: **"_Uso tsuki_" means "liar". Probably you all are wondering why I had said that. Well, you'll know in the next chapter. A cliffhanger! I feel so evil right now.

Some people think that I had made up my story. Well…I know it's unbelievable, but…I'm telling no lies. If you don't want to believe, it's okay. Nyahahaha!

Okies…I'm going to answer some reviews…

**Tsukasa Miyamoto: **Oooh, thanks for the review! Also thanks for supporting me and Yuki. D

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: **Nyahaha...I know what you mean... Thanks for the review!

**Short Term Memory:** Thanks for the advice! Don't worry, I'll work on my grammar. I'll try hard to make this story better! Thanks for the review too!

**royalbluekitsune: **Haha...the fluff you saw is Enishi and Kaoru...nyahahaha! Um, I'm still thinking about the 35 chapter limit... Well, anyways, thanks for watching out for my story and its characters! You made me sooo happy! D

**aznmoonstargurl: **Thanks for the review! Ja ne!

**Inu-chan11: **I reaaally love extra fluff--well, it really depends on the pairing. Oh well. Haha! Thanks for thinking this is gettng good--I thought this was getting boring or something... Thanks for watching out for my story! I'll try my best to work harder! And thanks for the review!

**Monkeystarz: **Mmm...corny, oily, greasy dog... Gimme! Hahaha... Okay...I don't know the part wherein you were confused. But at the end, Kenshin is affected by teenage hormones...haha. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe you are stillw atching for my story! Thanks again!

**kenshee: **Oooh...thanks a lot for the review! You all made me so happy I want to cry. Nyahahah!

**psychotic-catster:** I'm okay, I think...hehehe!Ooh...frosties...kinda reminded meof my month old Spongebob Squarepants cereals...nyahahah...! Well, we're back in Japan. I don't know when we'll go back "there", but I'll just let you all know. Harharhar...Kenshin is a really, really bad boy--wants to beat Enishi up! No fights please! Nyahaha... Thanks for the review! D

**hikaru-chan: **Thanks for your review! Made me feel fuzzy inside... Hehehe... Hurmm...I don't know if I'm lucky or not...hahha. I know you guys will experience something like this too! D Thanks again for loving my story! Pockies for you!

**Ryn2ren: **Oh no, I'm not offended at all! Give me more criticisms, I need it! Hahah...I promise I'll improve on my grammar! I'll work hard on this story so you all can enjoy it! That is my purpose, and it will never be changed. Thanks for the review! D

**KatsunoCZ: **Oohh...sorry if I don't email you anymore. You can't imagine how budy I was. You can even tell by the late updating of this chappie... ( Well, thanks anyway for your review! Are you in college already? Good luck and thanks again for all the support! D

**Xujin: **I know...when Yuki get s jealous--you better stay away! Nyahaha...he's not that creepy...just...misunderstood, I guess. Hahaha... He's just staring sometimes at someone and that someone interprets it as a glare. Hurmm...nyahahha... Thanks for the reviews and support!

**SexyBod: **Oohh...you really made my stomach feel soooo fuzzy inside! I'm flattered--I'm not that good, actually. I'm just a rookie writer. Hehehe...I do this for fun. Thanks for reading my fanfic...though my early chapters are not written very well. I'll edit it again and improve this story, I promise! Thanks for the review!

**aquafinaSEK: **Thanks for loving my story and for the review too!

**kobakawa reisha: **Oh...haha. I know. Kaoru is a dumbass! Hahah, seriously, she is! Thanks for the review!

**Stormcast: **AVA! I didn't know you reviewed my story! Thanks for reading anyway. I hope I didn't waste your time reading instead of being with Camilla-dono! Thanks for the review anyway!

* * *

To all the readers out there, thanks for reading my story! You all really made me so happy--I can't express it in words anymore. I promise, I'll work hard on this story!

Koharu-chan


	34. Falling and Leaving

**Author's notes: **To tell you the truth, dear readers—I nearly cried when I saw that I had 500 reviews on this story! I felt so accomplished then, because I didn't expect this story to be watched by great readers! _Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!_ I'll do what I can to make this story satisfying for all of you! And thanks for the lovely reviews you left, specially the "anonymous" reviewer. Thank you all so much!

**Notice: **This chapter is pretty long… You may want to focus on a thing that's far from you so your eyes wouldn't hurt so much or blur a little. Also, in the 3rd person POV, I gathered the observations of my classmates in those 2 weeks. And for the last, I think I changed some places in the story. Nyahahaha!

**Warning: **This chapter may contain vulgar words, sexual frustrations (blame the freakin' teenage hormones, guys!), sudden burst of anger, violence, tragedy, mild adult situations, serious injuries, and many more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not that good to create a wonderful series like this one!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Falling and Leaving…**

**

* * *

**

_Once the cart reached the top again, we pulled away and just looked at each other._

_Enishi stared at me and was about to say something, but was hold off when I pressed both my hands on his arms. He looked at them and back at me._

_I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth slowly, not realizing that I had said it aloud._

"Uso tsuki."

* * *

Enishi gasped and his eyes widened when I said that word. He didn't move when I pulled my hands away from his arms.

I bent my head so that Enishi couldn't see my face. I clenched my fists on the seat. I gritted my teeth and my eyes were twitching. There was a feeling in my heart that I can't get rid of.

Tear drops fell.

I was crying and I didn't utter a word. My right palm was throbbing painfully and I swore it was already bleeding because of my nails. I finally sobbed and gave in.

"Kao—"

"Shut up!" I screamed.

Enishi kept quiet suddenly.

"You told me that I wasn't cheating at all! You told me not to worry!" I shouted uncontrollably, tears flowing faster to my cheeks. I didn't want to say all of that, but it seemed like there was someone controlling me.

The cart stopped moving.

I quickly went out of the cart and tried to run away from Enishi, but there were many people and Enishi walked faster than me. The next thing I know, he was already beside me.

Enishi took hold of my arm and stopped me. He made me look at him but I didn't want to meet his eyes. "Wait a minute! Just listen to me! I told you that—"

"I don't need to listen to you! You're a liar—all you say are lies!" I exclaimed, struggling from his hold.

The people around looked at us weirdly, as if they wanted to witness a fight.

Enishi's eyes narrowed and he glared at the people who stopped on their tracks to watch us. Eventually, because of Enishi's sharp eyes, they continued to walk hesitantly, like if they didn't they would be killed instantly.

I took the chance and forced all of my power to get out of his strong hold. I ran as fast as I could, but my luck wasn't with me. I tripped again.

Good thing, at that time, there were no people passing by. It would be so embarrassing--a girl being chased by a guy and tripping. It sounded a lot like in the movies.

I heard Enishi's quiet footsteps approaching me. I didn't look at him because I was so embarrassed. I had the opportunity to escape—but the gods were really cruel to me. I twisted my ankle and it hurt like hell. I just kept quiet and clenched my fists.

Enishi just stood before me for minutes without saying anything.

I was suddenly annoyed, and then I looked at him, defeated.

"…_what_?" I hissed.

Enishi continued to stare down at me. He kneeled in front of me slowly. "**Ahou**."

A gut nearly exploded in my head. "Why are you calling me a dumb--!"

I was cut off when I was facing Enishi's back. He held out his arms and looked at me over his shoulder. "Get on." He demanded coldly, like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Just get on."

I wanted to protest, but Enishi looked dangerous. I hesitated for a moment, and seeing that this was also for my own good, I held on to his back so slowly, my arms around his neck.

He put his arms under my legs to prevent me on falling back as soon as he stood up. He walked slowly and quietly to the bus stop. Eventually, the bus arrived. He put me down on the seat gently and didn't say anything even when we got off the bus. He walked towards the city.

After some silence, he began talking.

"Kaoru…_sumanai_." Enishi whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"I just lost control… I don't even remember what happened clearly. I'm so sorry… Don't worry. I'll be going away soon, so…you don't need to worry about my advances." Enishi murmured.

I still didn't say anything in response.

"I know I lied. But I couldn't help it. If you love somebody, you lose control of yourself and you take your pride away." Enishi explained sincerely in a whisper.

The bustling streets of Tokyo were horrible. Many people saw us, and some girls laughed at me. Probably because they think I'm childish and I was having a piggy-back ride with Enishi. Some people even glared at us, thinking that we were a couple displaying public affection.

I still didn't want to say anything, but I knew I was hurting Enishi so much.

"There's a shortcut to my house when you turn right at the next block. If you want to eat somewhere else, you can go straight up. There are many restaurants there." I whispered.

Enishi nodded. "…where do you want to go?" He paused for a moment, hesitating. "It's okay if you want to end this date early."

I fell silent again. After a minute, I tightened my hold on his neck, worrying that I was choking him already. "Let's go eat in a restaurant…and you can put me down now. I'm okay." I whispered.

Enishi hesitated for a moment, but he obeyed nonetheless. He put me down on the ground gently and slowly, but as soon as I stepped on the ground, my right ankle ached.

I bit my lip so Enishi wouldn't notice, and luckily he didn't.

"Where do you want to eat?" Enishi asked gently, looking at me.

I looked at him before I looked around the place. There were many fancy restaurants and simple ones, but I didn't want to feel like a gold digger by suggesting the most expensive one. "We can just eat in a simple restaurant." I whispered.

"What do you want to eat?" Enishi asked, further irritating me a little. "Okonomiyaki, ramen, udon, sushi, yakitori…whatever you want." He suggested.

"Hmm…I think eating noodles is more practical." I said and smiled at Enishi.

Enishi seemed surprised for his eyes widened even though it was subtle and he didn't move even when I started to walk.

I muttered something lowly and softly that Enishi wasn't able to hear it clearly.

"What…?" Enishi asked, his voice full of confusion.

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled again. "I forgive you." I whispered.

That was the only thing I needed to say.

Enishi's eyes softened and he smiled. "Arigatou." He whispered as he nodded and walked fast until he had caught up with me.

When we arrived at the noodle shop, I immediately sat on the chair and looked up at the menu that was displayed.

Enishi sat beside me. "_Kake soba wo kudasai_." (Kake soba, please.)

The chef nodded at him and then at me, asking for my order.

I thought for a moment and then brightened up. "I'll have what he's having." I said and bit my lip. The order of Enishi looked good, by the way.

When the chef went away, Enishi smirked at me. "Copy cat." He whispered.

"Cheater. I was going to order that first." I shot back, holding back a laugh.

Enishi just chuckled and he ordered a glass of water from the assistant of the chef. He turned to me again. "What do you want to drink?" he paused. "Don't tell me you're drinking water too."

I blinked and giggled. "Yes, I'm ordering that!" I exclaimed.

Enishi shook his head and just chuckled when he muttered "_ahou_". He told the assistant that I wanted water too.

I started looking for money in my wallet. I felt Enishi's hand hold my hand. I looked up at him confusedly.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you." Enishi said nonchalantly.

"N-no! You already treated me! It's my turn." I pressed in stubbornly. In my inner thoughts I was shouting and cussing at Enishi for being so stupid by treating me all the way.

"Tell you what. You pay for your food, and I'll pay for mine." Enishi presented, chuckling.

I blinked and nodded. "Good idea!" I exclaimed. "_Sasuga no Enishi_!" (As expected of Enishi!)

"Of course!" Enishi exclaimed as he smirked, pounding his chest proudly in a funny way.

As I inhaled for oxygen, I started to observe the atmosphere. It was as if the "incident" before didn't happen at all. It looked like a dream, for everything went back to normal so easily.

I sighed.

Maybe I am a kid after all. I couldn't get mad at a person for a long time. I don't want to have a bitter argument with someone. I don't want to have fights in my whole life. I don't want to hurt somebody. I am a coward.

_Ah, the bitter truth…_

I sighed again. But this time it was a deeper and longer sigh.

…and Enishi noticed this. I quickly turned away when he gazed at me suspiciously, his mouth forming a frown.

"How come you're always sighing?" Enishi asked, not moving. He blinked. "Am I that bad?" he added.

I instantly blushed because of embarrassment and quickly shook my head, waving my hands in front of me nervously. "N-no…not at all." I squeaked.

Enishi was going to ask further more questions, but fortunately the noodles were served already. Seeing that I already indulged in eating the noodles (which purpose is to avoid making Enishi question me), he just shrugged and ate up too.

Eating noodles was messy, and even if I was careful in eating, I had to use the napkin now and then. But seeing that it was worthless, I gave up on the 'tiring' work. I watched Enishi eat the kake soba.

Enishi didn't look like a rich person. He slurped the noodles messily and he ate away as if he didn't care if his face gets sticky or smells like noodles. He must've noticed my intent staring because he suddenly turned to look at me.

I blinked and I began to feel nervous.

"Don't you want your noodles? I'll eat them if you don't like it." Enishi said even though his mouth was full. I _felt_ that he was smirking.

I blinked again and hugged the bowl possessively. "No! Mine only!" I exclaimed and began eating the noodles like Enishi was doing. But in my version of eating right now, I was faster than him in slurping.

"C-calm down, Kaoru!" Enishi exclaimed, surprised when he saw me eating like a madman—or in my case, a madwoman or a lunatic. Oh well.

"Fwishshorforshkt!"

I tried to say "it's your fault", but my mouth was full.

Enishi laughed loudly. When his laughs died down, he patted my back hard and said, "Kaoru, you're full of surprises."

I nearly choked so I grabbed the glass of water and drank it straight. I panted when I finished drinking. "I am, aren't I?" I whispered breathlessly. "Another glass of water please!" I requested.

"Hai!"

I took a deep breath after I muttered a "gochisosama". My stomach was very full because of the noodles and the water that I felt sick and I wanted to throw up. I rested my head on my arms like a drunken girl.

Enishi was still slurping on his noodles when he looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, chewing the noodles thoroughly, as if he'd learned a lesson not to eat so fast.

"I feel dizzy and I want to vomit." I said rather loudly, and I gained the 'mid-angry' looks from the other customers and chef. I sighed and rested my chin on my arms. "I don't want to eat anymore." I whispered.

Enishi blinked and then he chuckled happily. "Well then, your noodle is mine!" he exclaimed, and when he placed his hands on the bowl, he paused to ask, "Is it all right?"

I nodded pathetically, eager to let the bowl leave me vision.

"Good!" Enishi exclaimed some more and when he was finished with his bowl, he started on mine. It looked as if he didn't eat for one day.

"Are you that hungry?" I asked with amusement as I massaged my temples.

"Yeah." Enishi said with a short laugh. "I haven't eaten since I left my house. Plus, the noodle's good." He added and merrily went back in slurping the noodles.

I nodded and kept quiet for a while. "When do you leave?" I murmured.

Enishi laughed after eating the last strand of noodle. "Are you that eager to let me leave?" he asked, lifting his glass to drink water.

I shook my head. "It's not like that! It's just…" I trailed off.

Why am I asking anyway?

As soon as he was finished drinking, Enishi gave the glass to the assistant, requesting for another glass of water. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was looking for something in his pocket and I think he found it because he smiled a little. "Sunday."

I was too busy watching every move he did so I didn't quite catch up on what he said. "…eh?" was all I managed to mutter.

Enishi took out a small pack of sugar-less gum and ate one. "I'm leaving on Sunday afternoon." He whispered, offering me some of the chewing gum.

Seeing that it was sugar-less and minty, I took one gum and chewed quickly. "Mm, peppermint!" I whispered absent-mindedly. When I noticed that he looked at me strangely, I quickly shook my head in embarrassment.

"Ah…no! I mean…this Sunday afternoon?" I asked, super surprised.

Enishi nodded. He took out his money and placed it on the table. He called out for the assistant to claim it.

I realized that I had to pay already, so I quickly took out some money and placed it beside Enishi's money. We both thanked the chef and the kind assistant, and we went out of the shop to go home.

"Well…since that you're leaving in the afternoon; you can still go to the shrine and pray, right?" I urged. "I can accompany you."

"I don't know. I still have to pack some things up." Enishi whispered coolly.

"Um…okay. Give me a call then before you leave." I said, stepping in front of him to let him stop walking further.

"Get out of the way, idiot." Enishi whispered, pushing me aside.

"You could've excused yourself to step aside." I muttered so softly that I was sure he didn't hear it. I pouted and stuck my tongue out.

"Of course I'll call you." Enishi stopped walking. "You are…the first person I've been so much close to…" he trailed off. He sat on a random bench and then looked at the dark evening sky.

"Me…?" I whispered, blinking. "How about your parents—or siblings?"

"I'm not so close to them. Haven't you heard the rumor about us going around the school every year?" Enishi paused. He looked at me for my response.

I shook my head.

Enishi sighed. "We are rumored that we don't talk to people unless they are important to us—which is true. But some say that we don't talk much because we are snobbish and we don't like poor people just because we're rich." He said, resting his right elbow at the top of the bench. "That's not true."

"Of course! You are…not like that." I said, tilting my head to one side.

"Of course I'm not." Enishi blurted out suddenly. "Those guys in school don't know anything but to spread gossips. But anyway, the reason why I'm not close to my family is because they are too busy for me."

"Busy? How?"

"My father owns the university. My mother has her own company. My siblings are far older than me, so they have jobs on their own. Being the youngest, I still don't have the responsibility to have a job. I still need love from my family even if I'm old like this." Enishi explained. He suddenly had a frown on his face. "Mom and dad have separate rooms. They even hardly talk to each other. They only talk when it concerns about their business…"

"…Enishi…"

Enishi smiled bitterly. "They don't even recognize me inside the house. They ignore me all the time."

I kept quiet. I didn't know it was this hard to have such rich parents. Hearing Enishi's story made me feel that I'm luckier than him in having a middle-class family.

_Maybe it's time to give up the be-ultimately-rich-when-grown-up wish in my prayers._

It was a quiet stroll when we walked on the path towards my house. I stopped by the bus stop and smiled at him. "You can leave me here." I whispered afterwards.

"Why?" Enishi asked, putting both his hands on his side pockets.

"Well…your house is in another way, right?" I asked, blinking.

Enishi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll walk you home. Who knows what might happen." He insisted.

"But…!"

The lights from the incoming bus stopped me from speaking. Like hypnotized people, we both looked at the bus that stopped in front of us.

The bus door opened, and some people went off the bus. When it seemed that no one else would exit, there was one who showed up just when the door was going to close. The person apologized profusely to the bus driver who was stressed, and he stepped out of the bus. The person wiped away the sweat on his face with his sleeved arm and he looked so sleepy and tired.

That person was no other than my boyfriend, Kenshin.

When Kenshin finally looked up, he quickly realized that it was me and Enishi standing before him. He blinked as if this was not real. "Kaoru…?" he whispered. Suddenly, like gaining his senses, he kept quiet and stared at me then at Enishi. "What are you two doing here?"

I looked away because of what happened at school earlier, and I didn't feel like discussing it with him.

"Since Himura-kun is here, I'll just hand you to him to walk you home." Enishi said to me and then turned to Kenshin. "Is that all right?"

"Perfect." Kenshin muttered bitterly, staring right into Enishi's eyes.

The two stared—or glared at each other, not even flinching. I felt scared because the tension was growing around us.

Enishi was the first one who turned away to look at me. He just smirked and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll go home now. You two take care of yourselves, okay?" he whispered, walking away.

Feeling afraid and idiotic, I tried to stop Enishi from leaving the two of us alone. "Enishi-chan—" I quickly stopped when I realized what I had uttered. I felt the cold sweat drop to the side of my face.

Enishi looked at me over his shoulder and winked, before turning to the next block and disappearing before our eyes.

Silence and tension was formed again. It was Kenshin who spoke first.

"Since when did you call him **_that _**way?" Kenshin whispered. He looked at me straight in the eye. "Is he the reason why you left the school?"

"Um…sort of." I whispered, my heart beating fast. I was beginning to be nervous, for I could feel that Kenshin was beginning to be angry at me and Enishi. I saw at the corner of my eye that he was clenching his fists.

"Were you spending time together so you had to be excused from classes?" Kenshin muttered, his voice so low I almost couldn't hear it.

"It's…it's not like that!" I exclaimed. "He's going to London soon so…"

"_K'so_! You should've told me!" Kenshin exclaimed, surprising me. He turned to look at me, his eyes looking for an answer. "You shouldn't have kept it a secret from me!" He grabbed my shoulders so tightly that it hurt. "You worried me so much! Don't you know much it hurt me that you were keeping something from me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip, holding the tears back. I winced at the tight grip of Kenshin. "I don't have to tell all…" I whispered.

"Eh…?"

"I don't have to tell everything I do to you!" I exclaimed back, struggling from Kenshin's hold. He was surprised with what I said and I was surprised myself. "I have a free life and I have the rights to enjoy it without telling anything to anybody!" I added, freeing all the frustrations I had about Kenshin being so possessive.

"….?"

"Don't you trust me at all…?" I whispered, the hot tears rolling down on both sides of my cheeks. "Why are you not like this with Megumi-chan…? Is she better than me? If she is, I'd rather be with Enishi!"

Kenshin instantly flared up. "Kaoru! What the—"

When I realized what I had done, I felt horrified and shocked. I had slapped Kenshin.

Kenshin slowly released my shoulders from his grip. "…eh…?" was all he said as he touched his burning cheek. He looked at me with shock and hurt clearly present in his eyes.

I felt so horrified for slapping him that I wanted to kill myself in an instant. I just stared at him and his cheek with fear and regret. I swallowed hard and wiped my tears when they came streaming down fast. "Kenshin…I…"

Kenshin looked like he couldn't believe all what was happening. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Fine. Yukishiro is better than me, right? Go with him." He whispered bitterly.

"Ken—"

"You fucking go with him!" Kenshin exclaimed, turning around. He started to run away fast.

"Kenshin!" I desperately called, realizing that I was also wrong. I attempted to run after him, and when I had my foot step on the ground so hard, I instantly fell down and wounded my forehead on the pavement. I moaned so loudly that maybe everyone living on that area heard me.

I didn't hear Kenshin's footsteps anymore. I started to cry again like a crybaby. That was the only thing I was good at. With these thoughts in my mind, I bit my lip accidentally and it bled. I started to sob loudly, not caring anymore if anyone sees me as pitiable as this. I heard soft footsteps that were approaching me.

_Pity me. Yes, pity me. Look down upon me. I am such a hurtful being; I deserved to be stepped on._

I sniffed and swallowed hard again when the person stood in front of me.

"What do I have to do with you…?" the familiar voice asked.

I started crying again when I realized that Kenshin came back for me. I couldn't control myself anymore. I just let the tears come out of my aching eyes. I saw Kenshin kneel in front of me. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping my tears. He placed the handkerchief next to my parched lip that I bit and he started to wipe away the blood.

Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked down on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"_K'so_! I'm your boyfriend and I can't do anything!" Kenshin cried. "I always…end up hurting you." He said in a whisper, his voice trembling.

I didn't say anything. I still had the trouble looking for the right words to tell him, to comfort him, and to make him stop trembling. "I always hurt you, too…"

No response.

I lifted my head up and instead of seeing Kenshin's face, I saw his back. He was offering his back like the way Enishi used to back then. I climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He supported my legs so I don't fall, and he started walking slowly.

I buried my face on his hair that smelled so good. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth of Kenshin's body. I felt so comfortable on Kenshin, and it felt so different from what I felt when I was with Enishi. It was no doubt that I'm in love with him.

"Do you think…we have to have some time of ourselves…?" I whispered suddenly, surprising him. I didn't want to open my eyes though. I kept them tightly shut, not wanting to see reality. I didn't want to end our relationship. I loved him too much—I just can't let go of him. I would just hurt him with this much love.

Kenshin kept quiet.

I bit my lip that was wounded already. "Let's go back to the way we were…before we even became boyfriend and girlfriend…" I whispered, holding my tears back. "Maybe…this is not for us. We are not ready yet…"

"…"

I let out a sob. It hurt me that he wasn't saying anything. "You are so perfect with Megumi…and she doesn't complain when—"

"I don't care about her." Kenshin interrupted, his grip on my legs tightening.

"…and you think I'm in love with Enishi…! We can't move on with these feelings!" I cried, my body shaking. "I…!"

Kenshin didn't say anything further until we were at the gate of my house already. I got off his back slowly, wincing a little for the loss of warmth from his back. He helped me walk towards the door, and I put my hands around the doorknob. We looked at each other in silence as I wiped my tears with my arm.

"I guess I'll see you in school in the next 2 weeks…" Kenshin murmured. His eyebrows were still drawn together, and as I watched him I noticed that he looked so tired.

"Next 2 weeks…?" I repeated.

"I'm already a part of the varsity team in basketball. We're going away to Nagano for the national high school games." Kenshin explained. He swallowed hard.

"Oh…" was the only thing I managed to say.

Kenshin seemed disappointed with my response, but he smiled anyway. "_Iite kuru _(I'll be going)." He whispered.

My eyes widened a little. I held on the doorknob tightly. "_Ki o tsukete _(Please be careful)…" I breathed it more than I said it.

Kenshin stood still for a moment. He then started walking towards me again and pressed his lips gently against mine. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "I hope we can patch things up when I come back." He whispered, more likely talking to himself.

I nodded without saying anything further. I could feel the warm stream of tears from my left eye. I watched him take a few steps back, and then turning around to leave.

As Kenshin's silhouette disappeared in the dark evening night, I suddenly felt a throbbing ache on my forehead and on my temples. I lifted my hands to cover my mouth, to muffle my sobs. I slowly opened the door and went inside the house, collapsing on the sofa.

That day was the day Kenshin and I broke up.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Kaoru was looking out of the window and sighing all day and her classmates were used in seeing her like that. They didn't tell the teacher in front that Kaoru was daydreaming during their discussions. They were all for one, and one for all.

But everything changed when Monday came.

Instead of seeing Kaoru looking out of the window, she was listening to the teacher and writing down quick notes. They also noticed that Yukishiro Enishi-sama (as told by his fans) and Himura Kenshin weren't in class. They all knew that Enishi went to London already, but Kenshin missing in class was strange for he was always present there.

Three days passed, and still Kenshin was out of sight. Kaoru was being alert, and she didn't say a word about her boyfriend. It was really peculiar and odd. It seemed…._abnormal_.

* * *

**One day…**

It was lunch break. It meant that everywhere in school there was a noise. It also meant that the hallways would be crowded, because before the school canteen announced a big discount on foods on this day.

Kaoru, who almost wanted to cry because of the torture she was receiving in the hallway (the pushes and punches on her back), sighed deeply. She forgot her _bento_ at home because she decided that she was late already by 15 minutes. Surely, this was her punishment for oversleeping.

She sighed again when she turned around a corner where few students passed by. She panted hard and heavily, and she massaged her aching back from all the punches she received for no reason at all. She closed her eyes to relax, and she leaned on the wall. Maybe forgetting lunch was the only way of not passing through hell-in-the-hallway again.

"A-no...!" a voice squeaked.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and there stood before her a dainty girl that was tall for her age.

"A-no ne…Kamiya-san…" the girl whispered, seemingly nervous just talking to Kaoru.

"You can just call me Kaoru-chan, for we are just in the same batch." Kaoru interrupted, laughing.

The girl blushed deeply then nodded quickly.

"What is it, um…?" Kaoru trailed off, smiling.

The girl seemed to brighten up. "I'm Mizuho Yuka! It's an honor to talk to you!" she exclaimed, bowing before her.

Kaoru didn't notice before that the girl, Yuka, had her friends beside her. "Um…you don't need to bow…" she said with a small laugh, looking consciously at the other students who were also laughing. "But…why _an_ _honor_ to talk to me?"

"Well, we found out that you are the girlfriend of Himura-kun—and we're really a big fan of his!" Yuka exclaimed proudly with a blush gracing her cheeks, followed by the quick nods of her friends.

Kaoru kept quiet, her wide smile disappearing. But the girls didn't notice it, for they talked about Kenshin again quickly.

"We're just so worried because we haven't seen Himura-kun in these past 4 days… Surely you know where he went, right?" One of Yuka's friends said with enthusiasm.

"He's at Nagano right now." Kaoru said with a small smile. "You **do **know that he's a varsity player right now…right?"

Eyes widened quickly followed with a "**He is!**"

"_Sugoii_!"

"I knew that Himura-kun will be part of the varsity!"

"He's cooler than ever!"

Kaoru laughed and nodded at the remarks of the girls. "He's not sick or something like that. Don't worry." She assured the fan girls. "You should introduce yourselves to him too when he comes back. I'm sure he'll be glad to have such fans."

The girls nodded. "Thank you for the information, Kami—um, Kaoru-chan!" Yuka exclaimed, waving back at me before she skipped off to her classroom with her friends. But before she entered the classroom, she turned around to Kaoru again.

"I hope you two stay together forever!" Yuka said in a high-pitched voice, and then went inside the classroom quickly, as if embarrassed.

Kaoru smiled, and then it disappeared quickly. She touched her lips absent-mindedly.

_I sure hope so_.

"Oi, there's another time for thinking about your beloved Himura, Kaoru-chan." A voice suddenly said. It belonged to Megumi.

"Megumi-chan!" Kaoru said as she turned around to see a lunch box in front of her, surprised.

"…and that is inside the classroom when that old hag (the teacher) is teaching!" Megumi exclaimed, laughing.

I pouted. "Hey, don't talk about Tanaka-san like that. I like her."

"I'm not here to talk about her. Here." Megumi said while handing the lunch box over to Kaoru. "Since I bought you lunch, you have to talk to me about things…"

"Things?"

"Yes, things. That Sagara Sanosuke pervert is not here to tell me where your beloved is, because he disappeared with him too. The rest of Himura-kun's friends don't know where they are or they're keeping it a secret. Maybe…" Megumi paused at this and looked at Kaoru on the eyes directly. "You know something."

"I didn't notice that Sanosuke isn't here…" Kaoru whispered, looking away.

Megumi's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, I know. Something's really bothering you, and you ought to tell me. I can help you. I'm your best friend, right?"

Kaoru reluctantly grabbed the lunch box then frowned. "He's in Nagano right now…that's the only thing I know."

"What? You're not telling me all?" Megumi whispered, her eyebrows rising up again, probably because of bewilderment or amusement. Kaoru didn't know which.

Kaoru sighed again then handed the lunch box to Megumi. "I think…I can get lunch myself. Here's the money that you spent, too." She whispered as she grabbed some money in her pocket. She placed them on Megumi's hands then walked off towards the crowded canteen.

"Kaoru…" Megumi more liked breathed her name instead of saying it. "You really are stubborn, huh?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**Late Saturday morning…**

I opened my eyes to find that I was facing the ceiling of my room. I looked at my right hand, particularly my fingers. "So it's been 8 days since we broke up and not hearing a single word from _him_." I whispered to myself.

Even Enishi didn't talk to me through email anymore. It had been going on for a day or two, and then his emails 'disappeared' suddenly. I didn't mind it at all, because I knew he has to forget his old life and live in the new one. He even cancelled the plan on going to the shrine before his flight. But that was okay. If I witnessed his departure, I'd…

I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. When the phone started to ring, I opened my eyes. The ringing stopped when I was about to pick up the phone just beside my bed, probably being answered by my brothers or parents. I wrapped myself in the warm blankets and looked at the clock. It was 10:30 am already.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

I got up suddenly like a zombie when I heard my brother Aoshi thrash on the door of my room. I had locked my room last night, so obviously he couldn't go in. I slid off my bed and unlocked the door. I was surprised to see my brother so tired and serious.

"…what?" I whispered.

"I thought you were still asleep…" Aoshi paused to get a brief intake of breath. He swallowed hard. "The…the phone's for you… T-tell me if you need a ride." Aoshi finished, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ride? What for?" I asked, still not moving an inch. I just watched how my brother panted.

"Just go get the phone!" Aoshi exclaimed, his voice thundering.

I blinked and waited for a heartbeat to get the phone and answer it. I raised the phone near my ear and mouth. "Moshi-moshi?" I said, looking at Aoshi and wondered why his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kamiya! Is that you!" a familiar voice exclaimed over the phone.

"S-Sanosuke! Wha—" I didn't continue what I was saying, for Sanosuke's voice sounded nervous and afraid.

"Kenshin! It's about Kenshin!" Sanosuke cried out, his voice shaking.

"Kenshin…?" I whispered then kept quiet and my eyebrows furrowed like Aoshi's.

"He hit his head while playing basketball a while ago! When he was about to get the rebound, the opponent shoved him and Kenshin's head hit the floor hard. We brought him to the hospital and the doctor said he's in a bad condition! He's unconscious up until now! He won't wake up! Kamiya, you… Kamiya? Hello! Are you still there? Kamiya? Kamiya! Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

My eyes widened and I turned speechless, dropping the phone by my side. My mind wouldn't register anything else but Kenshin. Kenshin.

_Kenshin…!_

"I'll borrow dad's car and get the engine ready. Come downstairs when you're ready to go to Nagano. It's going to be a long ride, too." Aoshi whispered, knowing that I needed time alone for a moment. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room quickly.

I was so shocked that I instantly sat on the floor with me just staring at the wall. Suddenly, when there was enough tension building up inside me, I screamed as loud and hard as I could, the tears finally coming out of my eyes.

"**KENSHIN!**"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	35. Reconciliation

**Author's notes: **My life **SUCKS**! I was almost finished writing this chapter, when our computer got a virus named "Polipos" or something. It started infecting our files and then the only cure for it was that we had to erase all the data in our computer. I was so pissed off because no one told me that they were going to do that and they didn't even make a back up of my files! I just couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I had to do this chapter again. The original one was good, but I hope this is better. I guess…you just have to enjoy!

**Notice: **I'm already 17 years old! Yay! One more year to go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything. I only own a pair of pink socks (XD).

**Warning: **This chapter may contain vulgar words, sexual frustrations (blame the freakin' teenage hormones, guys!), sudden burst of anger, violence, tragedy, mild adult situations, serious injuries, and many more.

_**This fanfic is written for entertainment purpose only and watching Rurouni Kenshin again isn't necessary.** **And the story plot is mine, okay? If the plot is the same with any other author, please contact me. (Oooh, I sound like a grownup already...hehehe)**_

****

* * *

****

**Previously…**

* * *

"_I'll borrow dad's car and get the engine ready. Come downstairs when you're ready to go to Nagano. It's going to be a long ride, too." Aoshi whispered, knowing that I needed time alone for a moment. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room quickly._

_I was so shocked that I instantly sat on the floor with me just staring at the wall. Suddenly, when there was enough tension building up inside me, I screamed as loud and hard as I could, the tears finally coming out of my eyes._

"_**KENSHIN!**"_

* * *

**The Bridge, Chapter 35: Reconciliation**

* * *

I felt something cold touch my face. I tried to open my eyes, but I was so sleepy that it was hard to do it. But when I heard a low cough—Aoshi 'nii-chan's cough—I opened my eyes unconsciously. As my vision cleared, my mind cleared too. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a car, sitting beside Aoshi who was driving and drinking from a cup that looked like he bought it from a fast food restaurant. I lifted my hand and felt something cold and wet on my left cheek, probably a drop of water.

"You're awake at last, sleepyhead." It sounded more like a question than a statement, but I didn't comment on it anyway.

"Water." I rasped, my throat awfully dry and painful.

Aoshi pointed out the bottles of water in a plastic bag on the back seat. I reached out for one of them, opened it (which was kind of hard, considering I've just woken up) and hurriedly gulped the luscious liquid.

"You've been sleeping too long, so I had to wake you up. I used that," he pointed out the cup he was drinking from. "Don't worry. We'll be in the hospital in half an hour."

I stopped drinking. "Is…is he okay?" I asked quietly.

"That's why we're going to the hospital to find out, idiot." Aoshi said, smiling a little.

As I closed the lid of the bottle, I couldn't help but stare at my brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not bad to do things for your sister, is it?" Aoshi replied, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Don't worry. I asked for a day off in my job. It's no problem at all."

"Oh." My head started to feel fuzzy and then I suddenly recalled why my throat hurt. I remembered what Sanosuke said. My eyes twitched involuntarily. Hoping to distract myself, I looked out of the window and watched the scenery. There weren't too many cars on the road.

_He's still unconscious!_

My eyes narrowed as I glanced at the bright sun briefly. I heard a sudden and unfamiliar male voice, and when I turned around I saw Aoshi flipping the channels of the radio. I smiled slightly and looked out of the window again.

"…thank you."

"No problem at all."

* * *

As soon as the car was parked, I went out and ran towards the hospital. The guard, the nurses, the doctor, the patients, and other people looked at me strangely as I approached the nurse by the information desk.

"Um…please tell me the room number of a certain Himura Kenshin." I said. Or demanded. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Your name please?" the short-haired brunette nurse asked with her high-pitched voice. She was flipping the papers in front of her.

"Kamiya Kaoru." I said immediately.

The nurse looked at the pages for some minutes then looked at me. "I'm sorry, but you are not in the guest list."

"What? Do I need to be listed there to visit him?"

"I'm afraid yes, miss. It's dangerous nowadays, and we were asked to not let anyone visit Himura-san unless he or she is in the guest list."

My fist clenched and unclenched. "That's--!"

"Let her visit."

The nurse looked over my shoulder, and I couldn't help but to turn around. Behind me was Sanosuke, a plastic bag in hand.

"Oh, Sagara-san!" the nurse exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows when I saw her blushing and ogling Sanosuke at the same time. Embarrassed was she?

"It's okay. I know her. She's Kenshin's girlfriend." Sanosuke said hurriedly and grabbed my wrist.

"B-but sir!"

I looked back at the nurse then at him. "W-wait! What about my brother?" I exclaimed as he pulled me towards the elevator. He chose to ignore my question.

"Kenshin's room number is E48 located in the 5th floor. If he's sleeping, don't wake him up." Sanosuke said plainly, pushing me towards the elevator. He winked then smiled at me.

I blinked. _How could he smile at a time like this?_

"But you said on the phone he was unconscious! How could he be—"

"I'll go talk to your brother. I'll try not to let him in the room." Sanosuke interrupted, winking again.

It made me red.

"How could you say—?" I was cut off when the elevator door suddenly closed. I looked around and noticed I was the only one in the elevator. I banged my head on the side and sighed deeply. "He's so annoying." I murmured. I kept banging my head even though it hurt.

The elevator door opened suddenly without me realizing it. When I did, I noticed that the people wanting to get on the elevator were staring at me in that strange way again.

_Yes, let the whole world know you're weird._

I bent my head low and left the elevator, conscious of the looks I was receiving from the people. I quickly searched for the room and eventually found it with the help of a nurse. As I placed my hands on the doorknob, I took a deep breath and turned it in suspense.

The door didn't budge.

I tried turning the doorknob again, but the door didn't open. "It's locked. I hope there's someone other than Kenshin in there." I said to myself as I knocked. Nobody answered, so I knocked again. Finally, I heard some rummaging inside the room, indicating there was someone else there other than me.When the door began to open, my heart beat quickened its pace. I was so nervous and I didn't know why.

A brownish-black haired girl peered at me by the doorway. She slowly showed her face clearly to me, and I realized she was really stunning and awfully familiar. "Who are you?" she asked in a gentle voice.

My eyes widened. As I studied her gorgeous and almost angelic face, I suddenly remembered something. She was the cousin of Kenshin who visited him in school before! I was speechless for a moment, probably because I felt so inferior to an actual actress in front of me, but luckily I managed to recover before she could ask what was wrong.

"Um…I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

Her eyes widened a little when she heard my name. She then smiled at me with a strange glint in her eyes and reached out to hold my arm. "Come in here, Kaoru-san!" She pulled me inside the room and told me to sit on the couch.

As I sat comfortably, I noticed that Kenshin's room wasn't like a hospital room at all. It looked like a hotel suite! 'Kaoru, you're forgetting that Kenshin's actually rich.' I thought as I smiled sheepishly at his cousin. I noticed that in front of me, just meters away, were heavy curtains and I believe that Kenshin's bed is just behind those.

She smiled yet again and offered me some fruit juice which I accepted shyly. "You know…" she started. "I've heard a lot about you from _him_." She stopped to laugh at me when she saw me blush.

"I hope they're all compliments." I commented while giggling nervously, scratching my head in embarrassment.

"They are, don't worry." She whispered with a grin, then her eyes widened, probably because she remembered something. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up then bowed at me with her hands at the sides of her short skirt.

_And my manners said they will be back later._

"I'm Sayo. I am very pleased to meet you, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Uh…" I blushed again at her formality. "Um… I am pleased to meet you too, Sayo-san." I stood up to bow at her too which earned a laugh.

"Why are we acting all formal?" Sayo asked in amusement, giggling. She waved her hand in front of her face as she spoke. "You're really funny, Kaoru-san!"

I laughed in response and when she turned away for a moment to look at her bag, I arched my eyebrow. _Funny? What was so funny?_ I smiled sheepishly when she looked at me again, acting all innocent.

Sayo beamed and then held my hand. "I hope we can still talk later, Kaoru-san…and I hope you can patch things up with Ken-chan." She murmured.

I blinked confusedly and opened my mouth to gasp softly. "You know about it…?"

Sayo nodded slowly. "I'm sorry if my cousin is an idiot. He's stupid, but I hope you'll forgive him. He's still a kid, so…"

"N-no! He didn't do anything! It isn't his fault. We both agreed to call it off…" I trailed off, seemingly stuck on what I was going to say.

The beautiful actress looked at me sadly. "I understand. I will see you downstairs." She turned to ho9ld the doorknob, but stopped when I call her.

"A-no…Sayo-san! Is he…is he okay? I mean—can I visit him at a time like this?" I whispered. "I just…I think…"

Sayo looked at me for a moment then smiled slightly. "Find out for yourself." She whispered, and after getting her purse, she went out of the room and closed the door.

I looked at floor then after a while raised my eyes to look at the heavy curtains again. As I swallowed noisily, I took a step forward, hesitated, then continued to walk until I parted those curtains and reached the actual bed. I gasped softly when I saw Kenshin's bandaged head. It looked terrible. But despite seeing the thick bandage around his forehead, I couldn't help but stare at his still lovely face.

He looked so angelic—he looked like a girl. Sure, there were a few scratches on his face, but still that didn't ruin his attractive face. He even looked more stunning sleeping like this. I suddenly had an urge to touch his face, and I did nothing to stop it.

"I sorry…" I began, lifting my hand to touch the bandage. It was rough. I absently flicked away the stray hairs on his face. "I…really am so sorry…" I whispered to him, knowing that he couldn't hear me. I was unperturbed, however. "I don't know why I'm apologizing to you but…I _feel_ I'm partly responsible for your accident… You were thinking about **_it, _**huh?"

There was no response—just soft breathing.

I refused to give up. I trailed my fingers down to his cheek until it rested on his chin, dangerously close to his lips. "Did we do the right thing? I just don't want to hurt you anymore. This whole thing—it's hurting the both of us so much… I don't know what—"

A warm hand was placed on my shaking hand. Those eyelids opened slowly until I could see his eyes that were lit up because of an emotion I couldn't place my finger on. Because of my surprise, I had pulled my hand away, but then he got it back and gripped on it tightly as if it was his only grip on reality.

"Kenshin?"

A small smile formed from his lips. He looked at me then laughed softly. "I'm sorry." He rasped. It looked like his throat hurt, but he continued speaking anyway. "I woke up when I heard the two of you talking." He spoke softly.

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry if my voice was loud!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from him and making me laugh too. But then I turned to being serious once more. "So you heard…"

"Why are you here?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Umm…no reason." I said as I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head with my other hand.

"What? You're lying!" He accused.

I stuck out my tongue at him in a playful way. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kenshin gave my hand a squeeze. "Anyways, I'm glad that you're here." He smiled yet again and closed his eyes, sitting up.

"And I'm glad that you're okay…"

Kenshin grinned. "I'm really okay. I just had a nasty gash on my forehead and my body so sore—it's not that bad. I just need sleep."

"But still! You were unconscious! How could I—"

"Unconscious? Me? Who said that?"

I blinked. "S-Sanosuke did…?"

Kenshin looked at me then started laughing. "No, I was not unconscious! I was just so tired so I slept. Sano said that I was out cold? That idiot." He said, panting from his laughs. "So you came here because you were worried that I was already lifeless?"

My face reddened because of sheer humiliation. "S-something like that…" I blurted out.

_It made a lot of sense. Sanosuke, Sayo, and Aoshi were acting so calm about it all. Were they doing it so that Kenshin and I will…?_

"But you don't have to laugh! I was so worried and all you're doing is laughing at me? How cruel!" I shot.

Kenshin suddenly smiled at me with gentleness. "Sorry about that. Honestly, I'm happy that you're here, even though we…" he paused, suddenly not wanting to say something anymore. He looked down at the white blankets around him. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. It looked like he was thinking about something so seriously. It made me worried and scared.

I waited, knowing that he wanted to say something important.

"I don't want it like this. I want all to go back to normal…" Kenshin trailed off, coughing. I immediately handed him some water that was on the table beside his bed and he accepted it gratefully.

"I don't want it like this either…" I replied, watching him drink from the glass. "But about our feelings…"

Kenshin toyed with the glass of water, trailing his fingers where beads of water were forming. He didn't look up at me. "We both know that if we continue this relationship, there will be a lot of problems and fights. But it makes it all worth it when we both conquer them—because it will make our relationship last longer." He then looked at me straight in the eye.

I stared back. "But we might just hurt each other, Kenshin. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I whispered, hurting myself when I saw him sigh. "I'm sorry for not understanding." I felt so guilty that I didn't want to look at him.

"It's not that."

I looked up at him immediately, watching as he set his glass down on the table. He stared at the transparent liquid intently before his eyes to me. I slightly arched an eyebrow in response, waiting and wondering what was wrong. Biting his lip, Kenshin glanced down, frowned, and then looked up, eyes sparking with determination.

"I love you."

Despite the chattering of the people outside, the room felt as though it had fallen deathly silent. I stared at him, not sure if I had heard right. I wanted to say, "Come again?", but I didn't. I listened intently as he continued speaking, too shocked to say anything.

"I'm only going to say this once," Kenshin's gaze at me didn't falter. "I am willing to risk anything as long as I can be with you." he said in finality.

My eyes widened in surprise once again. Opening my mouth, I wanted to say something, **_anything,_** but no words came out of my mouth. I closed my mouth promptly then, lifting my hand to hold his. I knew that he was disappointed at me in a way; it hurt me for not responding quickly to him.

"Please…think about it." Kenshin whispered, giving my hand another tight squeeze. He suddenly pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine quickly. He pulled back with a smile, seemingly satisfied. He then lied back on the bed, wincing slightly because of the pain.

"_Don't hide something from your boyfriend! You have to do things as one!" Megumi shouted, her voice getting higher and it was noticeable that she was already angry._

"I'll…" I started, watching as he opened his eyes again.

"_I hope you two stay together forever!" Yuka said in a high-pitched voice, and then went inside the classroom quickly, as if embarrassed._

"…hmm?"

"_It's because," I murmured as I opened the classroom door widely, glancing back at Enishi. "I still love _**him**_."_

I gripped my shirt tightly over my chest, biting my lip. Suddenly, I found myself hugging Kenshin closely, burying my face on his chest. "I…am willing to give it another try. What you said earlier—it made a lot of sense. I realized that I'm just being selfish, just thinking about my feelings. I'm…sorry. I really am!" I exclaimed quite loudly, but it was muffled by Kenshin's shirt.

"Kaoru…" It sounded like he _breathed_ it rather than _say_ it. He suddenly looked away with a blush, raising his hand to run through his hair.

I blinked in confusion, wondering what was wrong with him. I lifted my hand to tap his chin up, startling him and making him look at me. It looked like he was in deep thought. I tried to smile, concerned at his comforting expression.

"Something wrong…?"

Kenshin grabbed me slowly by my nape and drew me forward once again. He kissed me like he meant it, and I fell in love with him more and more.

Unlocking our lips, we rested our foreheads together. He hummed at ease and reassured me everything was fine, obviously blissful on what I said earlier.

"If you two are finished, you may want to let him sleep, Kaoru." Aoshi's voice interrupted.

We drew apart quickly and glanced at my brother who was standing near us, clutching the curtains.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my hand clutched at my chest, comically surprised.

Aoshi tilted his head to the side. "Long enough."

Kenshin frowned, displeased and embarrassed.

"That doesn't answer anything!" I appointed an accusing finger at my brother, trying hard not to show him that I was blushing. "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"Why?" Aoshi smirked annoyingly. "Were you doing something perverted?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in mild-shock.

Out of habit, I crossed my arms, a pout appearing on my lips. "No, we're not."

Aoshi let out a small laugh before resting his hands to his sides. "Anyway, you need to sleep." he said to Kenshin who was still surprised at his sudden appearance. He then looked at me. "It seems that everything is all right now. We should go."

I nodded then looked back at Kenshin with a smile. "I guess… I'll see you in school?" I asked, suddenly feeling giddy.

Kenshin smiled back, nodding slightly at me. "Thank you for coming." He whispered.

"Get well soon, okay? I'll be looking forward to Monday." I said and giggled as I winked at him. I pulled apart the curtains again to leave, but I stopped when he called my name. I turned around in suspense.

"Take care of yourself." He murmured.

I nodded and grinned widely. "I will. Bye!" I exclaimed, walking quickly towards the doorway where Aoshi was. If I didn't leave now, I wouldn't able to do so later.

"Satisfied?" Aoshi drawled out in sarcasm.

I ignored his sarcasm anyways and walked ahead of him towards the elevator. "Yes, I am." I exclaimed, full of energy suddenly. "Anyway, I'm kind of hungry. Do you mind treating me?"

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "Yes, I mind. I spent my money on gas, _baka_."

I laughed. "Well, that's your fault! You proposed to drive me all the way here. Oh yes, why didn't you tell me that Kenshin's all right? I thought he's really out cold. Did you team up with Sanosuke and Sayo-san just to make me and Kenshin get back together?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi looked at the white walls of the hospital, looking everywhere but me—an obvious sign of lying. "Also, you forgot your _ketai _in the car. It was ringing a while ago, and I think it was your friend Megumi calling. Oh, and Misao called as well."

"Megumi and Misao?" I asked then smiled. "Of course they would call." I giggled once again and sighed to myself. I was so happy. I was surrounded by wonderful people—and I wouldn't want anything else. I'm sure I'm one of the lucky people alive.

I can go on living whatever happens.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I know that this chapter seems kind of rushed. I'm really sorry! It's just that I'm not allowed to use the Internet anymore in my computer, and I have to go to a computer rental to upload this story. Because I don't want to waste anymore money, I decided to upload this chapter together with a chapter in another story. I was really going to post this chapter on the date of my birthday, but I have a busy schedule so I can't go to a computer rental. I'm really! I'll make it up to you on the next chapter!

Also, I think there will only be two chapters left. I'm not so sure. But I don't want to rush things, so…AAAAAH! I don't really know what will happen! I'm just so confused right now! My parents are rushing me! I can't even answer the reviews! GAAAAH!

I really am sorry if this chapter is crappy. I'll definitely make it up to you all! I promise!

Koharu-chan


End file.
